Viva La Vida
by AnimeWriter45
Summary: "Only two words were able to comfort me in life." A college girl who was scarred of her father rapping her, now lives a normal life with her aunt, uncle, and cousin. Her life changes when a history project lets her meet the once crowned Prussia. OCxPrussia
1. Prologue

**~Prologue~**

**_Darkness;_**  
><strong><em>People are afraid of it…<br>I'm not._**  
><strong><em><br>Storms;  
>People are afraid of it….<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm not…<em>**

**_Spiders;_**  
><strong><em>People are afraid of it…<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm not…<em>**

**_Drunks…_**  
><strong><em>Beer….<em>**  
><strong><em>Sex….<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm… I'm terrified.<em>**

**_Only two words were able to comfort me in life. Those words my mom said to me every night to bed before I fell to sweet dreams. Before these fears came to my life._**

"**_Viva La Vida, darling." Her voice whispered to my ears, as her soft hand smoothed my hair. _**

* * *

><p>"…nita. Anita! Yo, wake up, Anita!"<p>

Tired eyes opened, as her shoulder vibrated from someone's attempt to wake the sleeping figure. Sitting up, her bright teal eyes looked over to find her culprit who woke her. Her straight golden hair fell over her left shoulder, as her bangs fell over her eyes. A hand came and combed through the bangs to bring them back parted to the left following the motion her hair held. Her eye sight was still blurry, until she found her glasses resting beside her folded arms. Putting them on, her eyes sight returned to 20/20, finding her cousin was the one who woke her. Her dark black like brown hair short as ever spiked in many directions, darker teal eyes staring down at her younger cousin.

"Anita, you fell asleep in anatomy class again." Came her light young like voice, despite being older than her by two years.

A yawn escaped the 21 year old's mouth, as she stretched her arms in the air. "Oh, is that so." She said, not really caring if she missed anything.

Her cousin, Amelia Aeron, rolled her eyes, putting a hand on her hip as the other folded to hold her binders. "Well," She leaned in as her cousin rubbed her eyes under her glasses. "If we don't move our asses in 2 minute, we'll miss the surprise our history professor has for us."

He blonde's teal eyes went wide, and within ten seconds she got her bag, grabbed her cousin's hand, and literally _dragged_ her 23 year old cousin to the other side of the college campus. If she were to miss this certain day of history class –or any day for that fact- she'd regret it! As history was her favorite subject of all time.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Mommy?" I asked, as she let me lay in her lap on my bed. I looked up at her with tired eyes. "What does, 'Viva La Vida' mean?"<em>**

**_She gave a smiled and continued to pet my hair. "It means 'Live your life', my darling."_**

"**_Why is that?" I asked, yawning with a rub of my small young eyes. "Why do you tell me those words?"_**

**_She chuckled and kissed the top of my head as I drifted. Her last words before my dreams came were…_**

"**_Just always remember, Viva La Vida, Darling…"_**


	2. Chapter 1

**~Chapter One~**

"So, today class," Said the male smiling professor that taught history. His name was Mr. Zeth; black shaggy hair covered his head as blue crystal eyes scanned the room with a calm look in them. He was original only to teach Greek, but was transferred to World History 3 years ago. He was one of those professors that loved their students and did anything to help them, even give advice for life. He had a calm demeanor, almost a tired look in his facial expressions. His voice was light and welcoming. It'd be wonder why no one liked this class.

Zeth's eyes scanned each row, seeing two empty seats. He raised a brow, and decided to wait a second before asking his class where the two missing students were. Just as the Greek predicted, in bursting through the doors came the missing cousins; Anita and Amelia. The student stared at shock, seeing the two never been late students in such a state.

Anita panted hard; sweat drenched her face from the recent run she made across the campus. Her cousin laid on the floor with a throbbing arm, thanks to being dragged by Anita. Anita's dark blue sweater vest was slanted to the right as her white collar shirt was unbuttoned and some dirt specked on the rolled up sleeves. Her black jeans are nearly covered in mud as well as her shoes. "Please tell me we didn't miss the surprise!" She cried praying she made it on time.

The Greek teacher smiled and nodded. "Just on time, Miss Bhams."

The young student smiled and helped her cousin up who was nearly covered in mud, eyes all dazed from being dragged by Anita. They sat next to each other, getting on going stares from their classmates, but ignored them.

"Alright class," Came the teacher's light soft voice. "As you remember two days ago, I told I had a surprise to everyone on our next project." His blue eyes landed on the excited Anita who had her note book out ready to write. "We've recently been learning the countries; France, Germany, England, etc." Anita tapped her black gel pen on the desk, clicking it as he continued. "Well, this will be a 4 month project to do a whole history of one of these countries." He pointed to the black board, having multiple number of countries listed. Some students didn't know some of the listed ones. Anita smiled at the three Baltic States, remembering doing a report on them back in high school for extra credit. Despite she didn't need the credit.

"Why a 4 month project? We had to do that for high school, but for what reason?" A male student asked.

The Greek grinned. "Simple. For the next 4 months you'll be staying at the country you'll be studying upon."

"Mr. Zeth, how will the expenses be paid? Y'know, for travel, stay, food-"

"The college will gladly take care of this, as this is an annual tradition I do every 5 years." He smiled towards Anita who had wide eyes on the discovery of this project. "But I have to lay some rules down. You can have some fun during this trip, but no wasting the funding's on partying or drinking. I keep track on what the money will be used for, so no trying to sneak on that. If you want to waste your times on bars and parties, use your own money."

Some students sighed or rolled their eyes. Amelia who managed to get most of the mud off of her guessed past students attempted this before. She glance to her cousin, she was nearly drooling of this project, as it was more than just learning the countries; they were going to the actual said places!

Mr. Zeth held up a jar with folded papers in it. "They will be picked at random, picking a country from this jar. Just line up in front of my desk and reach to take on paper out. Once you have your country, there is no trading or switching."

The students lined up and each picked them out, saying them out loud. When Anita and Amelia came up, Anita looked to the board seeing the check marks next to the listed countries that were already taken.

Latvia

Estonia

Russia

North Italy

Canada

England

Lithuania

Ukraine

Poland

France

China

Denmark

Iceland

Greenland

Ireland

Scotland

Norway

Sweden

Switzerland

Liechtenstein

And Australia.

The ones that weren't checked Anita looked over.

Germany

Belarus

Hungary

Egypt

Belgium

Finland

Japan  
>Austria<p>

Turkey

New Zealand

Spain

South Italy

Cuba

Prussia

And Greece.

Anita raised a brow reading Prussia, it was abolished. Why list it? "Excuse me, Mr. Zeth?" The Greek teacher glanced up from writing down the names of his students with the country name next to them. "I must ask, why is Prussia listed? It's no longer a country, as it was abolished."

Mr. Zeth smiled. "Ah, that is true, Anita." He held up a finger. "But it's considered to the East of Germany. Despite it no longer stands, you'll be flying in to Germany, with whoever got that country."

Anita nodded in understanding. Reaching into the jar, her arm went down to the bottom, grabbing the deeps paper. She carefully retracted it without making any og the other folded papers falling out. Anita gently unfolded it, and gave a deep light chuckle. "Too damn ironic." She said showing the paper to her professor.

He smirked and wrote it down next to her name. He turned to the chalk board and put a check mark next to Prussia. Anita stood aside for her cousin to choose. She quickly got one around the middle of the jar and took it out.

"Austria." She read out. Zeth nodded and checked next to the country on the board.

* * *

><p>"Wow, 4 months in Germany?" Asked Bella Aeron.<p>

"And 4 months in Austria?" Chuckled Lloyd. "Can you two live 2 seconds without being near each other?"

At the small café the Aeron's owned, the family talked over the project the girls told them about. They were disappointed Amelia didn't get Germany so they could go together. But Anita assured she would be alright on her own in Germany. Wearing orange and red rimmed aprons, they parents were making different drinks and foods behind the counter. Lloyd was in the kitchen cooking some lunches for the customers. The girls sat at the front counter with their books and binder on the stools next to them.

Bella had brown long hair that reached down her back and set in dark brown eyes. Lloyd had spiky black hair with some gray specks in the roots, and teal eyes that mimicked Amelia's. See, Lloyd and Anita's mother, Annabelle, are siblings. Annabelle is the eldest by 4 years. He himself knows nothing on where his sister is, but being the God Father of Anita, he raised her as her own. Knowing no matter where she was, she knew Anita was in safe hands.

"I don't know," Amelia mumbled chewing on a bagel. "You should know by your research that Germany is known for their beer and drunks."

Anita smiled holding her banana muffin. "I'll be sure to keep a list of pubs with me so I can avoid them and the drunks."

"I would still feel better if you got our homeland, England." Grumbled Lloyd, as him and his sister originated from the UK.

"Or maybe even Italy, you're grandfather came from there years ago to have freedom." Smiled the mother as she placed coffee and other drinks at a nearby table.

"I told you, it was a pick at random. No taksie-backsie's either." Amelia told her mother looking over her shoulder.

"But Prussia?' The mother asked as she went behind the counter and leaned on it. "Why a country that no longer exists?"

Anita shrugged. "To be honest, it's the one country I never studied much on, next to Cuba." She bit into her muffin and swallowed. Her eyes went down to a book that was titled, "The End of Prussia" which was about how Prussia fell. "From what I got here, Prussia always went to wars, and never really made much allies. One of the most memorable wars was the Austrian Succession War, when they were against the Duchess Maria Theresa, the first and only female to take leadership over Austria, Hungary, Croatia, Bohemia, Mantua, Milan, Lodomeria, and Galicia. Her marriage made her Duchess of Lorraine, Grand Duchess of Tuscany, and Holy Roman Empire. Prussia declared war with the allies of France and Spain, against England, Austria and along with the help of Hungary."

"A female leader?" They looked to Lloyd but Anita whose eyes were glued to the book. Lloyd grinned. "I wouldn't mind having a female-Ouch!" The uncle was day dreaming not realizing he burnt his hand on his grill. The girls gave a sweat drop and turned back to Anita to continue.

"Despite they were in many good wars, the country didn't last. It was dissolved in 1947, February 25." Her eyes lowered as she closed the book. "What a stupid country…" She whispered.

"Excuse ma'am!" Amelia looked over seeing two students from the college. They were a boy and girl, a couple, from history class. "Can we get a table or should we wait until your chatting is over?"

She rolled her eyes and stood taking care of the impatient couple. These two were fresh from high school, so they still acted immature brats, as Amelia always put it. The boy, Nico, was always sleeping in the class. He never cared to such things, which made some students wonder how he got this far. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes, he was more of the Italian. This made sense since he always flirted with other girls while his girlfriend wasn't around. He gave wink to Anita who just took her notebook out and started writing.

Anita started writing notes down on the Austrian War and other info she got from the book on Prussia. They were to leave for the trip tomorrow, a bit short noticed she believes. The feeling irritation whelmed her as Nico was the one student who had the country Germany. Writing the 4th note down, Anita took her books and went up the stairs to the apartment above the building they lived in.

* * *

><p>"Alright, so…" Anita stood in her room with her notebook and pen, checking her list of things for the trip. "Toothbrush, toothpaste, hair brush, books, laptop, 4 flash drives for each month, tampons, extra clothing…"<p>

She proceeded to check off her listings as her door creaked open. In came her elder cousin, Jason. He was 26 and engaged to his girlfriend who was away to Florida for a family reunion for a bit. He was staying there until she returned. He stood there, hands in his black jeans pocket wearing a black tank under a tan unbuttoned collar shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He had ruffled short brown hair and strong teal eyes. That trait was strong in the family.

"Yo, A.B., you asleep?" Came his youthful yet mature voice.

Anita turned and smiled at her male cousin. "No, just rechecking my stuff for the trip."

Jason looped around the pile of 'supplies she had for her trip to stand next to her. He loomed over her, being about 6'2 while she was 5'4. He saw 4 check marks next to a bunch of times listed, while come had 3 checks. He scoffed and leaned on her with a grin. "Geez, what are you? Santa preparing for Christmas?"

She put the pen to her chin, ignoring his comment. "I want to make sure I am prepared for this 4 month trip. Foods and Drinks are no worry, but I'll keep snacks with me for the plane ride."

Jason gave a shrug, looking around the room. "I heard you got paired with that douche from your class?"

Anita sighed and turned to her elder cousin as he was reading on of her books on German Language. "I swear, if he thinks we're rooming together, he's got another thing coming." Jason looked up from the words he couldn't understand. "Not to mention all he'll want to do is party and bang as many girls as he wants. Typical dego."

Jason chuckled and stood up. From behind his annoyed and serious like cousin, he hugged from behind, laying his head on hers. "Just worry more on yourself."

She gave an 'hmp' and put her hand over his arm that wrapping around her shoulders. She smiled and tilted her head back against him. "You got room to talk, Jason." He chuckled again. "Ever since I came all you do is worry about me 24/7. From my health all the way to my-"

His grip tightened around her. "That's why I should go with you."

"No." Anita said bluntly, shoving him out of his arms.

Jason gave a hurtful look and wiped his eyes as if he was crying. "How could you! I don't even know why I waste my worries on you!" He was silent as Anita started packing her books in her side bag. "…Oh fine!" He clung onto her. "You're too cute when you're serious! Why do you make me fall for it!"

"You really can't read the atmosphere, can you?" She asked bluntly shaking him off her arm.

Jason let her go and looked to her. "But seriously," She looked to him. "Are you going to be okay there, alone?"

She looked at him for a long time, contemplating his question. It was true ever since then her father, she's feared of drunks and such. She wasn't as scared of them as she was of sex in general. Her mind was drifting until her head felt a hand on it, ruffling her hair.

"Hey, don't daze, I know how you are when you daze."

She looked up at her cousin. "Hey Jason?"

"Hm?"

"You were given the project too, right? What country did you end up with?"

He blinked then put his hand to his chin to ponder. "Five years ago. Ah, what country did I have? …Ah right! I got stuck with Romano."

She raised a brow at him. "Romano? I asked a country not a classmate."

Jason blinked and jumped from his words. "Oh, uh, I mean South Italy! I meant that! Not my classmate's name. Ehehe…"

She gave a look and turned back to packing her things. He went to the door to leave her be, but turned back and looked at her. Jason remembers the little girl she was, so care free and never so serious as she is now. He remembers asking her if she ever wanted to get married, she said there was no point, as she always met couples that fought like crazy and end up divorced. Not to mention, she'd never want to have sex. He smiled and left the room, closing the door silently for her to continue.

* * *

><p>"Hmmm." A man with stern blue eyes stared at his brother's computer screen. His blonde hair slicked back with his brows knotted above his eyes. His elder brother and him shared a computer, Germany was still getting used to the recent updates his brother made.<p>

Just as he was checking his email, he got a message from an old friend.

"Hey Vest!" Bellowed a high and headache giving voice.

Though he kept his focus on the message, his brother came in wanting his attention. With platinum blonde hair and red eyes full of mischief. The elder yet shorter brother found Ludwig at the computer. He grinned and gave a 'keseses~' and approached him from behind. "Hey Vest, you better not be crashing it again!" He teased.

"Bruder, zhis is an email from Zeth." The German country put his hands to his chin.

"Ah, zhat time for his students to come vor a vhile? The last dude vas AWESOME~!" The late Prussian country leaned on his brother.

"Vell, yes he says zhey vill be arriving in 24 hours to zhe countries zhey are assigned to." He continued reading the rest to himself.

"Oh?" Gilbert nudged his brother. "Who got zhe awesome me?"

Ludwig scrolled down, seeing the list of students next to the names of countries they were assigned to. The student's names were blue and underlined. He clicked on the name next to his; Nico Valiani. He read his grades, attendance, and work in class. Not to mention his heritage, interest, health records and personality kept to Zeth. Ludwig gave a frown. _"He reminds me of mein bruder" _He thought.

"Enough about your, student!" Came Gilbert's voice in Ludwig's ear. "Let's see who I got!"

The albino's pale hand took over the mouse and clicked on the name next to his. A new window popped up showing the info on An Bhams. _"An? Must be short for Andy or something."_ Gilbert thought as he read through the info. He felt his excitement drop as he noticed something. This 'An' was _boring_! All 'he' wants to do is read, study, hates drinking and partying. Very calm and serious… _"Mien gott he's like Vest!"_

Gilbert gave a sneeze into his elbow and walked away. His way of finding things boring or no longer interesting. The German brother rolled his eyes and was about to close the window, but noticed he can scroll more down. He scrolled, and saw a note left from Zeth with P.S. on it.

"Germany, Prussia,

I feel it'd be better if you know this separately from the others. I want to make sure An is safe from any pubs or drunks, or anything dangerous."

Ludwig raised a brow, but continued reading.

"See, An was raped by her father when she was younger. It's scarred her ever since, fearing anything related to drunks and sex. I wish you two to know this, mostly Gilbert. As I know how he loves to get drunk almost every minute of the day. I'll also be calling in to check on her, this was mostly of my request than her god parents. Please take care of her, thank you.

-Zeth"

Ludwig was shocked, not only learning An was a girl, but was raped by her father. He shook his head and kept this message in the Saved Items folder. Turning it off, the blonde scratched his head. The message also said when they'd arrive.

"So, zhey arrive around 6pm." He turned the computer off –correctly this time- and left to find his brother. But when he did, Gilbert was found lying on the couch sleeping. It was about 8am there now, and Gilbert was not a morning person.

Ludwig sighed and looked around. He took a blanket from the chair that was black with the big would 'AWESOME' spread across it. He covered his elder brother, knowing he'd wake up complaining about being cold. "I'll tell him vhen he vakes up." Ludwig said, and left to prepare for the students' stay.

* * *

><p>Standing at the airport, waiting for their call, Anita was scribbling notes down as she paced in front of the window. Outside many airplanes flew in and out of the streets where the planes came and left. With Anita, sitting in a slouched sleeping manner, Nico sat in one of the benches; his head lay back as he snored himself to sleep. Anita glanced over hearing a loud snort from him, which surprisingly didn't wake him up. They waited for their teacher, as other classmates sat around talking to one another.<p>

Anita looked to her wrist watch, 1:45pm. Looking around again for her teacher and cousin, she wondered who Mr. Zeth was bringing. She heard from other students someone important was coming to see them off, but who? Maybe a friend, old student, someone who went around the world and back? Who knows?

All the students going to Europe were going at 2pm, as the estimated time of arrival would be 6-7pm. They would be tired so the jet lag wouldn't affect their sleep schedule. Her cousin went to the bathroom since coffee spilled on her scarf when Nico came; scaring the living crap out of them.

"Well, I got most of the stains out." Muttered Amelia returning from the bathroom. She glared at the snoring male. "This scarf was from Jason just for this trip." She let it hang around her neck.

Anita gave a smile. "What makes you think it'll be colder in Europe than here?"

It was October at the moment there, the 1st day of the month. They were to return home in January after New Year's. Then present their projects to the class once finished.

"Well, I'm just being cautious is all. Ms. Bring-everything-from-my-room." She retorted.

The glasses wearing student rolled her eyes and adjusted her bandana. Jason got her a black and teal scarf bandana that was wrapped around her neck.

"Students? Students!" Called Zeth as the class all gathered in front of him by the window.

Anita and Amelia joined, they heard a snort and a groan. Looking behind her, Anita found Nico's girlfriend waking him up by making out with him. She turned back around to find their teacher with another man. He had dirty blonde hair parted to the right with a cow lick like curl, and blue eyes were shining behind his half glasses. He wore a light brown suit with a dark brown bomber jacket designed with a star on the left front, a plane on the side, and –when he turned for a moment- a big number 50 outlined in white. This man had a big smile on his face as his eyes scanned everyone.

"Everyone," All attention went back to their teacher and his friend. "This is a very important man of this country."

"He's not the President or Vice President though."

"Who is this guy?"

Students questioned.

"This man is not the president, true. But he does represent this country." He gave a smile as he introduced this man. "Students, this man is Alfred F. Jones, it's because of him we are in this country and it exists. He is America."

Alfred gave a smile and a wave. "Yo, my young collegies! It's great to meet some younger generations for once. How ya'll doing?"

Everyone started murmuring under their breaths, thinking their teacher has lost it. What did he mean he was the country? A person can't represent a country as long as they were the leader. Anita stayed silent, staring at the man. She felt respect for him, she didn't know why though.

"Now, calm down." Everyone soon turned their attention back. "You see, each country was born not only the land but also becoming a persona of said country. He may have the body of a 19 year old man, but Alfred here is about the age of this country."

The group just stayed silent. A bit stunted still thinking that this guy was an actual country. Nico gave a burst of a laughter making Amelia jump again.

"Are you kidding me? This guy looks to be our age, stop jerking us around, Teach." Nico just laughed it off.

"I apologize for him." Zeth gave a stern look but Nico didn't see it.

Alfred raised a hand with a laugh. "No problem, dude. I would expect this unlike the other years. I got proof for you all." He went into his breast pocket pulling out what seemed to be a very aged paper. Showing everyone it was a painting of himself, looking a tad younger with no glasses. What got everyone was his attire; it was a Revolutionary War uniform! "This painting was made back during the Revo War against Britain. Pretty cool, huh?"

Nico gave a loud scoff. "Obviously you Photoshoped that!"

Amelia glared him. "Look at that aged paper, and the art work! How the hell can you Photoshop that, you moron!"

Nico glared back. "It's called faked aged paper!"

"What the fuck!? There's no such product!"

Zeth sighed and shook his head. But noticed his top student up front inspecting the painting. Alfred watched her as she now held it. "No way is this a fake." She stated getting everyone's attention. Her thumb gently rubbed against the paper and she also sniffed it. "I can smell the paint in it, despite the age. The feel of the paper is very gentle and sensitive, it's amazing it hasn't damaged as far as it looks."

"If Anita says it's real, than it has to be."

"She's not wrong when it comes to these things."

"Wow, America is a pretty hot guy."

"I would've never imagined he'd look so… Wow."

The teacher smiled as the class accepted his truth, thanks to his top leading student. Anita gave the painting back to Alfred as he returned it to his breast pocket. "Wow, it's amazing you see that so easily. You're a bright one, I can tell! Also pretty cool!"

Anita blushed and nodded. "Thank you, but it's an honor to meet someone that represents this country. I won't ask anything on the Revolutionary War or other wars."

Alfred laughed. "Why not? It's always great to learn about such a hero like me! Haha!"

Zeth came up and whispered, "She's learned everything on you, Alfred. And I mean _everything_. She's my top student I've told you about."

The blonde looked to his friend. "Really? Haha! That's wicked kick butt!" he put a hand on her shoulder in a friendly manner. "So, you're Anita Bhams? What country did you get?"

She folded her arms. "Prussia, I believe that's a country that helped in the Revolutionary War."

Alfred frowned and felt chills run up his spine. "Don't remind me. You wanna call hell, _that_ was _my_ hell. Him putting me in training still haunts me."

Anita adjusted her glasses. "So wait, if countries are like you, and Prussia was taken down, isn't he… Well, dead?"

"That's, right! I have France, I wonder what he's like!"

"How do you know France will be a guy?"

"Most countries are male." Zeth muttered in there.

The students started wondering and talked of what their country was like. Some felt excited and positive, others felt down and expected those they wouldn't like. The girls dreamed of who their country would be; typical.

Anita rolled her eyes and turned back to the country. "As I was saying."

Alfred laughed. "Nah, He's alive and well! He lives with his brother Germany."

Anita's cousin came through. "Brother, like by blood?"

He nodded. "I have my brother England."

"What's he like?!" Some girls squealed.

"Arthur?" Alfred gave a smile. "Well, he's not a hero like I am. But he has good music to boot! But watch out for his cooking. Blegh!"

Some laughed and blushed. The guys rolled their eyes.

Zeth cleared his throat. "We better get you all aboard to your assigned departures."

* * *

><p>All the students boarded the planes to the countries they were listed too. Anita read her book in silence as Nico sitting next to here was popping his head to the music blasting on his MP3 player. She was sure he would become deaf if he blasted those ear buds any louder, since she could hear the lyrics clear through them.<p>

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen?" Anita looked over. "We will be flying off soon, please turn off all small devices until we are in the air. Also keep your Wi-Fi off through the flight, thank you."

She looked to her seating partner as he didn't hear anything. As she took her cellphone out, she rammed her elbow into his side. "Ow!" He yelped and ripped out his ear buds glaring her. "What gives? I was jam'n!"

"You have to turn all devices off."

He rolled his eyes. "What's the big deal?" Switching his MP3 and cellphone off, he slouched in his seat. "God, these people need to chill out."

"Rules are rules." Anita muttered going back to her book.

About half hour later, no one was told to put devices back on. They were in the air, and Anita was half way through her book. Nico's patience was withering. He drummed his fingers on the arm rest and sighed loudly every 5 minutes. Anita was annoyed, but didn't show it. She was too grossed in with her book. After done sighing, he thumped his head back against the chair, which was obviously entertaining him, but annoying other passengers. After 2 hours, Anita was done her book and wanted to take a nap as she didn't sleep much in anticipation of the night before. Her nap didn't last long, as her sitting partner started arguing with a guy from flirting with his girl.

"Listen, I can't help if your girl is a sexy beast." Nico argued.

Anita slapped her hand palm over her face, she heard the male talk. "Look, dude, why flirt with my girlfriend when yours is sitting right beside you?"

Nico looked over at Anita. "This, broad?" He waved her off. "She's some classmate I gotta drag with me for a stupid project." Anita glared the younger adult teen and pulled at his hair. "Ah, not the hair! Not the hair!"

"Grow up, will you?" She asked letting go if his hair as he glared her hard fixing it. "If anything _I _have to drag _you_ around so you get your project done."

He rolled his eyes. "Just mind your own business, will ya?" Nico crossed his arms with a grin. "Besides, it's not like I can get you to do my work."

Her brows lowered with a deep frown. "The chances of me doing your project aren't even relevant of our existence." She pulled out another book on how to speak German. So far she knew most greetings, but wanted to be fully influenced so she doesn't seem like a cheap stereotypical tourist.

Nico sneered as he pulled his MP3 player out, ignoring if it was allowed or not. "Sure." He started popping to his songs again. Of course it soon died within the 20 minutes.

* * *

><p>At the International airport in Berlin, Germany, two men waited for a very important plane to come in. It was about late afternoon when they came, and the plane finally arrived later that evening. The two important country representing men waited for their two guests. Germany stood by the terminal entrance patiently, giving passengers friendly nods. Meanwhile, his elder brother was sending his little yellow feathered friend, Gilbird, to land on people's heads to give them a bit of a scare. He would laugh giving a, "Kesesese~!" The younger brother sighed and stepped a bit to his left as if he didn't know the man next to him.<p>

"Hey,Vest!" Came his voice as he threw an arm over his blonde brother's shoulder. "Vhere are zhese guys at? It vasn't awesome of you to drag me here and vait zhree hours for zhem. Could've vaited at home for zhem to come."

"Nien, zhat's ignorant to do." He replied shrugging his brother's arm off. "It'd be better to greet zhem here und show zhem around."

Gilbert made a face as his yellow friend chirped on his head. "I vant a beer vhen ve get back home. Ve can celebrate vith beer vhen zhey arrive!" He now grinned with a new found event to look forward too.

Ludwig hadn't told his elder brother about the message Zeth had sent. He needed to tell him when they got back, but not let the guests hear that. Though he was willing to do it, he has before when dieting with Kiku –out of guilt-. Ludwig was a tad worried, Germany was known for its beer after all.

"Chirp! Chirp, chirp!" Gilbird started flying off of Gilbert's head and into the crowd. "Gilbird, vait!" The platinum blonde jumped into the crowd to find his flying friend.

* * *

><p>"Where are these people?" Nico grumbled as he and Anita stood by the conveyor belt to collect their other luggage. She pulled up anything labeled with their names as Nico looked around in a lazy manner. "Great, our teacher left us stranded in Germany."<p>

Anita rolled her eyes and leaned on her suitcase. "Calm down," He glared her. "We'll just tell the front desk that we need to find," She took a piece of paper out and read it. "Gilbert and Ludwig Beilschmidt."

Nico gave a frown then perked noticing something on Anita's head. It was small and yellow, chick or canary, it was hard to tell. Anita apparently didn't notice since she was looking at her book and at the signs to find the front desk. Nico started cackling to himself, Anita gave him a look.

"What's your problem? Flipped another girl's skirt? Perv."

"Haha!" He laughed. "Says the person with a bird crapping on your head!"

"What?!" Her hand flew to her head, the yellow bird floated up as she checks the top of her hair. She didn't feel anything, so she glared the giggling male. "You're such a pr-"

"Chirp, chirp!"

Anita was shocked to find the little yellow bird really was there, right in her face. "Woah," She stepped back and held her hand up, it landed right in her palm. "Where'd you come from, little guy?"

"What kind of bird is this?" Nico asked looking at the bird strangely.

Anita pondered putting her free hand to her chin. "To be honest, it's hard to tell. It sounds like a canary, but the shape seems to be a baby chick."

Nico threw the small bird a grin with low brows. "Well, either way, it's making me hungry. I wonder if they have any Kentucky Fried Chicken around here."

The bird chirped angrily in Nico's face, making him flail his hands around as if the bird was an annoying fly. Anita gently caught the bird and let it sit on her shoulder, she glared Nico. "Shut up, you idiot!" She fully turned to him putting her hands on her hips. "We're in Germany and you want to eat American fast foods? God, get some culture, will you?"

"Gilbird! Wo würden Sie zu fliegen? Hierher zurück, Gilbird!" A voice came through their ears. Nico looked behind Anita seeing what he thought was an albino! His white silver hair and red eyes were treats of one, last Nico checked. He had a worried look on his face as he searched around over the crowds and the ground. His attire was of a red and black plaid buffalo scarf, dark green shirt with a faded yellow star, and dark blue jeans. His had fairly white skin, by his language he was obviously German.

He gave a bored look to Anita. "Hey, what's that crazy Albino dude saying? It's annoying me."

Anita looked over seeing a crowd. She gave him a look. "What albino dude? I don't see-"

"Gilbird!" She turned seeing the man was on the right of them, fast legs. He was running to them with a glare, but not at the students, but to the bird. The yellow bird, to Anita's surprised, flew to the man who now stood in front of them. "Das war nicht genial von euch, mich mit West verlassen. Was haben Sie Ihre Aufmerksamkeit?" He looked to them and gave a nod with a grin. "Also flog er zu Ihnen, erstaunliche saß er auf der Schulter. Gilbird sein nicht in der Regel freundlich zu jedem, aber mich oder Westen."

Nico blinked at him as is he was insulted, then glared. "Dude, speak English! Do we look like we speak German!?"

Anita gave Nico a glare. "We're in _his_ country, you Dummkopf!" She nodded to the man. "Ich entschuldige mich, Sir, er ist nicht sehr hell."

The albino grinned at the girl, small German words, but good for her American tongue. He was contemplating to just speak English to hear how much German she knew.

"Gilbert! Vhere'd you go?" Came a voice the albino knew. He grumbled as a blond came over. He was much more lean and taller than the albino. With blond hair slick back and eyes bluer than the sky, he was no doubt a perfect German stereotype. "Did you find him?"

To the other two's surprise, he spoke English with a natural accent. The albino glared him. "Vell, thanks Vest! I vas going to test and see how much German zhis girl knew."

Germany rolled his eyes and looked to the newer two. He gave a surprised look. "You vouldn't happen to be students-"

Anita smiled nudging her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Staying in Germany for 4 months? Yes we are." She suddenly gave a gasp. "Are you?"

The blonde nodded with smile. "I'm Ludvig Beilschmidt, represent zhe country of Germany." Nico raised a brow, this was who he was stuck with. He looked very strict to Nico. Ludwig gestured to the albino who was petting the yellow bird. "This is my bruder, Gilbert."

He grinned. "And zhe awesomest little guy ever, Gilbird!"

Anita tilted her head. "So, you represent the country of Prussia?"

He nodded. "Indeed I do! Zhe most awesome country you'll ever meet!"

Anita rolled her eyes and smiled, his seemed to be contagious for some reason. "This is Nico Valiani" He nodded his head giving a 'sup?'. "And I'm Anita Bhams. It's a full honor to meet you two."

Germany smiled at the girl; he could tell she was really excited for this project. Gilbert's smile contorted into a confused frown. "Vait, you're not An Bhams?"

"My teacher and cousins call me that for short. But no, my full name is Anita."

Gilbert was very troubled with this. A _girl_ was going to learn about his history!? Seriously!? The Prussian gave a frown to the side and folded his arms. The German brother noticed and had a feeling this wouldn't go well.

"Ah, vell, um..." He glanced to Anita who blinked at him. Gilbert turned around. "Let's head back home." He started walking off in a weird manner.

Anita raised a brow and looked to Ludwig. He gave a smile. "I apologize for my bruder. He vasn't expecting his to be a female."

Nico gave a laugh. "Oh, so he's sexist?"

"No, he's not comfortable avound vomen much. Having bruders and being avound males." The blond explained.

Anita chuckled. "I can understand, I guess. He'll get used to me, I'm sure."

She took her luggage and followed after the albino. He noticed and smirked at her, she wasn't like other girls, he can tell. Ludwig turned to Nico who was just standing texting on his cellphone.

"Do we carry our luggage or is someone coming to get them?" Ludwig blinked at him. Nico took that as a no and took his luggage. He followed the blond who also followed Anita and Gilbert.


	3. Chapter 2

**~Chapter Two~**

"Hey, out of curiosity, we're not gonna end up in those small ass cars like in "Just Married", are we?" Nico asked with a frown.

Anita groaned. "You moron!" Her exclaim made the Prussian look over his shoulder. "Why would they get a small car, _knowing_ we'll have luggage and four people?"

Nico glared back. "They did in the movie."

Anita nudged her glasses on the bridge of her nose. "That wasn't real. Also, took place in the Alp's and Italy."

The male huffed. "Still rather go there than here…"

Anita sighed and stepped a bit farther in her long strides match with Prussia's. Seeing the female now walking beside her, Gilbert can tell she gets annoyed fast. He took in seeing her appearance; he was about 5'9 ½ while she had to be a rough guess around 5'7. Her hair was golden like honey, long and soft looking. It moved like a cape as she took long strides next to him.

Not seeing her face that good, he decided to let his ruby eyes scan her body. Her attire seemed to suit her, but what did Gilbert know about female fashion? –Or care for that matter- She had long legs and arms, making her look tall, though her outfit could be the fault of it. She wore a black unbuttoned jacket, a white collar shirt with a navy blue tank top over the shirt and dark blue jeans with dull yellow sneakers. –obviously very old- The one thing that caught his attention was his that bandana loosely around her neck. It was like his very own, only hers was teal and not red.

She dressed as if she was ready for winter. Despite it'd be about in 70 to 60 degree weather in America, it'd be about 50 to 40 in Germany around this season. The albino glanced see Nico in a denim jacket, black shirt with the words 'I Want You to Speak English' with an Uncle Sam. Gilbert couldn't help but feel offended by the shirt. What idiot wears that shirt when in another country? He brushed it off and turned back, as the four finally felt the cold air hit them.

The albino's teeth chattered as a huge gust of wind slapped against his bare arms. The younger German brother noticed and gave a 'told you so' look as he led the students to where the car was parked in the lot. Gilbert glared, only shoving his pockets in his hands, and letting Gilbird stay warm under the crook of his neck in his bandana. The brothers argued on the Prussian wearing his black blazer as it was cold, the blonde brother wearing his tan leather jacket. Gilbert was saying how he was too awesome to freeze… He wouldn't admit being wrong of course.

"How far is your home?" Anita asked with huge excitement and interest in her wandering eyes.

"Not far." Ludwig assured fishing his keys from his jacket pocket. "You're not allergic to animals, vight?"

"Nah." Nico carelessly answered.

Anita kindly shook her head. "We have two dogs and a cat at home. Animals I'm used to, guilty as charged as a lover for them as well."

The blond nodded. They stopped at the car, which was a silver VW Passat Alltrack. Nico and Anita hadn't seen this model car, obviously knew and not released in America yet- or at all. Ludwig unlocked the back, lifting the trunk door over his head. Anita helped out their luggage in, seeing the interior was leather and a dark shade of gray. Thankfully it wasn't hot, or it'd be a sauna inside.

Gilbert rushed to the front passenger seat. "Hurry and unlock zhe car." He whined. "Gilbird is getting cold!"

Anita came around his side, as Nico and Ludwig went around the other. She noticed the yellow bird was warm and content in his owners scarf. The cold air not touching a feather. "Are you sure you're not the one getting a cold?" She buttoned up her jacket. "You aren't wearing a jacket, so-"

A _Kesesese~_ cut the girl off. "Please," He gave a shaky grin. "Zhe Awesome me never gets cold! Zhis is nozhing compared to zhe cold nights of my battles!"

Anita gave a weird look. "You sure like the word awesome."

He gave a small chuckle. "I invented it! Hell, I even passed down some of it to zhe kid country of yours."

Anita took a step perking up. "You mean during the Revolutionary War?" The albino nodded. They heard a click noise of the doors unlocked and they opened them, entering the hoping to soon be heated car. "Alfred told us you put him through hell." She buckled up sitting behind Gilbert.

The Prussian buckled as well, and sat Gilbird on the dashboard. "I did, and he's pretty damn lucky!" Ludwig shook his head as he and Nico climbed in, also buckling into their seats. "Zhat dumb kid didn't know how to use a bayonet properly." The engine started. "I turn my back for one minute," They pulled out of the spot and out to the lot exit. "Und zhere he is voasting marshmallows on a small fire!" They exited and into the road. "Zhis, may I add, vould've attracted animals or even given zhe British troops zheir spot."

Nico rolled his eyes, and looked out the window lazily. Anita was too into Gilbert's story, as she leaned forward of her seat with hands on the shoulders of his seat. "I never expected that, I read they were so serious on wining the freedom of their country. The movies I've seen and books I've read never say anything on Prussia."

Gilbert looked back, twisting his body to see her. His ruby eyes locked onto her teal ones. "Please, zhe place vas as filthy as I ever seen. Who knows how many illnesses zhey could've gotten if I didn't come."

Anita looked seriously into his eyes, and he did the same. Soon she started to laugh and fall back into her seat. "You're some odd country, Gilbert. Odd, but know your smarts in war."

The albino blinked and sneered at her. "Of course, I'm just zhat awesome!" He flipped forward before a cop might pull them over for him not sitting straight in his seat.

* * *

><p>The ride was indeed short, but not to Anita. She took in all the sights of the city Berlin. The roads, the signs, even every person walking by made the American student excited by the minute. Nico was slumped against the door trying to catch some Z's. Jet lag hit him fast. Ludwig would peek on the girl through the rearview mirror, his lips tugging at how she was so excited. He's never seen a student so into even the road of his country, let alone every building that went by. He heard her mumble between slightly miss-pronounced German to translate English for her.<p>

Blue eyes glanced to the elder brother, as he was focused on Gilbird, who was playing with the air conditioner. He would flap in front of it, as Gilbert made the air blow harder to make the little bird look like he was flying against the storm. Ludwig, annoyed by the waist of his battery, turned off the air switching to heat. He had wondered why it got colder in the car. Probably helped Nico sleep, that's for sure.

They pulled up to an old fashioned house that looked of stone with cobbled stone driveway. Two stories, but the tree made it look less as it was bigger. It was of a grayish blue color to the house, with two door garage separated from the house, but same color. Cream garage doors with lighted lamps on the ends and in-between the doors. Beautiful flowers eloped the front yard with a huge tree nearly hiding the home. A front porch had a lounge chair with a love seat to the right and to the left had a swinging chair, seemed romantic. The flowers looked healthy, but were sure to take sleep until winter ended, and spring returned.

As Anita jumped from the car, carefully shutting the door behind her. With a face in awe, she took in the gorgeous looks of this home. This certainly beats her one bit home above the café. Prussia got out, Gilbird back in the warmth of his bandana, watched her look over the house in amazement. He gave her a look, but shrugged as he bumped his shoulder into her going to the trunk of the car. Ludwig was busy waking Nico up.

"It's just a house, not zhe big a deal." He said in a manner that could've just said, 'get over it'.

Anita looked back, not fazed by the words. "What's the age of this house?" He gave her the look again as he unloaded the luggage. "It may look new, but it has to have a good age with it."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and shoved –what he guessed was- the laptop case into her arms. "More or less older zhan me. I grew up in zhis house all my life. It's just been given improvements over zhe years."

Nico groaned and nearly fell out of the car as he got up from his small yet deep nap. He went around back and shook his head to wake, not caring is his hair got messed up. "This it?" He asked cracking his back and looking at the house.

"Ja, zhis is our home." Ludwig answered locking the door as Gilbert closed the trunk with all the bags out. The blonde lead the way to the front, the students and elder German following. Ludwig unlocked the front dark brown oak wood door, letting the students in first. Gilbert pushed his way through as Gilbird flew in the warm house. Ludwig rolled his eyes and shut the door, once everyone was in.

Inside, Anita first noticed the kitchen, large with dark charcoal tops and brown wooden cabinets. An island in the middle with a large sink on the side where the fridge and stove sat, while the opposite had stools like a bar. Two ovens to the left on top one another stood, right towards the window was a small kitchen table with four chairs. It was spotless, and they could've sworn sparkles flared lightly in the air.

"If you're amazed by zhe kitchen, zhen you von't last seeing zhe living room." Gilbert grinned going to the counter and sitting on it.

Ludwig had a glare as he hung his jacket on the rack by the door. "Don't sit on zhe counter." He sounded annoyed.

Gilbert waved him off and reached for an apple. Ludwig helped Anita get her coat off as Nico gingerly tossed it to the rack. It missed, but didn't mean he would go through the trouble of picking it up.

The sound of barking loudly echoed in the house. Gilbert looked to the right munching on the bitten apple piece. Three dogs of a Short-haired German Shepard, Doberman, and Golden Retriever came galloping into the room with happy waging tails. They barked so loud, it felt like a bomb going off in the house. Anita jumped behind the German as Nico laughed at her sudden frightful act. Gilbert nearly choked on said apple seeing her face behind Ludwig's shoulder.

"Hey, boys! Heal!" Ludwig shouted. The dogs did as commanded, sitting down with closed muzzles. Nico was a bit impressed; he can never get his dog to obey by command. The blonde looked back at the girl with an apologetic look. "Sorry, zhey mean no harm."

"Mein Gott!" Gilbert coughed out finally getting air in his lungs. "Zhat vas funny as shit! _Kesesese~!_" Anita glared him, how immature. "I zhought you said you have two dogs?"

"Yeah, but not big ones!" She defended still behind the German.

Ludwig shifted a bit to get the coat Nico never decided to pick up. "I assure you, zhey von't hurt, unless zhey find you a zhreat."

Anita kneeled down and held her hand out to the dogs. They each took a turn to sniff her hand before licking it like it was ice cream. She chuckled and scooted closer getting an wet kiss from the dogs. Gilbert threw out the half eaten apple in the trash under the counter, and pointed out the names of the dogs. "Zhe Shepard is Black, Doverman is Berlitz, and zhe Retriever is Aster."

"Cool, no females." Nico grinned and raised a hand to pet Berlitz. The canine growled at Nico making him pull his hand back fearing the thought of losing it. "Damn, what's his prob?"

Anita rolled her eyes. "You have to hold your hand out so they can sniff it. That way, they'll know you're no threat to them." Gilbert grinned how the boy was a tad dumb to not know that.

Nico gave an annoyed groan. "Please, we are the master, they are the pet. They obey as and we command them. We shouldn't have to lower ourselves to them." By this time, the other two dogs started growling at him, Anita stood glaring the boy.

Ludwig decided to ignore the boy and told the dogs to scurry off. Gilbert gave each one a pat on the head, as if to praise the dogs for growling at the boy.

The younger brother told the elder one about taking his shoes off. The Albino waved him off again but did so anyway. The others did it too, Nico took forever as he decided to wear shoes with thin laces and triple knot it. Before giving a tour, Nico found the closest comfy couch and threw his body right on there. He didn't care where he was or how intruding it was. The boy wanted sleep, Anita wasn't please as she slapped his foot hanging off the side.

"Well, that was rude as hell." Nico glared as he attempted to kick her. She was too far, so he gave up. "I got jet lag, leave me alone." He whined and let his arm cover his eyes.

She sighed and looked to the brothers entering the room. Ludwig noticed his guest was dead asleep, in a way he didn't mind. Less annoyance for him. Gilbert was about to leave, until his brother pulled his back by the back of his shirt.

"Vhile _my_ guest is sleeping, you could at least give a tour to _your_ guest." The blond gave his elder brother a hard look before retiring to the desk in the other room. Two doors were opened connecting the rooms. He wanted to keep an eye on the boy.

Gilbert huffed and glanced down at the girl. She looked around the room, taking in the sights. "Nozhing much here." He said tugging at her arm to somewhere else. She was given no choice but to follow, without tripping at his speed.

The albino first took her down the stairs, which looked to lead to a basement. Anita was surprised the stairs lead to an apartment like floor. They entered the living room which was bleached in white carpet and walls. A stereo system against the wall of the stairs stood proud with a collection of CDs, Anita wouldn't be surprised they would be of German bands. On the other side was a fire place, left of it was a throne like chair with a lamp behind it. A reading area, Anita called it. The right of the non-lit fire place was a sitting area. Cream white couches curling from the wall to the corner and continuing to the middle of the wall.

A silver metal and glass coffee table in front of the couches with a remote to the TV against the wall across from the corner couch. It was a 24 inch flat screen VIZIO with separate DVD and VCR player. Holding the TV's weight was a black metal cabinet with glass doors, containing gaming systems and the controllers to them. Black shelves on the wall right of the TV held DVDs on two shelves and games on the other two below. Against the wall on the far left were three more black shelves just for VHS cases. The age was certain on these movies, some Anita knew from America, others she never seen before. –German movies-

"Zhis is my place, pretty awesome, right?" Gilbert grinned as his feathered friend flew to sit by the warm fire. Anita looked around, was this just it?

"So, the basement is your place?" She accidently asked out loud.

"Hey, no!" His yell made her jump realizing he heard. "Zhis is not a basement, it's a downstairs." He crossed his arms and left down the hall way by the TV. Anita didn't notice that, so she followed. Gilbird stayed by the toasty fire.

The small hallway had some pictures hung on the wall. It was a bit dark, so Anita couldn't make out the photos or small artwork the frames held. At the end, Anita saw an area where a pool table stood in the middle and a bar in the back, which made her tense in her mind. Three doors were on the other side.

"Zhe door on zhe far left is my room, if you need anyzhing, just knock." Gilbert went to the door in the middle. "Zhis here is zhe bathroom, ve have a knock policy, unless your cool seeing zhe awesome me naked."

Anita gave a disgusted look that earned a chuckle from him. "And I shall stay where?"

The Prussian moved to the door all the way to the right and opened it. Anita allowed herself in, and was amazed by the size of the room. It had to have been at least the same size as the café back home. A huge queen size bed with red silk sheets covered the mattress under the tanned blankets and matching pillows. It had swirled stitched designs of red and cream white on both pillows and blankets. Dressers on the side by the door, and a window that lit the room up. A small library was by the fireplace across the bed with two chairs by it. Anita was surprised a large room like this didn't have its own bathroom.

"This is the guest room?" Anita asked putting her luggage –that she took with her- by the dressed and ran to the window. Gilbert was not, this wasn't a basement, but a lower floor. Outside she say the back yard, this was a huge garden. She saw many different plants out there, and a good sitting area. She was dying to get a book and read out in a garden. Better than the loud parks she had nearby her home.

"Such a beautiful garden." The female gasp seeing so many plants so healthy in this cold weather. Surly they would wilt and freeze soon.

She felt the Prussian presence as he sat on the sill with crossed arms. "Awesome, right? Planted zhem myself."

Anita looked to the albino with a shocked expression. "_You_ planted these?" She never expected a personality like his to like gardening.

Gilbert grinned. "Hell ja. I vork hard on keeping zhem alive before wvnter fully comes. Since it's always so damn cold here avound late August, you can't imagine zhe pain in my ass to keep zhem from vilting."

Anita glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He noticed his grin was soft as his ruby eyes stared out the window. Gilbert looked really proud of his garden, like it was an award for world's best garden. She didn't expect a gardener to be in the personality of this Prussian. She wondered what else he was into, that could surprise her.

"I would assume Ludwig would be the garden type." She said looked back out the window.

Gilbert shrugged. "Nah, he likes zhose zhings, but I have zhe green zhumb of zhe house." He gave a thumbs up to her in which she chuckled at him. "He is a clean freak zhough. So don't be surprised if you find him cleaning dishes vizh a jackhammer." Obviously joking, Anita laughed picturing his brother getting a grease stain off a plate with such a tool.

"I assure, I live in no pig sty. Not like my cousin." Anita moved to the book case and scanned the labels. They were all in German, she should've expected that.

Gilbert watched her stare hard at the shelf, knowing she was trying to translate some of the titles. He gave a quiet _kesese~ _to himself before getting up to the shelf. "Here, zhis one is in English." He pulled one out with ease that was out of her reach on the higher shelves. She took it and read the first few pages. He was expecting her to read out loud, but by the way her eyes zoomed back and forth, she was already lost in the pages. His mouth felt dry, he remembers he agreed to himself to have a beer with his new guest. "I'll be right back with something." He said and left the room without a response from the girl.

* * *

><p>At his bar he went behind it where a small fridge sat under it. He whipped out two beer filled bottles and sat them on the counter. He starts his search for the bottle opener he swore he kept in the drawer by the sink.<p>

"Bruder," Gilbert looked up finding his younger brother coming in. Ludwig saw the beer bottles, and looked into the room seeing Anita busy with a book on the bed. He silently shut the door without her noticing and went to his brother. "I should tell you zhis now."

Gilbert grinned. "Vant a beer? Und one for zhe boy? Sure zhing!" He ignored his brother's words as it was something serious. "I just can't find zhat damned bozle openzer."

"Gilbert, you have to put zhose away." Ludwig sat leaning on the bar.

The Albino looked to him. "Put zhem away? But I'm zhirsty as hell. Remember vhat I said back at zhe port? I owe my guest a drink of zhe best beer ever! Once I find zhat frick'n…"

Ludwig held the bottle opener with a blank expression. He had to keep his brother from getting beer, this was the best solution. He only drank bottled beer, never that horrible canned beer America offered to send all the time. Hell, Canada's beer was better than America's. Good Moosehead Canadian beer.

"Zhere it is, zhanks Vest!" Gilbert came around the bar and reached for it, but Ludwig –being the taller younger brother- held it from his reach. He jumped, and cursed in German mad how he was shorter than his younger sibling. "Vhat zhe hell, Vest? Give it already!"

Ludwig just held it up, and said, "Ve can't have any alcohol avound Anita." He stated with a serious face.

Gilbert gave a shocked look and backed a bit. "Vhat?" He shook the expression off fast and grinned. "Vhy, she's not a beer drinker? She doesn't have to have any." Attempts of getting his key to the beer continued.

"I mean it, Bruder. Anita has a bad past about it. Including drunks." Ludwig put it in his back pocket, his arm tired of holding it over his short elder brother.

"Vhat could be so bad zhat I have to give up drinking?" Gilbert was getting irritated. Having beer taken from him was like a child having candy taken from them… When living off of it nearly all your life.

The blond sighed and sat on the stool. Gilbert leaned against the bar with folded arms. The German listed out how to tell this, and decided to just tell. He would hope his brother would have some sympathy for this situation. "Vhen Anita vas a child, she vas vaped by her drunken dead beat fazher." Already the expression on the Prussian's face changed. It was from aggravated to shock in a snap. Ludwig continued, "She vas scarred by it, and now is avraid of going near drunks."

Gilbert asked. "Vas her Vati arrested?"

His brother shook his head. "Zezh told me only this much. I only know she now lives viz her God family. I'm sure her Vater vas arrested, her Mutter? Who knows? It's not our place to nose into, anyvay."

Gilbert indeed felt sympathy, but it was awkward to him. But rape… That was something different. When drunk he never raped or had sex, as far as his memory stemmed. If anything when he was drunk he didn't act any different than he usually does, maybe more obnoxious that his brother claims. He remembers his old friends of his trio claiming he'd be a pervert, but he was sure Francis was just lying. He had no room to claim Gilbert to be, even though it was true.

The albino sighed and looked to his still cold beer bottles. Hesitating, he reached his arm out to one bottle and looked it over. Ludwig raised a brow, he was making as if he was giving the beer a forever farewell. So dramatic, he thought. Instead of putting it back in the mini bar fridge, Gilbert tackled his brother over the bar, off the stool, and onto the floor. Gilbert dropped the bottle onto the carpeted floor –thankfully it didn't break- and put his brother in a headlock. Ludwig may look stronger, elder, and tougher than the Prussian, but he still had a lot to learn about surprise attacks.

"Burder! What ze hell!? It's just beer! You can live vithout it for a few monzhs!"

"Beer! Beer!" Gilbert cheered as he managed to get the bottle opener from his back pocket without Ludwig even feeling or noticing. "Sorry, Vest. I need one last beer before I give it up for zhe next vier monzhs!"

"What's all that noise?" The two froze seeing Anita peek her head out. Gilbird came flying in and landed on her shoulder, wondering what woke him from his nap. "Did something happen?" She noticed the position Gilbert had Ludwig in. Were they fighting? Over what? Her eyes looked to Gilbert's hand seeing a bottle opener, by him was his treasured beer. She blinked, Gilbert gave a poker face.

"Fick…"

It didn't take an idiot to know the curse Gilbert muttered. Nor did it take a complete moron to see what the brothers were doing. Anita had heard noises of thudding and yelling when Gilbert tackled his brother to the ground. When she came and saw, it was obvious what they were doing after seeing the beer, the bottle opener, and Ludwig in a head lock. The blonde was the first to speak once he was released. "Anita, I-"

She stopped him as she came to help him up. "No need to explain. It's obvious Gilbert tackled you for some beer, either holding the bottle away or the key to it." Ludwig nodded somewhat as she approached Gilbert who held the beer in one hand and the opener in the other. "And, you don't have to give up your beer for me."

Gil grinned. "Really?" He eagerly opened the bottle and start chugging down.

"Gilbert!" Ludwig scolded stomping up to him.

Anita held her hand to him. "No, it's alright, really." Gilbert made a pop sound when he emptied the bottle, disconnecting his lips from the bottle top. He dashed behind the counter to get the other just sitting there getting warm. "I don't wanna make you change your life style because of me."

Gilbert then stopped himself from chugging the other beer down. Ludwig put a hand on her shoulder. "You're our guest and zhis… Sizuation, um, no. Your… Vell, it von't hinder us at all." She looked to him from staring at the empty bottle by the Prussian. "Ja, I can stand vizout beer, my Bruder, I apologize for. He can be, um, ignorant at times."

Ruby eyes glared at the blond. "Hey!"

Anita chuckled, but cleared her throat. "I assure it, it w-would be fine."

Gilbert turned to her, and noticed her hands clasped together in front of her. They shook lightly, and she kept gulping down her –dry- throat. Those teal bright eyes seems to refocused showing her black pupil more, as she starred at the two –empty and full- bottles by Gilbert. He's seen many faces of fear, her's was seen, but well hidden. Ludwig could not see the fake smile she gave and assured look in her eyes. The Prussian saw right through, he gave his half bottle of beer longing look. It wouldn't be forever, he assured himself. Only 4 months, then right back on it. Or maybe he could have a few, and not get full on bashed drunk… No, he couldn't let his guest suffer like this. It wouldn't be so awesome if he did this, no one would be the most awesome host doing that to a guest. Giving a sigh, he emptied the rest of the beer down the sink behind him, to both Ludwig's shock and Anita's surprised. He dropped the beer bottled in his recyclable can under the sink and tossed the opener to his brother.

"No matter how much I beg or vant a beer, don't let me have one." He pointed at the blond, leaning against the counter behind him. "No matter how sober I am eizher, Vest." The Prussian said with a serious face.

"But, Gilbert," He held a hand up to stop Anita.

"You are my guest, and I may not understand zhe pain your past holds, I understand zhe affects you get." She flinched realizing she was seen right through with those devil like eyes of his. "Besides," He came around the counter and threw an arm around her shoulders. "It's not awesome to make a guest not feel comvortable to a home of zhe host, right?"

She blinked but smiled softly, her hands no longer shaking, that bright sparkle in her eyes returning. "Right, it wouldn't be awesome."

Prussia gave out a '_Kesesese~_' and lead her up stairs telling about how he'll make her a feast to dine for, while she assured she was more tired than hungry. Gilbird followed and perched on the head of the albino. Ludwig, left alone, sighed but smiled as well. He never thought his brother would throw such a responsible thing at him like that, though he did have his moments. When it came to the risk of not being the 'Awesome Prussia', he was willing to do anything to stay said awesome.

Gilbert led Anita to the kitchen, passing the still sleeping Nico. Maybe he was out for the night, despite it only being 6pm. "So, vhat awesome dinner should I make? You're zhe guest, so you choose."

She blinked and shook her head. "I can eat anything, make what you see fit, Gilbert. I'll help in anyway."

The Prussian thought tapping his chin, then snapped his fingers. "I got it, perfect vor your first night in Germany." He then started gently pushing her out of the kitchen. "But, it's a surprise so, stay out."

Anita chuckled. "Fair, I'll go back to reading, if that's alright."

He nodded. "I'll send Gilbird to get you vhen it's done. Make yourself at home." He chuckled and scurried back to the kitchen, eager to make good food for her. Gilbird staying on his head.

She rolled her eyes and noticed the classmate _still_ sleeping. Germany came up the stairs, her cell phone suddenly started going off. She went to her back pocket and dug her cell phone out, seeing the caller I.D., it was Amelia. Germany went to his desk as she answered it, standing by the sleeping lazy Italian.

"Hello?"

"**Anita! I finally reached you! I couldn't get any damn bars here for some reason, oh well. Anyway, how was your plane ride? The weather in Austria is so beautiful! Sunny as hell, before it went down of course."** Anita laughed at her cousin's excitement, Ludwig glanced at her and smiled, knowing it was probably a relative or friend.

"Mine was a bit annoying, you know with Nico here." She kicked his foot, he snorted still sleeping. "Germany is such a beautiful country too! I mean, the city, I guess." She corrected not wanting to mean the person, but the land itself. She remembered and finally asked. "So, what's Austria like?"

"**Didn't I just tell you? The weather-"**

She waved her arm as if Amelia could see it. "No, I mean. What's the _person_ Austria like?"

**"Ohh!"** Anita resisted to roll her eyes and just shook her head. **"He totally reminds me of you. He's a real gentleman, and better than the guys back home, that's for sure! He looks like the Duke of some royal family though, but it's really cool how he dresses. Oh, I'll be on chat so we can video chat and you can see him! Would it be alright to meet Germany and Prussia?"** Then a gasp came. **"What's Prussia like? Is he some old guy?" **

"Amelia, you would think that!" She scolded, but heard her cousin laugh on the other end of the line. "No, in fact he looks to be just a year or so older than us, maybe same age." Anita peeked around the corner of the kitchen seeing him mixing something in a bowl. "He's like an albino, and I mean _albino_." She went to the living room.

"**What of Germany? They are brother's right? Whose older?"**

Anita had to also resist herself from sighing. Her cousin must have taken some sugars with her or was just over excited there. "Alright, I'll answer these three questions, than I gotta go and unpack, alright?" She heard a 'yup' on the other end. "Germany is pretty much what you'd expect a German to look like; blue eyes and blonde hair. He's really tall and looks older than Prussia. Yes, they are brothers, and Prussia is older."

**"Alright, that's all I need to know! I better go, Austria, or Roderich has dinner ready for me. He's got servants here and shit! It's insane! See ya tonight on chat!"** A click came and Anita hung up. Anita chuckled and put her phone away as she went down stairs to her room.

* * *

><p>Unpacking didn't take long, as she was speeding through where to put what. Her clothing in the dressers and closest she found, her toiletries in the drawers by her bed, not wanting Gilbert to find her tampons in the bathroom. She knew <em>both<em> of them didn't need that kind of discussion. In a way she wished she got her own bathroom, but knew Prussia wasn't expecting a girl and it was understandable.

Since Gilbird hadn't come yet, she decided to wonder around his part of the house. She left her room and peeked into his room. He told her he didn't mind her wondering around, so long as nothing is broken or stolen, which he added with his weird laugh. His room seemed a tad… Smaller. It looked a bit cluttered, she guess Ludwig hadn't seen this room or have a cleaning fit. Some cute things sat around; small stuffed bunnies, pandas, even small little adorable birds that would be mistaken for Gilbird. It was weird for a male to have such cute things in her room, but it reminded her of Jason when his fiancé would give cute things. The bed was a king sized on the opposite wall compared to her room. A window matched hers farther down from the bed. A desk was by the door at the end of the room, along with a fire place across from the bed. It wasn't lit, Anita examined it, it wasn't electric or gas, old fashioned wood and fire.

Upon the mantel was a picture of Gilbert and Ludwig, it seemed recent since they wore modern clothing, and Gil had his brother in a head lock, she couldn't help but laugh at it. Another framed photo was to be a small painting, it was of Gilbert again. He was wearing an outfit that looked like something a priest at her church wore, only black and white instead of just white. He held a grin as he looked to be walking as it was painted. She had to guess he was around young adult or teenager around this time.

A third frame held another painting; this one was of Prussia even younger! Probably to a kid; he wore something like the priest outfit, only white with a black cross on the front. A white long sleeve with white pants tucked in black boots, along with a white cape and a sword hooked onto the belt that his shirt was tucked into. Anita was a bit shocked a child was given a sword, by the expression of the young country, he seemed ready for anything.

The fourth was not a shock to be Gilbert again, but with two new faces. With the albino in the middle, the left smile bright of a tanned skinned man with bright green eyes and dark brown hair. The right was –what Anita thought- a seductive smirk of a pale skinned man with bright blonde hair and bright blue eyes, with stubs of a beard. She adjusted her glasses to see signatures under each man, she read out, "Antonio F. Carriedo, Gilbert Beilschmidt, and Francis Bonnefoy. They must be friends if they have different last names." Then a thought came to mind. "Wait, are they other countries?"

Deciding not to waste time on thinking what countries they were, she got more curious and looked more around the room. In the corner by the bed, she noticed a small table with a picture and unlit candles around it. Was it a shrine, looked to be one.

"Chirp, chirp!" Anita looked over finding Gilbird flying, chirping lightly to her as if talking. She giggled and let him land on her head. "I guess dinner's ready huh?" She left the room, closing the door. "Is it good?" He chirped again, fluttering his wings a bit. "Good, I'm starving!"

* * *

><p>Up in the kitchen, Anita entered finding Gilbert in front of the stove with a pot and a bowl. He grinned as Gilbird chirped feeling he succeeded in a mission to find Anita. "Hope you like meat und mashed potatoes."<p>

She smiled and saw the bowl was filled. "Of course, I love them!" She tried to peek into the pot, but the lid was covering it. "What's the meat course?"

"Ah, it's a surprise! It's one of my favorite dishes to make." He turned her around and gently pushed her to a swinging type of door. "Zhat leads to zhe dining room, Vest und his guest are already zhere."

"Oh, that lazy turd finally woke up? About time." He chuckled as she left to the room.

She was in awe the second she entered. It looked more like a throne room by the size; the dining table reached the size of two large windows with the amount of 12 chairs the least. The German sat at the top of the table to the right by a light fire place, that's crackles echoed the room. Nico sat to his right where he leaned back in his chair, tilting it to the point of where he could fall back. She decided to take a seat next to the empty one of Ludwig, assuming the brothers should sit one another. He smiled seeing his brother's guest.

"I hope you're feeling vell at home."

She sat down and put the folded napkin over her lap. "I am, thank you. This is a beautiful house, and I haven't seen the whole place yet."

Nico leaned his head back. "I still have yet to sleep in a fabulous gigantic ass bed."

Anita glared him. "How big? The biggest is king size, and the size shouldn't matter."

"That's what she said." Nico laughed, getting rolling eyes from both Ludwig and Anita.

"Would you sit properly? You're going to crack your skull in half from leaning like that." Anita scolded as she crossed her arms.

He gave a hard glare, and stopped. He was getting really annoyed. "Just mind your own damn business for once." He muttered under his breath.

"Alright, here it is." Prussia entered with a serving platter in one hand and the bowl of potatoes in the other. Anita stood, grabbing the bowl, he knew it was to help, so he let her set it on the table. With the platter and meat. "I present to you, **eisbein** wizh mashed potatoes!" He chuckled proudly and took a sit between Ludwig and Anita, as she retook her seat.

"Sweet! Some meat!" Nico exclaimed slamming his fork into a piece and putting it on his plate. Anita sighed fixing her napkin in her lap and started putting a good amount of potatoes on her plate. "So, before I get poisoned," Another glare was given. "What exactly _is_ this espian?" Nico asked, pronouncing it wrong.

Gilbert gave a light glare, he felt a twinge of annoyance from the mispronunciation from this uneducated –what did Anita call him?- swine. He was giving himself potatoes when Anita took some meat. Ludwig decided to explain, since his quest asked. "Eisbein is a heavily marbled meat, covered in a thick layer of fat. It was boiled and is part of a pig leg." Ludwig ate some potatoes and swallowed before continuing. "Mein bruder cooks fine, so no need to vorry about food poisoning."

"A layer of fat?" He sneered as he stupidly tried to cut the fat with a butter knife on his right. "Well, guess you won't be having any Anita." She gave a look before taking a bite of the pig leg. "Don't need this fat to get to your big butt."

Anita sighed heavily, and noticed his attempts. "Says the person trying to cut through a thick layer of fat with a butter knife." Nico glared and looked down. He realized what he was doing and tossed the butter knife aside of the table and took the steak knife.

"How is it?" Gilbert asked as he gave some small pieces of his potatoes to Gilbird who sat by his plate. "It's not too fatty, right?"

Anita shook her head after taking a bite from it. "No way, reminds me of the steaks my God Father makes in the summer." Gilbert was happy to please his guest. Yup, he was one awesome host.

"So, I got a text from my girlfriend, she says she's loving her country." Said Nico as if thinking the Anita cared.

"I would expect so, a bunch of Italian men doing nothing but flirting with her? Who wouldn't like it there?" Anita shot back as Nico glared her.

"Oh, your girlfriend got zhat country? Souzh or Norzh?" Prussia asked as he just swallowed a huge chunk of meat.

He shrugged. "Can't remember, I think South."

Ludwig took a sip of his water, which was served before the food. "Romano, that's interesting."

Anita's head shot up. "Romano? Is that the name of South Italy?"

He looked to her. "Vell, ve call him Romano instead of Souzh Italy, since his brother, Italy, or Norzh Italy, usually represents zhe whole country. His name is Lovino Vargas."

Anita pointed out, "My cousin Jason had him, Romano- I mean, Lovino. Back when he was given this project."

"Ja, I remember a cool guy vizh him und Feliciano, he was pretty awesome. I never knew he vas your cousin." Gilbert gulped down his water as neatly as he could.

"Well, different names, so I can see that." She took a few more bites and smiled at the albino. "Gilbert, this is really good. Almost like the steaks back home."

Gilbert sneered, "Pretty awesome, huh?"

"I'd prefer stuff at home, but this will do." Said Nico nibbling on half of his meat.

Anita gave an annoyed look. Ludwig sighed, he felt like his student was more of a child than a college student. She noticed Gilbert had a hard glare on the boy, as if wishing the nibbling would turn to choking. She patted his arm, making him looked over with the glare gone. "It really is good, Gilbert." She gave a bright smile. "Better than the burnt ribs my God Mother makes."

She continued eating, removing the hand from his arm. It was very warm to his cold arm, which he also felt the air on his arm stand. He rubbed it as if trying to get the –what he thinks- static cling out before continuing to eat. She may not drink, and reminds him of his brother, but she wasn't that lame as he expected. Not exactly awesome, but pretty cool.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Ludwig said he'd take care of dishes since Gilbert cooked. Nico sat at the counter waiting for him to be done, didn't even offer to help as he texted his girlfriend. Gilbert and Anita went downstairs to his part of the house, going to his living room. The albino plopped onto the couch and a sigh, Gilbird sat on the coffee table. Anita sat next to him, with crossed legs, as he had a foot over his knee. She felt her phone vibrate and fished it out, it was a text from Amelia. 'where r u? I'm online waiting!' "Aw, shit!"<p>

Her sudden curse made Gilbert look over a bit surprise. "Vhat, spam?" He chuckled before she stood and left the room.

He was about to following, but Anita returned shortly with her laptop. Setting it on the coffee table, she put in her password and logged in. "Do you have Wi-Fi?" She asked going into her internet connections and then into Wi-Fi set up.

"Uh, ja,"

He gave the code to enter and she connected with his Wi-Fi, all five bars shown. She went down to her desktop and clicked the Skype icon. Gilbert knows about it, as he has it on his computer, as well as Ludwig. The German brother finds it annoying as he now gets spammed by Italy all hours of the day… And night. Anita typed in her username –HistoryAddict00- and password, opening her Skype Page. Gilbert looked to the left where her contacts were listed; Jason Aeron, Amelia Aeron, Valda Hownsone, and Lloyd Aeron. Gilbert knew the name Jason Aeron and remembers that's the student Romano had 5 years ago. Romano and he got along quite fine, along with Italy too. Maybe because they flirted with girls a lot.

Anita put her status as 'invisible' so she wouldn't get a call from Jason or her God Father. She clicked on Amelia's name and clicked call. As she waited, she noticed Gilbert looking over her page. Anita's profile picture was of the earth, he had a feeling it represented the history of the planet, not science. Made him think of a certain song a certain Italian loved to sing. It wasn't long before the ringing tunes of getting a phone call on the Skype came onto the screen, from Amelia.

"Well, there she is." Anita chuckled and clicked 'Accept Call'. The screen blacked for a moment, than lit back up with a good high quality cam of Amelia, a small LCD light came on next to her web cam above the monitor.

Gilbert could see small resemblance of Jason. More in her than Anita, for sure. He didn't know if he was in the shot or not, but waved as Anita waved too. "It's about time!" Yelled Amelia looking irritated.** "Where were you? I've been waiting here for two hours, and had to talk with Jason. And hearing him complain about-"**

"Amelia, Amelia!" Anita called, getting the girl's attention. "I'm here, aren't I?" She rolled her eyes and shrugged. Anita looked around in the background. "Where's…?"

Anita looked behind her then back at the screen. **"He's in the other room. He wanted to make desert himself."** She leaned back; more of the background was shown of it being greenish white walls with paintings of music instruments hung about. A book shelve was on the right of Amelia with a brown wooden dining cabinet to the left. Anita guessed it was the living room or dining room, Gilbert felt he's seen those before, mostly the paintings.** "Anita, it is the **_**life**_**! I haven't been here for a full 24 hours, and he taught me so much about what he's like."**

Anita chuckled with a smirk. "Cuz, we're supposed to learn the country, not the person."

Gilbert felt a twinge of pain hearing that, she only wanted to learn the history? Not himself? He felt a small stab in his heart, but kept his grin on. It wouldn't be awesome to show that emotion.

**"Whatever, where's your country?"** Amelia looked around eagerly, still leaning back in her seat. Amelia slid down a bit and motioned for Gilbert to move closer. He scooted close to having their legs against one another. He hunched a bit, but seeing Anita sitting normally, he did as well. **"Oh wow, you weren't kidding! He does look albino!"**

Gilbert grinned. "The name's Gilbert! Ozherwise known as zhe awesome Prussia!" He pointed up at Gilbird who chirped on his head. "Zhis is Gilbird."

Amelia laughed and wave. **"Cool to meet you two. Or should I say, 'awesome'?"**

"Don't encourage it." Anita muttered, Gilbert's grin grew wide on his face. "Ludwig, Germany, is working upstairs. I wouldn't wanna bother him."

Amelia nodded, and turned. **"Hey! There you are!"** It seemed her country finally arrived. **"I got her online, ready to meet my cousin?"**

"Hey! Whoever zhat is! Hurry your ass up!" Gilbert yelled at the computer. "It's not awesome to make people vait!"

"We have no room to talk." Anita dryly chuckled.

Amelia leaned back again and scooted over, showing she was on a couch. They saw a flash of blue cross the screen before the owner of the color's attire sat down. His face was serious but had curiosity in there. Brown wavy hair that was strongly parted to the right, the bangs hanging over his forehead combed toward the left. Violet eyes hid behind a pair of glasses identical to Alfred's. His skin was pale, but not as pale has Gilbert's, a mole sat the left under his lips. Anita couldn't help but stare at the curl standing at the part of his hair, it seemed like it needed to be combed down, but then she remembered Alfred with the cowlick and decided not to question. He indeed dress and look like a royal person; a white jabot hung around his neck tied, a light purple dress shirt, with a blue long coat, and black slacks.

**"I'm here, no need to… Oh, vhy?"** The man, who Anita guessed to be Austria, now frowned and had a look of regret.

Gilbert grinned, now _sneered_ as wide as possible. "Vell, vell, if it isn't zhe little master. Kesese~!" The girls both gave a confused look, Austria looked stressed. He gave another laugh and pointed at the computer. "Zhis little bastard? You got _him_!? KESESESE~!"

Anita found it rude, no, horrible for calling him that. "God, you sound like Nico!" She threw at him and shifted the laptop to let her on the webcam only. "I deeply apologize, Mr. Austria, sir."

Austria gave a nod. **"At least **_**someone**_** has manners."** He growled looking to the side seeing Gilbert's knee. **"You may call me Roderich Edelstein, and you miss?"** He gave a soft gentle smile now.

Amelia wasn't lying, he was a real gentleman! "Anita Bhams, it's an honor to meet another country. My cousin is lucky to get you, some people have all the luck." She glared at the immature country who still giggled to himself.

Roderich shook his head. **"You have my sympazhy."** She looked back over. **"I assure Ludvig vill keep him in line for you."**

Anita smiled. "He's really not that bad, until now." She rolled her eyes. "But, he's really been a huge welcome. Gave me a tour, told me about how he helped America with the revolutionary war, and cooked me a feast." She noticed he stopped laughing. "Gilbert is a pleasure to have, I think I'll live four months with him."

Both countries were shocked by the praise given to the ex-nation. Gilbert's face heated up as he sat up and cleared his throat. "I'll be, getting ready for bed." He gave a wave, and headed to his room. Gilbird stayed now sitting on her lap, going to sleep.

"I better go myself, never took a nap from jetlag." The two on the other end of the internet nodded. "It was really great to meet you Roderich, I hope to see you again."

He nodded and threw another smile. "It was an honor to meet Amelia's cousin. I wish you luck with that demon douche."

"G'night cuz!" Waved Amelia who was quiet during the little spout. "If you need anything, just give a ring!" She made her hand like a phone and winking as if trying to pick her up.

Anita rolled her eyes and threw a sure at her before logging off. Shutting the laptop she went to her room to get dressed. Gilbird still with her.

* * *

><p>In the bathroom she brushed her hair, the chirping new friend sat on the bar of the sink. Anita wore a black shirt with a little drawing of a black and white kitten and fox playing together and black sweat pants. Finished with her hair, she pulled it up into a bun before she started brushing her teeth.<p>

She yawned leaving the bathroom, Gilbird flew in sitting on her shoulder. Teal eyes glanced over at him. "You wanna stay with me?" He chirped and flapped his wings. "Will Gilbert be fine with that?" In response he flew around the room and finally landed on her opened suit case. Inside was her socks, which she accidentally brought too many. "So, you sleep wherever?" She shrugged. "Makes sense."

Finally crawling into bed, she got under the covered and gave another yawn. "I hope I don't sleep in too late." She reached for the lamp and smiled at the little yellow bird. "Night Gilbird." He chirped back and she turned the lamp off. Digging in deeper under the thick warm blankets, she turned over and hugged the pig pillow. Sleep swallowed her mind.

That wasn't the only thing that did.


	4. Chapter 3

**~Chapter Three~**

"_N-No...A-agh!" Groaning and whimpered escaped the shivering lips as her dry mouth tried to find moisture. Her brain numb and frozen on her situation._

"_Daddy's girl?" A low bellowing chuckled growled. "Yea, it's all punishment, not pleasure." A slur was memorized in his tone as he spoke._

"_D-daddy! I-it hurts- Ahh!" The little girl whined, now stripped of her once warm protective clothing. Scattered around her, she wished her arms to reach for her shirt to cover herself. Knees ready to buckle, forced to keep her thighs open for access. Light grunts emerged from the elder man as he was getting drunkly aggravated by the demands of his little young victim._

"_Baby..." He whispered, in a low husky voice. It made the girl shiver more, not from the cold explosion, but of fear. "You're mine."_

* * *

><p>"Get away!" The elder voice of that once young girl echoed the room. Shot up from her bed, cold sweat drenched her face. Her heart racing, beating hard against her chest. A hand covered where it beat, as if to sooth it down to a normal heart rate, the other tightly gripping the bed shits. Teal eyes hide fearfully behind the eyelids as if the face in her mind mocked her. A feather brushed her hand; Anita jumped and looked over taking her hand in safety. A yellow blur sat on the bed sheets. Shaking hand took the glasses on the bed side and gave her sight back as she put them on. Gilbird had a worried look in his eye, he chirped in question. She sighed and held the shaking hand to him. The little bird flew over and landed on her shoulder, cuddling against her cheek in comfort. She gave a shaky chuckle, "I'm fine Gilbird. Just a…" She looked down at her lap with watered eyes. "A nightmare."<p>

* * *

><p>"To zhe East und to zhe Vest<p>

I'll keep running!

If you desire it too,

I'll come pet you!

Zhat's right, if fighting is your only option!

Zhen Zhat's vhat you'll have to do!"

Gilbert's singing surrounded the kitchen as he cooked pancakes on the stove. His one hand propped proudly on his hip as the other nonchalantly flipped the breakfast around with the pan. Every morning the fear of it being gone and Hungary waiting to ambush plagued his mind. Though Ludwig assured she wouldn't do that, the Prussian can never be too sure.

Anita heard the singing, as she emerged from the stairs and entered the kitchen finding the owner of the singing voice. He sang well, in a rocky and rough way. She stood at the entry way watching him flip the flapjack as he sang. Gilbird sat on her shoulder.

He wore a black tank and navy blue sweats that hang around his hips. He had nice muscles in his arms, he was pretty fit. Probably exercised every day or so. Anita herself wore a dark gray collar shirt tucked in a pair of black pants with a brown belt, and white socks. –since the shoes were at the door- She took note that Gilbert had a metal cross around his neck. Not the Christian cross, but the German Cross. He must have had it hidden under the scarf yesterday.

"Hey little bird chirp for my sake

It will heal me; niyo niyo!

Zhis is bad, a panda zhat will bring happiness

I von't be fooled!

Zhe awesome me vill show up! Burn it up!

I'll do vhatever I vant and I'll do it violently

Old man, please vatch over me!

Mein Gott!"

Anita noticed Gilbird fluttered to Prussia and landed on his head. He stopped and looked up. "Hey, chirp! Gilbird!" The yellow chick happily obliged. "Chirp! Chirp, chirp!" Gilbert gave a 'Kesesese~! Seeing someone else he smiled at the female. "Guten mogren," He slid the pancake off the pan and onto the plate next to the stove, stacked with three pancakes. "Liked my singing?"

She chuckled. "It was interesting." He handed her the plate. "I never heard of lyrics such as that."

The Prussian grinned. "Vrote the song myself! Called, "Mein Gott" about zhe awesome me." He turned the stove off and picked up a plate with six pancakes on it. Wow, what a stack.

The two left to the dining room finding Ludwig reading a newspaper. His hair slicked back- as usual- wearing a white collar shirt, light brown pants with a darker brown belt. As the two seated, the German smiled. "Sleep vell?"

"Yes," She lied. "The bed was very comfortable, thank you." She started cutting her pancakes into pieces. Seeing only her, Gilbert, and Ludwig were there, she could only guess where the third male was. "I'm taking a guess the lazy turd is still asleep?"

Ludwig folded his paper and nodded. "I'll be vaking him up now zhough, as I need to go out."

Gilbert looked over pouring a heaping amount of maple syrup on his stacks. "By zhe vay you're dressed, I'm guessing you're going to meet your boss?"

Anita raised a brow putting butter on her own stack. "Boss?" Then it clicked in. "Oh, you mean the leader of your country."

Ludwig nodded. "He said somezhing he needs me to work zhrough on more paper work. I'll be taking Nico vizh me, since I'll be showing him the history of Berlin after zhe work." The blond looked to his albino brother. "Vhat vill you be showing Anita, today, Bruder?"

Gilbert was about to take a big bite but stopped when asked short on the question. He glanced to the girl next to him who was giving a bit of her pancakes to Gilbird. Looking back at his brother, he shrugged. Ludwig sighed and shook his head. "Vell," He took a big gulp of the fork full. "I don't zhink zhere's much to show, Anita. Ve'd have to go East of zhis place to do so."

She looked over to him. But a loud yawn echoed the room, all heads shifted to the youngest of the four. Nico came to the table shirtless with red sweats half way down his but showing his black boxers. Anita groaned and turned back around to finish her pancakes. "Man, I am still beat!" He stretched his arms out and came over taking a pancake from Anita's plate.

"Well, here's an idea," He looked over munching on 'her' pancake. "You can go make your own food, wake yourself up, and get ready to start on your project." Her fists shook trying to contain the anger along with a shaky smile.

He blinked at her and sat across from her, giving Ludwig an empty seat next to him. "Yea, yea. I can always work on it later." He swallowed another bite. "I got four months to work on this, chill out." She sighed again, Gilbert looked to her. "What do you care if I get it done or not? It's not your project? Nose bag…"

Anita continued with her food, Nico grinned thinking he won the argument. "Vell," Ludwig stood up. "Since you're finally avake, ve can get going." The blond left to the door.

Nico stood now wide awake and excited. "Oh sweet! Please tell me there are girls there." He followed him out, leaving Anita and the Prussian alone.

"So, what will we be doing?" Anita asked putting butter on her last piece. "Anything historical to your country?"

Gilbert thought munching on his mouthful of pancakes. "Actually," He gulped heavily. "To be honest, ve'd have to travel outside Germany to know more history on me." Anita nearly choked on her stack, but gulped down some water. Gilbert patted her back. "Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to shock you! It's not awesome to choke like that."

She soon got air and laughed hard. Gilbert expected her to cough or scold him to make her choke. The blonde smiled brightly. "That'd be awesome!" She exclaimed making herself blush from the loud outburst.

"Ah, awesome? How?" He was confused. Gilbird took the advantage to munch on his flapjacks.

"I know Germany would be the first since we're here. But what other countries would we have to travel to in order to learn about your history?"

Prussia blinked and scratched his head. He now realized he had bed head and ruffled it to fix it. He can comb it later. "Ah, vell ve'd have to see Poland, Russia und ozher countries to see zhe land mass of vhat I ruled over." Ruby eyes noticed a small yellow bird eating his stacks, he let it go. "From vhat I heard from Zezh, other students are probably traveling to ozher countries, to learn zhe land zhey ruled." He chuckled a tad and closed his eyes. "But vhy go to other countries vhen you got me right here? I got a whole collection of history I've written over zhe years."

"Wow! Really!?" He looked over seeing those teal eyes sparkle. "We should get started right away!" She jumped from her seat and ran off. "I'll be right back, I wanna prepare for my research!" He heard her descend down the stairs.

Gilbert smiled and sighed looking to his feathered friend. "Ah, Gilbird," He held his finger up, said small yellow bird fluttered up and sat on his friend's finger. "I've never seen anyone so hyped up to learn about an awesome country like me." Gilbird chirped questionly, making the Prussian chuckle. "Well ja, she does have a strong ass spark. I almost feel sorry Vest is stuck vizh zhat turd, as Anita calls him."

"Gil!" He turned seeing Anita at the door with a teal plaid fedora hat on her head. A present given by her cousin last spring. "Show me this collection! No time should be wasted when we could be researching!" She pulled her hat down and went off, more or less to get her supplies for notes.

The albino gave a small 'Kesese~!' and stood picking up the plates. He noticed Anita ate all but half a pancake left, while Gilbert had 2 halves. He didn't feel that hungry, but felt Anita was starving from the time difference between here and her home. Gilbert would have to treat her to a nice restaurant for lunch, he had to be an awesome host after all.

* * *

><p>"Oh man, the notes and stories you have when growing into a nation!" She spazzed as Gilbert was feeding Ludwig's dogs for the day. He dressed in a black shirt under a white hoodie with a black bird that was the same on his flag, with black specks and paint like design all over, with dark blue jeans and converse. Anita had a gray hoodie with black and white star designs. It wasn't tight, and it made her look more flat chested, but did hug around her small hips. "Where do you keep this collection? In your room, closet, attic?"<p>

Gilbert stood from kneeling down and gave a look with a grin. "Vhat kind of place is zhat to put my awesome diaries? I keep zhem in a special place outside zhe house."

The Albino opened the back double doors, the dogs running out into the yard. He left it open as it was nice and breezy today. Not too cold today, just perfect. Anita followed after him as they passed the bright garden of flowers blowing in the breeze. Anita threw a smile their way and saw another garden to her right seeing it grew foods than flowers. She guessed it was another of Gilbert's garden. As Germans, she's not surprised they'd grow their own potatoes than buy them at a store or market. Gilbert stopped at what looked to be a shed from the distance, but looked to be another room or home up close. Outside it was stone with blue paint with red tinted shingles. No windows were planted on any of the four walls, why? The Prussian fished out a key from his back pocket and started unlocking the double steal doors. Steal? Really?

"No offense Gilbert," She spoke as he looked over his shoulder. "But are steal doors really, and I mean, _really_ necessary?"

He scoffed and turned back to the locks. "To me, yes." He answered and put the key back in his pocket, turning to her. "Zhese books have been vizh me from vhen I could vrite…. Vhich is a very long time ago for you, your parents, and even furzher!" A huge clunk echoed from the doors as they were finally unlocked. He turned back to the doors. "I present to you, somezhing I've never shown anyone, not even my own bruder." Anita raised a brow at that. "I give you, Zhe Great Prussia Diaries!"

The metal doors slammed open and echoed in the whole room. Gilbert leaned to the right to hit a light switch, making blinding lights flash in the faces. The whole room was like a gigantic library! Rows of books going on and on, Anita could cry from so much knowledge this room held of this country. Her hands came to cover her mouth as it gaped in shock, Gilbert grinned seeing her reaction. Shelves lined down the room, in excitement Anita ran down the isle of shelves looking over at them seeing numbers and volumes of books.

"Guessing you like it?" Gilbert walked up to her, hands in his hoodie.

"Are you kidding!?" She choked out. "This is much bigger than the history section at my college library!"

"Kesesese~!" He laughed pulling a book out and flipping to a page. "Zhat's because I'm probably not in zhere. Zhis is more awesome zhan any old library." The Prussian nodded and gave the book to Anita to a page he wanted to open to. "Zhis one is a good place to start."

The blonde looked to him than took the book and read it out loud. "Volume 63: I Am Awesome!..." She gave a look to Gilbert who was already looking at another one of his books. She continued. "Stupid Hungary, he and my sissy cousin are playing…. Is this written in crayon?" He looked over and nodded. She gave a look but shook her head. "Are playing in snow. Such idiots, they have no idea I'm the most awesome snow ball fighter!... Hungary?'' She asked looking to him.

"I grew up vizh 'em." He simply answered and chuckled to himself reading another volume.

"And who's your cousin?"

"…Austria." The Prussian cringed in answering.

Anita was surprised. "You guys are cousins? Why didn't you say so? Or he say so?" She continued reading not getting an answer back. "I nailed that sissy boy right in the head. He never saw it coming!" She skipped over reading his laugh. "Hungary ruined it saying I was a meanie, whatever. He said I would pay for it, this first week of December.

Side Note: Who the heck is Krampus!?"

"I still don't know!" Gilbert exclaimed putting a book back. "Bastard never told me." He pouted and leaned on the shelf to his right.

Anita looked over the page once more, and shut it with a confused glare at the albino. "Gilbert, you said these books had your history." She put the book back in its place. "Not your childhood."

"Vhat? Zhis is my history." He defended. "Zhis is vhat you were all excited about reading, right?"

The blonde folded her arms and walked past him to the doors. "Yes, I was. But on stuff like, I don't know, the land itself!" She turned to him fully annoyed, feeling tricked. "How it evolved from nothing to something?"

The Prussian felt insulted and went up to her. "Hey!" He barked. "I was told you came to learn about us: _US_! That's why you're here!"

The dogs outside cowered by the garden and tree from the yelling echoing from the building. They were dreadfully loud in there. Gilbird was tempted to fly from the fight, but wanted to see how this would escalate from the yelling.

The two glared for a minute or two, it felt like hours. Anita broke the glare, whipping her head around, smacking the albino with her long hair. He spat and stepped back not expecting that attack, how clever, he thought. Gilbert watched the blonde college student stomped up the steps of the patio and to the doors, which she slammed shut. He winced thinking he heard a crack from the wood; he would be surprised to find some small splinted wood there. The Prussian didn't know how to feel, he felt insulted how she didn't wanna learn anything about him, but about the land itself.

"Chirp? Chirp-chirp, chirp?" Came Gilbird as he flew in the Prussian's view. He held a hand for his to sit on. "Yes, she didn't have to yell." Gilbird chirped again, tilting his head making him sigh. "No, I shouldn't have yelled eizher." He let the bird flutter around his head, dropping his hand to his side. "It was indeed not awesome."

Gilbert left the building, switching off the lights, shutting the doors, and locking it all up. Turning to go inside, he was stopped by the three dogs his brother owned. They all were curious but scared at the same time. He didn't blame them, arguments and yelling spooked them for some reason. "Come on, boys." He said going to the patio. "Let's go in, it's getting chilly out here." He zipped his hoodie up and went inside with the dogs.

The Prussian started debating whether to talk to Anita, or let her cool off.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Anita…"<strong> Sighed the cousin of the blonde sat in front of her computer. **"You need to stop these fights."** She scolded. Anita sat on her bed with a pouted look with her knees huddled up to her chest.

"But he started it…" She grumbled looking to the side than at the laptop's webcam. Her cousin's face was annoyed from getting the sudden video call, thinking something really bad had happened. After hearing the story, she was irritated to find it was just a small childish spat she had with the ex-nation.

"**No, you did."** Amelia argued back with a stern look. Roderich sat next to her, coolly sipping his tea. They were having brunch when she called, he was gonna leave them in peace, but Amelia convinced he should stay. Apparently he can be camera shy as he would sometimes inch away out of sight.

"**I agree vizh Anita."** The Austrian spoke, putting his cup down. The girls looked to him as he looked up. **"Zhat Gilbert vaunts himself too much. His ego could use some deflatzion."**

Amelia glared at him. **"No! She needs to apologize for her words! It was really hurtful of her to say that to him!"**

The brunette looked to her. **"Knowing him, he irritated her wizh how 'awesome' he zhinks he is."**

She shook her head. **"But those words! They were mean, no matter who you say it to!"**

The two started to get into an argument as Anita thought over what she said to the Prussian. _"Was it that bad? All I said was I wanted to learn about the land not…" _She silently gasped realizing what she really meant. _"…Not him."_

"**She came to study zhe land, not his ezasperating self."**

"**That's mean! Imagine if I said that to you, who would you feel?"**

The two continued to argue, Anita blocked them out. "So, maybe what I _was_ a tad harsh." She admitted. The two looked back at the webcam. Anita turned to let her legs off the edge of the bed, looking at the two. "I'll go sort things out." She smiled and shut the laptop before they could say anything.

* * *

><p>The Albino sat in the living room upstairs, talking on his cell phone. He was sprawled on the couch, hand behind his head and the other holding his cell a few inches from his mouth. Clearly put the phone on speaker. "West, it's not as bad as you think it is." He laughed as Gilbird napped upon his head. Anita looked around the corner, watching as she saw the back of his head. So he had no idea she was there. The dog's slept on the floor, one looked up. She put a finger to her lips, he yawned and went back to sleep. "Besides, at least you didn't get into a fight like I did." Gilbert admitted.<p>

"**Bruder, did you really start a fight wizh her?"** Echoed Ludwig's voice from the phone.

"Yea," He rolled his eyes. "I will say sorry." He quickly added.

A sigh was heard, **"Vhy can't you ever play nice? Vhat are you gonna do vhen Austria visits in two weeks?"**

Anita was surprised by this, it made her a bit excited. Meeting Roderich face to face. "Ah!" Gilbert whined. "Why does he have to come?"

"**Vell, ve could go zhere..."** Ludwig suggested.

Prussia moaned on the thought of being in _his_ territory. He flipped over now on his belly, Anita jumped behind the wall so he wouldn't see her. She decided to leave him with his conversation. Going into the kitchen, she found keys on the counter.

"Fine, I guess him in my awesome territory is better." Gilbird woke up, and fluttered over to sleep on the German Shepard's head.

The German brother sighed on the other line. **"Bruder, I'll have to go, Nico's flirting vizh zhe vomen again." **

A slap echoed out making the Prussian laugh. "Don't be too hard on zhe youngster, West." He sat up. "Call before you leave, it's your turn to make dinner. Wir sprechen uns später. " He hung up and tossed the cell onto the coffee table.

A half hour later, Gilbert was knocking on Anita's door. In one hand was a plate of, what Gilbert calls them, apology pancakes. He usually made them whenever he got into a fight with someone; he never made them for Austria or Russia though. "Anita, are you in zhere?" He knocked again and smiled. "I got lunch made." He stretched them out as is she was there instead of the door. "Pancakes!"

After a minute of silence, he frowned and opened the door. "She's not here." He stated his ruby eyes scanned the room, not a trace of the young girl. Gilbird flew in and perched onto the window sill, pecking his orange beak on the window. Gilbert placed the platter on the night stand and went over to open the window. "See somezhing?" He asked as Gilbird chirped and flew out to the yard, making a bee line for the Prussian's precious room out back. He jumped out the window, not far off the ground and followed after the bird, leaving the apology pancakes behind.

"Yo! Slow down!" He called as Gilbird flew right into the building. The albino approached it, shocked to see his doors were open. He saw the keys in the locks, just left there, dangling for anyone to get their grubby hands on. He bolted inside, ready to scream at whoever was inside. But his lips quickly zipped just, finding the culprit.

Anita sat on the ground leaning against the shelf left of the entrance, head hung down and glasses nearly falling off her face. In her sleeping slump state, her knees were together and slightly bent, a book sat open in her lap with a couple others strewed around her. A note book half opened was by her hip, a pen sat on the page half written in chicken scratch. Gilbird sat on her shoulder; he looked at her face, than to the Prussian. He put his finger to his lips to the bird as he knelt down to see if she really was asleep. Her eyes looked to open any second, but after a few pokes to the head, Anita was out like a fire pit. He gave a soft chuckle as he took the book from her lap to check which volume it was. Gilbert almost wanted to laugh louder, seeing it was when he was beating down America during the Revolutionary War. Oh, did he remember those days.

Crimson eyes looked down at the blonde; she probably wanted to see more details into when he told about that yesterday. Notes written in her book looked to be rushed; he couldn't translate even if he tried. He put his hand to her arm, as her jacket was now off, her arms were cold from the wind blowing inside the non-heated building. He hummed in thought, looked back at the house, then at the girl. "She may be a tenacious, over enthusiastic and keen young girl," Gilbert unzipped his jacket as he said this, putting it over her to keep her warm. "But you are denser than you think, little girl." Removing the glasses and putting them on a 5 pile book tower, he sat beside the girl, rereading a few of his books. Why move her? She seemed peaceful here, and also looked dreadfully tired. A smirk formed at the corner of his mouth as he read his childhood, now and again he would growl or stifle a laugh or two to keep from waking her up.

* * *

><p>The front door opened, as the tall blond German entered the home with his visitant behind him, a few red marks on his cheeks were plainly visible. Ludwig placed the keys on the counter and removed his coat hanging his and Nico's –who dropped it on the floor- on the coat rack. The grumbling teen went into the freezer, took an ice pack out, and put it against his cheek sitting at the stool of the island in the kitchen. "God, I didn't know getting German girl's numbers were that difficult." He whined.<p>

Ludwig undid his tie and unbuttoned the top of his collar shirt. "Never mind zhat, trying to hit on my boss' sister vasn't exactly a vay to favor as a guest in his country."

Nico gave a, "Meh, worth a shot." With a grin.

Ludwig shook his head and looked around, he had noticed it was quiet in the house… _way_ too quiet. Like, something was coming for him, quiet. "Vhere's Anita and Gilbert?" He wondered looking at the boy.

Nico shrugged. "How should I know?" He stood and left to his room, "I'm taking a nap!" He yelled, but Ludwig had tuned him out by now.

The German decided to go check downstairs. He remembered hearing his brother got into a fight, he had nope to find no battle scene when he got downstairs. Thankfully he didn't, he only found a plate of cold sticky pancakes in Anita's room. Ludwig knew what these were, his renowned apology pancakes. He rarely made them these days, since he didn't fight with Ludwig much, and he hadn't really admit lost to a quarrel yet.

The stack was untouched though, as if left here. "Vhere could those two be?" He glanced outside, and then went upstairs and outside where he found his dogs sleeping. They all were enjoying a good sun bathing in the grass; they jumped up with wagging tails when they saw Ludwig. He patted their heads and noticed his brother's precious containment of 'awesome' diaries, the doors were open. He hurried to the doors and looked in, shocked to find Gilbert and Anita, had fallen asleep sitting on the floor next to each other. Ludwig flickered, after hearing what had happened on the phone, he wasn't expecting this to be the end result from the argument he heard about.

None the less, Ludwig couldn't help but smile at the two, seeing no blood had to be shed for the fight to end. He checked his watch and decided to start cooking dinner, the two would be awake by the time it was done. If not, then he'll make sure they'd wake up.

Before leaving them, he noticed Anita twitches in her sleep. Ludwig had hoped she wasn't one of those thrashing sleepers. Little did he know the dream she was having as she slept, with Gilbert beside her, were peaceful happy dreams. She was able to get her sleep from the night before, and her mind at ease with the pleasant dreams.

* * *

><p>Days went by, and every day, Anita was found reading Prussia's diaries, and scribbling her chicken scratch notes down. Gilbert made sure she wasn't alone, so the dogs would sit with her or he would reread his childhood. Anita was enjoying more as the days went on, she never knew actually learning about someone would be so… Fun. She learned so much about Gilbert, and was excited to read more day by day.<p>

Anita sat on the floor of the foyer, reading a few of the diaries. Gilbert told her he'd rather of her sit in the house and read instead of that non-heated place. It was the afternoon and Anita was eating some cookies Ludwig made the other night, apparently he liked to bake. But never tells much about it, she told him not to tell Nico, he'll never live it down. Nico always thought baking would be a girly thing, she knows he wouldn't stop teasing the German, and he didn't deserve that. As she munched on them, she turned another page on the book, and continued reading.

"Dear Awesome Diary,

West is doing an awesome job with this war! With the help of cute Italy, he should win it in no time!"

Anita frowned in confusion. She looked at the page beforehand; it was of when he discovered Hungary was a girl. –Anita was a tad shocked at how he discovered- Why did it jump from Teutonic Knights to one of the world wars? She shrugged and decided to carry on.

"That damned Russia thinks he can just nuke our ass, than there's America! Little brat! To think I helped him once before! Maybe I made him too awesome? Nien! Impossible! Kesesese~!

West is kicking Britain's ass so hard! That Germen Blitz was a great idea!"

Anita gave an, "Oh! World War II!" She quietly exclaimed. She repositioned herself to lay on her stomach on the floor. "I wouldn't have expected him to skip like that. At least it's not in crayon anymore." Letting a giggle out, her eyes went back to the words, flipping the next page. Shame he still wrote in big letters.

"I can't believe West!

He signed a pact with that bastard Russia! UGH! Just writing his name makes me feel sick!"

Anita detected as she wrote these notes down, Gilbert never put the dates down. But guessing by the words he chose and the country names, she knew the dates instantly.

"America was attacked! Shocking!

Japan just surprised attacked him in Pearl Harbor. I was almost in awesome tears when I heard how shocked America was! I can only imagine the un-awesome pain he got from the attack. I almost feel sorry for the nation.

Almost."

"I heard America kicked Japan's ass.

Never thought a hyper young nation like him, would be able to shed so much blood since The Revo War. I guess the Civil and First World War changed the innocence in him.

Japan instantly surrendered after the bombing! Coward! You keep fighting until the end! Oh well, at least he didn't wave the white flag at every invasion Italy did."

* * *

><p>"Yo, you still there?" A hand waved in Anita's face, making her jump from the book. Looking up, was Nico with a sneer. "You're such a jumpy person."<p>

She glared and stood, shutting the book. "Hey, I'm doing what our teacher told us to do while here." Nico scoffed and folded his arms. "Have you even started taking notes or anything?"

He glared. "Why worry? We got four-"

"Three." She corrected.

"Three and a half months left." He waved her off. "Plenty of time!"

She rolled her eyes and collected her notes. He slumped into the sofa as he –once again- left his shoes on. Ludwig won't be happy, she thought. Anita looked around, "Where are those German brothers, anyway?"

Nico yawned obnoxiously. "Something about the airport or some shit."

The blonde glared and decided to go sit outside to continue reading. Out front, she sat on the stoop and put her papers down, using her pen and notebook to keep them from blowing away. Anita opened the page she left off, her eyes zooming through as her free hand wrote down small notes in her own dialectal.

Anita had enjoyed her half month being there. Though, she hadn't been outside the house since she arrived, even if it was the front step, only where the diaries were held. Only Nico has really been going out, but just for fun, not for work.

After a few minutes, a car pulled up, getting Anita's attention. It was Ludwig's car, since she hadn't really seen Gilbert's, if he had one. Ludwig climbed out of the driver's side; she can see Gilbert happily waving from the passenger's seat. Anita shook her head with a smile and stood, putting the book by her notes. Gilbert came over to her, a huge smile widened on his face. "You're pretty hyped today." She pointed out.

"Zhat's because I got a surprise for you!" Before she said anything else, he covered her eyes making her yelp.

"G-Gilbert?"

"One moment, Mein dame." He grinned and guiding her to the car.

"_Did he just call me, a dame?"_ She thought, but mentally translated German to English and let it go.

She felt him gently leading her around the car and he kept turning her. He stopped her and let her eyes see again. He opened the door, "Surprise!" But to her surprise, only a fist came flying past her and into Gilbert's face, sending him into the next door neighbor's yard!

Anita blinked and looked back, seeing Gilbert's legs dangling over the fence, him on the other. Hopefully he wasn't knocked to death. "Gilbert!" Anita cried, sudden worry flowing over her.

"Vhat did I say!?" Question a male shocked voice.

Anita looked back to find a brown haired green eyes girl sitting there in the back seat with a shaking fist. Wait, she knew the voice, the girl turned next to her, Anita peeked in. Sitting next to the girl was Roderich! He looked appalled.

"But she," The women pointed behind her. "Said I could punch him." She stated innocently.

Another voice called out. "Yea!" The two looked behind them. "No one touches my cousin like that!"

Anita's ears perked, could it be? If Roderich was here then so would she! "Amelia!" She cried for her, with a smile.

The light brunette moved over to Roderich to let Amelia's head pop out from the back. An equal smile returned to Anita. "Yo, cousin!"

Everyone piled out of the car, as Ludwig got the suitcases in the way back of the car. Roderich helped the ladies out; Amelia, the brunette country, and another classmate Killeen Gosken. This was her second year of college, she was a reserved and shy girl who was probably the most nervous about those project. Amelia helped with the luggage as Killeen, Roderich, and the female country greeted Anita.

"Roderich, it's great to see you in person!" Anita laughed trying to contain her excitement.

Roderich nodded with a soft smile. "It's great to see you as vell, Anita." Anita just loved being in the Austrian's presence. He gestured to the woman. "Zhis is Elizaveta Héderváry; she represents zhe country of Hungary."

She gave a perfect curtsy; Elizabeta wore a knee long brown skirt with a green top, big brown belt around her waist, white thin unbuttoned blouse, and brown boots. "It's nice to meet you, Anita." Her long brown hair framed her face, making her green eyes stand out and shine. She also had an orange flower in her hair above her right ear, she was very beautiful.

Anita realized she was staring and felt she was being rude when she didn't response. "Oh, uh!" The blonde did a bad curtsy, her head dibbed too low, only seeing the ground. "It's an honor to meet you, Miss Héderváry." The three chuckled at her, Anita stood back erect, cheeks pink from making herself foolish in front of these important people. Than it clicked. "Wait, Hungary?" The blonde snapped her fingers. "I read about you in Gilbert's Diaries, all when he was growing up with you!"

The Hungarian smiled at Anita, but was secretly glaring at Gilbert behind her. "Oh, vhat has he said?"

The Albino jumped from the sudden hate all over again, as he was struggling to get out of the cursed sticker bush he had fallen in. Roderich gave a 'tsk' making Elizabeta looked to him. "I've told you before Hungary." He had a stern yet disappointed look.

The brunette frowned, feeling guilty. "I know, I'm sorry, Mr. Austria."

Killeen gave a sorry smile, and addressed Anita. "Miss Hungary seems to not be fond of Mr. Prussia." Killeen was an innocent girl; she was about 5ft with shoulder length light brown blonde hair, hazel eyes, and an adorable face that made you want to take her home with you! "She's told me about the mean things he's done to Mr. Austria."

Anita nodded with a blank expression. "Yea, in his diaries, it's said how much he loved beating him up."

Killeen was shocked, she hated violence. So seeing Elizabeta punch Gilbert like that gave her a good scare. "Surely he still doesn't enjoy bothering Mr. Austria."

Anita put a thumb to her chin in thought. "Well, he did curse him out last video chat, and threatened to fill his piano with sauerkraut…" The blonde thought of other things the Prussian might have said towards the Austrian.

She was oblivious to Killeen's worries on the three of these nations under one roof. "But," Anita was pulled from her thoughts. "How will we keep them from fighting at the world meeting tomorrow?"

Anita had the most perfect poker face when those words hit her ear drums. A World Meeting was being held?! It was tomorrow?! She didn't know?! Sudden fury developed in the young girl, the other classmate saw dangerous aurora surround her being, she jumped back behind the two nations who were outside the conversation, too busy watching Gilbert wrestle out of the sticker bush.

"Oi, Anita!" Called the Prussian as he trotted to the blonde the best he could, with stickers stuck all over him. He had a painful grin, as if to endure the pain to get to Anita. "Could you maybe help a fellow nation?"

The second she turned to him, he screamed from the fearful glare she was giving. It was almost an exact replica of Hungary's! It scared Gilbert shitless, making him dash for the house, as Anita bolted after him. Roderich sighed, face palming. Elizabeta silently cheered for Anita to beat his ass good. Killeen just burrowed her face into the Hungarian's arm, not liking the viciousness that Anita had just shown.


	5. Chapter 4

**~Chapter Four~**

"Ow! Sein sanfter!" Gilbert whined as Anita roughly removed the stickers from his legs. He had jeans on and they were piercing through quite easily. If Anita continued ripping the sharp balls –with tweezers, mind- off like this, red itchy dots would cover his body.

The blonde kept a pout like frown as she sat on her bed in front of him, helping remove the stickers into a trash bin. "Well, why didn't you tell me there was a world meeting?"

"I- Ouch!" He bit his lip, that one was on his calf. "I never go to zhose damned meetings." He explained as she got the last one on his knee. "Ah! Sanfter." He told again.

She tossed it into the bin and looked to him curiously. "How come? It is a world meeting after all."

He scoffed, now sitting crossed legged in front of her, rubbing his legs. "It's boring. I have no means unless Vest needs me to pick somezhing up for him."

Anita stared at him for a moment, a straight-faced on. "Is it because you're an ex-nation?"

He nodded, not bothered by that fact. "Pretty much. But I don't mind zhat, I hate zhose meetings. Vest now goes, representing all of Germany. So proud." Sneered the Prussian.

The blonde's head tilted. "But, wouldn't you be in control of the East?" Gilbert glanced to her from keeping Gilbird from pulling at the stickers left on his upper torso. "I mean, you always call him West, so wouldn't you be counted as East Germany? Like how there's North and South Italy?"

Gilbert felt touched by her words. He never really thought of it that way, despite it being so apparent. His fingers gripped his pants where they rested, looking away. The Prussian wished the heat in his cheeks would go away, this was nothing compared to himself saying he was awesome. Of course, a compliment from someone else sure was rare, besides his brother. He mumbled lowly, as if what he was saying Anita would clearly understand.

"Now, let's get those other nasty stickers off." Anita reached over, but Gilbert jumped back, now at the edge of the bed. She looked up in misunderstanding. "What is it?"

He had a look of fear as he held his hands up from her reach. "Just don't rip off vizh my skin. Zhey hurt like a Hündin."

She laughed and nodded. "Agreed."

Gilbert was about to go back to her, but apparently from scooting back, he ended up having the blanket pull his weight down. Outcome; Gilbert fell off the bed and onto the floor, impacting the stickers deeper into him. He gave a "Gahh!" As he felt the pain all over his back, arching it to maybe ease the throbbing stings. Anita winced as she knew it had to be dreadfully painful.

* * *

><p>Anita helped him into the bathroom, she was sure that fall would've caused the stickers to go deeper into his skin. Resulting blood stains, she didn't want to stain the rug, and neither did Gilbert. As Gilbert removed his white collar shirt and black tank, she got some first aid products from the medicine cabinet. Most of the stickers were under his clothing; when he struggled out of the bush, he fell back a few times, with his shirt getting caught, falling back, the fabric rolling up, resulting in the stickers getting under the clothing. He sat on the toilet, facing his back to her as she came over seeing his bare pale back. There wasn't as much stickers as she thought, only about 6 or so.<p>

"Alright," She said standing behind him with a cotton ball and tweezers. "Be prepared." She warned earning a nod from him. She clipped onto the first sticker, and quickly ripped it off. No blood, or whine from Gilbert, she dropped the sticker into the bathroom trash bin and continued.

After about three taken off, -only one leading to blood- Anita couldn't help but stare at the tattoo on the Prussian's right shoulder blade. It was the bird of his flag; it seems faded, like it aged with him. Going on with freeing him from these spike balls, she saw deep dark scars down his back. Some were thin and jagged, others were thick and straight.

"Hey, you fall asleep or somezhing?" He asked looking over his shoulder.

Anita turned his head as to not let him look over. "No, just" She thought. "Just seeing how I can remove these without taking a chunk of skin with me." She laughed.

"Keseses~!" He laughed and waved her off. "Give me your best shot! See zhose battle scars?" He pointed his thumb to his back. "Zhose are from my combat days, I've had vorse vounds zhan zhese small little shits." He laughed again making Anita shake her head.

"Alright." She grinned and ripped one off without giving him a warning. His back arched as a yell hitched in his throat. He stayed like that for a second or two, Anita tossing the sticker into the trash. "Hurt?" She asked with a chortle.

He turned to her with thumbs up, but tears were palpable in his eyes. "Nein!" She laughed and apologized for it and went on with helping him.

"Hey, Gilbert?" He glanced over, as Anita was treating some of the wounds the stickers left him on his back and arms. "The tattoo, where'd you get it?

He grinned. "Zhat old thing," She watching him scratch the back of his head. "Damn, been so long, can't remember exactly. I'm sure it'll say it somevhere in zhose diaries of mine." He glanced at her with a cheeky grin. "Pretty awesome, isn't it?"

She looked to him and smiled with a nod. "Awesome, and pretty egotistical." He rolled his eyes a smile still on, she giggled at him. Cleaning up the last wounds, she let her other hand touch the tattoo, she felt his skin where the tattoo sat was the only soft part she's felt on his skin. Her finger's traced the outline of the bird, Gilbert felt the tip of her fingers gaze over his shoulder and he gave a shiver. They were cold from the wet cotton balls and metal tweezers she held.

* * *

><p><em>The wish to dig those in existent nails into his back repeated in her mind. Gripping onto anything would do as a shiver went up her spine violently. Her face scrunched as pain erupted from her lower waist. Not knowing what he was doing, she feared he was trying to stretch her privates.<em>

_"Daddy! P-Please!"_

* * *

><p>A small yelp erupted from Anita as she yanked her hand back and reversed into the wall. She slid down it, keeping her shaking legs together as she held her arms to her chest.<p>

"Anita? You all right?" Gilbert turned and found her in that state, instant worry hit him. "Anita!" He jumped from the toilet and knelt down to her. "Hey, vhat's vrong?" He whispered.

Anita gulped down hard and looked up with a shaky smile. "Y-Yea. I just got tweaked by the tweezers."

Gilbert was not convinced at all. He held her trembling hands, gripping them tightly. "Tell me, vhat's vrong? You can tell me."

Anita saw trust in those eyes, like she did back with the beer. She let out a rickety sigh and let her head down resting it on their hands. "I.. I had a flash back- of him."

Gilbert raised a brow. "Him? Who?"

"My father." She choked out trying to keep her voice from cracking too much to cause her to cry.

Gilbert's face showed sympathy, something he really did. Lifting a hand from hers, he cupped her cheek and raised her head to face him. He bit her lip hard t keep from crying. "Hey, hey," He whispered. "He's not here, und he von't ever come near you."

"I know that. But, these memories," She took in air. "They will never leave me, and knowing that haunts me to the core." Her eyes were tightly shut as her body curled up as much as it allowed.

The Prussian didn't really know how to handle this. Should he go get Ludwig or her cousin? Maybe they can handle it more than he can. He stood, threw his collar shirt on, and was going to leave to get them. He felt a tug on his pant leg. Looking down, Anita was gripping tightly on the bottom of his jeans, she had a good grip and he didn't want to drag her like a child. He was muddled; more like his mind was going berserk.

"A-Anita," He mumbled and knelt back down to her. "Try to zhink of somezhing else. Um, let's see…" He was really pondering; Anita looked up to him with glazed eyes. "Oh!" He smiled. "Zhink of the diaries of mine you read! Remember vhen you read about, ummm…" Damn, how far did she read? He was usually busy with cleaning, cooking, or even gone somewhere with Ludwig when she reads them!

"Um, remember zhe zhings I did as a child?" She nodded, he had to get through to her. "Vhat did I do?"

She blinked and inhaled. "I-I don't know…" She whispered.

He shook his head. "You know. I know you do." She didn't respond, as she recoiled her hand and looked away. He didn't want to leave her alone, so he stayed and got another idea. "Have you read zhe one part vhen I rode a reindeer?" She shook her head, he shuffled to sit beside her, knees up with his arms dangling off them. "I remember zhat event clear as hell." She stayed silent to listen. She read the diary, but never really got good details since he wrote them so damn short.

"Vhen I vas still part of the Teutonic Knights, we had ten reindeers sent to Albert I, Duke of Prussia, und head guy of zhe knights." Anita by now had all her attention on him. "It vas sent by Gustav I from Sveden, back in…" Gilbert thought looking at the ceiling. "1533." He nodded and continued. "Vell, vhen ve saw zhese zhings, we had no idea vhat zhey vere for. I zhought zhey vere new battle horses."

Anita wiped her eyes under her glasses with her sleeve. "Battle horses?" She asked.

He nodded. "I ran right up to zhem, und jumped right on zheir back!" He grinned at her as she was now calm. Her mind on visualizing this story more than that memory. "I bellow, 'Charge to battle! Ride my steed!' Kesesesese~! You could guess vhat happened."

She smiled. "You got jolted off?"

Gilbert rubbed his head and looked up. "Ja, it vas vild. It started jerking around und I fell off. I zhought I'd be crushed by zhose giant creatures' hooves." He measured the size of the hooves with his hands, "About _zhat_ big nearly crushing me."

Anita was in all amazement as she listened. "Did you?" He glanced to her, she ushered more stories from the old ex-nation.

The two talked for hours, soon moving to the bedroom. Gilbert changed into a non-bloody, damaged shirt. He told other stories, some being true and others being a bit over the line. The thought on that memory left Anita's mind completely, Gilbert was very glad.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Anita, Amelia, Killeen, Elizabeta and Roderich were talking in the living room upstairs. Killeen was telling of when she first met Hungary as well as Amelia with Austria.<p>

"All I know, is that I thought the Austrian mafia was coming at me when a huge ass limo came up to me at the airport." Amelia explained as she stretched her arms out.

"Austrian mafia." Anita scoffed, a smile plastered on her face as she shook her head.

Amelia turned to the giggling Killeen. "What was it like meeting Elizabeta?"

Killeen became flustered from the question, she was easily shy when attention was brought to her. "Oh, she was extremely nice. She told me of how she and Mr. Edelstein both raised Italy."

Anita perked up. "Raised? As in like parents."

Roderich was going to correct her, but Elizabeta stopped him. "Exactly! He vas so cute! Oh, not zhat he isn't now. He is a nice handsome young man now."

She went over to her bag by the back door and came back with a small book. The next thing the group knew, they were looking at an extremely old album. The pictures were either old enough to the first camera ever made, to some recent events, like last year's Halloween. Roderich glanced every now and then, explaining some pictures that Elizabeta couldn't.

"Woah, wait!" Anita exclaimed. "Who's that?" She pointed to a young boy with blond hair slicked back and dark blue eyes. He wasn't smiling, but more like pouting. Like he was trying to look serious. He wore black garb with a black gold trimmed hat on top his head.

Roderich glanced over, "Zhat's zhe Holy Roman Empire."

"He and Italy vere very close vhen children." Elizabeta pointed out some pictures of the two together. "The two vere so cute, the day Holy Rome left, Italy's heart broke into little pieces." She sighed with a sad look in her jade eyes.

Amelia's eyes squinted bit, then a frown dawned her face. "Wait, so this little kid in the dress is Italy?" The Hungarian nodded. "But, I thought Italy was male."

A loud sigh escaped the Austrian, tips of his fingers grazing his forehead. "Yes, vell, about zhat."

A loud bellowing laughed came from the kitchen; all eyes looked over seeing Gilbert leering into the room. "He's not zhe only one!" The girls perked up, but Elizabeta knew where this was going. "Vhen ve vere little, Hungary here zhought she vas a boy!"

Roderich glanced to the fuming Hungarian. The Austrian didn't know whether to believe the douche of Prussia or not.

Anita and Killeen went over to the Prussian. "Is it..?" Killeen asked, Anita nodded curiously.

"Ja, ja! She actually zhought-GAHH!"

Within those seconds, Elizabeta had Gilbert on the floor in the choke hold. Killeen hid behind Anita who patted her back and returned to the couch. Ignoring the albino's pleads for help. Austria sighs and closes the photo album, Amelia cheers for Elizabeta. Gilbert and her started wrestling, Amelia laughed at the thought of making money from these two fighting.

"Vhat in zhe hell is…" Ludwig came in seeing it all and sighed very loudly to get the two wrestling countries attention. He tapped his foot to the ground and had his arms crossed, like a disappointed mother. The two stopped and stood, Elizabeta looked very sorry. Gilbert wore a pout. "Gilbert, I need you to check some foods down in zhe stock room, ve're having a big dinner for zhe next few nights vizh zhe meeting und I need food for zhese nights."

Gilbert gave a salute and left the room, Elizabeta sat by Austria who was mentally scolding her. "Have the rooms be arranged?" Amelia asked as her cousin and Killeen sat down.

"Ja," Ludwig answered. "Ve have two more guest rooms. I hope you girls don't mind sharing a room."

Amelia shook her head and smiled to the Hungarian and Killeen. "It'd be nice. Like when me and Anita here were kids."

"Just don't try to shove hay up my nose again." Amelia was in an instant laughing fit as Anita followed Ludwig back to the kitchen.

"I hope my cousin isn't being, um, what's the word?" Ludwig turned to her as he stirred something in the pot on the stove. "Oh, obnoxious."

He chuckled, "Nein, she is much more tolerable zhan Bruder und zhat selfish Austrian combined."

"Thanks," The blonde smiled as she twiddled with the cuff of her shirt. "She's straighter forward than she should be"

He had a thought and turned to her, "Hey, if you don't mind?" She looked up. "I hate to ask, but could you run to zhe store und pick up some ingredients? It's vizhin valking distance, so it's not far."

Anita nodded with a smile. "Sure thing,"

He gave her a small paper with a list of things needed. "It isn't much, but I don't vant zhe dinner to be too plain." The German looked outside as Anita shrugged into her coat. "Maybe Bruder or Elizabeta should go vizh you."

"I'll go,"

The blonds turned seeing Roderich and Amelia coming to the room. "You sure, Roderich?" Anita asked, as she buttoned her coat.

"A gentleman shouldn't let a young voman be by herself in such a dark night like zhis." He assured.

Amelia nodded and sat upon a stool at the island. Ludwig grumbled a tad while sending a glare to the Austrian. Anita checked the list again and handed it to him. "Zhis is vhat ve need."

Roderich gently took it and read it over. He mumbled something over the hand writing but folded it and put it in his blue coat pocket. "Von't take long." He told the German while in his other pocket slid on his black leather gloves.

"It shouldn't take long, at all." Ludwig retorted as he chopped something up on the island counter.

Roderich's hand extended out to Ludwig. He raised a blond brow in question. "You expect me to pay for your foods?"

Amelia held back a laugh, Anita shook her head with a smile. She remembered her cousin saying he was a bit of a tight wad. Ludwig glared him, "Just put it under my name. It's not zhat difficult."

Roderich just scoffed at him and retracted his arm. He opened the door to Anita as she knotted her scarf around her neck. "Watch after her, Rod." Amelia joked earning a look. "I'll stay behind and help Killeen and Liz unpack."

The two nodded and left to their last minute task. Amelia chuckled and leaped off the stool. She gave a bit of a light groan and rubbed her back. Ludwig glanced to her, "Somezhing vrong?"

The young adult smiled and waved it off. "Yea, I pulled my back carrying the suitcases into your car. Pretty damn heavy." He watched her leave, "I'll get some aspirin to stop the annoying pain." Ludwig stirred the stew a bit, thinking to himself.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it's this street, Roderich?" Anita asked as she peeked around a building corner. "Ludwig said it wasn't far."<p>

"I am positive." He snarked crossing the street with hands in his coat pockets. "Don't lose track, Anita." He hollered, without stopping.

Anita glanced at the street, then around the corner. She swears she sees lights to a small market. "I'll check down here, than jog back to him." The blonde assured as she walked down the street, hair bobbing back and forth across her back.

It wasn't until she stopped at the lights, seeing it wasn't a market but a small café. "Well, jeez. That was stupid of me." She scratched her head reading the sign, 'Café Einstein'. "I better get back, and find Roderich." She turned, passing a trash alley.

"Mrewow!" Came from the alley.

Anita's ear twitched, was that a cat? "Hello?" She called, folding her arms closer from the cold night air. "Probably heard- Gah!"

Arms grabbed her's and bent them behind her back. "Nicht sprechen, und gib mir, was Geld du hast." Whispered a rough voice threateningly into her ear.

* * *

><p>"Vhere'd that girl go?" Roderich asked as he sped walked through the market stores and restaurants. "Zhe last zhing I need is Amelia giving me a good zhrashing for losing her cousin." He grumbled, turning down a street of a cross walk. One street was some cafés and another street where pharmacies and small snack stores were. Looking between the two, he turned down the street he thought she was. "She must have zhought zhe snack stores would lead to zhe market store."<p>

* * *

><p>"Egh!" Anita's body was thrown against a wall. She slid down it, rubbing her shoulder as it made a painful contact with the wall.<p>

"Ich sagte, gib mir, was du haust!" Her capture threatened, tossing her deeper in the ally, back behind the café.

Anita wasn't all that scared, she didn't see a weapon on him, and only brute force was being used. She may be able to talk her way out of this. "Ich, um, nicht haben…. Uhh, kein Geld." She responded with hands up in the air.

"Leeren Sie die Taschen." Anita starred, trying to translate as fast as she can. He spoke pretty low and fast at her. "Leeren sie die Taschen!" He screamed.

"Oh! Look!" She understood and emptied her pockets, pull out the insides. "See? No Money! No geld!"

"Kien geld? American?" He questioned, slowly approaching her.

"Uh, yes! American!" She stood back up, leaning against the wall._ "Should I call for help? I am behind a café, though the sounds in the kitchen and music inside. It would drown out my yells for help."_

"Ich weiß, Sie haben Geld! Gehen mit einer solchen Aristokraten wie dieser Mann!" He screamed throwing his arm as if he knew where he was pointing.

_"This man, he doesn't seem to be all there."_ Anita figured out, seeing him stagger in his stance. "Look, um. I'm sure you understand me." The man nodding, proving speaking crap German was worthless. "Look, maybe you're not all here, but you got it all wrong. Just because-"

"Alles, was ich weiß... Ist das Mädchen mit der Phantasie Jungen bekommen..." The man leaned against the wall, was he alright? "Er sah Phantasie und Ihr ein Mädchen."

"Just because he looked fancy, you targeted me?" Anita's brows furrowed in confusion. "Why me? You usually go for the rich looking one, not who they are with."

Before the man could answer, a loud screech of a 'MREAAAROW!' erupted! Out of the darkness a white flash came at the man's face. His arms flailed around as something was yowling with the man's screams. Anita took the chance to run past the man and into the sight of the street lights. It sounded like whatever was attacking the man it was hissing and giving a good fight. The German attacker threw the white flash off his face, and ran off, knocking over a trash can, making the metal clatter echo the street. Anita backed up against the street light, so the man wouldn't run into her. She watched the dark figure disappear down the street screaming German profanities. She turned her teal eyes to the ally, cautiously stepping up to find who her savior was.

* * *

><p>As the girls were unpacking in the bedroom, Ludwig was in the kitchen finishing dinner. Steps came from the stairs, the Prussian returned with a piece of paper. Listed was the number of foods they had. "Alright, Vest, I got vhat ve have listed down."<p>

Ludwig took the paper and glanced it over, nodded, and shoved it into his breast pocket. "Zhank you, Gilbert."

The Prussian grunted in responses, hands lazily behind his head as he left into the living room. After a few minutes, he came back. "Vhere'd everyone go?" He asked.

He put some spices in the stew. "Zhe girls are setting up zhe room. Roderich and Anita vent out to get some stuff."

"Vas!?" The sudden yell made the blonde turn. "You let zhat girly man boy idiot go into town vizh her?!"

"Ja, vhat's zhe big deal?" Ludwig shrugged.

The Prussian slammed his hands on the island counter, now glaring his sibling. "Have you forgotten? Rod can't find his vay out of a telephone boozh, let alone around a town! Specs is horrible vizh directions!"

* * *

><p>"Hello?" She called. Anita heard patting hitting the cold stone below. She was shocked to see who saved her. Her figure knelt down, and held a hand out. What emerged from the pitch black was a thin white feline. It had a smug look in its face with a torn up old looking ribbon around his neck, surprisingly it was the colors of the German flag. "Hey, did you save me?" It sat down and gave a proud meow; a small piece of paper fell from his mouth.<p>

Anita picked it up, it was the list Ludwig gave her. It must have fallen out when she turned out her pockets. She shoved the note back in and gave the cat a good pet on the head. "Thanks, little guy." He purred and moved his body under her palm and rubbed his face against her knee. He looked up at her, his long thin tail moved about all calm as the tip flicked left and right. Anita couldn't help but get caught up with cat, not hearing her name being called.

"Anita!"

Finally a voice calling her name pierced her ear. She looked up, seeing the Austrian she lost found her. "Zhere you are. I told you not to… Are you alright?" He noticed she was knelt to the ground.

Anita's eyes shot back to the cat, but he was gone. Had it ran back into the alley? She never even got to give him appreciations for saving her. "I'm fine…" She slowly responded and stood.

He looked down the alley, then back at her. "Are you sure? You seem bemused." He inquired.

She shook her head. "Nothing, it's really nothing." She smiled and turned to the Austrian. "Let's go get Ludwig his groceries and head back."

Roderich nodded, "Agreed." He curved around, already walking back to the street he lost her at. "Ve've been gone far too long, zhey'll start to vonder if we lost our way."

Anita took a step, but stopped in her tracks. A smile graced her lips, beaming it down the backstreet, "Thank you." She whispered and jogged up the street to correct the Austrian from going the wrong way.

* * *

><p>"Gilbert, calm down." Rose the German's voice as his brother was still freaking over Anita and Roderich's leave.<p>

"I vill not! I'd trust zhat Polack or even…" Prussia thought quickly of anyone else he hated but trust more than Austria.

"Russia?" Ludwig shrugged now turning the stove off, done with the stew.

"That Russkie!?" The albino replied with a simple slam of his hands onto the counter. "I vould _never_ trust him vizh anyzhing!" His red eyes seem to catch fire, anger of those 28 years he suffered with the country hadn't left his memories. Never will.

Ludwig regretted suggesting that, and released a sigh. "I'm sure zheir fine, Bruder." He tried to lower his anger, but he only fed the fire of those red glowing eyes.

"Like hell _she_ is!" Gilbert yelled, thinking only of Anita's care. Austria could get hit by a car for all he cared, so long as Anita was perfectly fine. The Prussian took a fast stride to the front door. "I'm gonna look for- Anita!"

Gilbert couldn't even leave the house, for when he opened the door, there stood the young student. Her teal eyes looked at his now calming, soft ruby ones "Yes, I am Anita." She chuckled at his shocked expression as she carried three bags of the food.

The Austrian soon followed in, only one bag in his hand. He noticed the Prussian giving a hard glare; he simply glared back questionably and slid past him to put the bag down by the rest. Gilbert shut the door, bolted the lock, and went over the three, as his blonde brother questioned on why it took so long.

"We lost track a few times." Anita answered, helping to put the foods away. Gilbert sat on a stool and unknowingly smiled to himself. He felt more relaxed with Anita home safe and sound.

Austria removed his coat and hung it up. "But ve got vhat you needed." He said as if Ludwig owed him after this. "I'll be off," He announced and left the room without a second glance. The Prussian scoffed a 'who cares' at him.

* * *

><p>Dinner soon passed, and it was getting fairly late. Elizabeta, Amelia, and Killeen were all in Anita's room, having girl talk. The girls were dressed in their pajamas, Amelia's being the most revealing since she wear a tank top and short shorts. Killeen had a matching set of light purple pajamas with candy designs and Hungary wear a simple night gown. She didn't pay mind if man saw her in it, she became immune after Prussia groped <em>and<em> saw her breasts.

A knock came on the door; the girls looked over sitting on the blanket covered floor to see who was up. "Hey, chicks," Chuckled the Prussian peeking into the room.

"Yo, Pruss." Waved Amelia, dubbing him with a new nickname.

His red eyes scanned the room. "Vhere's Anita?"

Hungary pointed to the ceiling. "She's upstairs, Gilbert."

"She wanted to note down today's events." Killeen shyly added, hugging her plush wolf.

He nodded and shut the door leaving the girls in peace. On the upper floor, he found said female sitting in the dark of the kitchen, only illumination coming from her laptop. He grinned and leaned against the archway, her fingers were like lightening across her keyboard. "So, how many times did he lose his vay like a stranded pup?"

Anita looked up from her laptop to the grinning at him. "Not much, a few corrections." She continued typing as he moved to sit next to her at the counter. "He did keep going the opposite way back of course." She glanced over. "I'm guessing he's not good with memory?"

He scoffed, "More like directions." His arms rested on the counter. "Zhat girly man can't find his vay out of my basement if I gave him a chance. Every time he visits und goes somevhere, no more zhan fünf minutes," Gilbert held his hand to his ear as if on a phone. "Ve get a call of, 'No! I'm not lost! It's your fault people can't figure out vhere is vhat!' Kesesese~!" He put his arm down and shrugged. "Ve end up finding him two blocks from zhe house."

Anita stifled a laugh as said Austrian and Ludwig were probably sleeping. Gilbert got up to the fridge taking out a carton of milk and two glasses from the cabinet. Anita typed a bit more, but paused from a sudden thought. "Gilbert?" He gave an 'hmm?' as he poured the milk. "..Do countries have dreams?"

Gilbert stole a small glance before putting the milk back. "You mean, sleeping dreams?" She nodded, he handed her a glass. He hopped on top of the counter next to the fridge, sipping his milking licking some off his upper lip. "Ja, ve have dreams. It's sometimes nice and sometimes bad. But countries dream." He guzzled down more milk.

The blonde took a few sips and leaned on the counter. "What dreams do you have, if alright to ask?"

The Prussian waved his hand. "I don't mind telling. It's your job to learn more, so I don't care." He chuckled when Anita put her glass down and was ready to type. "I don't about vhat ozhers dream, but zhe dreams I get are mostly past events." He scratched his nose trying to keep from snickering at how she typed with keen in her eyes. "Most dreams I have are kicking Roderich's ass, raising Ludvig, memories of Vati or Old Man Fritz."

"Vati? …Oh, your dad." The ex-nation nodded, "What was he like? Raising you and Ludwig?" Her laptop now closed, she was done typing, darkness returning. She wanted her soul attention on this, she can type it later.

A light turned on above the stove, Gilbert switched it on. "He vas a very stern und _very_ impatient."

Anita chuckled. "Raising a rebel like you, I would see why." She got a playful glare from the albino.

"Ja, I vas a little shit, I admit. But awesome as vell." Anita rolled her eyes, he continued. "Vati single handedly raised both Vest and I."

"No mother?"

He shook his head. "Nein, just Vati. He was like bozh a Mutter and a Vater, in a way." Gilbert tilted his head curiously. "Vhat's it like to have a Mutter, I vonder. Ve had only males in zhe house hold, uncluding cousins und enemies." His eyes glued to Anita, as if asking her.

Anita stiffened a touch. "Umm, I don't remember her much..." She muttered, now looking to her cup. "She disappeared after my father..."

Gilbert felt a pang of guilt, he forgot about that. But he and Ludwig didn't hear anything of her mother. He assumed she still was with her. "Sorry, I, um, I didn't mean to make you remember."

She shook her head, a small soft smile gracing her lips. "It's fine." She murmured and looked up. "You know, whenever things were bad, my mom used to tell me something to make it better." Gilbert tilted his head again, his cute curious look returning. "_Viva la Vida_."

The Albino's brows furrowed in deep thought. It was obvious he was decoding it in his mind. She was about to answer, "Live zhe life." He said, now with a pleased smile on knowing the paraphrase.

Anita blinked at him, "Wow, kind of impressed."

"Oh!" Gilbert mocked a painful arrow to the chest, slamming his hand over his heart. "You hurt me, mein frau!" He patted his chest. "Right in zhe herz!"

She giggled; he chuckled and gulped down the rest of his milk. "How do you know Spanish? Germans don't have much history with Spanish."

"My friend Antonio, he represents Spain." Gilbert placed the glass in the sink and strode over to sit next to her again. "He's one of my best buds, Antonio taught me Spanish, vhile Francis –who obviously represents France- taught me French." He propped his elbows on the counter, hands under his chin holding his head up. "I taught zhem German in return, of course France only stated how he hated Germans and learned about," He paused to think. "Zhree vords, maybe? Zhey're zhe best buds I could have."

Realization dawned her. "Ah right, they helped you with the Austrian Succession War, correct?"

He chortled and nodded. "Correct, Miss Brains. Ja, ve zhree sure are a triad. Ve're always zhere for each other, but ve typically shit on each ozher for a good laugh." He let a chuckle out, "Ve call ourselves zhe Bad Touch Trio."

Anita bit her lip from barking out a laugh. "Bad Touch Trio? You don't go announcing that do you?"

"Ve used to." Gilbert's smile winded seeing her laugh softly at the thought. The albino stood and stretched his arms in the air. "It's getting late, better head to bed. I'll walk ya to your room, zhe girls are probably asleep by now."

Anita hopped off the stool, "Umm, would it be alright if I slept on the couch downstairs?"

Gilbert's brows furrowed in confusion. "Vhy? I zhought you said you didn't mind sleeping vizh zhe girls."

"Oh, no, I don't mind. It's just…" She thought for a second. "I kick a lot in my sleep. I'd feel bad keeping them up with me kicking them. Amelia once moved me to the hallway when sleeping in her room for kicking her in the boob."

Gilbert winced, he didn't know the pain. But once Elizabeta said a punch or kick to the boob is like kick or punch to the balls… This was proven after accidently punching said Hungarian in said boob zone. "I see," He sighed, but gave a smile. "Ja, sure. Besides, vouldn't vant Hungary to be dead tired at zhe meeting tomorrow."

Anita gave a silent gasp as Gilbert turned to the steps. She had forgotten all about the world meeting tomorrow. From the events of the attacker to now, it all left her mind. Half of her brain was screaming at her on how she could've forgotten, other half… Didn't mind at all.

The albino set the couch up with blankets and pillows. Anita insisted he didn't have to, the stubborn Prussian ignored her and did so anyway. "Alright, you're all good?" He asked as she sat on the couch, blanket draping her waist down.

"Yea, thanks again, Gilbert."

He waved her off. "No problem. If you need me, you know vhere my room is." She nodded and snuggled down into the blankets. A yawn loudly escaped her lips, eyes now closed, sleep taking her over quickly.

"Night, Gil.." She murmured, softly breathing the essence of sleep.

The Prussian grinned with a shake of his head. "Typical spec people," He whispered removing her glasses for her, folded, and placed on the table by her. The only light giving out was the lamp next to her glasses. His hands moved on their own, moving long lose blonde strands of her hair from her face and behind her ear. His knuckles turned downward to softly skim them against her smooth cheek. The Prussian's face lowered close to her, hearing her gentle easy breathing, as his hand now turned again to cup her cheek. Lips gazed her cheekbone before moving up to land on her forehead. Only a small peck was needed, thumb stroking from her cheekbone down to her chin. Finally retracting his hand, he turned the light off and left for his room. He gave one last glance at her, before shutting his door and going to bed himself.

* * *

><p>The Prussian's mind was plagued all night. Why? For one, tomorrow was the world meeting, he would be home alone. Now, typically he wouldn't mind. In fact, he loved it as he acted like a child when parents went away. But, when he woke up, finding everyone gone, including Anita, he felt more alone than usual.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fun Fact: According to Olaus Magnus's Historia de Gentibus Septentrionalibus – printed in Rome in 1555 – Gustav I of Sweden sent 10 reindeer to Albert I, Duke of Prussia, in the year 1533.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**~Chapter Five~**

Quiet… Reticence…Silence…

Gilbert sighed as he nibbled on some toast, lying on the couch. The television was on, but muted on some morning news show. He wasn't really watching, yes his eyes on the screen but they had a distant look in them. He changed into a black shirt and red The thought of last night returned, anger was still lingering in Roderich. Despite nothing happened, which he was relieved about. The toast crunched under his teeth, hoping Anita was having a good time meeting other countries. He grinned at the thought of meeting Antonio and Francis, the urge to punch the Frenchman popped in remembering him being such a huge flirt. Basch wouldn't mind her, in fact she would get alone great with Lili.

"She said she vas part British right?" He thought out loud. "Artie better not feed her any food, bad enough I nearly died. I vill beat him if he tries." He gulped down the rest of his toast roughly, and started flipping channels. "Mattie vould get along great, Killeen reminds me of him. Ah, she'll love Feli, zhat cute Italian."

Protective thoughts came to the Albino's head ever since he learned about her father. The thought of being over protective never came to mind, he was like this when Ludwig was a kid. It annoyed the living German out of him, but understood as he got older. Gilbert just has that protective older brother gene. For Anita, it was something other than 'brother' protective.

"I know I can trust him und his brother, Lovino, vizh Anita. He may cuss und yell at zhe guys, but at least he's zhe nicest guy to vomen. Not to mention doesn't flirt like Francis." His finger continued pressing the channel button, probably passed the same shows over three times. "Who else zhere vould she like?" A few countries flashed his mind, but one made him drop the remote. His ruby eyes went wide, body shot up and teeth clenched.

"I forgot _he'll_ be zhere!" The Prussian jumped to his feet, rushing up the stairs, not bothering to turn his television off. Slipping his shoes on, he grabbed his keys from the bowl and sped out the door. The three dogs sat in the kitchen confused of what just happened.

* * *

><p>Striding down the hall, shoving men out of his way and sliding past women, Gilbert's thoughts remained the same. <em>"He better stay back from her."<em> With a clenched jaw, his feet were moving faster than his mind. His knuckles tight in his fist from the mere thought on the man going near her. If only he could remember the room the meeting was held. Parking his ride outside the city hall was bad enough earning a fine for it -including a argument with a cop for 10 minutes- but running around the damned place was worse. Gilbert could care less the looks he was given, as no one would help direct him to the world meeting. As if they thought he was crazy or just didn't know.

Taking a sharp turn around a corner, his body clashed against another. The force of gravity took both of them down to the marble floor with a thud and some groans. Gilbert's red eyes glared the figure, his anger meter taking already to the next level. "Vatch Vhere you're going, trottel!"

"Hey! I'm not clumsy, you albino jerk!"

The Prussian had realized he had pointed his anger at the wrong person. His mood changed as he was glared down by the cousin of who he was looking for; Amelia. "Ah, vell zhen.."

* * *

><p>"Vhy vould zhey hold a meeting in zhe back of zhe building?" His voice echoed as they reached the stairs.<p>

Gilbert and Amelia had seemed half lost to where they were going. Amelia had to get something for Roderich, while Gilbert searched for the meeting room. He got her to where she needed to go -which was to collect papers he forgot- in return she'd take him to the room the meeting was held.

"They said something about in case it'd get too loud and crazy." Amelia scoffed as the two descend up the stairs from the first floor to the second.

Gilbert slid a somewhat repentant grin. "Ah, zhat's understandable."

"Why are you such a rush to see Anita?" Amelia gave a suspicious glare. "Besides, shouldn't you be in the meeting too?" He glances to her. "Anita did say your the east part of Germany, so you should be at the meeting too." The Albino scoffed, but Amelia shrugged. "Just stating what I'm seeing." They reached the second floor and turned left to go around the other end of the building. "I mean North Italy and South Italy are there."

Gilbert's eyes perked. "Really? How are zhey doing in zhe meeting?"

A sudden scowl developed onto her face. "Annoying as shitting hell!" Two suited men gave the girl a look for being loud in the building, but she didn't care. "All the one Italian does is whine to Ludwig about how he wants to eat over at the house with a big old pasta dinner. The other one curses worse than I do, about that how his brother shouldn't go near the 'potato bastard' as he calls your brother."

Gilbert gave a half laugh, "Ja, sounds like Feli und Lovino alright."

"They also are such huge flirts! They wouldn't leave me, Killeen, or Anita alone on the damn flirting."

"How did Anita hold up on zhe flirting?" He asked, hands shoved into his pockets.

She shrugged. "She was talking to another country by the time they were about to flirt with her. Then the one brother started scolding the other how they bored her and blamed him. Weirdos."

Gilbert raised a brow. "Vhat country vas she talking to?"

Amelia cupped her chin and closed one eyes in thought. "Ah, I forget who he represented. He was really tall, had a long scarf, him and America had an argument before I left."

Gilbert's eyes had widened, that's who he was aiming for. To keep _him_ away from Anita. Before Amelia could continue, Gilbert ran down the hall and burst thought the double doors. "Anita!" He called into the room loudest of his lungs would allowed. A few faces looked at him strangely, three of who he knew.

"Gilbert? I wasn't expecting to see you, amigo!" Smiled the brunette Spaniard.

The blonde Frenchmen grinned. "Ah, so zes eez zee valiant knight 'escuing zes damsel in dis'ress?"

His ruby eyes blinked in shock, where was that Russian? He was nowhere in the room. Only ones there were Francis, Antonio, and Anita. The female was in between the men, apparently in the middle of a conversation with her. Antonio on her right and Francis on her left.

"Gilbert?" The Prussian was brought back by the young human's voice. "I thought you didn't go to these meetings?"

Antonio nodded. "He doesn't, that's why it's so unexpected for him to be here. Did Ludwig forget some paperwork? I heard only Roderich did."

Amelia popped up from behind the Albino. "Ah, here it is." She said waving the tan folder. "Where did he go?"

"Roderich?" Francis pointed towards the door to his right. " 'e left zat way following after Ludwig. Zomezing about sleeping 'rrangements at 'es house.

"Ah, Thank ya!" She gave a smile to her cousin before going through the door to find the Austrian.

"Anita," Gilbert sped up to stand in front of her, hands suddenly gripping her shoulders. "Did any ozher countries bozher you? Invade your personal space? Anyzhing?"

Anita blinked innocently at him, but shook her head. "No," The Prussian raised a brow, really? None at all? "Some were loud and a bit more up front than I imagined, but now. They were very nice." She let a grin stretch across her face. "I really liked it! Meeting the other countries!"

Gilbert loosened his grip, and slowly let his hands drop to his side. His jaw was hanging a tad, were the other countries as she claimed? Nice? Well, some could be, but others were more over the term, 'nice'. "Ah, I-I see."

"Honhonhonhonhon!" Laughed Francis as he wrapped an arm around the Prussian's shoulders. "You over 'orried, Gilbert? Zat's a first I've seen you like zat since Lud'ig was a 'ittle child!"

Gilbert shoved his arm off, mumbling a curse or two at him. "I have a right to worry over her, she's my responsibility as a host und country to vatch out for her." He folded his arms. "Besides, vhere's zhe students you two should be looking after?"

Antonio kept his upbeat usual smile on. "Jack is with Lovino at the moment. Probably trying to pick up girls or such." He started laughing with a daydream look on his face. "Seeing them both red faced trying to flirt with Anita and Amelia. It was cute."

They looked to Francis, who just suddenly turned dramatic. "Oh, such 'or shame! My student, 'ebecca, was struck wez a cold zes morning and could not make it." Gilbert looked dulled, typical he turns his explanation into a cheap soap opera. Antonio... He was still day dreaming, something about churros. Anita bit her lip, to keep herself from laughing. "She insisted zat I go to ze meeting wezout her. Such a 'rave 'arrior!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes, Anita had her hands on her mouth and stomach to keep herself from laughing. She found him very entertaining, next to Antonio who would tell stories of the Southern Italian when he was a child.

"Is he always like this?' Anita whispered.

Gilbert gave a snort. "Ja, he's pretty amusing, isn't he?"

"He ees very funny, da?"

The Prussian's blood when cold as they all turned to see Ivan Braginski enter the room. A warm smile graced his features, but Gilbert glared with a frown in return of the happy demeanor the Russian gave off. Anita smiled and approached him.

"Hey Ivan." She beamed up at his tall stature, as he smiled down at hers. "Finally got your sister off your back?"

The Russian scratched the back of his head. "Da, it was not easy." His violet eyes shifted to the Prussian, making his go stiff. He threw a smile to him. "Oh, it's Prussia!" A hand rose from the ex-soviet's side and gently laid it upon Anita's shoulder. "Thees ees bright student you have. I am enveeous of you, she was asking me about thee relationsheep between America and I."

Gilbert's jaw muscles hurt from the other tight clenching of his teeth. He swore his ears and forehead was turning red from the boiling anger inside him. The only ones who seemed to noticed was his friends.

"Gilbert, Amigo, calm down now." Antonio whispered in his left

"Oui, 'e's not doing any 'arm to 'er. 'e 'asn't done anyzing bad but argue weez America about zat condom incident." Francis added to his right.

He was deaf to them both as his went over, grabbed Anita's wrist, and pulled her from Ivan's grasp to hide her behind him. All seemed too fast for Anita as she had a poker face painted upon her face when it all happened. Ivan kept his smile on, folding his hands behind his back.

"Ohh, you are very protective of her, da?" He nodded at his own question. "That's good, but you are very slow, Gilbert."

Gilbert was near seething as he glared harder, hoping his red flashing eyes could kill him. "Vhat zhe fuck do you mean by zhat?" He hissed.

"Gilbert?" Anita snagged her arm back and got between the two. "What's wrong with you?"

His eyes softened when they shifted to hers. Francis and Antonio also got between. They found her either an idiot to get in between the two, or brave. "Mon cher, zese two don't 'ave the best 'istory." Said the Frenchmen who put his hands on her shoulders and tugged her towards Gilbert's side.

"Si, so it's better to stay out of their way." Agreed the Spaniard to helped tug her from the two rivals.

"What do you mean?" She asked fixing her glasses from the sudden tugs.

"You're smart, senorita. What's the history of Russia and Prussia?"

Anita looked between the two, as one glared and the other still smiling. Her memory traced back to get anything she learned from Russian history or from Gilbert's diaries. There wasn't much, she skipped anything Prussian related back on studying countries in high school. As the wheels in her mind steamed up, the rival countries had their conversation.

"I asked you a question."

Ivan shook his head, as if refusing to answer that he had meant by his comment. "Why we fight, Prussia? We seegned a treaty."

"Zhat vas centuries ago." He growled, now a bit calmer with Anita away from him. "Or have you not forgotten zhe Vall?"

"Oh, no!" Ivan bellowed with a sorry like expression. But he knew it was a façade. "Surely _you're_ the one whose memory has foorgotten. Foor eef eet wasn't foor I, your precious Freetz would've-"

"Tventy-eight years!" Silence killed the room for a moment from the Prussian's outburst. Anita nearly hid behind his friends from the sudden yell. "Tventy. Eight. Years." He hissed, trying to contain his anger.

"Da, twenty-eeght years leeving weeth me. Deed you not enjoy eet?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

"Fuck no!" Gilbert bellowed. "During zhose years I vas tortured! My people vere separated from zheir loved ones und treated like shit!" Anita lowered behind the two men, feeling the anger building back up in the Prussian.

"Well, seeing your ex-nation now. Eet does not matter." Gilbert felt a twinge of pain hit his heart. His hands trembled into fists, resisting to grab his shirt over his chest. "You weell soon be foorgotten, and weell deesappear. Oh, a neerve I touched?" Ruby eyes twitch with anger.

"Yea, you touched a nerve. Vhen you built zhat fucking vall!"

Time seemed to have stopped -no, slowed down more like. Gilbert's fist was raised and pulled back, launched forward aiming for the damned smiling Russian. His fist collided with the jaw, knocking the figure in front of him to the ground. The sounds of gasps, thud, crack, and groan echoed the room. Gasping escaped Francis and Antonio's lips. Thud cam from the body coming in contact with the floor. Groan erupted from the victim's throat. Crack... It wasn't a bone cracking or such, sounded like small glass... glasses?

"Oh God..." Muttered the Albino shockingly. "Anita..."

The blonde groaned, her one hand holding herself up on the ground, the other covering the side of her face and eye. Her teeth clenched as she hissed in and out air to help the pain. Only a few feet away, Gilbert saw her glasses. He had a strong force in that fist he threw, at Anita.

All the anger was gone from him; Guilt, sorrow, shock, and regret filled him now. Anger was still there, but the worry and guilt from Anita was stronger in him now. His jaw hinged up and down, helping him to try and get some words out. His knees suddenly felt loose, as he fell down to her level. "A-Anita... I didn't... I.." She groaned and looked up to him. His heart wrenched, some blood speckled from the side of her mouth. He really _had_ hit her hard; too hard.

* * *

><p>"Wow, you really packed a punch." The Spaniard commented, aiding to the now swelling bruise on Anita's face.<p>

Sitting in a empty office would suffice to aid the injury. Anita insisted the hospital was not needed, France had demanded she be taken. Antonio said he'll treat the wound, nothing worse compared to his ages ago. Anita sat on the desk, legs crossed looking to the left for the swelling bruise to get better access.

"Shut up." Grumbled Gilbert as he leaned against the desk next to the blonde.

"It's alright, guys." Assured Anita pulling back from Antonio's cotton. "It'll take a bit to heal, but it's not like I lost an eye."

"May as well 'ave." Francis said under his breath. Prussia gave a look before returning to his scowling mood. "Gilbert, you 'ave to learn to ignore what Ivan says."

Prussia's folded arms tightened. "You get into fights vizh England."

"Not to zee point of punching or 'urting each ozeer zat badly." He countered. The Prussian scoffed.

Anita sat in silence. Her eyes were dazing out with her mind somewhere else. She kept her mind on the words that exchanged between the two countries. The way she saw it, the two had a strong history, she does remember reading wars Russia had back with Teutonic Knights. Her eyes moved to her lap, as she held her broken glasses.

"I'll get zhose fixed." Her eyes shifted to her left where Prussia kept his eyes on the floor. Almost reading her mind when she looked to the broken specs. "I'll cover for it."

Anita closed her one eye as Antonio put a bandage on her cheek bone as a cut was found. "You can't" She simple answered.

He glanced over. "Of course I can."

"No," She fully turned stretching her arm out to give him the glasses. "They'll have to be replaced."

Prussia took them looking over the damage. The left lenses cracked in half, and the temple was bent for enough to snap off. Sure enough, these weren't gonna be fixed, and she couldn't wear them now. "Ah, I see." He put them in his jacket pocket. "Vell, let's head to un eye doctor und get ya some new ones!"

The doors opened with Roderich coming in with a very pissed of Amelia. "Anita!" She cried going to her as she hopped off the desk. "Jesus! When I heard what had happened, I ran all over the damned building looking for you!"

Anita faintly smiled and tried to calm her cousin down. "It was an accident is all."

Amelia narrowed her eyes. "Accident or not, I don't care." She looked over the wound. "Christ, it's like a bowling ball nailed you."

Anita stole a glance at the Prussian. He sighed. "Amelia-"

The cousin turned to him. "I heard what happened." Gilbert gulped. "When I get my hands on the Russian, he'll be the one asking for mercy!"

The three nations and one human were shocked. Russia? It was Prussia who threw the punch, not him. Had someone heard it wrong?

"Um, Amelia, I said it's alright besides..." She looked to Prussia, who held his breath at that moment. Looking back at Amelia, she smiled. "It was only an accident. Russia didn't mean to hit me."

Amelia huffed and noticed her glasses were gone. "Where are your...?"

Gilbert pulled them from his jacket and handed them to her. She puffed her cheeks, a tad more pissed. "Son of a bitch, looks like you'll be going to contacts now."

Anita glared. "No way, I hate contacts!"

Roderich approached to examine the bifocals. "It'll take a veek or two to get new glasses."

Amelia argued. "And you're blind as a bat." She was right; Roderich saw how thick the lenses were. Her sight might be worse than his own.

"I can see just fine!" Anita left to the door, opening to find it was a closet. She looked confused as she clearly didn't see the sign said 'cupboard' in German on the door. "Ah..."

"You can't read another language vizhout good sight." Roderich pointed out, earning a dull tired glare from her. "Contacts aren't zhat bad, I've varn zhem myself." He stated proudly.

A scoff came from Gilbert. "Yea, for like four minutes," Roderich sent a glare his direction, only to receive a smirk in return. "I had to take zhem out vhen you were crying about zhe contacts slipping!"A small whine squeaked, Gilbert looked to Anita who looked nervous. The Prussian instantly regretted saying that. He stridden up to her with a reassuring smile. "But, uh, it doesn't happen all zhe time. Only to idiots."

"Hey!" Cried the offended Austrian, earning a chuckle from Francis and Antonio. "It really did hurt!"

Amelia rolled her eyes, still a tad upset from the incident. Anita giggled at Gilbert, still wondering how Ivan was put to blame instead of Gilbert. What also returned was the thought on the words the two nations exchanged. Her mind started to feel a tad numb, she didn't know if it was from the punch or the way her mouth started moving without her consent.

"I promise..." She mumbled, the Prussian looked down to her. She looked up with a soft smile and her teal eyes large and lively. "I promise to never forget you."

Gilbert paused at what she had meant. Promise to never forget her? His heart skipped a beat, knowing what she was saying. The Prussian was so shocked by the words he had heard, he felt his head tighten. Never has such kinder words reached his ears, and it's not like he thought he deserved. He never assumed to deserve them, after all of his history. Every day, ready to die, and now this. It was as if his heart denied death now, all for such a petty promise. Such a statement.

* * *

><p>"Anita, you can't go walking around blind!"<p>

"Get me a cane and we'll talk."

The cousins' argument continued until they made it to the parking lot. Austria and Prussia had to hear this whole thing go on. Francis and Antonio gathered their students and left for the hotel they were staying at.

"Alright! Look," Anita hollered standing in front of Amelia. "How about Gilbert drives me to the nearest eye place and I get a pair of lenses there?"

The Albino came up to them with Roderich behind Amelia. "Doesn't it take a while for them to be made?"

"Of course not." Answered the Austrian with his know it all attitude. He adjusted his own glasses. "Vhen _you_ broke mine, remember, ve got contacts zhat same day."

Gilbert gave a look. "Stop emphasizing zhe whole 'me breaking your glasses' crap." He kept his scowl at him, then looked to Anita with the scowl wiped away. "I know a good eye doctor place. Vest vent zhere once for reading glasses."

Anita smiled. "Alright, sounds like a plan." She turned to her cousin. "We'll meet you guys back at the house. How much longer you staying?"

"Ve'll be leaving tomorrow morning, early." Roderich answered.

Amelia gave a concerned look for the umpteenth time. "Want me to go with you?"

Gilbert grinned. "Zhat'll have to be a no. My ride only holds two people."

The girls gave a questioning look. Roderich exasperated, "You didn't ride on _zhat_ deazh trap, did you?" The girls looked back at him more confused.

"Death trap?" The cousins questioned.

* * *

><p>"She is NOT riding that!" Screamed Amelia as she clung to Anita seeing what Gilbert's ride was.<p>

There sat parked was a 2009 model Suzuki GSX-R600 motorcycle. It was white with a sleek shine with black outlining of the enterer. Two helmets hung over the side, one had a Prussian flag design –obviously Gilberts- and the other was chrome silver. Anita could see Gilbert having such a vehicle.

"Vhat's vrong wizh it? It's perfectly safe!" The Albino defended as he picked is helmet off the bike. "Vest has one too."

"Yea, and I can see why he chooses the car over it!" Amelia detained Anita tighter, who just stood there with a very annoyed look. "You can't let a blind person ride that thing!"

"Vhat- It's not like _she's_ zhe one driving!" Gilbert tucked the helmet under his arm.

"For the last time…." Growled Anita. "I. AM. NOT. BLIND!" Everyone stared at her, as she took the extra helmet, and slid it onto her head. She stood next to Gilbert with a look at Amelia that said 'back off'. "It's no different than the one your brother has. And don't pull the 'you've never road on one' trick. Cause I have many times."

Amelia gave a dramatic gasp. "Behind my back!"

"You were watching-" Anita threw her arms in the air. "Oh jeez! Forget it! Let's go, Gilbert."

The two mounted the bike; Anita clasped her arms around his waist, hugging from behind. He slid his helmet on and started up the vehicle. Kicking the kick stand and revved up the motor. Exhaustion smoke puffed out in the Austrian's direction causing him to start a coughing fit. Gilbert threw a 'Kesesesese~!' into the air and sped out of the parking lot. He could've sworn he heard hard laughter from the girl hugging behind him.

* * *

><p>Laughter erupted from the exam room of the eye doctor's. The Prussian was trying to remember how to breathe from the roaring laughter he was giving. Anita sat in the chair with the phoropter over her face. She bit her lip and tried to keep an urge from smacking him deep inside her. The eye doctor was a bit annoyed from Gilbert's loud laughter, it was deafening thanks to the small spacious room. But none the less, continued with his job.<p>

"Oh mien Gott, are _zhose_ your glasses!? Hahaha!" He was nearly falling out of his seat now. "Zheir _huge_! Good luck getting zhrough doors! Bahahaha!"

"Clearly, you've never been to an eye doctor's room." She muttered as she nodded to try and concentrate on the examination. "Gilbert, why not just wait outside." She shook her head, the doctor switched lenses. "On second thought," Another nod. "I don't trust you, just shut up." A third nod and the doctor removed them from her face and wrote down on his clip board.

"Trust me?" Gilbert questioned now done laughing with the giant object off her face. "Vhat, it's not like I'll be childish out zhere."

She gave a blunt look. "You don't know that."

"Fräulein Bhams, hat Ihr Sehvermögen schlechter geworden seit Ihrem letzten Prüfung." The doctor sat in his wheelie chair. Gilbert was spinning in it a moment before the doctor came. Anita seriously felt like she had a child with her. She focused her attention to the doctor though. "Wann war Ihre letzte Prüfung?"

She thought over it. "Um, about 3 or 4 years."

"Drei bis vier Jahre." Gilbert interpreted for her, as she stated earlier when arrive she didn't feel like translating herself for this.

The doctor nodded and wrote more on the clip board. "Sie können Kontakte für Ihre alte Gläser bekommen heute." He stood and opened the door, Anita and Gilbert followed him to the front desk. "Aber für ein neues Paar, würde es ein paar Wochen dauern. Zwei bis drei höchstens."

He went into the back, Anita looked to Gilbert as he leaned against the counter to wait. "How long?" She questioned, not hearing the speed of the doctor's mouth.

"Two or zhree weeks to make your glasses." He answered. She moaned and let her head fall against the top of the counter. "Vhy do people make contacts such a big deal?"

Anita looked up and sent a glare. "Gil, how would you feel knowing every morning you have to take these small elastic like miniscule sized lenses in your eyeball every morning, and then taking them off at night, without damaging your eye or dropping them?"

He thought it over and tried to hide a cringe, and gave a façade grin. "I can handle it."

She rolled her eyes. "Liar."

* * *

><p>Within the hour she was given two pairs of contacts and assured to get the new glasses. She decided to choose a new pair of frames but didn't tell Gilbert. Her old ones were thin dark maroon semi-frames. Gilbert claimed those type of glasses sounded too fragile, thick ones seem better. Anita still never said what she got, even after his suggestions.<p>

"Let's hurry back home." Said Anita as she and Gilbert approached the motorbike. "I need to give a recording on today's events." Gilbert cringed, she laughed taking the helmet. "Don't worry, I won't mention the punching part. I don't think my teacher would be pleased to hear that anyhow."

He gave a silent sigh and hopped onto his bike. "You vorry about your vork too much." He grabbed is helmet. "Vhy not take a break?" She gave a look. "All you ever do is read my books or vork on zhe report."

She shrugged. "Someone has to. Knowing half my class, they'll just end up doing it last minute or give in a half crap report."

"And you von't?"

She vigorously shook her head placing the helmet on top. "Of course not. Unlike some students, like the turd your brother got, I will give my 100% on it."

Gilbert buckled his helmet on. "Come on!" He pleaded. "One day of a tour zhrough Berlin. Ve'll be back before" Checking the watch in his wrist. "Before dinner, 6 zhe latest. Und it's noon now." He looked up to her, trying to give those eyes that dopy puppies gave.

Anita growled a tad from him. Damn, he did the kick puppy look… _too_ good. Almost made her feel guilty somehow. With a loud sigh she covered his face with her hands in attempt to be spared. "Alright, alright. You win."

Gilbert threw a fist to the air. "Alright! Lasst uns gehen!" Anita giggled taking her hand back. The sound of low growling murmured the pair's ears. Gilbert raised a brow, Anita folded her arms with a small red blush upon her cheeks. The Prussian bit his lip from laughing, and simple asked, "Hungry?"

* * *

><p>Gilbert had hoped his first choice for him and Anita to eat at was good for her. She claimed she can eat anything, but it was the bar area he was worried about. He passed about four restaurants before finding a buffet place with no bar or alcohol. Anita seemed to enjoy the buffet, Gilbert helped her when getting food, reading out and translating the name of foods and drinks for her.<p>

"What are these?" Anita asked pointing to a bowl, Gilbert glances over standing next to her. "They look like thin crab cakes."

"Zhose are Kartoffelpuffers." Their grated potatoes mixed with eggs, spices, and other ingredients fried up." Anita used the tongs to pick it up and put it on her plate. "Sound good?" He asked.

"Yea, their look really good. Reminds me of the crab cakes my God Father used to make."

Gilbert tilted his head, stepping closer to her so someone to pass by them. "You sound to like zhem a lot." He grinned.

She nodded. "I love shell fish the most. Crab cakes are my favorite." Musing a smile, Anita felt nostalgic. "He learned from his sister, my mom. She was the cook of her family, her brother," She giggled. "Not so much. But he makes the best crab cakes ever."

Gilbert smiled softly at her then turned and found something. "Hey," Anita looked up as he placed something on her plate. She gave a questioning look. "Crab cake."

Those two words made her eyes shine and her smile widening. "German crab cake? Oh, this will be great!" He kept from laughing, he found her to be so cute when her teal eyes sparkled and a beaming thrilled smile graced her lips. She rushed to their table, not before Gilbert correcting her from pumping into a few chairs.

The two ate in peace, Anita failing to hide how much fun she was having eating proud German foods. With Gilbert's help she even found some Prussian dishes. The albino chose to eat the Prussian foods as usual. Such as Konigsberger Klopse -Meatballs served in a white sauce with capers and eaten with potatoes- and Beetenbartsch -A beetroot-based soup served with sour cream and beef.- Anita was surprised that he was eating the soup, she decided to keep to herself that it was originally from Russia. He might flip the table if she said anything Ivan or Russian related after today.

"Ahhh," Sighed the Prussian as he leaned in his chair hooking his shoes around the table legs. He patted his slender abdomen as if it was Santa's belly. "Zhat vas a great lunch break, vouldn't you agree?" He mocked at Anita, noticing she was giggling at him. The crab cake was all was left of her food. He nodded to it, "Gonna try it?"

"Yup," She grinned at the plate. She stabbed it with her fork and put the small cake into her mouth.

"Ja, ve should come here for lunch again." He looked around arms behind his head. "Great prices, food, und company. Vouldn't you agree?" He heard squealing and chuckled. "Is zhat crab delicious? I can- Oh Gott!" Gilbert fell onto his back with his chair just noticing the expression on Anita's. "A-Anita!" The alarmed Prussian clambered to his feet to aid the young American.

Her face was red and her forehead broke sweat. Her one hand clamped over her mouth as squealing muffled out, the other hand waved about as an early attempt to get Gilbert's attention. Her eyes watered from the burning hot sensation in her mouth, teeth clenched as her tongue felt it was being stabbed by flamed knives. Her feet stomped against the carpeted flooring beneath them. From her reactions, it was beyond obvious that

Gilbert stammered for a moment before getting her glass of water. "H-Here! Drink zhis!"

Anita shook her head and shoved it away. He was a tad confused, but remember Ludwig telling him that water spreads spicy or hot foods. The Prussian ran to the beverages bar and took a bottle of whatever wasn't water. Ripping the cap open, shoved it into her hands. Anita jugged half the bottle and finally stopped, slamming the bottle onto the table. She took in deep breaths.

"Are you alright?" Gilbert's eyes were wide with shocked concern. That all hit him too fast, his head was nearly spinning.

Anita nodded and smiled wiping her eyes. "Ah, ah," She laughed lightly. "Thanks, that was really intense."

Gilbert bent down. "You sure you're alright? Looked like you vere gonna be sick or breathe out fire."

She shook her head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that." Gilbert fixed his chair and sat down. He just noticed the slight attention they got from nearby costumers.

"It's alright," He sat down and sighed. "Guess zhose crab cakes vere too spicy?"

"Very." She whipped her head back and force, the taste still there. "Felt like someone took pepper powder and poured it all into my mouth." She took two more gulped and smiled at him. "Thanks, I thought my tongue was gonna catch on fire."

Gilbert chuckled. "I von't allow zhat to happen. I'll keep your tongue safe."

Anita laughed at his joke. Gilbert's mind started to rewind on his words. What kind of compilation of a sentence was that? He mentally kicked himself and shook his head. What is wrong with him? The slightest smile or gesture made him say stupid things. He had this giddy feeling in his gut when her eyes sparkled. The feeling was pelting harder as the glasses were now off, making her eyes larger. He never really had this feeling before, never in his life. He had a slight feeling when around Hungary right after discovering she was a girl, but that was more of dread and anxiety than frivolous and content. He may have to talk to Francis and Antonio about this.

"Hey, Gil?" He looked up at her, not noticing he was staring at his empty plate and bowl. "If nothing is planned for dinner, mind if I make it?"

The albino blinked, processing what she had asked as he was distracted from her charming small smiling face. "Oh!" He leaned back cool like and grinned, fighting back to redden. "Of course! It vas my turn to cook anyway. Make vhatever you want!"

Anita got up and hugged Gilbert around his neck, catching him off guard. "Thanks, Gilbert!" He glanced at her. "I'll have to stop by the food mart with Amelia when we get back. I promise you'll love dinner."

"N-No problem." He stuttered as she let him go to put her coat on. He stared at her for a moment before leaving the payment money on the table. She left for the bathroom real quick, he waiting by the front door. He still felt her hair skim over her shoulder and against his cheek and neck. His hand rubbed his neck, checking to see if it was still there. The warmth of her head on top of his, he impulsively disheveled his hair to subconsciously relieve the feeling bubbling inside of him.

_"Zhis can't be what I zhink it is."_ He thought seeing people eat amongst their own lives.

* * *

><p>The two toured Berlin a little longer before they arrived back home at 4pm instead of 6pm as Gilbert promised. He would understand as she was making dinner and would want to prepare. Amelia was there but not Eliza or Killeen, they left for Hungary right after the meeting. Ludwig was gone, apparently Feliciano wanted to eat out with his student and the German's. All who was left at the house was Roderich, Gilbert, Anita, and Amelia.<p>

After being home for a half hour, Gilbert had been trying to contact his friends, but apparently they were out or on their flight home as they didn't answer their cell phones. He left them a voice message as he wanted to video chat later that night. Knowing them, they'd agree, thinking it was just a usual chat. The Prussian decided to go bother Roderich, but instead found the Austrian with Amelia and Anita in the upstairs living room. The cousin stood with a stern look and arms crossed, Anita sitting at the couch pouting like a child with Roderich sitting next to her. He found the aristocrat sitting a little too close to Anita. Instantly he intervened.

"Vhat's going on?" He asked sending a quick glare to Roderich then sent a soft look to the girls. "I zhought you girls vould be at zhe food mart."

They looked over. "Anita said she wants to make dinner, but I told her we're not going food shopping until she wears her contacts."

Anita looked up to Gilbert. "Gil, tell her I can cook fine without those things."

Gilbert gave a sympathetic lop sided grin. "Anita, you vere a tad off today vhen at lunch. You tripped over nine chairs." He moved to the back door to let the three whining dog's outside.

She huffed. "Thanks."

Roderich patted her shoulder. "I'll help put zhem in, if you wish." Gilbert's ears perked up as the dogs ran out, he shut the door just as Gilbird flew in. He must have been flying around outside since they left.

"Are you sure, Roderich?" Amelia asked with a raised brow of apprehension. "Isn't it more scary with someone else doing it than yourself?"

Roderich shook his head. "Ludvig placed my contacts in much better zhan I could. So, someone else doing it is more dependable zhan you."

Amelia had doubt. "I don't know, I'd rather trust myself to put something in my eye than someone else."

Anita glared her cousin. "Well, you're not the one being force to do so."

Roderich sighed, he took one case of the contacts and opened the container. "Here, it von't hurt. I assure it." Anita gulped and looked up as Roderich stood. He let one contact lense lay on the tip of his finger. "Now hold still, und it von't hurt."

Gilbert's teeth grinded against one another. He was slowly boiling of anger inside, seeing Roderich so close to Anita. _"He better not hurt her."_ Repeated in his mind watching every move the Austrian gave.

After a few seconds, Roderich got the first contact in. Anita claimed it felt weird but she saw 100% clearer out of her right eye now. Amelia was smiling at her cousin as she was doing good so far. Gilbert turned to let the dogs back in when,

"Ahh! Ouch!" The albino spun his neck around so fast, whiplashed stun through. He ignored it though as his ruby eyes found Anita hunched over covering her left eye. "Ow, ow, ow!" She cried, having a fit.

"I told you not to move." Roderich scolded. He cupped her face, raising it back up to face him. "Here, I'll get it out." He moved his features closer to see her eye that she refused to uncover.

That was it. That was when something in the ancient Prussian snapped. He moved so quickly, it felt like he was in his war days again. Cutting between the two, Gilbert wrapped an arm around Anita's head allowing her face to borrow into his shoulder. Smacked the hands of the Austrian, sending the heaviest glare, Roderich hadn't seen such a fierce look in decades. Roderich had almost forgotten what it looked like; it was now cemented back into his membrane. Anita was silent, too busy rubbing her teary eyes into Gilbert's jacket. Roderich stepped back, as Gilbert held Anita close.

"You said it vouldn't hurt her." He growled.

Roderich's face altered back as he gave his own look back at his rival. "If she held still, I vouldn't have hurt her."

"Don't blame zhis on her!" He suddenly shot back.

It became silent in the room. The dogs scurried to the kitchen for both food and to escape the Albino's fury. The only sound was Anita's soft whimpering of her pain. Gilbert gave his glare a little longer before looking empathetically down at Anita. He seized the contacts container from Roderich's grasp and gently led the half blind female, murmuring reassuring words that he'd fix her pain.

Anita was shocked from Gilbert's motions, why had he acted so defensive over his cousin. Roderich looked to Amelia, just as evenly confused. "What was that about?" She asked taking a seat in the armchair.

Roderich shook his head and sat back down. "I have no clue." He looked up at Amelia. "I've never seen him act so defensive to anyone but his past leaders or brozher."

Amelia thought for a moment, then grinned looking at the stairs leading down. "That son of a bitch."


	7. Chapter 6

**~Chapter Six~**

"Owowowowow…" Anita kept whining as Gilbert led her down the steps and over to the couch of his living room.

"It's alright," He soothed helping her take a seat on the couch. His hands cupped around her face to keep her head still. "Open your eye." She tried to shake her head and escape his grasp, but she couldn't be free. "Anita, it'll hurt more if you let it sit zhere." Gilbert explained gently. "Just open your eye, und look at me." Anita opened it, tears emanating from it quickly rolling down her face. "Zhat's it," He encouraged, "Now, keep your sight on me, und don't move."

She gave an "Uh-huh." Keeping her vision on his face. Those ruby eyes boring into hers, his brows were knotted then lifted up. A soft small smile graced his lips. Thought it was blurry, she could see his face from how close it was.

"Zhere ya go." He whispered. "Now, to get Zhat contact." He gently lifted her eyelid to keep her from blinking. She twitched but didn't dare move her eyes. Her eye that had the lense was nearly in her eye lid. "Ah, caught zhis just in time." Her free eye blinked as another tear streaked after its siblings. The Prussian's thumb wiped it away. "No more tears." Gilbert ordered. "Does it still hurt?"

Anita was about to shake her head, but remember not to move it. "No, it just stings a bit." She answered with a sniffle. "Where is it? I don't feel it."

He chuckled. "I von't tell you vhere it slipped. Vant me to fix it or take it out?"

"Just fix it, so I won't have to have it removed and put in again..." Her voice quivered as if a child getting the flu shot.

Gilbert couldn't help but smile wider, seeing her scared of such a small thing was absolutely adorable. He did as she wished, lifting his other hand toward her eye. With the index finger, he easily slid the lense out of the eye lid and placed it over her cornea. "Alright, zhat better?"

Her eye lid became free, as she blinked at least over ten times before self confirmation. A smiled stretched over her features, "Yea! I can see now." She wiped her face and rubbed her eye a bit.

Gilbert sighed. "Vell, don't rub it." He said with a jokingly stern tone. He removed her hand from her eye not wanting to have to go through the trouble of fixing it. "You'll surely send it vhisking to zhe back of your eye ball, rubbing it like zhat."

Anita laughed. "Alright, I should keep that in mind." She sniffed, now embarrassed of a big deal that was made about. "Sorry for the trouble. I kind of made that a bigger deal than it was."

Gilbert chuckled and ruffled her hair as if she was a child. "Not a big deal? Zhat zhing was half way up your eye lid." The warmth in his other hand stayed, forgetting he was holding Anita's down in her lap. "I may have had many var injuries und battle vounds, but something in zhe eye?" He gave a shudder and covered his eyes. "Oh man, I'd be bawling more zhan you! It just give me zhe jitters knowing zhere's somezhing in my eye like zhat."

Anita knew he was doing it to make her feel better, but laughed at his kindness. He grinned at her and laughed as well. Soon his eyes traveled down, finally finding the source of the warmth giving into his hand. He blinked but smiled, holding it a bit tighter. His smile… it was sad.

* * *

><p>"So, everything went fine?" The Spaniard asked as he leaned forward to his Skype cam. He sat at his desk of his hotel room, having the habit of being too close to the webcam.<p>

"Ja." Answered the Prussian, who sat against the headboard of the bed. He embraced one of the stuffed pandas he got from visiting China. Gilbird slept in the snuggly warmth of the other smaller plush pandas beside his owner. "Zhat pussy Roderich hurt her vhen putting contacts in her eyes." He had a half scowl half pout look as he held the plush tighter against his chest.

" 'urt 'er?" Francis repeated as he was nearly sprawled long a purple lush couch, wine glass dangling between his index and middle fingers. "'ow deed he 'urt 'er?"

"Frickin steckte ihren Augen!" He exclaimed, typing the translation 'frick'n poked her eye' for Francis. "Zhe small stupid zhing vas halfway up her eye lid vhen I got her away from him. He just kept blaming her!"

Antonio shook his head with a soft smile. "Well, she's okay now, right?" Gilbert nodded, his pout tightened to a glare at the wall. "Then take away that frown, Amigo!" He laughed amused by Gilbert defensive childish behavior.

"Oui, Gilbert." The Frenchman paused to sip his wine. "Anyway, wasn't zere zomezeeng _else_ you wanted to talk to us about?"

Gilbert did remember, "Ja zhere is." And stood to lock his door, not wanting Anita or Ludwig to bother this private discussion. Sitting back onto to bed –still holding the panda- now sitting closer to the camera. "Um, have you guys ever fallen for someone? Not a small crush, I mean, really have strong feelings."

His friends blinked. "Like love?" Antonio asked still a tad confused where he was going with this.

The Prussian's cheeks slowly started to match with the color of his eyes. "J-Ja, kind of." He timidly inveterate.

The sound of a loud exclamation erupted against their eardrums. Antonio jumped as he was wearing headphones, probably had the volume high as well. "Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire!?"

Gilbert understood what he said and regretted bringing this up. His eyes downcast to the bed sheets, his face pale again. "You heard me." He mumbled back.

Francis nearly dropped his wine glass, placing on the table and brought his laptop in front of him on the couch. "Gilbert, you better not be zeereeous-"

"I am." He retorted sharply.

Antonio stared between the two nations; his ears were ringing as he took his headphones out, deaf to what the two were saying. "You can't love a 'uman!" Francis was nearly glaring at the Prussian. "Zat eez taboo, and you know eet."

Gilbert's ruby eyes shot up. "But you did. You fell in love vizh a human eons ago, right?"

Francis had a pain look in his crystal sapphire eyes. "Oui, I did." He closed them and inhaled deeply, as if he was recovering from a punch to the gut. "Jeanne d'Arc"

Antonio was now gone, his last message was 'brb dinner~' and set as away. Gilbert sighed; he knew he was digging a grave mentioning this to Francis.

* * *

><p>In Anita's room, Amelia slept like a complete log. Her snoring wasn't a bother to her cousin as she slept in the same bed. The two liked it, it was like the first year when she moved in and they shared a bed. Anita felt more comfortable sleeping in the same room her cousin more than with other females. She doesn't want to have those nightmares and wake up other people up, the way she wakes up anyway.<p>

Said female was typing on her laptop at the desk of the room. Anita wrote about the meeting, she had mixed feelings about. She had expected it to be more like the ones she's seen on C-SPAN. But no; Ludwig yelled at anyone who talked past the time limit, Alfred said he was working on the super hero for global warming, and most of the Northern part of Europe kept up their own arguments. There were serious situations that were brought up; such has Alfred warning the other countries about their citizens sniffing bath salts. Anita had heard about the attacks back in spring around the US. The twin of Alfred, Matthew Williams, told about a porn star getting captured in Germany. He thanked Ludwig again and apologized for a shameful trouble. Apparently he was eating people and jumping country to country.

Anita felt a shudder; she remembered hearing that news over the summer. What an odd year this was. With a shake of the head, she continued typing. Anita took note that it was almost 11pm. Promising one more paragraph, she tiredly stared at her screen. Her bony fingers soared across the keyboard in momentum.

* * *

><p>Why the Frenchman? Well, as one would already know, Francis loved Jeanne d'Arc dearly. She was his first true love. He admired her strength, her courage, and her devotion to him and to God. Francis had committed taboo and fell in love with Jeanne. By the hands of British soldiers, he witnessed her burn at the stake in Rouen, Normandy. It was the most painful experience he had ever endured. His heart was broken and taken away that day, losing the first love of his life. The memories of her still bring him pain, and he has never forgiven himself for not being able to save her. He loved her so much; a girl who visited Mont St. Michel on a trip to France, captured him. Francis was drawn to her by her striking appearance to Jeanne d'Arc, almost convincing himself that she was the reincarnation of Jeanne. He is still filled with hope and almost a little nativity that she will return, or that one day the two will reunite. Because of his strong relationship with Jeanne d'Arc, it's also what makes being immortal all the more painful. There is virtually no way the two can reunite.<p>

"You already know zee story." Francis opened his eyes with a glare. "So why would you want to 'ave your own? Your own heartbreaking expereence. Zee suffrage one gains when falling een love, knoweeng being eemmortal eez 'ell when you've fallen een love weez 'umans." He tried to reason with the Prussian. "Alfred also made zeez mistake."

Gilbert perked. "Vhat? Zhe American?"

Francis nodded. "Amelia Ear'art, zee first woman pilot, remember?" Gilbert nodded, but he continued. "Almost all of us have done zeez. Arthur, Yao, Roderich, 'ittle Feli, and even Ivan."

Gilbert gave a loud scoff. "Zhat heartless asshole!? Ja right!"

Francis ignored him. "Steell, we all ended weez broken hearts, Gilbert. Eet's a constant reminder as eet's a part of our history as well."

"Anita is different; she isn't a voman of my country und von't end in an upending death." The albino sighed. "Have you forgotten? I'm an ex-nation-"

"Gilbert!" Yelled the Frenchman, his patience had finally died out. "No matter what you say or what you theenk, eet weell never work!" Finally Gilbert was silent. "You may love her weeth all your 'eart. But keep zat to yourself. Eef she ever found out…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Daddy! D-Daddy!" Screeched the young voice, her throat burned from the screams she had been giving for the past half hour. The heavy shadow over her huffed heavily, almost like a panting hungry wolf. "Ah…Ah ahh!" She tried to squirm, but her hands wrists were nearly being crushed by the huge hand holding them above her head.<em>

"_Ohh, Baby. You're so smooth." He growled, piercing eyes looking over her small stripped body. Thick fingers caressed her lower waist, slowly going lower. "You're a good little girl." He purred in her ears, causing more hot fearful tears to shed down her face. "Whose girl are you?"_

_She was about to answer, "Da-Ahh!" _

_She had no idea what was happened, but the feeling inside her was a sick burning feeling. Managing to look down, she saw her father's fingers between her trembling legs, threatening to close off his hand. Almost as if reading her mind, the adult male held her legs open just with the flick of his tongue sliding against her inner thigh._

"_Does that tickle?" He asked, she nodded but let a chocked sob. "Oh," He grinned. "Then think of this as a tickle attack."_

_Her eyes widened, as the chuckles of 'tickle, tickle, tickle' echoed her mind. She nearly felt numb as his touch rubbed against the inner lining of her privates, something she's never felt before. She tried to find her voice only to scream-_

* * *

><p>"STOP!"<p>

Panting and near crying filled the bedroom. Blurry eyes darted about the room, it was dark but judging by the light outside the sun was just about rising. Gasping as if she was being strangled –may as well have- she scrambled for her glasses, only to find nothing on her bedside. Anita's heart nearly leapt out, only to remember the day before. Prussian, punch, glasses, broken, contacts. Ah, the slight numb ache in her check made sense now. Anita started calming down as she turned the light on her bedside on, illuminating the bedroom.

"Well, maybe a warm shower will wake me up," Anita gave a shaky sigh, rising from the bed. She felt a dampness in her lower region and gave a small sigh. "I must have gotten my period."

Putting in her contacts, she got a tampon from her side drawer and fresh clothes for the day from her closet. Leaving the room, Anita made her way to the bathroom in between her and Gilbert's room. She locked the door, and set the shower at a good temperature.

"Gilbert might not be awake, hard to tell." The blonde thought out loud as she removed her shirt and got to the rim of her pajama pants. "One day he'll look to have rolled out of bed, another he'd be wide awa…"

Anita's eyes had widened as she discovered why her undergarments were damp. There was three options; accident, period, or something she never imagined to happen. It wasn't accident, it'd be a bigger mess. Thankfully yet sadly wasn't her period, she would've felt cramps that night before. No, what had happened to Anita made her go to tears staring horrified at her lower district. Near clear sticky substance dampened her panties, her genital area was still a bit wet, this must have been when she just woken up.

"Anita!" A heavy knock on the bathroom door made her yelp and cover herself, forgetting she locked the door. "You in zhere? I got breakfast ready." It was Gilbert, he sounded wide awake and chipper.

"Y-Yea! I Just got in the shower!" She yelled back, a bit louder that needed.

"Alright, I'll keep your food warm." He replied and left.

Anita sighed and on the toilet, her eyes still on the situation. Her head felt heavy, hands covered her now tear filled eyes. The young woman choked out a small cry. Tears streaked down her face, contacts somehow staying in.

"Did my body…" She hiccupped. "Betray me?"

* * *

><p>She felt stupid letting her guard down, as the memories flooded back through her sleep. That week she kept quiet about it, despite the thought of such a dirty act poisoning her mind. A couple weeks had passed, and Anita hadn't gotten a nightmare since. It was now November; the cold air was catching on for the second week of the month.<p>

Halloween was nice; Gilbert had fun decorating the house with Anita. She liked Halloween, not her favorite holiday, but it was her top four. They were invited for a party at England's, Ludwig says no one really ever goes, since one year he performed so called 'black magic' at America. Sure enough, the hero country freaked out when he arrived from a projector of a ghost and swung a chainsaw at everything!

Today, the calendar was marked to be November 8th. The cold weather dropped drastically, to if any moister were to visit Germany, it would no doubt snow.

Anita though, she hadn't felt good since that one morning. It happened again a few nights back, this time she woke up in the middle of the night with soaked underwear.

Anita had researched and goggled the hell out of what was happening to her. Wet dreams, they were dubbed, which meant she was having orgasms during these nightmares. Never had she had this happen before, and it frightened her to the core of her heart.

* * *

><p>"There's nothing to stop this?" Anita asked as she hugged her pillow sitting on her bed. Her fearful teal eyes behind the thicker golden colored glasses hung on her ears and nose of her face. She was glad to have glasses again; the contacts were starting to burn. Her eyes ventured from the screen to her cam now and again as she was in the middle of a video chat.<p>

"**Anita, it's not like you got a disease or anything."** Her cousin responded adjusting her headphones and mic head set. She sighed sitting hunched more than usual. She had an annoyed frown upon her features.

Anita's brows forward. "You alright?" She could even sense the irritation despite the distance.

Amelia waved off. **"Yea, yea. Anyway,"** Anita knew she would wave it off that quickly if something was truly wrong. **"It's perfectly normal for girls our age to have this. Hell, I got these when I was 14!"**

"I understand that, but knowing these only happens during the nightmares…" She tightened her hold on the pillow, boring her face into it.

Amelia felt really bad about her cousin. She decided to try to lighten her spirits. **"Hey! Don't forgot, another meeting is soon."** Anita didn't move. **"Roddy told me it's being held in Italy this time."** She gave a pained laugh, arching her back for a second. **"His face fell when he discovered it. I asked him why the long face; he claimed it always tiring him out when he saw the Vargas brothers."** Anita kept still.

It took a lot to have Anita bothered by something. She would get into fights and shake them off as if nothing. Ever since this whole project started, a lot has gotten to her. Amelia was fine with it at first, since she was pretty much nearly emotionless when they got into college. She had to remember to thank Gilbert, as he was the one who gave her these new emotions. But this one, she wished her cousin didn't have, with the fear on Anita's past.

"**Anita,"** She spoke softly. **"I'll have to be going now. But I'll see you in Italy, alright? We'll be staying at Feli's house."**

* * *

><p>Anita nodded, and Amelia ended the call. Amelia stood from the couch, giving low groans and rubbing her back. At the time, Elizabeta came in with a basket of sheets, fresh from the dryer. "Oh, zhere you are, Amy."<p>

"Yo, Liz." She greeted back rubbing her lower backside.

The female Hungarian greeted with a concerned frown. "Are you okay, Amy?"

Amelia laughed. "Yea, just been sitting in the same position when on my laptop." She picked it up getting the charger cords as well.

"Oh? Maybe you should take a nice shower. It does wonders for aches." Elizabeta put the basket on the couch and started folding the sheets. "I just cleaned some towels, still varm."

Amelia winced when she bent over to get the cords on the floor. She sent a pained smile and nod. "Thanks, I'll do just that." She left to her room, locking the door. Placing the laptop on her bed she leaned against it, hands on the mattress, and frowning down at the sheets. "Damn, this pain." Amelia cussed; she went to her private bathroom to take a shower. Despite it'd do no good.

* * *

><p>Anita felt alone and sighed, hugging her pillow. She fell to the side gently, snuggling her face into the pillow. She stared at the wall across of her, glasses nearly falling off as she felt her eyes get misty. "The way my body reacts," she murmured, wiping her eyes onto the pillow, lifting her glasses up. "Does that make ma a tramp?"<p>

Her mind wondered, but was jumped back from the bellowing sound of her door slamming open, and yell of "Hey, Fräulein! You avake!?" From a certain Prussian. Barking followed after the yell as the three canines ran in and jumped about. Anita shot up, only to be tackled by the German Shepherd back down to the bed. "Hey! Black! Runter von dort!" Gilbert ordered giving the dog a small glare. He did as ordered with ears down and jumped off the bed. Striding over to the bed, Gilbert leaned over to see the troubled Anita. "I'd guess zhat vas a good vake up call, huh?" He laughed, somehow repelling the mood that she was giving off.

"Something you need, Gilbert?" She glanced to her clock, 8:46am. "It's a bit early for you, isn't it?"

"Vhat? I just vanted to take you vizh me." She raised a brow at him. "Vest had to meet vizh his boss, so I'm valking zhe dogs. Plus, I vanna take you to visit someone."

Anita couldn't muster a smile to him, as she just turned to her side, facing the head board. "Sorry, Gilbert. I'm not up to doing anything today."

The dogs gave a small whine, sensing her distressed mood. Gilbert hummed and placed his hand on her forehead. "You're not varm. Don't feel good or somezhing?" The palm of his hand went down to her cheek.

_His huge palm grabbed her cheek roughly. A whimper escaped as she felt pain in her jaw from the tight grip._

Anita moved her face away from his touch. She resisted making a noise. "No, just in a depressing mood."

"Vell, just a visit to someone can get your mind of being depressed!" He encourage, Anita responded putting her face deep in the pillow. The Prussian frowned. "Come on!" He whined, now pulling her arm. "If zhis is zhat ladies PMS stuff, don't explain to me. Just get your mind off it und have fun!"

Anita was getting annoyed, all she wanted to be alone. Obviously Gilbert wasn't going to allow that to happen. In attempt to yank her arm back, it only caused her weight to be pushed up by the strength of the albino. She was on her feet instantly, nearly ramming into Gilbert. He laughed, but she got her arm back glaring him. "I'm warning you, Gilbert."

He sighed. "Please come meet my friend?" Gilbert folded his hands together with a kicked puppy look. Was he imploring? "I told him all about you und I really vant you to meet him! He's awesome!"

Awesome? He must be important to Gilbert if he's to be claimed 'awesome' by the 'awesome' Prussia. Anita had to admit, she was very curious. Was it another country? Maybe, just maybe, she'll give herself a day to get her mind of this whole panic she's been having. "Fine, I'll go."

* * *

><p>After getting breakfast at a diner, Anita accompanied Gilbert to walk the dogs. She expected to be dragged by the dogs on leashes. But Gilbert assured they behave well enough to not need them. She found that approved when Berlitz was called by from being too close to the road.<p>

After the walk, they dropped the dogs off at the house. Gilbert seemed to have forgotten that where his friend is further than he thought. When Anita asked how far away it was, he answered 4 hours. At this point her mind was numb enough to just walk, she calculated that to probably days since the location was Sanssouci.

Gilbert was gonna take the bike, but decided to take the SUV instead. Too far for his bike to handle, not to mention it's been going off lately. The Prussian would have to remind himself to tinker it later that week. Through the ride, Anita sat in the passenger's seat trying to rack her mind on anything on Sanssouci she knew. So far, nothing in her history banks of her mind had anything on Sanssouci.

"Alright, here ve are!"

Anita's eyelids lifted her sight blurry at first. After sitting up, leaning against the door frame, she realized she's fell asleep. No sleep must have gotten to her to take the chance of get a wink. She was thankful no dreams or nightmares came during that nap. "Where's here?" She mumbled rubbing her eye.

Gilbert was already out of the car. "Come on, we're making him vait." He said shutting the door. Anita peeked over but Gilbert opened her door, being dramatic with a bow and a hand held out. "Mien Frau, shall ve?"

Anita cracked a smile. She took his hand and hopped out of the SVU, shutting it behind her. Before she could get a look at their location, Gilbert let her hand go and quickly covered her eyes. "Gilbert!" She cried squirming. "I can't see. You're smudging my glasses too!"

"Sorry, but I vant it to be a surprise vhen you see zhis." He told her as she stopped moving. "I don't vant to lead you like zhis, so please keep your eyes close until I say so?"

Anita's patience was going up and down, but it was enough that she heaved a sigh and said, "Fine," Crossing her arms. "But the sight better be worth it."

He let her go as her eyes were closed. "Kesesese~! Vait til you see it!" He took a hold on her hand and without another thought, Anita got pulled away to who knows where.

"Just a little to zhe left…" The Prussian whispered as he kept moving the American student back and forth. For the supposed perfect site to be hold. "Zhis should do! Ready, Anita?"

"Gilbert, I've been ready for the past 20 minutes." She responded bluntly with a heavy shrug. "Can I open now? If I keep them closed any longer the sun will blind me from-"

"Alright, alright! Open zhem!" He quickly ushered, he didn't need this lecture.

Anita's lids lifted, blinked from the bright sun, but widened from the sight her teal eyes were seeing. The fountain in front of her showered the pond below. White aged but clean statues cornered the area, beyond were stairs. From her spot, they looked to be from Photoshop, almost unreal the way they were positioned. Six layers of stairs, going higher and higher, people standing on them for pictures. Others going up or down them, children running about giggling at the huge area they found to be a perfect place to play. Anita's jaw fell, almost feeling it might de-hinge if it could slack any lower. She felt her eyes water, not from the stinging from the sun rays, but the fact she was seeing this gorgeous scenery. Teal eyes traveled up the steps to a building perched on top of the highest layer of stairs. Yellow walls that made the sea foam roof stand out.

"Gi-Gilbert, where are we?" She sputtered trying to contain her excitement. But was failing as it was obvious as the biggest smile on her face.

The Prussian's grin was as wide as he ever could have it. "Velcome," With arms out he stood in front of the fountain. "To Sanssouci Park!"

* * *

><p>Anita was nearly jumping with eagerness; Gilbert would point out a small area and explain the history of it all. From the statues to the land design. Anita felt she was on a field trip, and it was topping to be the best field trip she ever went on. Gilbert had a grand smile the whole time, just as happy as Anita. The palace was a sight to behold; near bright yellow walls complimented the sea foam green dome in the middle. Huge bay windows covered in curtains from the inside, in between each window above sat carved figures of Atlas and Caryatids. It had a Rocco style to it; Anita felt a French vibe from it as well. Above the statues in the middle of the palace were the words, 'SANS, SOUCI.'<p>

Through the 2 hour tour, Anita had noticed that Gilbert never named the one who designed all of this, as well as lived here or anything. He only said him, he, or old friend. But he never said a name or anything to help Anita's curiosity and who this awesome friend was.

"Gilbert, can we meet your friend now?" The Prussian looked to her as they sat at the fountain for a break.

He beamed at her with a nod. "Sure! Follow me!"

He bolted off down past another fountain. Anita ran after laughing at his childish behavior. Gilbert was acting like a child at a zoo; she had no room to comment. When going through the palace she kept asking the eager Prussian to tell her more about its history.

They found themselves far from the park and at a church called Church of Peace. It had the looks of a Catholic church, a bit surprising to find in Germany, known for a lot of Lutherans. Marble statues sat in multiple places of the church, outside and inside. Anita and Gilbert passed by tombs of past leaders, but didn't stop once. Nor did Gilbert give them a glance, his ruby eyes locked onto one location. People stood around a small grassed area, up to ankle fence reminded to people not to cross it onto the green grass. As a couple and two kids walked away, Anita and Gilbert approached to see it wasn't just any grassy spot. It was a grave; a grave that the tomb stone read, 'Friedrich der Große'. Anita translated it in her mind getting Frederick the Great.

Anita felt lost, and looked around seeing just normal people walking about or doing their own thing. She wondered if her thoughts were right on Gilbert's supposed friend. Certainly he wasn't-

"Hey, Old Fritz!" He bellowed at the grave, making Anita jump. "I told you, I vould bring her! Von zhat bet." He chuckled as he knelt down grinning like a winner.

Anita was taken aback by this; between the Prussian yelling at a grave and the sudden looks they were being shot at. She didn't know what to say or do for that matter. "Um.. Gil?"

"Oh, sorry Frau!" Gilbert apologized and pulled her over, nearly making her fall over to get her to her knees. "Old Fritz, meet Anita!" He smiled at her. "Anita, meet zhe most awesome leader I ever had, Old Man Fritz!"

Anita was not expecting this. _This_ was the friend he kept talking about? Gilbert made it as if he was still alive, present with them. Not… "Gilbert, your friend is… him?"

"Ja, of course! We practically raised each other!" The albino turned back to the grave stone. "Isn't Anita one of a kind? You'll probably ask how much I annoy her every day, or how she's taken my Scheiße so far, right? Kesesese~!" He laughed, easily ignoring the ongoing looks of people passing by. "Give some credit, I'm not zhat bad!" He turned to the girl. "Old Fritz always got on my ass about how to treat a lady, he's got no right to talk."

Anita watched how he interacted with the grave of his deceased friend. Gilbert may have looked happy, laughing and cracking a joke. But, she saw it. In his eyes, the pain of his friend gone, knowing this is the closest he can get to speaking with him. The pain of getting no response, knowing just from his memory and past what'd he'd say. It must hurt him, deeply.

"Don't zhink-"

"Frederick the Great," Anita spoke. "Please don't think lowly of Gilbert." She smiled. "He's done so much for little old me. From giving him his love for alcohol to paying damages to my glasses. Keeping me safe in his warm arms and making me as happy as a child on their birthday. He also taught me a lot about himself and his history, which I get excited about learning every day I wake up." Her head bowed in with a sad look. "Gilbert saves me from the nightmares, and protects me from the memories. He also told me how close you two are, from when you were a kid to the day you died. He taught you and in turn you also taught him." She gave a side glance to the nation, whose eyes were wide as plates hearing the words escaping her lips. "He can be an egotistical jerk, careless, and immature." Anita earned a scoff as she look back down at the grave. "But I respect and owe him so much." She bowed her head down in respect. "I wouldn't switch him for another country even if I was offered millions of money. Nothing would make me change my heart on this old Prussian." Her head lifted as she wiped some tears from the corners of her eyes. "So, don't be proud of the country he was, Great Kingdom of Prussia. But, also the man that he is now, Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"I zhink he likes you." Anita looked to the Prussian, who was smiling as soft as a kitten. "He vould totally zhink you're awesome too."

Anita blushed and smiled down to the grave. "That'd be a huge honor." She looked up seeing two women place potatoes on the grave. Her head tilted in confusions as they gave their respects and soon left. Now looking, there were a lot of potatoes place around and on the grave. "Hey, Gil?"

"Ja?"

She pointed over at the potatoes. "Why are their potatoes all over his grave?"

Gilbert glanced at them and grinned. "Oh, don't worry. Zhat's no disrespect for him." He stood as did Anita. "One day, Old Man Fritz und I vere having dinner, but instead of zhe usual French or fancy food. On my plate vas a plain cooked potato." She nodded following along in the story. "I vas about a teen or so at zhe time. So, obviously I instantly found it gross und refused to eat it."

Anita's arms folded with a smirk. "Sounds like you."

He gave a shove to her shoulder. "So, Fritz starts zhe whole 'how do you know you don't like it if you never tried it' on me."

"Which worked?"

"Of course," Gilbert gave a fist pump. "It vas bland at first, but mien Gott! I never doubted Old Fritz' food again!" He smiled with hands now in his pockets. "It's thanks to him Germany is known for potatoes. He even vould hand zhem out to villagers; I vould join in vizh him. It vas fun!" Gilbert's head shot up high as if he won another bet. "And zhat's vhy zhey place potatoes on his grave."

Anita's teal eyes sparkled, new knowledge in her mind. "Wow! I never would've guessed." She grinned down at the burial place. "Old Fritz, you're the coolest guy ever! Potatoes were my first veggies, thanks!"

The Prussian smirked at her as she was now easily ignoring the odd looks of bystanders. He felt sudden hard movement in his shoulder. Looking he found someone have shoved him by accident; he had a fedora on and sunglasses so it was hard to see his features, but he had an apologetic smile. "Ich entschuldige mich." He offered with a tip of his hat.

Gilbert nodded brushing his shoulder. "Nichts passiert." He assured, the man nodded and left. Gil turned back to Anita and Fritz' resting place. "Ve better be heading back, Vest vill vonder vhere ve vent."

She nodded. "It was great meeting you, Frederick the Great, a true honor." Anita bowed her head in respect.

"I'll see ya later, Old Man Fritz." Gilbert gave his respects with a salute and the two headed to wherever Gilbert parked the car. Anita clung to the Prussian's extended arm, trying to keep herself from jumping.

The depraved eyes watching the couple glared, but his wicked grin said otherwise. He wasn't wrong; that hair, those eyes… that body. "Found ya…"

* * *

><p>Later that night, Anita was typing happily on her laptop in the living room downstairs. She wanted every detail of her day written down. From walking the dogs to the drive back home. Dinner was excellent as Anita made it, Gilbert thought he would die from the greatest combination made; Potato Pancakes. She remembered making them in high school during her phase of trying foods of each country every month. Was that a good year, 12 countries for 12 months. Anita was a tad shocked Gilbert hadn't tried them yet, or even knew about them. Ludwig explained they were forgotten after the Nazism, as it's a tradition in the Jewish holiday Hanukkah. Anita felt bad, but he assured he didn't mind. In fact, he was happy to finally be able to eat them without the thought of his Nazi years to plaque him.<p>

Anita learned Gilbert wasn't the only one with bad pasts. She tried to imagine how Ludwig went through World War II during the Nazism. Back in high school when her teacher taught a whole year about the Holocaust, he expressed so much hate towards Germany, even now. But, Anita disagreed. She felt Ludwig wasn't at fault, the leader wasn't even German. Hitler was Austrian, nor did she blame Roderich. Anita felt the countries have no choice on what their leaders do. Just as it wasn't Alfred's fault during the depression, but the leader's fault. After meeting Italy, she couldn't see Feli as a ruthless man that Mussolini was. She wouldn't blame him if he terrified the poor nation.

The blonde college student finished her typing and sighed, her head lying on the back of the couch. "Jeez, what a day." The smile stayed on her face, despite the soreness in her feet –from walking- and fingers –from typing- pulsating. "I think next week we'll be going to Italy. Feli was really nice, his brother sure is a flirt though. Always yelling at Antonio, Feli, and insulting half the countries."

Closing her laptop and stretching her arms out, –Slam!- Anita froze. Had she heard something? Sounded like someone was awake up stairs. –Thud! Stomp!- "That better not be Nico, loud turd." Anita rose from her seat and descended up the stairs. Her bare feet padded on the wooden floor of the kitchen, seeing the lights off. Her brows wrinkled in confusion. "I swear I heard someone up here." -Thunk!- Anita turned sharply seeing the back door open.

Know the feeling when leaving the bedroom in the dark, and feel something lurking in it? Anita was getting that feeling right now. The only light in the whole room was from over the stove. She walked to the door –not before grabbing a metal spatula- cautiously shutting and locking it. Anita turned back to the semi dark room, "Nico, if that's you, you're not being funny." She warned, slowly venturing around the counter. Her foot pressed down on one of the dog's toys, earning a "SQEEEEK!" to echo the household.

Anita yelped loudly, but went silent after feeling a hand on her shoulder. "Hey," A voice whispered into her ear.

She pun around "Let go!" She screamed swatting her metal weapon. Nailing the hammer on the head, Anita heard a smack, thunk, and huge thud of a person tumbling to the wooden floor.

"Oww…" Whimpered the voice.

"Vhat's going on!?" Called another voice, which was Ludwig. The lights came on, revealing Anita in the kitchen clutching the spatula tightly. She looked seeing it was an alarmed Ludwig and half asleep Nico.

"Was zum Teufel ist der Lärm?!" The Prussian scrambled up the stairs nearly slipping on the loose carpet.

Nico groaned putting a hand to his ear. "Hey, English, here." He grumbled.

Gilbert ignored the teen and rushed to Anita who was now staring at her supposed attacker. "Anita, vhat vas zhat scream!? You alright?!"

Anita blinked at him, but nodded. "Y-Yea, but Gilbert.." She pointed to the man on the floor. "Why is Alfred here?"

The said man on the floor, now picking his glasses up, rubbed the side of his face. "I'm Matthew." He said in a whimpering near cracking voice tone.

Nico scratched his head. "Who?"

"Canadia…"

* * *

><p>"Oh, so your Alfred's twin brother?" Anita asked as Gilbert handed a cup of tea to him.<p>

The Canadian took it with a nod. "Yes, so it's an often occurrence for me to be mistaken for him."

Gilbert soon explained to Anita who Matthew was, also telling her he was the representation of Canada. She soon lost her tired feeling when she discovered in meeting another country. The three went downstairs for Ludwig and Nico to go back to bed. Gilbert made tea while Anita tended to the injury she inflicted on him. As Anita looked a him more, she wondered how she could have mistaken him for Alfred. Despite being twins, the two had more differences than similarities. Alfred has a cowlick, Matthew has a long single curl looping in front of his face. Alfred has short hair, Matthew has longer hair. Even their glasses were shaped differently! Alfred's square and Matthew's oval.

"Does he get mistaken for you?" Anita asked looking for something to help the small swelling in Matthew's jaw.

The Canadian shook his head. "Not much, it's hard to look at Al and mistake him for me."

Another difference Anita took note was their personalities. Alfred was loud, full of energy, and oblivious. While Matthew was calm, quiet, and shy. He reminded her of Killeen, they could be counterparts if put together.

"How'd you get in the house? Ludwig locked all the doors."

Matthew reached into his back cargo pockets, and fished out a key. "Gilbert lends me a house key, in case I ever want to visit or spend some time here."

Anita smiled. "You two are pretty close." She pointed out.

Gilbert grinned and jokingly put Matthew in a headlock just as he set his tea down. "Zhat's right ve are! Unlike zhose ozher countries, I have never mistaken him for his loud mouzh bruder."

Matthew laughed with attempts to escape the headlock he was in. He seemed very shy as well as he blushed from the attention Gilbert was giving him. Anita laughed though, finding it cute how close they were. "Hungry." What was that? Sounded like a little kid or something.

"Ah! Kumafuro stop that! That's Anita's!" Scolded Canada as he was finally free from Gilbert how was snickering.

Anita was confused. Who? She looked over, shocked to find a tiny polar bear, drinking her tea! As if it was served just for him! Despite having no opposable thumbs, it held the mug like a human. Hearing it was getting yelled at, it glanced at the Canadian, pausing from its sipping on her tea. "Who?"

Matthew sighed. "I'm your owner, Canada…"

"…Did that bear talk?" Anita wanted to make sure she wasn't dreaming. But if so, this was better than the nightmares.

Gilbert raised a brow. "Vasn't his name Kumajiro?"

"Oh yes," Matthew now apparently somehow forgotten just remembered the bear's true name. "Kumajiro, you should ask first. Don't be selfish." He scolded softly waving a finger at the creature.

Kumajiro gave a stare with a blank face, then turned to Anita making her jump. "Can I have some?" He politely asked with a high near helium like voice. But, it was cute none the less.

Anita slowly nodded, and Kumajiro continued sipping the drink. Anita turned to the men. "I'll ask once more." They looked to her. "Did. That. Bear. Talk?"

The Prussian grinned and gave a Kesesese~! "Of course he talked. Ever seen a-"

"Talking animal? No, Gil, I have not." She quickly retorted still staring at the bear. "Usually talking animals aren't common in my home town."

Matthew smiled. "You can pet him, if you want. He really likes that." He can tell she was resisting doing just that. She extended her arm cautiously, as if ready to jolt it back any second. Matthew chuckled quietly. "He doesn't bite, don't worry. Only when he's being defensive he gets fierce."

That seemed to have eased her mind as her hand touched the top of his head. The boys watched as she let her finger tips touch the fur. She scooted closer to let her whole palm bet his head. At that moment, Kumajiro finished the tea. Anita froze as he put the cup down, and approached the blonde. She pulled her arm back, as he stood there –on his back legs like a human- staring at her. "Who are you?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

Anita glanced at the guys who just watched in satisfaction, she looked back at the bear. "I'm Anita." She told him kindly.

Without a second thought, Kumajiro helped himself to climb onto the couch next to Anita, and crawl onto her lap. Matthew was about to tell him no, but Gilbert stopped him pointing out Anita's reaction. Her teeth clenched hard over her lower lip, her teal eyes nearly squinting, the boys swore she was holding back an 'awww' or squeal over this.

"He's so cute…" She whispered holding back from bellowing that. Kumajiro snored lightly cuddled up her lap. Her hand skimmed through his soft plush like fur, he was like a huge plush toy. But his light snoring proved a live bear was napping on her lap right as this moment.

Gilbert smiled; he loved seeing Anita with any kind of smile. Just as long she wasn't scared or sad. A sudden thought came to mind. "Oh, ja. Vhere's your student? Didn't leave zhem back at your home, did you?"

Matthew gave a look. "What kind of person do you think I am?" Gilbert shrugged with a grin, he shook his head. "No, my student had to drop the project."

Anita perked up. "Drop the project?"

"Yes, seems a lot of students have dropped from the project this time around." Matthew stated sipping the rest of his tea.

Gilbert chuckled. "Guess zhey couldn't handle it."

Anita squinted her face in confusion. "Woah, time out." The boys looked to her. "What do you exactly mean, 'drop out'? You can do that?"

"Ja," Gilbert answered. "Last time only zhree students dropped out. Vhat's zhe number zhis time?"

"Seven." Matthew answered with a sigh.

Gilbert gave a whistle and crossed his arms. Anita felt alarmed by their reactions. "What?" They looked to her. "By both your reactions, this isn't good. Does something happen if too many students drop from it?"

The boys looked to each other, and nodded. "Ja, und you von't like it." Gilbert walked around the coffee table to sit next to Anita, putting her in the middle. "See, Frau, vhen a certain amount of students drop out, zhe program is cancelled. If eleven more students drop it, zhen zhe program is out. Vhich also means it vill be demolished, "He sighed seeing Anita's eyes bulge. It broke his heart seeing how mortified her expression was contorting.

"So, no one will learn of us, or anything. Ever again." Matthew looked down at his shoes. The thought of not having anyone to befriend depressed him.

"No!" Anita exclaimed accidentally awaking Kumajiro. She stood, the bear hopping off her lap into Matthew's. "We can't let that happen! Learning about the one person who has the greatest history of their nation, how could you pass up such an opportunity!?"

Anita took in the silence from the men; none of them knew the answer. Sure, they wish they did, but what would cause so many students to drop out that fast in such a large number? Those teal eyes shot between the two, hoping for any response. But after getting nothing from them, she released a sigh.

Gilbert cut the silence. "How about ve get some sleep und figure zhings out at zhe next meeting?" Anita nodded and headed for her room. Gilbert watched her leave, that look of sadness he hated to see. He was cursed to see it that night.

* * *

><p>Gilbert set the couch up for Matthew, who felt he should return home for bringing such news and ruining their night. Gilbert assured all was fine, and Anita would be bright as rain the next morning. Kumajiro slept in the floor by Matthew, curled in a tight ball. At first glance, one would mistake the bear as a large dog or over weight cat. But no, he was a bear. Matthew slept fine that night, surprisingly so did Anita. Her mind on the project situation more than the nightmares. Ludwig and Nico managed to get their hours, despite awaken from the commotion. All but Gilbert was sleeping soundly.<p>

He lay in bed, blanks covering his waist, arms behind his head. Ruby eyes stared at the ceiling, more like glaring. His poor psyche clustered over this problem. If the project itself is dropped, no more students learning about the personifications of nations. No more friends to chill with, to share his awesome history. No more… Anita. That's right, if more than half the students are dropped, than the projects stops then and there. Anita would be gone, out of his life. Without her knowing how he feels?

"No!" He hissed flipping his pillow over his head. He took a bit and clenched the case between his teeth. "Screw vhat France says, I can't let Anita leave vizhout her knowing how much I…" Shutting his eyes as tight as he could, he gulped down some saliva he hadn't realize he was producing. "I love you, Anita."

* * *

><p>"What's the next location?" Asked a man who was sitting behind a desk, his attention was on the man he was talking to. But his body was turned to the side.<p>

"Venice, Italy, Sir. Vill be staying for zhree veeks zhan returning to Germany." A man that stood in front of the desk answered. He tried not to stare.

The elder man took in some air. "Three weeks for sure?" He tapped fingers a bit faster than before. His breathing started to get strenuous, in response he held a hand up to where his waist was facing. "..That seems too long."

The man mentally shook his head, damn he was staring again. "Ve'll, zhe German und Italian seem to have a strong friendship, so zhree veeks vould be zhe most guessed-"

"No guesses!" He yelled making the younger man jumped in fear. A blonde head from below didn't seem fazed and continued. The obvious sounds of whimpering was becoming distracting. "I want precise answers! You report back to me when you find out the accurate dates of when they will arrive and when they will return! Understood?"

The young man nodded hastily and left the room. He shut the door and sighed leaning against it. How again did he find himself working under this man? Oh yea, money. Thoughts of retreating came to mind, but the rumors he heard from other men under him about the wife… A shudder ran up his spine. The young male started hearing groaning from behind the door, small conversation in between, but he mostly heard moaning. Pleasurable moaning.

"Sir, vhen? Vhen can you have me?" Asked the girl. Lips dripping with the man's semen, she nearly mumbled that question.

The man had already cleaned himself up and stood in front of the window, hands behind his back. Suit clean of any evidence that such an act was performed. "You?" He glanced to her, yellow hazel eyes nearly glowing. "Have I inside you?"

The girl nodded, mouth still filthy, but smiled none the less. "You must have had a reason you chose me, right?" Her German accent was light, easy for anyone to understand. Didn't bother as he spoke the language anyway.

"My poor girl, there's only one reason why I chose you." The girl blinked in question, but perked up. Was it her blue shiny eyes? Her curved, yet perfect body? Her name in giving the best blowjobs on this side of the red light district in Berlin?

His smirk turned into a sadistic sneer. "You look like my darling daughter, Anita."


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Revamped the chapters, so they are longer and less chapters. Because I really want this story no longer than 20 chapters. I'm feeling a tad mad because people with 'horrible' fanfics get hundreds of praise but good fanfics get nitpicked. Is this story really good? Please keep me in check that it's honestly good? My confidence in my writing is getting less.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Seven~<strong>

"Oh damn you serious?!" Yelled Nico over breakfast.

The German nodded. "I heard Feliciano und his brother are helping as much as zhey can."

Nico gave a bellowing laugh. "I guess Italian's are literally swimming with the fishes!" He banged the table as if he was told the world's funniest thing.

Anita swallowed down her food, glaring at the 'turd' as she was a bit shocked from the news.

That morning a week after Matthew arrived, Ludwig got news from Feliciano that Venice Italy was flooded from a storm that ran across them. Ludwig sent his apologies and hoped everything was alright.

"Feliciano assured all vas fine, he und his brother, Lovino, are working on making sure zhe tourist und residence are getting around safely." Ludwig wiped his mouth with a napkin, done with his breakfast.

"Should he evacuate the area?" Matthew asked bending over in his chair to give his leftover to Kumajiro.

"I was thinking the same thing." Anita agreed.

"Psh!" Scoffed Nico gaining their attention. "We Italians can handle anything. A little flood? Oh big whoop! We're like kings to the world!"

"Really? Do kings steer a cruise liner into a reef just to impress a girl?" Anita threw a smirk. "Not to mention killing 36 people and having 2 of them never found. If so, then down with that crown."

Nico glared and pointed his fork at her. "I'm warning you."

Matthew didn't want an argument to ensue. "So, the meeting is being moved to another area?" He asked.

Ludwig nodded. "Zhe next meeting will be held in Rome, Italy instead."

"I don't see the difference between it being in Rome or Venice anyway. Italy is Italy." Nico leaned back in his chair again, foot on the table as he played with his fork.

Matthew was watching holding his bear in his lap. Anita looked to the Canadian. "Hey, Matthew. Are Feli and Lovino's students still with them?" She whispered as Ludwig was telling Nico to sit properly.

"Yes, their helping them with the flood actually. Although, Gilbert got an email from Antonio his student dropped out a few days ago." Kumajiro was too busy licking the syrup covered plate to comment.

Anita's face dropped, she sighed looking down. "That makes nine." She's been keeping count, the eighth student that left was Japan, Kiku Honda. Ludwig tried to get answers, but Kiku found his student gone the next morning, the day after Matthew came.

Matthew felt guilty and tried to cheer her up. He feels responsible for her gloomy mood since he arrived. "But, we'll be leaving for the meeting this weekend. We're gonna get answers and fix it around. Just you see." He encouraged in his most positive tone.

Gilbert sensed her distress and instantly came to the rescue. Both her and Mattie. "Last meeting," He draped his arm over her chair getting her attention. "Did you meet a guy vizh blond hair, yelling about peace prizes, guns, vizh a girl almost identical clinging to him?"

Anita had to honestly go back in her memories of past meetings. There were a good number of blonds there; but one with a blonde girl clinging to him? "Switzerland, right? His name was Basch Zwingli." The Prussian nodded. "What about him?"

The Prussian scooting a bit closer. "Rememember vhen I said zhat man lady-"

"Roderich?"

"Him," Anita rolled her eyes at him who only scooted closer. "Anyvay, remember vhen I said he vas a cousin?" She nodded. "Basch is anozher cousin."

Anita perked up, nearly hitting Prussia in the chin from how close he was to her shoulders. By this time it was only those two with Matthew and Nico, Ludwig left to do dishes. "Seriously?!" She then smacked her forehead. "Of course! The relation with Austria and Switzerland then the connection on those two with Germany and Prussia would result in being connected in the Germania family!"

Prussia grinned, feeling as if he had won a better prize than Basch's peace prizes. Seeing Anita happy was a worthy prize to the Prussian, especially if it was his doing to make her happy. It didn't take much, to his advantage. Hell, just a book of his diary or giving her a fun fact got her hyped about.

"And the little girl? What's her name? Basch and Elizabeta only called her Liecht."

Gilbert gave his ear a scratch from a strand of her hair giving an itch. "Her name is Erika, she's actually our little sister."

Anita nearly fell from her chair, but Gilbert's arm kept her from doing so. "Sister?!"

He laughed. "Ja, weird, but you can call her as a half or step sister really. She didn't grow up much vizh me but more vizh Vest."

Anita grinned crossing her arms. "Ahh, so still awkward with girls, but if it's a sister."

"She's a good girl. A real sveet heart." A light blush carpeted his cheeks. "After zhe first Vorld Var, poverty hit her und ve vere struggling too much to notice, zhat und it vas turning to zhe Second Vorld Var soon. Basch took her in vhen ve couldn't, und ve are grateful for zhat. She doesn't hold any grudges; she doesn't have zhe heart to do so."

Anita leaned close to Gilbert smiling down at her table. Not realizing how close the two really were. "She's adorable. She looks so much like Basch, I would've never guessed she was your sibling."

Gilbert felt his face heat up from how close she was, but welcomed it. He didn't make a move, but only kept his head close to hers. It was enough for him, being in the same room as her was just as good as actually holding her.

* * *

><p>"Alright, try 60." Gilbert proposed.<p>

"Okay." He said with a smile as he adjusted the machine.

In the weight room of the house, Gilbert, Matthew and Nico were lifting weights. Ludwig went food shopping, Anita going with to give a hand. Gilbert had no worry knowing his brother would keep her safe. Gilbert was standing by Matthew helping him in black tank and dark blue shorts just above his knees. Matthew wore his white and red hoodie and matching sweat pants, he leaned over the preaching curl bench, pressing 50lb. He was adjusting it to 60lbs now. Nico was jumping from machine to machine, nearly breaking three. He wore a shirt that said 'Bitches be trippin' and white shorts reaching past his knees. Gilbert found some of his shirts entertaining, but he also found some offending. He would wear the same shirts as him, but after Anita, he can't imagine wearing half of those shirts around her. Matthew was offended by one tank he had on that morning, the Canadian flag with the maple leaf being a weed instead. Nico has been making those jokes all week; Matthew was able to keep his cool. Gilbert drew the line at the shirt and Ludwig told him to change the shirt. Right now, the Prussian had wished he was sleeping or watching TV, but when he heard him and Mattie were going to lift some weights, he invited himself. Kumajiro nibbled on some maple cookies he brought. The bear sat at the bench by the mirror against the wall.

"Only 60lb? Can't you lift more than that?" Nico chuckled sitting at the pec fly machine.

Matthew glanced over; the look Nico was giving said 'you're so weak'. "Y-Yes I can!" He defended and starting adding more weights.

Gilbert had noticed the Canadian had 130lbs of weights. Canada was in that streak of feeling challenged that his twin Alfred being stronger than him. But, he sometimes pushes himself a bit too far. "Mattie, don't go overboard over a blöd comment."

"No, I'll be fine, Gil." He assured and put an extra 20lbs.

"Yea, _Gil_, Matt here will be fine! Having his arms snap off at 150lbs!" Nico laughed leaning against the machine.

Gilbert found this a thought, that he was glad Ludwig wasn't this kind of little brother. For once, he was glad how his brother's personality was. Matthew sat at the machine and gripped the handle bars. Taking a deep breath, his muscles hardened and he lifted the weight with an even amount of strain. Looking at Matthew's body, people would guess his twin who was a tad bit more muscular was stronger. But they have equal strength, at times Matthew being stronger thanks to Alfred's healthcare and economy problems recently. Gilbert was well toned, not to huge but also not too thin. If standing the German brothers together, one would think Ludwig was so many years older than Gilbert. But he shockingly he gets tired easily when the brothers weight lift or spar fighting. Nico was toned for an average 18 year old, no six pack or tightening muscles.

Nico's jaw dropped as the Canadian was having very little trouble lifting the heavy weights up and down. "That's impossible! They must be fake!" Nico exclaimed coming over to see. Matthew lifted about 10 then stopped. Nico examined them. "There's no way you could've just lifted 150 pounds as if it was nothing!"

Matthew drank some water Kuma gave him, he also took a cookie. "We're nations, Nico. We're stronger than your average human. One time my brother dragged Arthur's automobile 30 miles from his house just to ask him for the keys."

Gilbert bit into a cookie, the maple flavor made his mouth water. Damned Mattie, getting him addicted to maple syrup so easily. "If ve vere to do a small spar, no doubt ve vould beat you vizhin a second."

"Oh yea!?" Nico got pumped from that comment and threw his shirt off tossing it across the room. He flexed, showing very little muscles. "Bring it on!"

"What are you doing, you idiot?" The boys looked to the doorway seeing Ludwig face palming and Anita with crossed arms and tapping foot. She looked as if a mother catching a song playing with matches.

Nico covered his chest, giving a high pitched, "Eeek!"

Ludwig just left at this moment, not wanting to deal with a child today. Anita took his shirt from the floor and shoved it in his face. "You wanna cover something; cover that ugly mug of yours."

He stumbled back but took the shirt off his face. "Ohhh, just wanna see my pecs, huh?" He flexed his arms up, only to have Anita ignore him.

"You never told me about a weight room." She had her hands behind her back, wearing her light blue hoodie, white shirt, and tan jeans. "Is this where you disappear to at times?"

Gilbert scratched his head, "Well, I ummm…" He didn't wanna tell her since he's usually shirtless working out. Last time she saw him shirt less she had a flashback of her father. He can see not reacting to Nico since he was thinner, maybe her father was around the same height and body between himself and West. "I didn't tell you because-"

"This is obviously a _man's_ work out." He put his shirt back on and nudged Matthew's shoulder. "Right Matt?"

"Ummmm…"

"Vhat?"

Gilbert was about to deny that when Anita cut in. "Shut up about your ego, before I crush it with these weight plates sitting around."

He scoffed. "Please, like you can even lift 10 pounds let alone 5!"

Matthew and Gilbert's heads switched back and forth as they argued, feeling like they were watching a tennis match. The heads froze when they heard a tune faintly humming. Matthew went into his pocket and got out his cell phone; he smiled seeing the caller and answered. "Bonjour-"

**"_Bonjour_, _mon petit_ _Matthieu_! _Comment_ _mon fils_ _est_ _en train de faire_ _aujourd'hui_?"** A loud voice echoed from the phone causing Mattie to yank the phone away from his ear.

"Papa, one moment, I accidentally had this set on speaker."

**"Non, et ez al'ight. Ez zomeone wez you?"**

"Ja, Franny." The Prussian chuckled. "Matzhew is staying at my place."

"Who is that?" Nico asked a bit peeved with a new red mark on his arm. Anita had pinched him for saying more sexist comments.

"It's Francis!" Anita exclaimed happily coming closer to the two boys. "Bonjour, Francis! Remember me?"

**"Honhonhon~! 'ow could I, ma dame? Are you doing well under Gilbert's care?"** He asked teasingly.

Anita grinned. "Of course not! He's been ignoring me all week." She said acting like a neglecting child.

Gilbert grabbed the phone from Matthew and held it over Anita, as she jumped for it. "You little liar! Tell zhe truzh, Pinocchio!" He laughed as she jumped for it.

Matthew snatched his phone back and turned speaker off. "Sorry, Papa. I forgot to tell you I would…Oh, right now?" He paused and looked to Gilbert. "Yea, he's still here." He raised a brow, Matthew covered the speaker. "He wants to go on video call with us about the meeting."

Gilbert nodded and turned to Anita with a smile. "I'll be right back." She smiled back and the two countries left, Kumajiro scurrying after saying he wanted a nap.

Nico looked between the two and rolled his eyes. They landed on the bench press, an evil thought came to his mind. "Hey, An?" He called inching toward it the weights, she turned to him. "Wanna see how much you can lift?"

* * *

><p>In the living room, Gilbert zipped his hoodie up and sat down next to Matthew as he was setting the video call up on Francis. After a few beeps, the long blond haired Frenchman appeared on screen.<p>

**"Bonjour~"** He grinned. **"Zat took a shorter time zan usual."**

"Well, we're calling from my laptop." Said Matthew as he turned the volume up from the dogs barking in the backyard. Ludwig was with them, more or less playing fetch or such.

**"Ahh, zat's right,"** The Frenchman puckered his lips out as his pouting.** "Gilbert's laptop ez such an old piece of-"**

"Hey! Still here!" Gilbert called out seeing he wasn't in the camera's view.

**"Ah, Gilbert, you _are_ 'ere.**" He smiled.

He glared his friend. "Vhy'd you call us? Some of us vere busy."

Francis knew he met spending time with Anita. That was a good time to call then, he still found Gilbert's love for Anita to be forbidden. **"Well, I got a call from Spain. 'e told me little Lovino can't 'old zee meeting."**

"Oh, did the storm hit him as well?" Matthew asked.

**"Non,"** He replied quickly. **"Zeir boss felt it was best to 'old zze meeting een Italy after zee waters 'as lowered."**

"So, vhere's zhe next one going to be held?"

**"Moi!"** Francis cried with a huge smile and his arms flung out dramatically. Gilbert and Matthew looked to each other confused. Francis glared them, it was obvious they were doing it on purpose. **"In France, you fous!"**

Matthew held Kumajiro worriedly. "You sure, Papa? Last time-"

He cut his son off, **"Zat was 'Angleterre's fault!"** he claimed not evening thinking of taking any blame of the last time a meeting was held in his country.** "I also promise no strikes zees time."**

"You said that last time I visited and we were kicked out of three restaurants and couldn't get anywhere since the rails were down for two days." Matthew stressed as he remembered having to walk back to his father's house.

**"Zat was a bad month!"** He defended. **"Meeting starts een two days."**

"Vhat!?"

"P-Papa, you did tell everyone a head of time, eh?"

**"Of course, _mon petit_. You are zee last to know."** He assured.

Matthew's shoulders slumped. "Gee, thanks..."

**"My apologize, Mathieu. But you are closer now, only a car drive away!"**

"Francis, ve are not driving nine hours to your place." Gilbert said in a serious tone. "Vest, Nico und Matzhew can if zhey want. But, me und Anita are staying here."

Matthew looked to Gilbert. "But, what if Anita wants to see France? See Paris, the romantic sights, view the Eiffel Tower."

**"Matthieu, ne pas lui donner des idées!"** Francis cried making the Canadian jump.

"P-Pourquoi?" Matthew asked confused for real this time.

At this time, Gilbert was having so many ideas go through his mind. Paris, France, the city of love. The most romantic place in the world, with the most romantic nation in the world. Gilbert's smile got wider and wider, not in a creepy way. In that dreamy goggle eyed way, though the Canadian and Frenchman found it eerie, never seeing him like that.

"Ve'll be zhere tomorrow." He said rushing off to his room finding his laptop. Getting to the sight he started setting up tickets for them. It was perfect, just perfect. Sure, the Prussian didn't know shit on romance or how to please women. Maybe in bed, but that was centuries ago, and just for a quick fling or so. He can't, he won't do that with Anita. Even if he has to blackmail Francis, he will get them the most romantic time ever. And when the moment as right-

"AHHHHH!" A scream ripped through the house making Gilbert freeze.

"Anita… Anita!?" Gilbert jumped from his desk and ran to the weight room, Matthew following behind from the living room.

* * *

><p>"Quit kicking!" Strained Nico pulling and huffing against his weight.<p>

Screams and panting echoed out as the heaviness was making her mind flash between her father and Nico above her.

"Anita! Anita! Vhat's vrong!?" The albino bolted into the room, shocked at what he had found.

"Get zhe fuck off her!"

Nico twisted his body seeing an enraged Prussian at the door way. At this moment, Nico saw himself trying to get the 75lbs of the bar and weights off of Anita. He was laying on her back of the bench trapped under the weights. Nico was straddled on top of her pulling and panting to get the weight off of her. Gilbert saw Nico trapping Anita with both him straddling her and the weights on top of her body. Anita was kicking as much as her legs allowed, her hands held the bar so tight her knuckles were white. Eyes closed and mouth a gap, she was turning to shock.

"I'm just trying to-!" Nico tried to defend his position but Gilbert grabbed his arm and threw him off of Anita. He slammed against the wall, hitting his head. "Jesus Christ!" He groaned holding his head in pain.

Gilbert didn't hesitate to get the weight off of Anita and drop it beside him. Once free, Anita flung her arms around Gilbert, huddling into him as best as she could. "Anita, it's alright…" He soothed holding her close.

She was crying silently into his jacket, as Matthew went to Nico to check his head. It wasn't cracked or bleeding, thankfully, but he had a nice bump that's for sure. Nico turned the pain to anger and glared the albino. "What the flying crap was that for!?" Gilbert glanced to him. "I was trying to get it off her too! But she started having a fit like a child and nearly kicked my jewels!"

"I don't care if she almost bruised your Hoden!" The red eyes looked to be fired from the amount of anger and protection emanating from him. "If I ever see you like that with Anita, I vill rip your Hodensack off myself!"

Nico might have known no German, but he knew what 'hoden' meant after those threatening words. The Prussian picked up the still in shock Anita and left the room in a huff. Matthew had seen Gilbert's bad side when fighting with Austria or Russia, but he's never seen so much protection towards someone like that before since the end of WW2. He never imagined seeing that again, his connection with Anita was stronger than France had told him.

"_He really does love her…"_ The Canadian thought. Shaking the daze from that episode, he helped Nico up.

The student just shoved him away and stomped out of the room with a growing headache and temper. _"What the fuck!? I actually do something right, and I get tossed like I'm the bad guy!"_ He trudged to his room slamming the door, he rubbed his head wincing. "Now I got a goose egg of a bump." Nico walked to the bathroom and put a cold towel on it to try and get the swell to go down. He leaned against the sink starting at the running water, trying to figure out why Anita reacted the way she did.

* * *

><p>Gilbert had just entered his room and rushed to his bed to lay the now silent and shaken female down onto it. She responded to leaving him by curling into a ball, eyes tightly shut and was now red and puffy from the tears. Her voice was near raspy from the screams and throat was in throbbing pain from crying. She gave a soft whimper now and again, but was calmer now. Gilbert left to the bathroom for a moment, and returned with a wet cloth. Sitting next to Anita, he sat her up with an arm around her and removed her glasses. She opened her eyes looking up at Gilbert, his red eyes shifted to hers as he gave a smile.<p>

"Everyzhing's alright, Anita." He assured dabbing her cheeks to rid of the tear stains. "Close your eyes for a second." She did so, but she closed them tightly. "A little softer, your lids vill be hurting tonight if you keep zhem tight like zhat." She did as told making her lids closed lighter, Gilbert gently patted her eyes. "Zhere you go." He praised.

"Bruder, vhat vas- Zhat happened!?" Ludwig came at the door way, but when he saw the still stunned Anita he instantly got concerned.

Gilbert replied with a glare, "Zhat damned student of yours attacked Anita."

"Attacked?" Ludwig was shocked, why would he attack Anita? "Vhy?"

"I didn't attack!" Ludwig stood aside letting Nico come into the room, wet cloth still on his head.

Gilbert's red eyes were near on fire. "Get out." He threatened lowly.

"Hold it." Ludwig got between the two as Gilbert was getting up from the bed standing in front of Anita. She was slowly coming back from her trance and watched the three males before her. "Now, tell me vhat is going on?"

Gilbert jumped at the 2 second silence Nico gave. "I told you, he attacked her! She vas stuck under him in zhe veight room using zhe veights to hold her down."

"I was not! I was trying to get her out of there!" Nico defended but winced from the loud volume. His headache was growing.

"Then vhy was she kicking und screaming!?"

"I came to ask that! She started freaking out when the weights fell on her! Urgh.." Nico leaned against the door frame holding his head. The now damp cloth fell to the floor, he was sure a migraine. "Alright, look- Here's what happened,"

* * *

><p>"<em>I can probably do only 50 or 40 pounds." Anita admitted lifting 10 pound dumbbells.<em>

"_Only?" Laughed Nico setting the weights on the bar. "I can press at least 80 pounds." Anita gave him a look. "Don't give me that look!"_

"_Nico, you only weight about 105 pounds or so, you'd have to be as muscular as Ludwig to lift anything more than 50 pounds."_

_Nico glared. "I weigh 145 pounds, thank you." He gave a grunt putting the last weight on the bar. "Alright." He sighed looking to her as she came over. "I put 40 pounds on here; we'll stop when you can't hold it up anymore, sound good?"_

_She shrugged and laid down on the bench, her hands gripped the bar. Nico stood behind her to help lift the bar. "Ready?" He nodded and she lifted it with slight ease._

_After lifting it 5 times, she put it down. "Alright, let's add another five pounds."_

_This continued until they got to 75 pounds. Anita was a tad tired and bored by now. But Nico felt like the football coach from high school as this continued. She didn't want to mess or damage the equipment, but knowing Gilbert he would assure they were no big deal. There was some age and damage to them, they obviously weren't new. Anita got as far as having the bar two inches off the hanger. Nico instantly helped lifting it up for him._

"_See? 75! Made it!" He laughed, but his smile faded when he saw her straining. Sweat started to drip down her forhead; she looked to have trouble breathing. "Anita, is something-"_

_After a crash and a scream, all hell broke loose. Anita was trapped under the bar screaming and having a fit. Nico was scared at first, never seeing someone react like that before, but he also knew nothing on why she was reacting to it in this manner. He jumped at the moment to free her, straddling over her waist to keep herself from struggling. Nico hovered her gripping the bar over her shoulders. _

"_Calm down! I'm getting it off of you!" He yelled trying to get her to hear over her screams._

_Through her eyes she didn't see Nico, she saw her father. Anita felt the weight of her father's on top of her, keeping her from escaping. The yelling deep voice demanding her to stop moving and to shut up. It had to be the worst episode she had endured since seeing her father as a child._

* * *

><p>"That's when you came and threw me across the room!" Nico finished his tale. "Gave me a near concussion."<p>

Ludwig gave his brother a look. Gilbert exhaled sharply. "Do you _seriously_ believe him over your own bruder, Vest?"

The blond didn't answer, Gilbert had a point. But the bump on Nico's head justified as proof. Yet Anita's freak out also contradicts it, he honestly didn't know what to believe.

"Wait…" All eyes went to Anita, who stood from the bed; she was still a bit shaky leaning on the bedside table. "He's telling the truth."

Gilbert went to her side. "Anita, don't let him brain vash you." She stumbled over, but Gilbert caught her. Trying her best she wanted to stand in front of Nico. Gil's hands grasped her shoulder keeping her up right; Anita held her arms out turning her wrists upwards to Nico. He raised his brows at her.

"H-Hold your arms out like this." She told clearing her throat a bit. Still raspy from the screaming. "I can do a l-lie detector test... By checking your pulse."

Nico furrowed her brows. "Anita, you know it's the truth." He conjured. "So why-"

"Just do it." Ludwig stressed rubbing his temples. If Anita could just straighten this out by this method, he didn't care if it took a drug test as well. So long as the fighting stopped.

Nico rolled his eyes and held his arms out; Anita firmly held her thumb over his wrist. The feel of his pulse was a tad fast. "Take a breath to calm yourself." She told, he did so, exhaling loudly. His pulse became calm, her hands shook a bit. Gilbert was going to hold them, but Nico her arms, locking them together. They stopped shaking, Gilbert mentally scoffed at him. "Did you attack me in the weight room?" She asked looking into his eyes.

With as much seriousness as he mustered, "No." was his straight answer.

"Did you plan on using the weights to hold me down?"

"No."

Anita had to ask this as calmly as she could. "For Gilbert's mind to be at ease." She assured. "Did you plan on r-raping me?"

His pulse jumped, he was not expecting that question. Nico kept his face straight though, despite the obvious shock in his eyes. "No, never." He added.

Anita dropped his wrists and looked up at the Prussian. "He's telling the truth. His pulse was fine straight through." Gilbert looked to him, then to Anita. She sent a small smile, that smile assured it was true.

"Fine." He sighed. Gilbert told her to rest, but she said she was doing better. Ludwig left the room calling Nico to leave the two alone. Gilbert was looking for something in his dresser drawer when Nico felt something on his head. He glanced and caught Anita's look as she placed her fresh wet cloth on his head. She sent a soft smile; Nico looked away and rushed out of the room. Anita turned back to Gilbert who found a book to ease her mind.

Nico leaned against the wall by the door, he took the cloth off his head and stared down at it. Anita showing kindness to him was rare, but he being innocent was rare as well. He tightly clasped the cloth and placed it back on his head. The headache was finally subsiding.

* * *

><p>"Sir," Said the young man before his boss. Thankfully no one at his waist.<p>

"Yes, Roth?" He questioned grinning at the plane tickets he had bought the day before. Tomorrow he'd be on a plane to see his precious darling daughter in Italy.

The young man took in some air. 'Don't shoot the messenger' he repeated in his mind over and over again. "Sir, it seems zhere has been un update on zhe meeting?"

"Ah, about it being in Rome?" He asked waving the tickets about as if they were money.

"Vell, no, not exactly." He cringed when those near yellow hazel eyes turned sharply at him. "Zhe meeting has been moved to... Paris, France…" Roth covered his head with his hands feeling he had just detonated a bomb.

He may as well have, as the Roth telling his boss this was a death sentence. Eyes tightly shut and teeth clenching, the brunette waited. But all Roth got was a bellowing laugh. Feeling more scared, he cracked his blue eyes open finding his boss leaning on his desk, slamming it with the hand gripping the tickets tightly.

"Are you fucking serious…?" He seethed trying not to yell.

"Ja… Zhe sir, Italy vas raged vizh storms und vas flooded. So, at a last minute, zhey decided to hold zhe meeting in Paris, France. Our last information told us zhey are now attending zhe last train heading to France for zhe night." Roth explained that as quickly has his mouth let him.

The boss seemed to have understood that all and sighed. He stood and strode to the door, causing Roth to flinch from the speed he was going. Confused, he couldn't help but ask, "Vhere are you going, sir?" Yup, he was asking for a death wish for sure.

The scary man stopped as he opened the door. Screams of both pleasure and pain echoed from the rooms separating the long hallway with curtains. Hand jobs and sex was being performed at this time at night. Money was being made as well that night. Mr. Bahms turned to his assistant, sneer was casting his features.

"To Italy; I bore of the German woman. I need some Italians for a change. Hope they have blondes."

* * *

><p>"Why are trains in other countries better than American trains?" Nico questions as he and Matthew –who held the polar bears paw from wondering off- watched the trains go in and out.<p>

Matthew gave a smile. "Alfred has complained about that himself. 'Why do you guys get the futuristic trains while I have the rusty old ones?' I almost feel sorry for him."

"But he was the first to have the style when Disney World was built." The boys turned seeing Anita scrolling through her music player. Her brows knotted trying to find the song. "Matthew, it was downloaded, right?" She called.

"Yea, can't find it?" Matthew came over, she handed it to him.

"It's not that I doubt you, but-" She stopped hearing the instrumental opening blast through the headphones. Anita grabbed the device and muted it. "Thanks." She murmured, he handed it back and she put her headphones on.

"Where's Gilbert and Ludwig at?" Nico yawned carrying his bag over his shoulder hands shoved in his near low jeans.

"Their getting tickets now. Hopefully we can get a train at this late." Matthew answered since Anita was trying to get her volume to lower.

Nico gave another yawn wiping his eyes on his jacket sleeve. "I doubt it, 11 at night." He slumped down on a bench; he tried to get into a good position to nap.

Anita was staring at her music player listening to the song Matthew helped her find. Doing the math and geography in her head, it would take 9 hours to arrive in Paris. They would arrive in the neighboring city at 8am. The big decision was to sleep on the way their or stay awake to see the night time looks when going from one country to another.

"Alright, tickets are bought!" Said a grining Prussian as he and his German brother approached the group.

"Ve can board zhe second zhe right train comes in." Ludwig informed as he counted the luggage that was with Matthew and Kumajiro.

Anita looked over lifting her right ear phone over her ear. "Are we going straight to France or passing Belgium?"

Gilbert went smiled at her. "Zhis train doesn't go zhrough Belgium's land." He answered.

She nodded went let the headphone cover her ear as she replayed the song again. Instead of having to pick the song over and over, she put it on repeat one, and pocketed the device in her coat pocket.

The Prussian was a tad excited to be taking Anita to Paris, France. Supposedly one of the most romantic cities in the world. Not that Gilbert didn't believe his old friend, but every country claims to have the most romantic city in the world. America lost at that, claiming San Francisco was romantic city.

"I think that's our train." Said the Canadian as he picked up his backpack.

Gilbert grinned. "Ja, it is!" He took his students hand who yelped from the sudden movement.

"Couldn't just call me over?" Anita questioned letting the headphones fall onto her shoulders.

"I vanna hurry und get to Paris, so zhis vas faster! Kesesese~!" Gilbert laughed. In a quick movement of letting her hand go for a few seconds he got her bag and his own, taking her hand back, and gently lead to onto the train.

Ludwig raised a brow giving the conductor their tickets. "Vhat is he up to?" He thanked the man and took his bags. He noticed his student was still sleeping on the bench. "Jeez." He sighed.

"Got it." Squeaked the bear as he strayed from Matthew who stood by the Germen.

They watched as Kuma crawled on four paws to the sleeping student. He sniffed Nico's hand that dangled off the side. Kumajiro opened his jaws, and chomped.

"AHH! OUUUCH!"

"That's one way." Matthew nervously chuckled with a apologetic smile.


	9. Chapter 8

**~Chapter Eight~**

"Why do animals hate me?" Nico asked as he glared the bear napping across from him.

"I assure, Kumaniju doesn't hate you. He has different ways of getting things done or helping others." Matthew told as he wrapped the student's hand.

Nico scoffed and looked out the window. He couldn't see anything through the darkness but the shadows the moon was giving off. The bite the bear gave wasn't bad, but Matthew felt at fault and offered to aid to it. Nico would rather someone else aid him, but she was elsewhere.

The sudden sound of a vibration caught the boys' attention. Nico shifted to get to his back pocket and fished out his cell phone. He grinned and flipped it open at ease as his hand was still busy

"Hey, girl! Haven't heard from ya for a while. Where ya been?"

Matthew smiled, he found young couples cute. He started to wonder; how long have they been together. What cute pet names do they use? All the usual questions when curious on-

"What? Then what'd you call for?" The tone in Nico's voice changed from joyful for infuriated

Matthew was more curious, but felt bad for eavesdropping. If he hurried he wouldn't have to hear the argument between the two.

"Well, yea, obviously. You're in Italy, of course guys are gonna frick'n flirt!"

Too late for Mattie.

"Look, I've been staying to my… Yes I have!...Like hell I-! Hello? Son of a-!" He threw the phone against the wall, earning a thump and a thud from the force of the throw.

"Who?" Kuma yawned but went back to sleep not really staying for an answer.

Matthew managed to finished his work, Nico roughly took his hand back and crossed his arms. He glared out the window, his amber eyes glowed in anger. Matthew had never seen Nico mad, annoyed yes, but he was royally pissed.

"Is everything alr-"

Nico only got up and left the cart slamming the sliding door. Matthew winced from the loud slam and sighed. "I'm glad I'm single." He admitted and stood to put the aid kit away.

* * *

><p>"So, because of the odd number, you want me to have my own room?" Anita asked looking at the Prussian across from her over the book she held.<p>

"You vould've had a room to yourself if Mattie had come along or not." He told as he put her bags in the racks above.

"I'd assume you would sleep on that side and me on this side."

Gilbert looked to her, catching a glance of Gilbird on her shoulder nibbling at her hair. "Nah, you're zhe only girl here. Vouldn't you vant privacy und all zhat?"

She shrugged. "What are the room arrangements then?"

"Vest vanted to have zhe same room as Nico to keep an eye on him. So Mattie und I vill share a room." He explained, and flopped down on the seat across from her with a large sigh.

She smiled at him. "Thanks, but I could've put them up myself."

He waved it off acting as if he just did a country run. "It vas nothing."

Anita shook her head and continued with her book. Gilbert yawned, she glanced to her wrist watch. "It's past midnight, maybe you should get some sleep." She suggested.

The Prussian waved her off again. "I'll stay until you go to bed."

She raised a brow. "Why?" The thoughts of her nightmares crept to the back of her mind. He couldn't mean those, could he.

He threw a soft smile at her. Gilbert had many answers, but chose with, "So, you can have me in my dreams."

Anita blinked but scoffed and went back to her book. "Sure, whatever you want."

Gilbert chuckled but mentally punched himself. _"You idiot! Vest can be more romantic zhan zhat!"_ He decided to give it another go.

"So, reading one of my books?" He asked leaning a bit to see the cover.

Anita shook her head and showed the cover. "Not your diaries, but one of your books from your room." The book on the cover read, 'The Franco-Prussian War: The German Conquest of France in 1870-1871'

Prussia read the cover, his lips mumbled. He soon burst to a sneer. "You brought zhat on purpose."

She hid her grin with the book. "Why, what do you mean?"

He leaned back, propping his elbow on the head and held his head at the palm of his hand. "He might just cry seeing zhat book. He still holds a grudge over zhat damn war."

She giggled, Prussia smiled. Seeing her happy, it made his heart nearly burst. Her teal eyes shined more than ever when she laughed or smiled. If he could, Gilbert would make her smile forever.

Anita's eyes shifted from the book to the Prussian. She noticed the look he was given. "Something up?" She asked lowering the book.

He noticed he was staring and instantly responded. "Just vondering if you're enjoying my awesome victories in zhe book."

Anita simply rolled her eyes and returned to her book. Gilbert resisted himself from physically punching himself, instead he thought of every idiot insult and called himself them in his mind.

* * *

><p><em>The feeling of his wet tongue skimming her inner thigh made her wish she had the strength to crawl from him. But with her arms pinned behind her back, it'd be painful enough just to move her head.<em>

"_Baby, your skin is so smooth." Hiss the parent as he sucked on her skin. "Soft as a baby's bottom."_

_The feel of his lips removed made her mind boggle. Where did he move to? Pinning her small naked body to the couch, she could only see in front of her, the father being in her blind side. Her watery teal eyes zoomed about as if trying to mentally find her father's lips. But instead she got sudden piercing pain._

* * *

><p>"<em>AHHHH!"<em>

"Ahhhh!" A loud thud crashed to the floor, blankets and pillows followed after. Panting and scrambled erupting from the caccon of sheets and the blonde found her freedom. She stumbled too her feet and switched the light on, her wide eyes shifted around. Only she was in the room, Gilbird was fluttering about by the window.

"S-Sorry Gilbird.." She muttered weakly.

Anita leaned against the wall and slid to the floor, her hands covering her face. She took a deep breath,

"Wahhh…" She let out a soft cry, it wasn't loud as she didn't need anyone next to her room to hear. Her shoulder shook and tears poured down her face. Gilbird flew to her shoulder and tweeted, but was given a response of a sob. He sat on her shoulder and rubbed his soft feathers against her jaw line. The small bird didn't need a response, he knew he was doing his best and she was thankful.

It was 3am when she awoke, Anita cried herself to sleep which took an hour to do. On the floor asleep, Gilbird managed to get the sheets over her body since they were lighter than the blankets. He sat beside her face and snuggled against her cheek, he gave a peep as a good night and slept next to her.

* * *

><p>Knocking was echoed down the hallway of the train car, how deep of a sleep was she in, the Prussian thought. "Anita, Guten morgen! Vhich means its morning. Vake up!"<p>

He put his ear against the door, the sound of nothing made him strain to hear anything. Was she even in there? Someone walked past Gilbert, it was Matthew and Nico. "Hey!" He called, they stopped and turned.

"Morning Gil." Matthew greeted as the bear walked between the two.

"Have you seen Anita at all since you voke up?" He asked pointing his thumb to the door.

"No, I woke up just now to get Kuma some food." Matthew answered earning a tug on his arm from said bear.

"I was awake for an hour, I would've heard her." Nico answered with his hands shoved in his jacket pocket.

Gilbert hummed in thought, then snapped his fingers. "Can you vake her up? She probably needs some strong caffeine. She vas up might late last night, stubborn to get to sleep." Without an answer he rushed past the two to the dining car.

"Food." Kumajiro demanded pulling Matthew's arm more.

"Alright, alright." The Canadian gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry, seems you're on wake up duty. Kuma can get temperamental when hungry."

Nico shrugged. "No worries, she's probably ignoring us and reading a book in there." Matthew chuckled and let his bear lead him to the car.

The student knocked on the door. "Yo, book worm, wake up. Gil's getting you breakfast." No answer. "Hey, Anita. I'm hungry, and I can't go until you wake up." He heard something, was it a noise from her.

His patience got thin and he just grabbed the door and slid it open. "Alright, wake up. We're going to arrive in Paris in an ho.."

Nico stopped seeing a pile of bedspread on the floor. She must have curled up in them to stay asleep. Oldest trick, still doesn't work. He sighed, is this it was like getting him awake? Kneeling down, he started searching and digging into the cluster of blankets to find Anita. "Anita, for once, I'm serious. I'll eat your breakfast if you don't wake.."

He found her, she was more than asleep. Her face had dry tear stains from her eyes to her chin and some down her neck. Voice just above a whisper gave a small whimper now and again. Hands and fingers gave a tight death grip around herself, looking to be protecting herself from something. This reminded Nico on how she was in the weight room and when Gilbert took her to his room. His brows knotted in thought as to what could've caused her to be like this. His hand reached out to her cheek, but she coiled away from the touch.

"What…?"

The sound of voiced coming down the hallway alerted him. If Gilbert saw her like this, he would be blamed again. Not to mention he wouldn't get an answer to her reacting like this. Moving fast, he got the girl out of the cocoon of comforters and picked up her curled body. It was easy since she didn't flail or squirm, in fact she welcomed it as if she knew who it was. He placed her on the seat and lifted her head to put the pillow under it so she wouldn't be uncomfortable from the window or arm. He stepped back, she stayed in place.

"Good."

Nico scrambled for the thickest blanket and covered her in it, but made sure her head was free. His fingers combed her hair from her face. The voices got louder, he left the room shutting the door, and leaned against it.

"I vould still be offended if they claimed 'zhese' vere made in France, it shouldn't be called French toast."

The Canadian sighed. "Please don't mention this to Papa, again. I'm sure Alfred or Arthur annoys him enough on that subject."

"I'm just stating an opinion!" The two got to the door. "She still asleep?"

Nico resisted jumping. "Oh, yea. I peeked in, she's not waking up. She is a solid rock."

Gilbert chuckled. "I'll bring her breakfast in und set it down."

Matthew slid open the door for Gilbert and he put the tray down on the seat across from where she was sleeping. He hovered above her and smiled at her sleeping figure. Hand caressed her cheek, she moaned softly and shifted but stayed asleep. Gilbert went to the door.

"I'll vait for her to vake up. If she doesn't a few minutes before ve arrive, I'll vake her up." He shut the door and sat on the floor, watching her sleep He almost felt like he was in his knight days protecting her. Gilbert smiled brightly watching his student sleep. He felt it was like an award to see her.

Matthew sighed and smiled. "Well, he's lost in there for the next hour." He turned to Nico. "Still want to go for breakfast? I only got Kuma some pancakes to keep him calm."

The student was staring into space then looked to the blond nation. "Um, no. I'll eat later. I'm gonna just chill back in the room."

"Alright, I'll come get our stuff when we arrive." Nico nodded and the two went separate ways.

When he arrived at the room he slumped into the seat and sighed. After a few minutes of silent thinking, he pulled his phone out and checked the messages. It read zero, his hand combed into his hair and he sighed even louder.

"How ironic." He laughed.

* * *

><p>"Ahh! Welcome to Paris, friends!" Hollered an over energized Francis. His arms flung out as if welcoming a hug by someone.<p>

"Ah, we've arrived, Papa." Matthew told as everyone else was getting their luggage together. Double checking to not leave anything behind.

"Mon petite, Mathieu!" The Canadian was enveloped into a tight hug with the Frenchman. "You are taller zan me, 'ave you been secretly growing? Please, don't 'ide secrets from your Papa!"

The Canadian felt a tad embarrassed from this French Nation to turn father mode on him. "Um, Papa. I've been this height for a long while."

"Hey, Francy Pants, you better have brought a car for the luggage!" Called Gilbert as he carried Anita's one bag. She stood half awake next to him, only to have woken up a few minutes ago.

"Oui, zee leemo ez outside." He answered and walked over to Anita. He patted her back causing her to jolt up from the sudden contact. "You look deadly tired, mon cher,"

Anita fought back a yawn. "Yea, it was a bit of a pain to sleep."

Francis threw a look to his Prussian friend. "You deedn't 'ave to make zeem ride a train so late, Gil."

Gilbert threw a glare back at him. "If ve vere told about how zhe meeting changed beforehand, ve vouldn't be here so tired."

The Frenchman waved him off. "Et ez still early," He placed his other hand on Nico's shoulder. "A small nap weell do, and zen you can see ze wonder of my country!"

Ludwig sighed and started getting the luggage to the limo outside. Gilbert grinned tiredly at the Canadian. "How you look like him yet don't act like him is eerie to me."

Mattie sighed hugging Kumajiro. "I question that myself every day."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canadia."

* * *

><p>The students were really expecting most countries live in huge mansions, but they mostly lived in placed that normal humans live. Like how Alfred lives in an apartment in New York City or Arthur lives in a small home in the country side. Francis lived in a townhouse not far from the station. Just like the drive from the airport to the German household; Anita took in as many sights as her tired eyes would let her, and Nico fell asleep instantly when he got in the vehicle. Ludwig had questioned why Francis got a limo, Matthew knew the reason. He did the same when his student arrived and heard Roderich did the same. Some old habits never die; impressing people with limos is the oldest trick in the book.<p>

Arriving at the townhouse, it was much different to the ones in America. American townhouses only went up two stories, held no attic or basement, and had –if lucky- three bedrooms. But in Europe, they were fives stories the highest with a basement and over four bedrooms and extra rooms.

"Ah, we 'ave arrived." Francis stepped out of the limo and threw his arms up at this home.

The students stepped out first -Nico woke up when the limo halted to a stop- and stood in awe at the home. It was as Anita thought. It wasn't as big, but still bigger than the ones at home. It had four floors with beautiful windows with flowers of many colors and shapes decorating the home on the outside.

"Come, we must enter before zees cold breeze turns you all to ice." Francis said opening his front door, Prussia, Matthew and Ludwig got their bags. Anita got her backpack, Nico grabbed his bag, and the two were ushered in. The Frenchmen sent a wave and the limo drove off into the traffic up ahead.

Inside the home, the students dropped their luggage it was just as they imagined a typical French home to be. "Let's get your luggage to ze appropriate rooms." He said and lead the students upstairs, Gilbert followed after. Ludwig and Matthew stayed feeling a bit tired.

At the second floor, Francis passed the loft den to another stair way, but stopped and pointed to the door across from the stairs. "Zat ez my room. Ef you ever need anyzing, don't hezitate to knock."

They continued up and went to a room across the stairs. "Zes ez Mattieu's room. Whenever he stays, he always request zes room." He lowered his voice. "I don't know why myself, but he used to call deebs whenever he and Alfred visited."

Anita gave a giggle, that was cute of the Canadian to do. Next to the stairs Francis opened the door. Inside was a couch with an already pulled out bed, desk, and shelves of books. "Is this your study?" She asked peeking in.

"Oui, but you may sleep 'ere." He helped her luggage in and put them beside the bed. "You're such a scholar, I zought you wouldn't mind sleeping 'ere weez all zese heestorical books and such."

Anita yawned but still had the energy to look at the books in the shelves. She saw one and dug into her backpack to get the book she read. "See, I told you he would have this book."

Francis knew the book and instantly freaked out. "Nooo! Zat book ez like ze devil! Et haunts me to zes day! Ahhh!" He covered his face dramatically sobbing to the floor. "How deed zat ozer book even get 'ere!? Et was zat black sheep of Europe, for sure!"

Anita's exhausted mind didn't comprehend the fact that Francis wouldn't appreciate a book acknowledged to him on his failure. All she responded with was a small "Oh.." Putting the book back in the bag, and dropped it to the floor.

Gilbert chuckled and went over to her stepping over the theatrical Frenchman on the floor. "Vhy don't you take in some sleep? You're so tired you can't even mingle up vhat your during."

She only gave a nod and flopped onto the bed, not caring if she was wrapped up or sleeping in a good position. After last night, she wanted sleep and that's all. Gilbert gave a soft _kesese~_ and reached for the blankets to drape over her body. The other student got bored of Francis who was inching out the door, but noticed the attention Gil was giving Anita. He leaned over and tucked a look hair strands behind her ear and kept the blankets under her chin. Nico watched in curiosity, something between this two got him more and more wondrous. He wish he could find out.

"Come come." Ushered the Frenchman.

Gilbert left the room shutting the door. He glanced to Nico, who raised a brow at him. Gilbert gave his own look, then patted his back. "Let's go find your room." He said and left to follow his French friend.

Nico looked at the door, right behind there Anita slept. He gave it a touch with his finger tips and followed after the two Nations.

On the same floor down the hall, Francis and Gilbert were in a room with a single bed. Nico entered in the middle of the two talking. "Gilbert, zes ez your room. As requested.."

Gilbert gave a hard slap to the French nation's back. "Danke, this room should do."

"Of courze, anyzing for a old friend." He turned to the young student. "You'll be rooming weez Ludweeg on ze floor above. Come, I'll show you."

Nico followed up the stairs to the final fourth floor. Across from the stairs was the room which was the second biggest, just for two. A bed in each corner against the same wall of the door sat. They were those French double doors making the room a tad fancier. Nico looked between the beds and took the one to the right and flopped onto it.

Francis chuckled. "Tired, non?"

Nico nodded. "So tired…."

"Make yourself at 'ome. Sleep as long as you weesh." He closed the doors leaving privacy for the young adult.

Nico stared at the ceiling. Out of instinct, he fished the slightly damaged phone out and checked the messages. Zero messages. He put an arm over his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Damnit."

* * *

><p>"Have you seen the doctor yet?" The Austrian asked over the phone. At the hotel he was staying in France. He stood at the bay window, inside the room Hungary and Killeen were staying at the room next door.<p>

"**I told Eliza I would later today. Then when the results come in, I'll text her."** Answered the student on the other end of the phone line.

"Just call, I vant straight answers." He order leaning against the railing on his elbows to see the city.

"**Why does it matter if you know or not?"**

"I am your caretaker und responsible to let your family know any problems."

"**This isn't a problem though."** Amelia tries to sly off of.

Roderich's patience was thinning with her. "You collapsed in zhe middle of shopping vizh Miss Hungary, how is zhat not a problem?"

"**Anyone can get tired-"**

"You veren't tired!" He burst out causing the girls to jump. "Your legs vent numb und you claimed you couldn't feel zhem!"

"… **Hold on."** He heard a click and sighed, tapping his fingers on the metal.

"Amelia can be stubborn." Roderich side glanced to Killeen sitting on the bed hugging her stuffed wolf for comfort. "When things get serious she tries to look over them."

"Zhat may be true, but she needs to accept zhings."

"Roderich." He turned to look at the Hungarian. "She's probably scared."

Roderich stared at her, and then looked back outside. After hearing a click, he heard some shifting movements. "Who vas zha… vhat?"

"**I-I'm positive… They just returned the results…"** Her voice shook as she told him this.

Roderich's violet eyes shifted to the girls; by his expression they knew it was bad. "…Vhat type?"

"**Spinal."**

* * *

><p>"Let's see, candle light dinner, music playing, zhat's romantic, right?" The Prussian asked sitting in the room of the Frenchman.<p>

"Look, you can take 'er to a ballet, and et steell wouldn't be romanteec." Francis told as he was setting clothing out for the meeting tomorrow.

Gilbert sat on the bed in deep thought. "Ballet. French play, she'd like zhat!"

"Oh mon pauvre garcon.." He sighed.

"Verzeihen?" Gilbert questioned giving a glance.

Francis turned to him from his closet. "I told you, I weell not 'elp you en confessing your love to 'er. I am steel against et."

"I don't need your help, just a bit of…" He paused to find the right word. "Expertise."

Francis wasn't convinced. "Non." Turned back to his clothing, he tried to mute out his friend.

"Nah, play will put her to sleep. A tour in Paris, now _zhat's_ perfect!" He fell back on the bed and grinned at the ceiling. "Ja, romantic drive around the city. History everywhere." Gilbert sat up. "Hey, I can show her vhere I kicked your ass during our war."

"WHY MUST YOU BRING ZAT WAR UP?!"

* * *

><p>Anita sat in the living room the next day feeling more awake. It was about late afternoon and she was laying on the couch listening to her music. The meeting was today to Ludwig, Matthew, and Francis were gone. Nico wasn't in a right mood to go, been cooped up in his room ever since they arrived.<p>

Eyes opened and the music paused, the sound of thumping came from upstairs getting closer. Nico stomped down the steps buttoning up his coat. "Heading out?" She asked sitting up.

He turned, gathering his shoes at the door. "Yea, I won't be out long. Need some fresh air."

"It'll be raining tonight, but being an umbrella." She laid back down continuing her music.

Nico stole a look to the umbrella stand. He scoffed at the object and left the home trumping down the streets.

"Anita! Oi, Anita!"

Teal eyes shot open again and the figure sat up. She paused her music again removing her headphones this time. "Down here!" She bellowed.

The albino jumped down the stairs and smirked. "Hiding, eh?"

She raised a brow. "Huh?"

"Come on, get dressed!" He ushered suddenly pulling her off the couch.

"Woah, get dressed? What for?" She asked as he pushed her up the stairs. It was then he noticed Gilbert was wearing a Prussian blue collared shirt, black trousers, and loose gray tie. "..What are you planning?"

Gilbert got caught and flushed a tad. "Oh, I vas hoping I could show you around Paris. Point out historical landmarks und such."

Anita looked him up and down. "What's with the get up?"

Gilbert opened his mouth, holding his hands as if to explain. But closed his mouth holding a finger up. Anita crossed her arms waiting for an answer, he then got something. "Ve're in France!"

"…Yes, we are." She nodded.

"No, no, France is known to dress fancy und neat. So, find a fancy get up und ve'll get going!" He started shoving her up the stairs.

"Wait, wait." They stopped at the top. "I don't have any nice get up. I never packed any." Gilbert thought this over, the snapped his fingers. He ran off to her room. "Hey, wait!" She followed after and dug through her suit case.

"Aha! Zhank you, Amelia!" He yelled and pulled out a few patched of clothing. He laid them out on her bed, went over and shut the door.

Anita did a double take. "Where did those? How did?"

"Hurry und get dressed!" He called from the other side of the door.

Anita sighed. "I got no choice."

Downstairs Gilbert put on his charcoal blazer with light gray trimming. He stool a look in the mirror and pulled on the clothing to loosen it. Behind him he saw a figure come down the stairs. Turning, Gilbert's jaw hung on its hinge. Anita's pale smooth legs revealed standing in black heels with the black skirt reaching her knees, light blue denim collared shirt that hugged her body. Over her folded arms hung a black sleeveless Perforated Gilet. As his eyes traveled past her exposed neck, he saw her hair was held up in a tight ponytail. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was absolutely stunning. She wore little make up, but even none was needed for her perfect face. She felt a bit scared under his gaze, her face red and arms folded tighter. "G-Gilbert, do I look alright?" He shook his head like a wet dog and realized what she asked. "Of course, mien frau." Gilbert went over and held a hand to her. She awkwardly accepted it and he lead her to the mirror. Anita took a look and gasped. "Is that me?" She gave a chuckled as Gilbert stood behind her. "I look ridiculous."

Gilbert gave a soft chuckled. "Nien," He said moving next to her, his thumb and index finger softly clamped her chin and raised her head to look into his ruby red eyes. "You are zhe most beeindruckende, erstaunliche und wunderschöne voman in this whole entire city."

Anita's mind had translating the words, her whole face was red. She covered her face and glasses. "G-Gilbert, don't say things that aren't true!" He only chuckled and walked to the front window, he grinned. "Madam?" Anita walked over to him, he opened the door giving a bow. "Your ride is ready."

* * *

><p>Nico wandered the streets of Paris passing beautiful sights and many people. Lights on buildings were lighting up as the sun finally hid under the horizon. He glared the cemented ground he walked upon, not caring where he was or how far he was going. In his right pocket the phone was gripped tightly, waiting for a ring or vibrate of the small tech.<p>

"She has the gall to call me out, yet she doesn't even let me tell her how I've been faithful." He passed a couple of people scooting to the side. "Yet, she's in a country where the nations themselves flirt with their own women. How can I trust her with that?" Nico stopped as a car drove by before crossing the street. "Anita and I have no common knowledge of each other beyond the point of liking each other. She hates me for being a 'lazy turd' while she's a 'historical obsessed' woman."

The sudden feel of his cell phone vibrating made his feet freeze. He stopped as he was in a more crowded area, pulling his phone out. The number Nico knew my memory; he pushed the green button and pressed it against his ear. "About damn time. Look, if you're going to…"

Nico's eyes lowered in shock. He stared at the cement, two words he heard his girlfriend echo through the phone made him want to chunk it into the next country. Hell, he wanted to hurl everything in his sight at anything that he found his anger to point at. Nico was now a man of his word, his girlfriend obviously was not from the purpose of her call.


	10. Chapter 9

**~Chapter Nine~**

The lights of Paris made Anita think of the visits to the shores in the summer with her god family. The lights shined against anything, it may as well glow in the night sky. Her teal eyes were near shine, brighter than any jewel. Smile wide as an ocean, the sights of any historical land mark she pointed out explaining a brief history on it.

Gilbert and Anita had given a tour through the famous cathedral Notre Dame de Paris. The two shared historical things; her explaining the built of it and the bells and him explaining events that Francis had attended and took place there. There were organs playing and the priest –knowing Gilbert and Francis well- welcomed them to areas most citizens weren't allowed. He told the history that Anita knew well and nearly have a conversation to just about correcting him. Gilbert managed to get her to hold back her doing so.

The limo was park away from the next location, Arc de Triomphe de l'Étoile. Cars zoomed pass, tourist flashed photos. Anita didn't need a photo, seeing it when her own eyes and having them in her memories was happy enough for her. Gilbert told how this was very important to Francis, as Napoleon was an emperor -even to this day- important to the French people of the country. There's even a law that you cannot name a pig Napoleon. Anita couldn't resist but burst out laughing at that law.

For more laughs, he told her other 'dumb' laws France had enforced. Such as ones like between 8am and 8pm, 70% of music on the radio has to be by French artists. Anita commented some countries are like that and understood. Legally one can marry a dead person so long as the person has planned to marry the person before they died. Anita got a few thoughts that reminded her of some horror sick films her cousins watch from Australia. Though, kissing on French railways was a bit over the line, she'd have to remember to ask Francis that when given the chance. Gilbert laughed at a lot of his friend's laws, but Anita reminded the law in Germany on pillows passing as a weapon. He admitted it was a funny story on how it came to be and promised to tell about it later.

The final place was the most famous; The Eiffel Tower.

* * *

><p>"We're seriously going up to the top?" Anita asked as Gilbert and she walked to the tower from where the limo parked.<p>

"Not just zhat, I had dinner set up zhere." He hands his hands in his pockets as she followed.

She gave a shocked look and got excited all over again. "You didn't."

Gilbert's heart pounded seeing her so happy. He grinned as they reached a lift that reached the second floor. "There's a restaurant in zhe Eiffel Tower called Altitude 95."

The motor grunted and squealed as it lifted the two up. "This takes us directly to it?"

Gilbert nodded. "It's a private one und ve got rights." He winked, nations given obvious reasons.

Once they reached the level, they left the lift. Anita was in awe, Blue and yellow colors enlightened the room, people chatted and ate with dates, friends, and families. They enjoyed the view, food, and excitement of where they were. Gilbert gave her a soft nudge and she moved letting him lead to where they were to eat. She gasped, a window view, of course. The Height wasn't that big compared to the top of the tower.

Acting the best he can be as a gentleman, Gilbert thought he was doing well so far. They ordered food, exchanged chats and such. After desert, he offered her to the top of the tower, the final end of the tour. Riding up the shaft to the top, he kept his ruby eyes on her.

He was enjoying her company so much, he wished he could keep her. Oh, if only The Prussian could. Never had he had someone so excited to learn about him, his history, land, leaders. Others have just found him a freak, demon, douche, the list goes on. She, Anita Bahms, is the first human to acknowledge him as a great nation- No, a great man.

Human, that cursed word. Francis has been trying to reason with him, Mattie himself has even tried. But alas, once one is fallen in love, the world is deaf to them.

"Gil, we're here!" The Prussian blinked, seeing they indeed were there. Top of the tower. They approached the glasses rails, she gasped. "Oh God…"

Gilbert took a gander himself, he agreed. Mein Gott, it was a beautiful sight. The lights, the people, the buildings. He can see Anita giving labored breathing. "Hey, you alright?" He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Y-Yea, I just never imagined I would see Paris. I never imagined seeing anything or going near Europe." She looked to him. "Meeting you."

He looked down to her with wide eyes. She smiled and sighed taking in the sights. "So breath taking."

His crimson observed her, turning soft. "Ja," He said. "It is.." Sliding over, he put an arm around her and she instantly leaned against his side. A smile stretched on his features, he was so close to her. Her heat was barely visible, was she cold. Out of sudden instinct, he retracted his arm causing her to look at him. He removed his blazer and draped it over her shoulders. "Your cold, Frau. Should've worn a thicker coat."

She laughed and pulled her arms through the sleeves, accepting the warmth the clothing gave off. "I would've but a hyper Prussian pushed me out the door before I could."

He gave a chuckle and draped his arm back around her shoulders. After a moment of silence, all was heard was French music playing nearby and people passing by seeing the same sight as those two. Gilbert's heart pounded hard against his chest, his hands felt clammy, his throat dry. It was as if he was getting ready for battle for the first time. This was nothing, confessing ones love isn't a big a deal as they make… Right?

Wrong, he _had_ to be wrong. The pounding, dryness, shakiness. He wish to mentally kick it off. Nerves, its all nerves. No, the Awesome Prussia didn't suffer from nerves like this. He's too awesome to act or feel like this.

Alright, he was wasting time. Anita was yawning at this moment in time. She's getting tired- No! Bored, she's growing bored! Do it now!

"Anita?" He looked down at her.

She turned to him. "Yea, Gil?"

He opened his mouth, but no words came out. Closing he looked away taking a deep breath. Anita wondered if he was alright. He turned back with his brave face. "Anita, I-"

"Why, zere 'e is!"

Gilbert's arm escaped from Anita after some heavy force was given onto him. A laughing Frenchman glomped him from behind. Anita turned around seeing the Canadian striding over.

"Oh, Francis, Matthew. Evening."

Matthew nodded. "Good evening, Anita."

"Evening indeed, mon cheri." Francis threw a smile to her as he leaned his weight on the Prussian. "Eenjoying my cities view?"

She nodded. "Yes, very much. It's a thrilling sight!"

"Honhonhon! Why of courze! Ef you look down zat street-"

"Get off me!" Yelled Gilbert managing to shove his friend off his back- literally. "Vhat do you zhink you are doing here?" He asked with a death glare and low hushed voice.

"To avoid a meestake being made, what else?" He snidely answered back, but his face read how serious he was to stop them.

The albino huffed at him. He gave a glance to Matthew causing him to jump. "You too?"

Matthew got flustered getting caught in the middle of this. In all honesty, he wanted to head home and relaxing with Kumajiro. But France dragged him to get to this location nearly causing accidents from how fast he was driving. Faster than when he's drunk, and that's pretty fast.

"I-I was dragged here." He stuttered. "Papa was in a rush to get here."

"_At least he's honest…"_ Thought the Prussian.

Anita fought another yawn gaining the boys' attention. "Oh, you are geetting tired, non?" Asked France smiling.

"All this traveling is getting to me." She nodded and checked her wrist watch. "Or simply because it's late as heck."

Gilbert took the advantage. His arm wrapped around her shoulder and started leading her away from the two. "Let's get you home. I'll offer to take her."

Francis saw where he was going with this and jumped to follow after. Until he rammed into a woman, causing them both to fall. Matthew gasped as he fell on top of the woman. The Frenchman tried to apologize, only to earn a smack and called a creep. Matthew tried to aid in it, but then the French guards were heading their way.

Gilbert grinned with successfully feeling through him. _"Fools."_ He laughed rationally, as he and Anita took the elevator down.

* * *

><p>The drive back to the home wasn't long, at least it felt short. Anita was getting tired; it was like a time limit for him. Once she goes out, she'll be out like a light! Once they got inside he'll have to tell her.<p>

Gilbert sent his thanks to the driver and told to leave the money on Francis tab. In a small revenge for interrupting him. They got inside, and the instant warmth of the house welcomed them.

"Tonight tired me out," Anita sighed taking the blazer off. "Thanks, Gilbert. Best night of my life." She smiled at him returning the blazer.

"I'm glad." He took it and tossed it on the couch as she removed her heels. The nice soft carpet below her feet was very comforting. Now's his chance.

"Anita, I vant to tell you." She looked up at him. His hand reached to her cheek, just hovering next to her soft face.

"Yes?"

"Anita, I lo-"

A slam made the two jump and turned seeing who had just burst into the house. "I'm back!" Yelled the Italian kicking his shoes off.

Gilbert slowly turned his head glaring the teen. Seriously? Was this _seriously_ happening to him? The old getting interrupted before confessing love, that was frick'n seriously happening!?

Nico had a pouting somewhat pissed look on his features. At this point in time, Gilbert could've cared less. He could walk in with a dog gnawing his arm off, he still wouldn't care. Nico looked up seeing the two, he noticed their attires and gave a quizzical look. But raised his arms, "Not gonna ask," and headed toward the stairs. "Heading to bed." He said and left the two alone.

Anita blinked a bit and cleared her throat. Gilbert looked back seeing heading toward the stairs as well. "It's pretty late, I'm gonna get ready for bed." Shit, no! Come back!

"Vait!" Gilbert called, louder than he intended. She stopped turning back to him He got red and looked to the living room. "Um, how about you get dressed into more comfortable clozhes? I still have somezhing to tell you."

Anita nodded. "Sure thing, I'll come back down in a minute." And she continued up the stairs.

Gilbert heaved a heavy sigh, trudged to the couch, and threw his body onto it. "What a day, it feels like those sitcoms."

The door opened once more. "Zere you are, you little Allemand!" Screamed the Frenchman.

"…Seriously, vhere are zhese cameras?"

* * *

><p>Anita had dressed into dull orange sweat pants and a tan shirt. She left the room to find the bathroom to brush her teeth, across her room she heard things hitting against the wall. Curious, she peeking into the room finding a torn up room. He had taken his coat off which was flung onto the ceiling fan. Things from his bag such as clothing and books were scattered around the room. The cause of it was leaning against the wall sitting on the bed curled up. She was expecting to find him cursing up a storm, it was quite a shock to see the smartass lazy turd like this. He looked hurt, something must have really upset him.<p>

The thought of leaving him be came to mind, but she was too curious as to his behavior. She creaked the door open, "Nico?"

The boy's head shut up, eyes red. Red? They were puffy too. No way, had he been… Crying? He wiped his face on his shirt sleeve, some sniffling was heard. "W-What do you want?"

She folded her arms, was he going to try and pull the touch boy routine? "Don't try to look tough, it never works."

He sent a glare and looked away pouting. "Leave me alone."

"No." She said shutting the door a tad, leaving a crack open.

"I mean it this time."

"So do I." Anita plopped onto the bed and scooted next to him. He gave a warning glare, only to receive one from her as well. "Come on, tell me."

"It's nothing I can handle."

"Oh yea, doing this" She motioned to the torn room. "is handling it well."

He gave a harder glare, but his eyes started to well up and he hid his face. "Just go." Anita didn't budge, she instead played with her toothbrush as if to wait for him to tell. Nico peeked, she was still there. Why does she care, damn it pissed him off. "God, why do you care!? It doesn't concern you, it's about me!"

Her eyes stayed on the brush. "Friends."

He blinked. "Wha?"

"Friends help friends, right?" Anita glanced to him tilting her head forward. He could see she was tired, wasting her bit of energy on his little matter. "I helped you prove innocence to Gilbert. Help me understand what your problem is."

Nico stared at her for a bit, then at the wall. He sighed and said. "I got dumped."

Blonde brows shot up, "Oh?"

He glared. "Oh, don't make it as if it was to come sooner or later!"

"Sorry." She yawned and folded her legs. "Why'd your girlfriend dump you?"

He was silent again, as if trying to keep his composure together. "She cheated on me, claiming she found a better guy- Better than me." Anita stayed quiet, seeing if he had more to let out on. "Apparently while helping, a few guys she met were calling her a sexy _canga_. She doesn't even know Italian and took that as a compliment!"

Anita translated the word and internally gasped. Well, his girlfriend was a idiot in two ways. For Leaving a guy like Nico and assuming every word she's given is a compliment. "Did you correct her?"

"Of course, and she claimed I didn't know jack shit on Italian! Well, pardon me, for being half Southern Italian, you dumb… Hmm!" He curled his hands into fists, resisting showing his anger in front of Anita.

Said female examined him and raised a hand, and plopped it on his head. He looked up, she gave a tired smile. "Such a child.." She sighed and stood from the bed.

"What'd you call me!?" He bellowed.

Anita looked to him as he got up. "You're a child, getting over something so trivial."

His anger was boiling again. Nico honestly couldn't tell if she was doing this on purpose or not. "Alright, let's see how you feel when your heart is broken!" He folded his arms now with a force grin. "That's right, you never had your first kiss, right?"

Anita raised a brow. "So? First kiss means nothing to me."

"Oh, really?"

"Yea, it's such a childish thing. Girls always freak out about their first kiss as if it was their first concert or first crush. It's stupid so no, I don't care if my first kiss ever comes or no-"

* * *

><p>At the stair landing, Francis peeked into the room Anita slept in. "Mon cher, are you 'ere?" He looked about, she was nowhere in sight. He scratched his head in thought, was she upstairs? About to head up there,<p>

"What'd you call me?!" He heard yell.

"Zat sounds like Nico." The Frenchman quietly approached the room, silently tapping the door to see more. He had found the girl, she was standing in front of a ill-tempered Nico.

"You're a child, getting over something so trivial."

His face was turning red, but faced with a forced smirk. "That's right, you never had your first kiss, right?"

"So? First kiss means nothing to me."

"Oh, really?"

"Yea, it's such a childish thing. Girls always freak out about their first kiss as if it was their first concert or first crush. It's stupid so no, I don't care if my first kiss ever comes or no-"

Blue eyes went wide, was he truly seeing this? His eyes weren't fooling him, Nico had thrown his lips into hers, silencing her rant. He would guess Anita would shoved him away, but from Francis' angle, that was wrong. Nico had his eyes closed, giving a deep true kiss to her. Just as he had guess, her arms unfolded and fell to her sides, she nearly dropped her tooth brush. The free hand reached up, her head tilted, and her hand slowly caressed his neck. His hands got free from his own folds and held her head, finger tips gently touching her skin.

France couldn't help but smile, a flow was blossoming between these two, and it was love. He knew it anywhere; he is the country of love after all. But then, a sudden thought; Gilbert. If he ever found out, he'd be heartbroken. Worse than the other nations, not by death, but by refusal. Loving someone else.

Rushing down the stairs, he quickly thought of an excuse. Gilbert sat on the couch talking with Matthew who was giving Kumajiro a very late diner. The albino caught him and perked up.

"Vhere is she?"

He nearly panicked. Crap, what was he going to say? "Ahh, unfortunately, she fell asleep. Désolé." He said with a serious look. Too serious, nah he turned to bolt and lock his front door.

Gilbert groaned. "Shiza." He stood and bent his back feeling tired himself. "I'll just give her a good night und head off myself."

"Merde.." France softly muttered causing Matthew to glance over seeing his Papa rushing to stand in Gilbert's way. "Non, non. Umm, she's too tired, et's best to just go straight to bed. Just up and to your room, zen your bed."

Gilbert gave a tired annoyed glare. "I am not a happy camper, France. Out of my vay before I zhrow you across zhis room."

Not doubting his threat, Francis moved letting the tired Old Prussian trump up the stairs. He looked up, seeing Gilbert's shadow. It went against Nico's door, showing he did peek into Anita's. A sigh was heard and he left and walked to his room, the door shut making Francis sigh with such heavy shoulders.

"Papa, is everything alright?"

"Non," Francis walked over to Matthew. "Gilbert ez en way over 'ez 'ead."

"What do you mean?"

A week passed and the contacts between Roth and Mr. Bahms had stayed undisturbed, until that morning.

* * *

><p>The man tucked his shirt in as he did his belt. He heaved a hefty sigh and glanced to the woman sleeping in the bed. "Stubborn these Italian women are, never liked them." He grumbled and buckled his belt. His blazer was on the chair thrown aside, he grasped it and fixed the sleeves finding it inside out. A vibration was heard with a familiar tune, a music box like tune. Searching the pockets, the man pulled out the cell phone and saw the ID number. He frowned, "Better be good." With ease he flipped it open. "Yes?"<p>

"**Sir? I have news."** Said Roth through speaker.

"Make it fast, I got to ditch before she wakes up." He said holding the phone between his ear and shoulder to put his blazer on.

"**Sir, ve have a new location, und ve can go ahead of zhem**." Roth tolded hoping this would cheer his boss up.

"My daughter? How early?"

"**A few days before zhey leave, ve even located zhe nation's home to vhere she'll be staying."**

Mr. Bahms grinned. "Where?"

"**Canada."**

* * *

><p>"You're leaving already?" Whined Francis hugging the Canadian's waist, much to his distress. "But you just got 'ere! Why would you leave me like zees!?"<p>

"Papa, we stayed for a week. Plus, some tension is coming up."

The two glanced over seeing Gilbert shoving the luggage in the trunk of the limo to release of anger. Anita as just stared at the ground and made no contact with anyone but Nico or Matthew. And Nico was playing with his more damaged cell phone, flipping it open and close repeatedly."

"Oui, you 'ave a point, mon petite." France stood and patted his son's back. "Zey weell be en your 'ouse, non?" Matthew nodded with a smile. "I weesh you luck."

The Canadian sighed. "Gee, thanks."

"So, if we took a train to France, and a plane to Germany, are we taking a boat to Canada?" Nico asked feeling his smart ass tune return.

"I hope not," He looked to Anita, she matched the glance. "Planes are faster than boats." She suddenly threw a grin. "Unless you want the boat and I can tell you the history of how America got involved World War I."

Nico paused flipping his phone closed. "Alright, I call plane! None of you can disagree." He crawled into the limo.

Anita giggled goes over to talk with his as he sat by the edge. Ludwig left the home getting the last luggage that was Anita's. "Zhat's all of it." He helped his elder brother fit the last ones and closed the trunk.

"Ah, so zees ez good bye." Matthew gave his father a hug, Francis of curse returned it sneaking a kiss to the cheek. Matthew jumped back blushing rubbing his cheek.

"Zhank you for letting us stay, France." Ludwig said.

Francis waved an arm. "Et was nozing. I enjoy company." He folded his arms as Anita came over. "Your couzeen deedn't attend ze meeting wez Austria, but 'e told me she'll be meeting you en Canada en a few days."

She nodded. "Thanks." She gave the Frenchman a hug, to his slight surprise. "Your history and city is beautiful. Don't let those wars get you down, your city is the best of Europe."

Francis smiled and returned the hug. "Zank you, Je n'ai. Zose are words I'll keep en my 'eart."

She walked to the car scooting in next to Nico. Anita told him to give a good-bye, so he stuck a hand out through the sunroof. "Later, Frenchy!" She gave him a hit on the arm. "Ah, Anita!" He laughed and stuck his hand back in.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, Matthew walked over getting Kumajiro into the car. "Zhanks for no help." Gilbert sent him shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'm sure Mattie vill be some more help."

France shook his head, Ludwig looked between the two. "Et's nozing." Francis waved off and Gilbert left to the car. "So, going straight to Canada from ze airport 'ere?"

"Ja, it should take 8 hours."

Francis stretched back to see the sky. "It's noon, right? Perfect time to arrive so zat everyone can take en some sleep."

"Exactly vhy ve're leaving at zhis time."

He folded his arms. "Why Matthieu's 'ome?" The blond sighed and glanced to the car, where Anita was playing with Kumajiro pouncing in her lap. "Et es because of her cousin?"

"Vhen Amelia announces zhis to Anita, she plans to head straight home. Ve're lucky ve managed to convince her to tell Anita."

"She was planning not to?" Francis was a tad surprised.

Ludwig put his hands on his hips. "She's a stubborn one, you've seen how she can be." He sighed again looking troubled. "She doesn't deserve it."

Francis patted the German's shoulder. "Neizer of zem do."

He nodded and gave Francis a firm hand shake. "Zhanks for letting us stay." Francis smiled and the blond joined the others in the limo and off to the airport.

* * *

><p>"Jeez, now I know how my dad feels." Grumbled Nico as they left the Canadian airport.<p>

"Does he travel a lot?" Anita asked with her luggage next to her.

"Yup, he's a traveling salesman." Nico looked around as they waited for Gilbert and Ludwig to get the rest of their luggage. "He didn't travel to other countries, only in the states."

"Oh, that seems cool." She smiled watching Matthew call for a taxi. "How long has he been doing that for?"

Nico sighed in thought. "Since I was a baby, I'd say. He wasn't around much so it was my mom and me."

"Does he stop around holidays?" Anita asked curiously.

He shrugged. "Used to, not anymore."

It got silent between the two. Anita felt bad for prying. "Sorry for bring inquisitive." He raised a brow, "Snooping."

Nico gave a laugh. "I know, just playing stupid. I don't mind, honestly."

Anita shook her head with a chuckle. Nico wasn't all that bad of a guy. He can be rough around the edges, no guy is perfect. But, once you get used to his company, you start to connect with him.

Matthew returned to the group just as the German brothers got the luggage. "Alright, so are we all ready? I got a taxi and thankfully it's a van." He put his phone away in his jacket pocket. "I also got a message from Elizabeta, and she with Roderich, Killeen, and Amelia should arrive tomorrow."

They all heard honking, outside the yellow van waiting. The gang got their baggage and got into the van. Matthew and Ludwig got in the middle, Gilbert, Nico, and Nico got in the back. Mathew gave the driver his address and they drove off.

"They weren't kidding, it really is snowy in Canada." Nico commented seeing as much as he could in the night.

"It's fresh too, so if you two want to play in it, it'll be big and high tomorrow." The Canadian suggested smiling as he held Kuma in his lap. He was happy to be home, also bring some guest. It was lonely since his student had dropped out.

Anita thought for a moment. "What's the date?" They looked to her. "We've been traveling and all I lost track." She explained.

"It's…" Gilbert checked his phone skimming through to fine the date and time. "November tventy-fourzh."

"Wow, time flies. It's almost Thanksgiving and Christmas." Grinned Nico.

"Thanksgiving has passed in Canada," Anita stated.

Matthew nodded. "That's right, Thanksgiving is celebrated on the second Monday in October. Alfred and me celebrate them together, both my house and his house."

"Because of holidays, how does this project pan out?" Nico questioned looking at the nations.

"Usually ve have zhe students stay for Zhanksgiving and Christmas vizh zheir families. Zhey can, if zhey vant, spend zheir holidays vizh zhe chosen nations." Ludwig explained.

"Amelia and I might stay this year. The family's having Thanksgiving with my cousin's fiancé's family." Anita told getting her cell phone to text Amelia "I'm they'll understand if me or both of us stay."

Nico put his hands behind his head. "I really don't feel like leaving for home yet. My mom will probably just spend it with her sisters or such."

Anita got the vibe that his family was exactly perfect. More like he was neglected explains why he's always at the café. Not to mention why he was so upset over the break up. His girl friend must have been the one person he thought he could depend in his life. After that night, he had no one. Anita felt she was obligated to be that person, she wants to be his friend. All in all, Nico was just misunderstood. Hiding the sorrow with being a snarky joker, kind of like Gilbert. The Prussian would never admit how the two are almost a like.

* * *

><p>As the car drive off, two figures –one getting belongings another watching said vehicle- stood outside the airport. The one getting things together struggled with the cold he wasn't used.<p>

"Sir, please tell me ve have a nice varm hotel." Roth begged rubbing his faces to keep his cheeks and ears warm.

Mr. Bahms chuckled and flicked a dull cigarette into the snow pile. "We got one nearby, that's enough for us." He waved, a taxi stopped by. The window rolled down, Mr. Bahms handed a note with an address. "That's the hotel we'll be staying that."

The driver nodded and put the address in his GPS hooked onto the dashboard. Roth got the bags into the trunk and slid in as Mr. Bahms sat in content comfort. "Sir, I only have one question."

He sighed. "What, Roth?"

The vehicle went into motion, the heat in the car warmed the poor man. "How do you plan on getting your daughter?" "Mr. Bahms raised a brow. "Vhat I mean is, ve got zhree countries, zhree immortal nations vizh her. I don't know about you, but zhat big blond guy doesn't look like he fools around. Und From vhat I guess, zhey participating in vars. Zhey vouldn't think tvice to kill us dead."

The boss stared at the little man. Mr. Bahms wasn't muscular, he was the average man being 5'8 and enough muscles to please a girl. Looking over Roth, he was thin, scrawny 5'6 young man. He'd snap like a twig.

"How to get my daughter, you ask?" Roth nodded, Mr. Bahms only sniggered. "Time will tell."


	11. Chapter 10

**I'd like to thank my boyfriend, Adam, for he has inspired me and encouraged me with these recent chapters. Thanks so much, babe! ****3  
><strong>**This chapter may look rush, it's supposed to be thrown at you all at once to see how much you can keep up on this. Try to keep track of all these events.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Ten~<br>**

"How's your back?" Roderich asked as he and Amelia –with Elizabeta and Killeen behind them- arrived at the air port.

"Fine, I'll take a pain pill before we arrive." She twisted to see the other two right behind. A soft grunt came turning back, hissing out the pain. "Or two."

The group stopped as Amelia started sending a text to her cousin. "Amelia, you can still head home now if you want."

Her head shot up, anger on her features. "No! I need to spend time with my cousin, my sister before heading up and ending up in bed for the rest of my life!"

The three were taken aback as she marched to the doors to wait for their pick up. Roderich looked to the girls, who had sympathetic looks on their faces. Killeen felt guilty and when ahead to talk to Amelia. Elizabeta was about to join, but Roderich held her back.

"It's better if someone more to her understanding talks vizh her." Elizabeta was a bit confused. The Austrian removed his hand from her shoulder. "Someone mortal."

The Hungarian had forgotten for a second, but he was right. Elizabeta couldn't relate to what Amelia was going through. The closest she could go was injuries in war, and that wasn't even close. She sighed with a heartrending feeling overcoming her as the two students waited for their ride.

"Have you contacted her parents?" Austria asked.

"Yes, but no one vas home und she refuses to give us zheir cell phone number." Hungary answered sigh. "She plans on keeping zhis a secret from Anita until she zhinks it's right time to tell her."

Roderich shook his head and folded his arms. "If she vants to play zhat vay. Ve'll see how long she can hide zhis from zhe ozhers."

* * *

><p>"I just got a text!" Yelled the excited Anita as she ran from her room to the kitchen.<p>

Matthew was already getting his jacket on. He laughed at her excitement. "Yea, I'm heading up to pick them up."

Anita smiled, she looked around. "Where is everyone?"

It was early that morning, so the chance Ludwig might be the only one awake. "Ludwig is at the store getting food, Gilbert is still sleeping." He gave a looking into the living room. "Yea, he's on the couch, he was up late last night playing games with Alfred."

America had arrived the day before. Last night Gilbert had challenged the American to late night video gaming in revenge for something about a race at the beach.

"Is Alfred sleeping there as well?" She asked taking an apple off the counter.

Matthew got his car keys from the bowl by the door. "No, he went out somewhere. Nico tagged along."

She nodded. "Ah, okay." She got another texted and peeked at her phone. Anita gave a laugh. "You don't mind if I borrow your kitchen right?"

"Not at all, why?"

Anita held the phone up. "Amelia texted how breakfast better be there when they arrive."

Matthew gave a chuckled. "No, help yourself. The pans are in the bottom cabinet next to the sink."

"Thanks," Matthew nodded and left. Anita started making breakfast for the four new guests.

A thud and groan had erupted from the living room. Anita put the pan on the stove and peeked in as she was putting on one of Matthew's aprons. In the living room Gilbert was on the floor wrapped in a blanket like a trapped mummy. The blanket was literally tucked around him, he looked more of a wrapped new born, now that Anita thought. She couldn't help but giggle and laugh at the ensnared ex-nation. Realized he was being laughed at, he sent a glare but saw it was Anita. His glared died and he grinned. He didn't mind her laughing at her, he could be dangling from a tree by his leg and he wouldn't mind her laughing.

"Need some help there?" Anita asked crossing her arms.

Gilbert let out a _Kesesese~_ "No! Zhe Awesome Prussia has dealt vizh vorse foes!"

She shook her head as he somehow managed to get to his feet. Now standing he looked like a bat had its wings glued closed. Anita then noticed he had a vile grin on.

"Don't even think about it," She warned.

"Vhat are you gonna do about it, frau? Trip me?" He started bouncing to her.

"I will if I have to." She yelped as he quickly got close.

Anita bolted to the kitchen as the Prussian was hot on her heels. He laughed loudly as she got around the kitchen table, him on the other side.

"Come on, zhis old trick?" He asked.

"I'd like to see you jump over this table wrapped like a hoagie." She challenged.

He blinked and examined his obstacle. The table was a small oak around table. If careful he can scoot across and make it to Anita. Without a second thought on the old table even holding his weight, Gilbert jumped and threw his body onto the wooden slab. Anita's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe he had just done that. Gilbert kept his sneer as he scooted himself across the table. He was so eager to get Anita, he failed to see the flaw in his plan.

"V-Vhy am I not moving!?" Gilbert wiggled and squirmed on top of the counter, Anita started laughing again. "Just vait!" He said sending a playful glare as she fell to the floor. "In about an hour I should get to zhe ozher end."

"I-I'll be waiting." She said trying to control her laughing.

The front door opened with Matthew and four others as he told the sleeping arrangements. He stopped as well as the others finding a wrapped up squirming Prussian on the kitchen table. Anita was on the floor still laughing, glasses off to wipe her bubbling teary eyes. The Canadian couldn't even think on how things when he left turned to this when he returned.

"Do I even want to know?" Matthew asked putting the keys in his bowl.

The two looked over noticing more people. Prussia, trying to look awesome, decided to roll off the table. Still blind to his flaws, he rolled off and landed harshly on the wooden floor. Anita turned and decided to help him out of the evil blankets.

"Und zhis is vhy ve don't let him eat at my place." Austria stressed giving a look to the weird nation.

"Look, if Gil wanted to be sushi we can still mail him to Kiku." Amelia joked smirking at the struggling man.

Anita smiled and put her glasses back on finding her cousin standing by the door. "Amelia!" She ran and hugged her, causing her to step back. The cousin bit her lip to prevent any obvious pain from that hug attack. "I missed you back in France." He pulled back and smiled. "What delayed you?"

Amelia scoffed. "I just didn't feel like going there. My heart was really set on Italy."

Anita rolled her eyes but gasped. "I was supposed to make you breakfast." She scurried to the stove turning it on.

"Anita, I'll help." Offered Matthew putting his coat away and take an extra apron in the closet. "Gilbert, can you help them to their rooms?" He asked getting the ingredients to make his famous pancakes.

"Sure, Mattie." He glanced at Austria who gave a look. But Gilbert reached for the students' belongings and left for the stairs. "Come zhis vay girls! The Awesome me vill help you to your rooms!"

Killeen and Amelia followed up, laughing at the weirdo Prussian. Austria rolled his eyes as he went into the kitchen. He'd rather wait for the immature nation to return and take his and Miss Hungary's things.

"Vhere is Ludvig?" He asked as Hungary helped herself to taking the luggage upstairs. She felt giving the Prussian her own hello was needed.

"He's out getting food for dinner." Matthew told already mixing the batter. "Alfred is here too, but he and Nico are out somewhere."

"Y'know, doing boy things." Anita laughed. "Pan's ready." She told as Matthew came over to the stove.

The Canadian got a ladle and used it to pour even smooth amounts into the pan. Roderich stood by idly. He had hoped to discuss things with Matthew concerning Amelia, but he didn't want to have Anita present and find out. He'll talk with him and the other two when he can. For all he knew, the Prussian probably knew with the looked he threw when Anita hugged her cousin. He may have his moments, but that ex-nation was wise to seeing people's expressions.

* * *

><p>Roth sat in the snow what felt to be an hour, but he felt no recollection on moving or thinking for warmth. With his prime objective, Roth just wanted this done to get paid. Binoculars set in, his eyes searched about the home's windows to find the blonde.<p>

"_Vhere'd she go?"_ He thought bitterly.

In fact, why did he have to do this? Roth was told to find the home and that's all. Why can't Bahms do this? _He_'s the one with military experience. _He_'s the one who wanted the girl.

At times Roth had double thoughts on helping to get his boss' obsession over his daughter. He knows his history on what he had done and who he was, but for the matter at the time; He didn't care. Roth thought the odds of him finding his daughter was low and he just wanted payment, room, and board.

Maybe if he wasn't found scrounging in the ally of that damned brothel, he wouldn't be lying in a freezing wet pile of snow looking into the home of a strong immortal Nation. If Roth was to be caught now, how would be explain the situation? He was lucky enough he got his green card let alone-

"Woah!"

The yelling of a horse neighing- Horse? Roth peeked up seeing two huge hoofs coming at him.

"AHH!" He screamed rolling over, causing him to roll down a steep hill. His yells echoed down and ended when he hit a thick huge heap of snow piled from the snow trucks the other day. Back up in the hill, the two men on the horse managed to calm the Clydesdale.

"Who was that?" Nico asked looking over the American's shoulder.

Alfred shrugged holding tightly on the horses reins. "Beats me."

He saw binoculars and got off the horse. Picked them up, he examined them and saw the man struggle. Alfred hiked his arm back and launched the binoculars into the far and far off crashing into the street. This caused Roth to near scream running to the probably destroyed binoculars with some small hope that it was salvageable.

"What was that all about?" Nico asked holding the saddle.

Alfred climbed back on and clicked his tongue, the horse started a small trot to the Canadian home. "At times," He began. "People hear about Nations personified and all. Some People find this amazing on how we've lived so long and have tried to get information from us on how we've stayed alive and young for so long."

The horse slid down a hill. "But, no matter how many times we explain it, they believe we hold the key to being young and immortal."

"Is it true?" Nico asked out of curiosity.

Alfred chuckled giving a side grin to the student. "What do you think?"

Originally, Nico would burst out on the secrets they could be holding. But with a blank face, he answered. "I don't think so."

Blond brows went up, the American country had noticed a difference to when he last saw the student. He was a smart mouth jokester, but he took things a bit more serious now. He saw one of his young generations maturing and it made him smile. He sniffed the air and looked toward the home, a wining smirk now on his face.

"I smell Mattie's famous pancakes! Yeeha!" He gave the horse a swift kick. The beast neighed and sped down to the home causing Nico to cling the laughing American around the waist.

* * *

><p>Thanksgiving Day had arrived and it felt as if all was a troubling family. Killeen decided to head home for Thanksgiving as they were going to her grandparents that year. Nico, Anita, and Amelia stayed at Matthew's home. Nico didn't really like the thought of visiting his relatives, while Anita and Amelia's family decided to visit Jason's fiance's family this year.<p>

The twin nations were all in charge making sure the dinner was being made that morning. Alfred usually hunted for a turkey, but since he didn't want to upset his brother hunting in 'his' lands, he brought one from his American food stores. Ludwig and Elizabeta offered to help cook, Roderich was working on different cakes with the German's input every now and again

Nico and Gilbert were putting a middle piece in the dining room table to give more room. Gilbert held the heavy piece in place while Nico was underneath locking it together. Anita and Amelia decided to help Matthew find his good china in the basement.

"Is it locked in yet?" The Prussian asked. "Getting bored…" He paused giving a sneeze into his shoulder. "-Bored holding zhis zhing up."

"No, not yet." The student replied dropping his aching arms for a second. "I got lock this in tightly with a screwdriver, remember?" His eyes shifted about and noticed some words. Squinting he read them and gave a groan.

"Vhat? Vhat is it? Somezhing break?" Gilbert asked with the fearful thought of breaking something of Mattie's.

"Nah, this was made in Taiwan." He sighed with a shake of his head and went back to screwing the lock in. "No wonder this is complicated as hell."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. In his peripheral, he saw Anita and Matthew carrying fine china with Amelia following behind. She instantly sat down with a sigh biting her lip. Again, something wasn't right with her, he couldn't figure out though.

"Is there gonna be enough room?" Anita asked setting the plates and bowls on the table.

"Yea," Matthew answered setting the wine cups down.

Matthew held no alcohol in his home but in the basement. He was more of a mixed drinks person than beer or fancy wine like America or France. He assured Anita he held no alcohol to drink at the dinner. Thankfully he messaged his brother to not bring beer this year, but the American knew before hand.

"I might have to get chairs from the kitchen, but there should be fine for room." Matthew guaranteed. "I'll go check the food." He left for the kitchen.

A loud click was heard and Nico gave a "Yes, finally!"

Gilbert let go, it stayed in place. Nico crawled out and stood wiping his brow. Anita looked it over. "Good job, boys."

"Should be." Nico replied. "Lay under there for an hour to lock those damn parts together." He lifted the screwdriver up. "Gonna put this back in the garage."

Anita took the tool from him with a smile. "I'll return it. Put the chairs back in place." She trotted off to return the tool before Nico could protest.

He shook his head with a grin and started placing the chairs in with Gilbert. Amelia simply watched from her seat. "So, what are the seating arrangements?" She asked.

Gilbert tried to remember what Matthew had decided. "I zhink it's Al und Mattie at zhe ends vizh Vest, Nico, Specs, und Eliz on zhat end," He pointed to the other side of the table. "Zhen me, you, und Anita on zhis end."

Nico raised a brow. "Shouldn't the students eat on this end, countries on that end?"

Gilbert returned the look and crosses his arms. "No, look," He tried explaining. "Anita is my student so she sits vizh me. Your Vest's student so you sit vizh him."

"But Amelia isn't sitting with Roderich." He pointed out.

"Anita vants to sit vizh her cousin." He defended.

"Don't you want to sit with your brother?"

"He could sit to my right vizh Anita und Amelia on my left."

"Boys!"

The two looked to Amelia. She had her chin resting in her palm grinning at the two. "I say we have the old decision maker."

The boys looked to one another then back at her. "How?" They asked

"Simple; Rock, Paper, Scissors for it."

* * *

><p>The seating had finally been arranged and the dinner was ready. Alfred said they didn't have to dress up. By 4pm with the sun still up, dinner was being served. The seats as said before were set, all but one.<p>

"Gilbert, stop glaring." Matthew whispered as he and the Prussian brought the foods to the table.

Gilbert scoffed and fall into his seat sitting next to his brother. Across Nico was offering foods to the girls while making cheesy jokes. Anita was laughing, at _his_ jokes. What gave him right to make her smile like that? Anita was _his_ student, he was just a lazy turd of a classmate. He could never make her truly happy like Gilbert can.

The Prussian gave a sudden smug grin, he had the history, the stories, the power. Not to mention his good looks; Hair silver and eyes ruby red. What did he have? Typical brown hair and boring brown amber eyes. Ohh! Like he hasn't seen those every century or so.

"Gil? Gilbert!"

"Vhat? Vhat?" He looked around out of his daze and noticed all were holding hands. He raised a brow at his little brother than to the Canadian.

"We're going to say Grace." He told.

"O-Oh," Gilbert held his brother's and Matthew's hand.

Germany was a bit skeptical on saying this grace, but since he was celebrating another's holiday he took it as it was. Hungary didn't mind as years ago she switched to Christianity, and Austria went through many forms of religion, so he didn't pay much mind. He was relieved he didn't have to hold the demon douche's filthy hands. Prussia had been strong on Catholicism, so he shrugged the mere thought. But seeing holding that turd's hand instead of his, it could feel a point of anger boiling deep in him.

Everyone closed their eyes and lowered their heads as Alfred started.

"Thank thee, Lord  
>For all my many blessings,<br>thank thee, Lord.  
>I have bread,<br>thank thee, Lord.  
>for room and board.<br>thank thee, Lord.  
>for friends and family.<br>God takes such good care of me.  
>Amen"<p>

"Amen."

Everyone freed their hands and dove in to eat.

"Alfred, I never heard you be serious for a holiday before." Elizabeta commented. "Do you say grace every Zhanksgiving?"

The dirty blond America nodded and swallowed his food. "Yup, it's a tradition my people do for the holiday. Including Christmas as well."

"But you never say it during zhe big Christmas dinner." She pointed out sipping her ice water.

America's cheeks turned pink. "Well, I usually save that when I have a family Christmas dinner with Mattie, Arthur, and Francis."

"You guys are a real close knit family, huh?" Amelia asked.

Mattie handed Gilbert a bowl of mashed potatoes. "Al finds it important we have a family dinner every Christmas Eve." Alfred froze as his brother chuckled. "One year Arthur said he wouldn't come one year if he couldn't bring some of his biscuits. Al was crying and begging he come for the dinner, saying he can bring a crate full of them if he came for dinner."

Al banged on the table as the girls giggled finding that cute. "M-Mattie! I told you that in confidence!"

He blinked at his brother. "It's not that big of deal, Al. Not as bad as the New Year's gathering in '05."

"Mattie!"

By this time everyone was enjoying their Thanksgiving, even if it was the Germanic countries first time celebrating it. Roderich took the liberty to making cakes for dessert, it was a very enjoyable holiday.

* * *

><p>"Zhese beads should help, it's like a healzh spa treatment for muscles." Elizabeta assured as she turned the water on in the tub.<p>

"Thanks, and sorry for having you carry me and all this." Amelia said sitting on the counter her naked body wrapped in the towel.

"No trouble, Mr. Austria offered to carry you." She got the water to the right amount and poured the beads into the warm water. "But I didn't vant him to hurt himself or drop you."

"So, I'm heavy?" Amelia joked. "I thought that diet was helping."

Elizabeta quickly turned. "Oh no, my dear. Mr. Austria is just…" She searched for the right words as she stood from sitting on the tub rim.

"Out of shape?"

The Hungarian paused to answer, until a knock was heard causing the two to freeze. "Elizabeta? It's me." The girls sighed.

"Roderich, you scared us." Amelia said motioning for her to open the door. "We thought you were the others."

The door opened much to the Austrian's surprise. He got a small glance of the student in just a towel, his face turned red and he looked straight down to the floor. This wasn't the first time she did this, first night she was there she came out of the shower in only a bra and shorts. Least to say, Roderich nearly fainted at the sight of the young girl walking about his home like that.

"Y-Yes." He cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. "Anyvay, I vanted to let you know zhey didn't noticed a zhing. I told zhem you simply fell asleep und vere put to bed."

Amelia sighed, "Good."

Elizabeta helped her to the tub. She stepped into it, and slid in as she got the towel from her and placed it on the counter. Amelia sat in the tub with a sigh as she had her back to the Austrian. He now looked without any way of seeing her bare back let alone her shoulders.

"Zhough, I zhink zhat nosey prying demon douche is suspicious." He folded his arms. "Know him he'll be inquisitive on us."

"Gilbert?" Elizabeta went into the room to get Amelia's night clothes. "If he even tries to snoop around-"

"He already knows." Amelia waved them off.

The two turned back in alarm. "Vhat?!"

"Well, he knows but he doesn't know." She tried to explain. "See, he noticed how I was walking the other day and asked if I was alright." Amelia reached for the soap with a small painful grunt and started washing her arms. "I told him I was fine but sat down feeling my legs almost give. He had a look that said he wasn't convinced. Thankfully, Alfred mentioned a contest with games all night, soon leaving me alone."

The two nations look to one another. Elizabeta brought the clothing in setting them on the counter. She knelt down by the tub to help Amelia so she wouldn't have to reach for anything too far from her.

"So, does he know?" Roderich asked again for a better answer.

Amelia shrugged. "Like said, he does and he doesn't know."

Outside the bedroom the male nation had listened to it all, leaning against the door with hands in his pockets.

"So that'd how it is." He said with a sigh and left to his room.

* * *

><p>"Alfred, it's not warm enough for football. There's still snow on the ground."<p>

"Well, there's too much snow for horseback riding."

"Then why did you go the other day when there was more snow than there is now?"

"It was too cold for football that day."

"But it wasn't for horseback riding?"

The American was thinking over his next response. The brothers had been going at it like this for a half an hour in the living room. Gilbert was playing a Wii zombie game Alfred had brought over. He couldn't get past a level and the Prussian decided to take the silent offer to get past it. Anita was reading a book from Matthew's collection, labeled "War of 1812". Amelia sat next to her watching Gilbert play the game, navigating him where to go. Nico stood and walked over to the brothers.

"Guys, bros!" They looked to him. "We can have this in two ways. Play in the house, or outside."

Matthew flinched at the thought of his clumsy does-not-know-his-own-strength brother playing any sport in his home. "He can play outside. I can get the snow blower and lower it so it's easier to run in." The Canadian hurried to his garage

"Sounds like a plan, Mattie!" Alfred turned to the others. "Anyone else wanna play?"

Everyone but Gilbert looked up.

"I'm not much of a sports person." Anita answered.

Gilbert managed to find a save file and looked over. "I'll give it a go." He stood putting the controls on the coffee table. "I'll go ask Vest." And he ran off to the upstairs.

"Vhats zhis about sports?" Elizabeta asked as Roderich was wiping his hands from cooking a bit ago.

"Alfred asked if anyone wants to play football." Amelia answered.

The Hungarian smiled. "Oh, that sounds like fun!"

Alfred looked over with a half smile. "Um, I hope you guys know when I mean football, I mean _American_ Football. Not, the European _Soccer_."

"Wouldn't it make more sense to play soccer?" Amelia asked. "Everyone knows it, like baseball."

Alfred gave a pout. "Football is a Fall Thanksgiving thing."

"He's got a point." Anita commented. "Plus, it'll be easier with the level of snow Matthew's giving for running while holding a ball. If you kick a soccer ball out there, it'll get lost or stuck in the snow."

Alfred grinned as she said stated the truth. "Still wanna play football?"

Elizabeta thought it over. "Zhat's vhen you tackle zhe ozher players, right?"

The American nodded tossing the pig skin about. Gilbert returned with his younger brother. "Vest says he'll give the game a go! Zhe German Bruders are gonna kick your American ass!"

The Hungarian's smile beamed as she thrusted her arm in the air. "I call Alfred's team!"

* * *

><p>"Okay, so Mattie wants to be on my team." Alfred thought out loud trying to work an even number on teams. "Along with Eliz."<p>

So far, it was Prussia and Germany vs. America, Canada, and Hungary. Alfred was a tad nervous having a girl play, but more nervous it was Hungary. Though, with her on his team he had to admit it more of a chance wining.

"Still down one player." He looked over seeing Anita, Roderich, and Amelia sitting on the porch ready to watch. "Hey, Rody! Want in on this?"

The Austrian gave a disgusted look. "No zhank you."

Alfred shrugged, Gilbert bellowed out a, "Kesesese~ He can't even sweep his floors for five seconds let alone run ten feet." He gave the Prussian a glare.

"Don't forget me!"

Everyone turned seeing Nico came out with a football helmet and padding under his shirt. He had a grin under headpiece as he marched up standing with the German brothers.

"Do ve even vant to know?" Ludwig asked giving his student a look.

"I'm going against three immortal stronger than the average human countries. The chance of me being piled drive into the earth's core is high." He explained.

Gilbert laughed and gave a knock on his helmet. "Ja, or just slam you straight zhrough zhe ozher side und into China's home."

Anita shook her head. "Guys, don't be too rough on him." She called.

Gilbert looked over. "Only if he calls uncle!"

"Hey! We're on the same team!" Nico said as if he was invisible.

* * *

><p>"I can't trust you to do anything can I?"<p>

Roth stayed silent as his boss was picking at the bits left of the binoculars. This was the rd time he had been caught. First by the American nation, second was nearly getting run over by the identical Canadian in a snow mobile, and third was when fell out of a tree and onto a by passing car. Women of Canada gave no mercy when you land on their moving vehicles.

Bahms stood and left for the door to of the hotel room. "Come on, my patience is thinning."

Roth followed over nearly tripping as the door almost slammed on his hand. "V-Vhere are ve going?"

Bahms strode down the hall down to the hotel parking lot where the rent car was. "Picking up my daughter."

* * *

><p>"Run, run!"<p>

"It's gonna tie up! You can tackle him!"

The game was getting edgy as the score was now 12 to 10. Nico was running with the ball to get a touch down. He was cried a yelp when he was nearly tackled or grabbed by the opposing team. He never knew how rough a Canadian be until he dog piled him with Alfred. He wasn't taken down by Elizabeta yet, but the mere thought of having an elbow driven into his spine made him shake with fear. Nico thought he would shit a brick the way she took down Gilbert.

The game to end with this last point, if they were to get a touch down or not. It was getting late, the sun already setting. The trees shadows were covering the yard making it hard for the three back on the porch to see. The girls stood in the snow closer to watch, Roderich kept an eye on Amelia back on the porch. With all the jumping around she was doing, he expected her to collapse any second.

"Gonna make it! Gonna make it!" Nico kept saying to himself.

"Jövök!"

What did she say? Giving a curious glance, he near pissed himself seeing a fast speeding Hungarian coming at him. "WAHH!" He screamed and started running faster.

"Run! Run for your life!" Yelled Gilbert wanting to laugh at the sight of Elizabeta about to tackle someone other than him. "She's going to get you!"

"That isn't very helpful!" The scared student yelled back.

Gilbert grinned. "Exactly." He said to himself.

"Go Nico! You can do it!"

Gilbert's eyes shifted seeing Anita cheering the turd on. This is why he had hoped to be on opposing teams. That and to tackle him now and again. Sure, she gave cheers to him and West. But when she gave him cheers and encouragement, he was peeved at that.

Nico heard the cheers and gave a side glance. His cheeks heated up seeing Anita shining a smile at him calling him. Cheering his name to keep going. Nico's brain started to frizz, but then cleared as he-

"Nico! Look out!"

WAM!

His mind had _slightly_ cleared when his body came to a painful contact with a large pine tree. Jaw slacking off, painful mewls escaped his throat. Gravity pulled his body off the tree and into the cold layers of snow.

Everyone yelled his name and ran to his aid. Elizabeta and Matthew first made it lifting him out of the snow. Anita and Alfred arrived, she knelt to him as he was trying to get air back that was knocked out.

"Nico, I am so sorry!" Cried the Hungarian. "I didn't mean to run you into a tree."

"N-Nah, it's all g-good." He coughed and breathed more deeper removing his helmet.

"Good thing that tree stopped you." Laughed Gilbert. "Might have gotten lost in those woods!"

Anita patted Nico's back giving Gilbert a look. Gilbert saw as she turned back to him giving a softer concerned look. He smiled at her assuring he was fine. The Prussian sent a hidden glare at the boy, Anita was his! And he was taking her from him! Anita stood and helped him up, he leaned on her as he said he was fine. She asked making sure and he stood up proving so, the padding and helmet kept him safe.

Giving his teeth a grind, he turned to stomp back at the house. Amelia stood by only reaching half way before Roderich stopped with her.

"Is he alright?" She asked.

"Yea.." He mumbled and walked past into the house.

"So does that count as a touch down?" Nico asked as they walked back to the others.

"Where's the ball?" Matthew asked looking around.

Alfred went over where Nico crashed into the tree in search for the ball. After kicking some snow about he found the ball a few feet away. Matthew went over to help the math on if he made it past the post of the trees. In fact, he hit the tree for the post.

"Yea, it's a touch down." Matthew smiled as he and his twin came back.

"Alright!" Nico cried giving a cough afterwards.

Anita laughed. "Let's head back in and celebrate with some hot chocolate and cake." Matthew offered leading the way with Al.

Everyone headed in, but Anita looked back seeing her cousin struggling. Giving a grin she turned back. "Come on, Amelia. Go through the thinner snow."

Amelia looked down focusing on her legs. She can feel the tingling sensation going through her legs. _"Please... Not now." _She mentally begged biting her lip. Her feet started getting cold and numbness was growing up to her knees. _"No, please!"_

Her back gave a shock of pain, it had hurt than before it made her throw her head up in the air. "Ahh!" She screamed out and her body fell limp into the thick white snow powder.

"Amelia, did you trip?" After a silence, she noticed her cousin wasn't moving. "Amerlia?... A-Amelia..."

Sudden fear came over her. "Amelia!"

She ran into the snow kneeling down finding her cousin curled in a half ball crying in pain. Hot tears streamed down her face, jaws clenching trying to find easiness with her tormenting pain.

"Help! Roderich! Matthew!" Anita screamed causing half of the group to run back out.

"Shit! Not again!" Roderich curse running over and finding her in her position.

"Again? What do you mean again!?" Anita panicked, this happened before?

"Out of the way!" Alfred yelled covering her with his coat and picking up the pained student. "I gotcha," He whispered and rushed her into the house.

Matthew was shocked by his brother's fast movement as he ran to lay her on the couch in the living room. Roderich stood and looked down at the blonde. Anita's eyes were wide with fear and worry. She panted slightly from the sudden rush of all of that coming at her without a warning. Her teal eyes looked up into Roderich's violet ones.

"What's wrong with her?"

Roderich stared a bit longer and sighed. He bent helping her up and lead her into the house and upstairs. "I'll explain everyzhing."

* * *

><p>That night it was silent, you could almost hear the soft light snow falling outside it was so quiet. Some of the boys were chilling in their room, such as Gilbert. He was laying on his bed trying to think of how to get Nico out of the picture for he and Anita. With the movement of the pillow piling onto his face nothing came to mind.<p>

Matthew was sitting outside with Kumajiro, watching the snow fall. He sipped on his hot chocolate hinting a taste of maple in it as a sweetener. A smile would be given, if only he had the strength to. After what happened today, Matthew didn't know how to feel exactly.

"Trouble?" Matthew turned to Kuma who sat on the swinging chair beside him.

The Canadian sighed. "I don't know, it's things like this makes me fell guilty."

"Why?"

"Well," He took a deep breath of cold air. "We're eternal; for as long as our land lives we live. No disease, no ill-ness, can kill us unless the population of our land dies from it." He looked down letting his thumb rub against the rim of his mug. "I bet Alfred is calling her parents right now."

"Indeed."

Is purple eyes shot over seeing Anita standing by the door. "Mind if i?"

"Oh!" Matthew scooted letting Anita sit next to him, Kuma jumped down to sleep on the wooden porch. "Hows-"

"She's restng." Anita answered quickly. After a few minutes she spoke again. "Spinal Cancer." Matthew glanced to her. "She was diagnosed with Spinal Cancer… last month."

Matthew wanted to say sorry, he truly was sorry for that. But he felt it wasn't worth it as it wasn't going to help or change anything.

"…Is she receiving treatment for it?"

"She refused, saying there was no point in having it if it wasn't gonna help her."

He stayed quiet before asking the next question. "Will it, um… Is it d-deadly?"

Anita took a shaky breath. "No, thank God. But she might end up… C-Crippled the rest of her life."

"Oh, I see."

Matthew was so uncomfortable when it came to these things. He couldn't relate or understand what she was going through, or what Amelia was suffering from.

"There you are."

The two looked seeing the said ailing student at the door leaning on the frame. Matthew quickly went to her side. "Amelia, y-you should be resting."

She waved him off. "Yea, I'll be doing plenty of that when I get home." Her eyes matched to Anita's Roderich argued about calling the family." Matthew stood close as she limped over and fell into the seat next to her cousin. "I told wait until after they get back home. I don't want them making a fuss and scaring the whole soon to be in-laws there."

Anita sat in silence, no emotion on her face. Her teal eyes shifted to the Canadian's purple ones. "Matthew, I'm sorry to ask but,"

Mathew jumped. "Oh! Sure, sorry! I'll let the others know you're here." He rushed into the house shutting the door behind him. Kumajiro stayed lying on the wood enjoying the cold night.

Anita stood and went to the end of the porch, hugging herself tight around her coat. Amelia had a lop sided grin on, as if she was trying to talk her way out of getting in trouble.

"Hey, could be worse." She spoke. "I could have a brain tumor, the Black Plague, Small Pox. The list goes on-"

"Shut up…"

Amelia paused. "What?"

"I said, _shut up_!"

Amelia blinked at her cousin, it was rare Anita shown her anger to her. Last time they were kids getting into fights over Jason or toys and such. But Amelia was just digging her grave… eh, so to speak.

"A month." Anita spoke. "A month you had this and didn't even tell me." She stepped off the porch and into the snowy yard, a few feet from her ill cousin. "Oh sure, tell two countries and keep them from telling me." She paused and turned to her. "Did Killeen know?"

"Yea but-"

"Oh Jesus Christ! A classmate even knew while I was kept in the frick'n dark!" Anita was full blown yelling. She didn't plan on giving Amelia a chance to defend or speak. "Who else knew, there had to have been more in this than those three!"

"…Gilbert." She paused. "And Alfred."

Anita started seething, then chuckled. "Four nations… Four nations and a classmate knew."

Amelia was now feeling sorry, Gilbert had told her when she was resting, and he knew the day she got there. Alfred knew the day he arrived. He could feel it, he felt the cancer in her. As a nation and her being a citizen of him, his land, he felt the cancer. Alfred also felt the fear in Anita, he could feel the affection growing in Nico for said Anita. When close with his people, he felt what was in them. It was beautiful, but horrible at the same time.

"Anita, I'm truly sorry." She said inching to get off the bench, but she knew she couldn't. "I was planning on telling you after the holiday."

"It was, and _is_ after the holiday! You had all day to tell me! What kept you!?"

Anita waited for an answer, all she got was three sounds.

Thud!

Grrr!

"Aarch!"

Anita turned finding Amelia on the ground and Kumajiro biting a man. "Amelia!?"

She was about to go over but she felt sudden tight grip on her arms. "What the!?"

A voice whispered in her hear, causing her whole entire body freeze, her mind scrambled.

"Daddy's home."


	12. Chapter 11

**_For the review claiming 'Canga doesn't mean anything'? It's female dog, or bitch in Italian. My dad is Italian and told me some translations.  
>I was at the shore and because there was no Wi-fi or internet cable, I couldn't get in touch with anyone. I was invited by my in-laws to spend the night at the beach. It was extremely awkward, but my sister-in-law is really nice! I like her compared to my younger brother-in-law. I came home today and you have no idea how happy I am to be home! ADAM I MISSED YOU!<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Eleven~<strong>

"D-D-Dad..?" The voice whimpered.

She heard him chuckle close to her ear; causing her whole body to convulse. She shook, kicked, anything to fight her way out of the arms of her attacker. Her mouth opened wide, ready to let out scream, but a hand. The same hand that violated her, ripped her clothing off, and held her down. That hand lapped over her mouth preventing any sound of alarm.

"Now, now." He whispered lips close to her ear. "Wouldn't want my visit ruined, would we?"

Amelia on the ground tried to stand, but her legs refused to give the strength. Roth tried to shake off the bear that was biting his arm. "H-Hey! Get off!"

Bahms saw this and sighed, "Just kick it, Roth!" Easily keeping his struggling daughter in her one arm grip.

Roth ducked is arm down and kicked the bear in the jaw. Kumajiro released with a yelp and stood by Amelia to keep her safe. The German checked his right arm; he felt warm wetness as small dark blood was slowly seeping through his jacket sleeve.

"He bit me!" He cried holding his arm in hopes to stop the bleeding.

"No shit!" Amelia yelled trying her best efforts to stand.

Some lights in the rooms of the house turned on, causing Roth to jump. "Someone heard us!"

"With your crying and yelling, I wouldn't doubt it!" Bahms scowled.

"Gilbert! Alfred!" Amelia cried, still failing to get to her numb feet. "Someone! Help!" She nearly screamed.

"Damn!" Bahms growled. "We've been here too long."

The father took out a syringe that had clear thick liquid in it. Without a second thought or simple care, he raised his arm and forcefully stuck the sharp instrument into Anita's neck. She gasped now free to breath as the hand was being used to keep the syringe in place.

"Stop! What are you doing!?" Screamed Amelia, managing to get to her knees.

Anita make choking noises, the feel of something stuck in her neck was bad enough. But when the liquid inside shot unto her, she felt sick. Anita thought she was going to throw the stuff up, but it went into her blood stream somehow and took affect fast. Tired, dizziness, and confusion ran through her. Her body went limp, her lids half open. He injected a sedate drug into her!

"You killed her!" Amelia screamed seeing her cousin turn limp and eyes closed.

Roth immediately corrected. "Don't mistake zhat! Ve simply injected her vizh a drug to-"

"Roth! Shut the fuck up and get the car ready!" Bahms had gotten his trophy and was ready to take it home.

"Ah! Y-Yes sir!" Roth jumped from the patience his boss had lost.

Bahms picked his daughter up over his shoulder as if a sack of flour. He glared the young German as he ran through to start the car. But his expression turned glee as he looked down to his niece.

"It's been so long." He chuckled.

Kumajiro growled in defense warning him to stay away from her. "I thought you were put away." Amelia said. "How'd you get out?"

He shook his head grinning. "They only let convicted criminals stay in jail for so long. Murders stay for a long time, but people like me, stays for a bit." He patted the back of his daughter. "Now that my daughter is reunited with me, all is one again."

Amelia snapped. She somehow managed to get to her feet with her last bit of strength and ran at her uncle. Bahms simply scoffed and back handed her across the face, sending her into the deep snow. Amelia grunted laying in there, blood dripped onto the white snow from her lip, a cut inside on her cheek. Kumajiro jumped at him aiming to bite his arm, but Bahms saw this with Roth. With one leg, he lifted it letting the bear latch to it. Before getting a chance to bit it, Bahms slammed his boot down with the bear under him.

"Kumajiro!" Cried Amelia as he put pressure on the boot down to the bear. It wriggled and cried being flattened into the snow against the ground.

"Sir! Zheir coming!" yelled Roth in the car, pointing at the shadows at the house.

Bahms noticed and gave a final stomp on the bear causing the creature to cry louder. He removed his foot and looked to his crippled niece. He gave a smile and then bolted to the car. Anita was laid down in the back and he took the wheel, Roth in the passenger seat.

Just as they sped out, four nations ran out –Prussia, Canada, Hungary, and America- just to see the car spun around and sped out into the dark.

Matthew found the porch empty. "Amelia? Anita? Where are you!" His arm was on his side, he felt a pang of pain. Something wasn't right.

"Over here!" She cried trying to reach the injured bear. Matthew saw her figure and ran over with the others following.

They found the lip bled Amelia dragging herself to a deep impact in the snow. She was making her way to Kumajiro, who was too injured to move. Matthew crouched down, horrified to find his poor bear deeply injured. "K-Kuma.."

The bear whimpered as his owner gently got him out of the snow and cradled him in his arms.

Elizabeta knelt to Amelia, helping her up. "How'd you get all zhe way over here?" She knew her legs were numb by the way she was laying.

Amelia leaned onto her, Elizabeta half carried her with ease. "Eliz… Anita-"

"Where's Anita? Did an animal attack? She alright?" Gilbert was looking around worriedly.

Kumajiro patted Matthew's shoulder, he looked down at his friend. "Kidnapped…" He moaned.

"What?" Alfred came over.

"Anita, kidnapped."

"Kidnapped!?" The twins jumped. "How? By who?" Alfred asked.

"Her father…" They all looked to Amelia who was furiously wiping her bloody lip. "Her father took her."

Gilbert's heart sank, no. No, please no. His teeth clenched and he ran into the darkness screaming, "Anita! Anita! Answer me Anita!"

Everyone watched the Prussian scream out for his student in prays it wasn't true. But it was. Anita was taken, to who knows where.

* * *

><p>"Ve could get caught! How vill ve know she von't make a scene at zhe airport?" Roth questioned pacing the small hotel room.<p>

Bahms sat at the desk looking over the plane tickets back to Germany. "I'm her father, she wouldn't dare defy me."

He was grinning at how easy it was to get her. His daughter sat, hands bond behind her on the bed at the other end of the room, still unconscious. His mood was slowly downing from Roth's annoying worry ranting.

"But, she might pull somezhing at zhe last minute." He stopped peeking out the window. "It vas pure luck zhat zhe secretary vasn't at zhe desk." Roth closed the blinds and curtains fearing someone was watching them. "If she saw us vizh zhe girl-"

"Would you shut up!" Bahms demanded slamming his hand on the desk. Roth yelped and froze at his spot. "We are _not_ going to get caught, because Anita will _not_ draw any attention to us on the way back to Germany."

Roth feared asking, but his nerves over powered him. "H-How do you know?"

"Hmmng…"

The men glanced over; Anita moved but didn't wake up. Roth's heart was near exploding at the smallest noise he heard. Thankfully he wasn'tdriving after getting her or else they would've crashed. Bahms sighed and stood, going over to the frozen young German. he straightened the three tickets and roughly smacked him upside the head.

"Ow!" Roth stepped away from his boss rubbing his head.

"That didn't hurt." Bahms sighed dropping the papers onto the side table.

"You don't know zhat.." Roth muttered. He slumped into a chair rubbing his temple to calm his nervous tension.

Bahms chuckled at Roth. "You're such a rookie."

The young man jumped at that. "Rookie?" Bahms nodded. "H-Have you done zhis before?"

The father nodded and returned to his seat at the desk. "How else could I perfect this plan on getting my precious daughter back?" He snickered, eyes gleaming over Anita.

* * *

><p>At the home, Matthew was treating Kumajiro's injuries as everyone was gathered into the living room. Nico was upstairs and was the only one who hadn't heard on what happened. Amelia was in frenzy on the couch, trying her best to ignore the pain her condition gave her.<p>

"Why are we just sitting around!?" Amelia questioned for the third time. "We have to go after them! We have to save Anita!"

"Calm down, you're not going anyvhere." The Austrian said sternly.

"But Anita-!"

Elizabeta patted her shoulder. "He's right, ve should contact your family right avay."

Alfred stood and walked over to his twin. Matthew was wrapping Kuma's waist, apparently he had some bruises and fractured bones. His purple eyes concentrated hard trying to contain his anger. Alfred felt it, and patted his brother's back, Matt looked to him.

"He'll be fine." Mattie assured earning a nod from Alfred. He finished and let the bear down to the ground. "We need to inform my Mounties on this." He said.

"I should contact my police force too." Al agreed. "They might try to leave the country. And my border is the closest."

Matt nodded and pulled his cell out. He left the room, with Kumajiro limping to follow him. Alfred looked to everyone else; Roderich and Elizabeta were getting the number to Amelia's family to inform them on the incident. Ludwig was across the room calming his elder brother down who was glaring out at the window. Arms crossed with fingers drumming in his tight folds. Alfred could easily tell the Prussian wanted to rip apart the man who took his student.

Sudden ruby eyes shot to the American, regaining his attention from getting his phone. "Vhy didn't you know?" He asked.

Alfred blinked, "Know what?"

Gilbert growled. "Vhy didn't you know about her father!?"

The room got silent. The sudden burst from Gilbert got everyone's interest. Alfred then knew what he meant. He was blaming it on him, and the American wasn't going to take that.

"I didn't know because he wasn't in my land." He answered with a slightly close glare.

"Wasn't in your land?" Amelia asked. "As in, he hasn't been in America all this time?"

Alfred shook his head. "I know about Anita and what happened." Amelia leaned a bit closer, he sighed. "He was arrested for rape on his daughter, but my law states; only six years of jail time is given if murder is not involved."

Gilbert's teeth clenched. "You're saying he only stayed in jail for six years und zhen let free?"

"Yes, sad to admit."

"Vhat if murder _is_ involved?" He asked curiously.

Alfred looked away, ashamed to answer. "Not very long… If they get caught."

The Prussian launched himself into Alfred, grabbing his shirt collar, and face right into his. The other jumped or gasped from the fast and sudden movement Gilbert sent. Alfred didn't flinch, this ex-nation may have put him through hell. But he was no threat to this strong young American.

"Vhat zhe fuck is vrong vizh you?! Rapists should be charged to life in jail, deazh even!" He yelled in the young nation's face.

"Bruder! Let him go, it's not his fault!" Ludwig demanded stepping forward.

"Like hell it is, Vest!" His grip tightened. "If his laws vorked better und he put more effort into jailing killers und rapists, zhis vouldn't be happening!"

"Gilbert!" Ludwig yelled.

"You think I'm not!?" Alfred's voiced bellowed. He glared the Prussian with a hurt yet angered look in his blue eyes. Gilbert's grip lessened, he hadn't seen this expression sent his way by this young country.

"You think I find this a stupid little charade and just throw the issue over my shoulder? I don't! For years, centuries, I've been trying to get my government straightened out! I still am trying." Alfred grabbed Gilbert's wristed and threw them off his shirt. "So, you can freely blame this on me, I take all of it. But I'm not proud to carry it, and I will get her back." His eyes trailed to the others. "We all will."

The others nodded, Gilbert looked over and agreed. Matthew watched from afar, seeing it all. He had hoped his brother was right.

* * *

><p>Anita's eyes gained a blurry sight, as she attempted to open them. Her mind was hazy but was clearing up in a very endless slow pace. Thoughts scrambled about in her mind, trying to piece together a single straight notion.<p>

"_Where?"_ That was all her mind can come up with.

"Look, she has to be awake, so wake her up!" Yelled a demanding voice.

"B-But she'll scream like vhen ve got her." Another voice said, sounded younger.

"Why would I…?" She mumbled.

"Oh, no need. She's woken up right on time."

Anita's eyes soon adjusted, but her glasses were gone and only small blurs were seen. Her mind was still too foggy to acknowledge the colors she saw.

"G-Glasses.." She mumbled and reached for them. "..My arms?" She couldn't move them; in fact a tight hold was on her wrists. She was restrained!

"Ah, that's right; you always had bad eye-sight." Said the first voice, a navy blue blur on her left. "Roth, where's her glasses?"

Looking around, Anita saw a white and black blur moving about. It made her a tad dizzy from lack of vision, so she blinked and shook her head. But it didn't help her vision, not that she expected it to.

"Zhey're not here, sir." The younger one tells after checking the floor and desk surfaces. "Zhey must have fallen off vhen taking her to zhe car."

Bahms thought for a moment. "No matter. Makes it easier for us." He looked to his semi-blind daughter. "Besides, she seems calmer without them."

Anita squinted and looked around; her sight was a bit better. The young man, Roth he was called? He looked to be having a nervous breakdown as he rushed packing the suit case. Her eyes went to Bahms, her father, seeing her made her want to scream, but the fact he was there, made her not to as well. But why? Her nightmare, the boogie man of her dreams, is here right in front of her. Why not freak out?

Said father noticed she was staring and grinned. "I'm surprised how tame you are."

Anita's mind was clear; nimbly twisting her wrists in the bind they were in. "I could ask myself that." She said. "All these years you've haunted my dreams, and made my life a living hell. But seeing you, now face to face…"

Her father chuckled and sat on the bed beside her. This caused her to inch away the best she could, finding her ankles were bound as well. He noticed and grinned. "No, I won't touch you." He answered to calm her nerves. "Only if you behave on the way."

Her heart jumped, eyes went wide. "On the w-way? T-to where?"

His grin stayed, face got closer and closer. He leaned over towards her ear, as she tensed and closed her eyes as tight as she could. His lips grazed against her skin causing her to shiver. Bahms' grin was as wide he was like a Cheshire grin.

"Taking you home."

Anita ducked her head away from his face, he pulled back as well. "H-Home?" She stuttered, "Where is that?"

"Germany!" Exclaimed the man with the same accent as Ludwig and Gilbert.

He looked to be excited returning to his country as he had a smile on with arms in the air. Anita's father glared over his shoulder at his subordinate, Roth knew the look and his arms feel and fear grew in his features.

"I wasn't supposed to tell, was I?" Roth questioned, his boss nodded. The young man cringed at his mistake and just slinked back to getting their bags.

Anita was shocked, Germany? He was in Germany this whole time? She had no idea, not a single clue. He would've been as close as standing next to her in a crowd and she never would've known. Or did she?

Did she? Maybe deep inside she felt a feeling he was near. She had more nightmares there than at home or the usual. Her episodes and memories were stronger than they ever were. Anita may have known, only through a very faint feeling she hadn't even known was there.

"W-Where in Germ-many exactly?" Anita felt her heart hurt from how much it was racing.

"Can't say exactly." Her father said turning back to her. "But you must behave and be a good girl on the way or else."

Her brows furrowed in confusion. But giving an answer, Bahms slid his hand to her waist causing her to freeze, Anita held her breath. She wanted to scream, her voice gave out small whimpers. This gained Bahms' attention, but he grinned letting his hand shoot down to her crotch. Anita was about to screech, but a hand slammed over her mouth. She looked up at the eyes of her father, they were dark and held no remorse to what he did or is doing to her. She was about to try and move, but she felt his fingers slid into her pants with ease. She had forgotten what she was wearing, a simple shirt and sweat pants when she got kidnapped.

Her spine shuddered when those same hands caressed the lips of her privates, two fingers petting them as if petting a cat's chin. Bahms gave a small smirk to his victim, it got tense and he now had a fierce sneer. His face got close to hers causing her sight to see his face clearly, her eyes near watered and body shook from the look.

"If you cause a scene, run away, or tell anyone anything."

Suddenly, a thrust of two fingers was harshly given to her. Anita's back arches and her tears escaped streaking down over her father's hand. A muffled scream came, he dug his nails into her walls, making her want to curl up but the pain would be worse. Using his hand on over her mouth, he forcedly faced her to him.

"I will not hesitate to punish you, just like all those years ago." Anita's heart could've just stopped beating all together, letting her fade away from this returning hell. Bahms removed his fingers. "Understand?"

Anita nodded hastily giving a full comprehension on her rules. Bham's removed his hand from her pants in a slow manner on purpose. He stood and went to the bathroom to wash his hands. Anita panted and whimpered as quietly as she could without getting that punishment again. Feeling eyes on her, she saw Roth staring in shock. He had never seen his boss do this before, well yea he has to customers. But never to anyone as young as Anita, not to mention she was his daughter.

Anita felt embarrassed and scared; scared of her father and embarrassed this young man witnessed that. She turned to her side, hiding her face into the pillow. Roth thought she was going back to sleep, but seeing her shoulders shake and hearing a small cry confirmed him wrong. He felt she should be left alone, so Roth returned to packing the car, only a few more minutes before leaving to the airport.

The clock by Anita read 5:16am.

* * *

><p>The clock on the wall read 5:19am at the Canadian home.<p>

Both American and Canadian police forces were at the home investigating the call they were given. Alfred was lucky he had some of his police force close enough to the border to get here within an hour. For hours they've been questioning everyone in the house and investigating from inside to the woods. So far, nothing was found only faded tire tracks and nearly filled foot prints.

Amelia was questioned first; she told what had happened and described the faces of the two men. When mentioned the one was a family member, they asked if they had a photo so they could announce and spread who the abductor was. She claimed she had none as he was never much with the family and arrested when she was a kid. But she gave detailed descriptions on both men, Alfred made sure they would get a sketch artist so people can know exactly what they look like.

Nico was shocked and distress when he found out, being the last one to know. He discovered this when he woke up to police sirens and loud cluster of talking downstairs. Nico threatened to kill who took Anita, forgetting for a second he was in front of officers of the law. Gilbert was in a worse rage before the cops arrived or Nico woke up. At the moment he was out in the woods helping the officers find clues, he was praying she really was just in the woods.

Gilbert was currently being questioned; he was given most questions like Amelia. Ludwig and Alfred were in the same room, it was his police asking.

"Ja, I do know of vhat her fazher did to her." He answered drumming his fingers on the table using whatever patience was left in him.

"And did you see any signs of her knowing he was near?" The officer asked writing down the answers the Prussian gave.

Said nation drummed louder. "Ve had no idea he vould be near, she didn't even know he vas released from prison." He answered losing some patience, the officer looked at him waiting for a straight answer.

"No." He sighed.

The officer looked back down. "Was she ever approached or followed?"

"No, und if so, zhen I vasn't vizh her."

"But, it was your responsibility for watching over your student, yes?" He asked giving a look.

Gilbert's fingers paused, eyes narrowed down this American police officer. "…Ja, it _is_ mien responsibility to keep her safe." He growled. "If she, her family, or I had been informed on her fazher leaving prison, I vould've kept a better eye on her."

"Then, would you agree or disagree that this incident would be in your case-"

Gilbert lunched to his feet, knocking his chair to the floor. "Are you saying zhis is my fault!?"

"No," The officer answered calmly. "But we must make sure everyone is telling the truth so they aren't a suspect."

"Suspect!? How dare you!"

"Gilbert!" Alfred jumped in and pulled the Prussian back, not wanting him to beat one of his police force to death.

Said officer didn't seem fazed and just wrote down notes shaking his head. Gilbert tried to get from the American, but he pulled him into the dining room, Gilbert shoved him away.

"Get off of me." He grumbled stepping away from him.

"You need to _seriously_, calm down." Alfred told standing by the door.

Gilbert scoffed him off. "Vhat I need to do to go out und find her."

"How are you going to do that?" Alfred crossed his arms waiting for an answer.

"I-I…" Gilbert raised his palm onto his forehead and sighed deeply. It was a shaky one, his jaws clenching trying to calm himself.

Alfred leaned against the wall by the door, looking to be waiting for a reply. Gilbert simply turned away, not planning to answer that inquiry.

A near hard heard of footsteps echoed in the other room. It was a Canadian Mountie; he saluted to the American nation only to awkwardly salute back. Alfred then noticed he was mistaken for his brother, he gave a tired sigh.

"Sorry, my brother is who you're looking for." It sure felt weird for _him_ to be mistaken for Matthew.

But the Mountie didn't move. "He told me to bring you what we found."

Gilbert's attention turned to the Canadian. The officer held his hand out showing the object in his white gloved hands. Gilbert's throat hitched, his eyes felt to pop out at any second from the article they found.

"Anita's glasses…." Alfred said.

The spectacles were soaked with some small snowflakes melting off it. The left lenses were cracked in half and the frames were bent or snapped off.

"Are you sure their her's, sir? He wanted to confirm it." The man asked.

Alfred nodded. "Where'd you find it?"

"It was buried under the snow; it looked to be run over by a car." He answered.

Alfred cupped his chin in thought. "They must have fallen off during the struggle." He took the glasses gently into his hands. "Thanks, let us know if anything else is found."

The Mountie saluted and left the room leaving the two alone. Alfred looked at the glasses, then looked at the Prussian, he was looking down at the floor. The face of defeat and pain was obvious on his features. The young nation held the glasses to him, Gilbert looked to him.

"Keep them safe." He raised his hand and placed them in Gilbert's grip. "She'll need them once you get her back."

Gilbert stared into the blue eyes of America, they were telling him not to give up. Don't lose hope and don't show doubt. Ruby eyes of Prussia looked down at the glasses, he bought her those. He returned her sight after that accident; this was like a gift to her from him. His hand holding them rose up to his face, eye lids closed tightly, grip tightened. A small tear shed from the corner of his eye and slowly trailed down his cheek.

Anita was his student, treasure, and love. The Prussian heard voices in his head, telling not to give in, go find her. He swore one of those voices was Old Fritz.

Eyes shot open, he left the room leaving Alfred alone in the room, quickly wiping any evidence tears were there. The American grinned and shoved his hands in his jacket pocket. "Get her back, Hero."

Outside the house, Gilbert stomped past the officers who got less and less due to going out searching for her. The Prussian decided not to waste time and went to the horse stable. Surprised when inside, he found Nico already getting a horse ready.

"Vhat are you doing in here?" Gilbert asked. "Und vhat are you doing vizh Mattie's horse?"

"Giving the horse a massage, what does it look like I'm doing?" He barked tightening the saddle on the horse. Gilbert only glared, "I'm going to find her."

The Prussian was shocked. "_You_ go find her?"

Nico nodded holding the reins. "By your reaction, why you're here, and what you have there," he pointed to the glasses in Gilbert's hand. "I'd say you were thinking the same thing."

Gilbert's glare sent daggers. "If anyone is going to find her, it's me." He said going to the second horse owned by Alfred.

Nico only watched, no glaring or looks, just a tired expression. "Why is that?"

He got a saddled and placed it on. "Because it vas my job to keep her safe, und now it's my job to get her back."

Nico thought, "Then let me come along and help." Gilbert gave another look causing the young boy to sigh. "Look, we may be on different terms to getting Anita. But, we should put our differences aside, for her sake."

Gilbert couldn't help but agree the boy was right. The only way this would work if they stopped fighting and helped each other to get Anita. Had to admit, he'd rather work with the boy than the young master.

A grin shined on the Prussian's tired face; he stood and walked over to Nico. Unexpectedly, a hand was held out, Nico was hesitant. "Let's rescue Anita, togezher."

The young boy smiled and gripped the hand, shaking it as firmly as he could. "Let's get her back."

Gilbert finished getting the horse ready, Nico made sure the officers and others weren't outside. Giving the coast was clear, the two burst out of the stable, and into the woods. Gilbert gave lead to get to town. He thought on where Anita's father would take her too; crossing the boarders to America was both risky and predictable. No, he would go further than that.

* * *

><p>"Flight 423 to London, England will be boarding now."<p>

At the airport, Anita sat quietly staring at the clock. It read 6:34am, time couldn't have gotten any slower. It felt like 5 hours went by driving to the airport and waiting for the plane.

Before arriving, her father had them stop at a store to get day clothing so she wouldn't be leaving in her pajamas to bring suspicion. She now wore a faded gray sweater, her blue jacket she had when taken, and khaki jeans with white sneakers.

Her teal scared filled eyes scanned her surroundings, no one was with her. Despite her bad eye sight, she could tell by blurred colors what was what. Her father went to the men's room and Roth was checking the boarding for their plane. He was only about 10 or 15 feet away. If Anita wanted to, she could make a break for it; all she had to do was sneak out from Roth's sight and into the crowd, making a bolt for the doors.

"Thinking about leaving yet?"

Anita kept herself from yelping from the sudden whisper in her ear. Turning she found it was her father, grinning down at her. Had he somehow read her mind?

He gave a chuckled and sat down next to her. "You know better than that, right?" An arm hung on the back of her chair. Bahms gave a nudge making her turn stiff. "I'm just joking, Hun."

Hun!? He was treating her as if they were a young couple!

"Look, Hun," Bahms said again turning to her. "I know what you're thinking." His arm snaked around her shoulders pulling her close. "It's not won't be like before, it'll be better."

She kept looking at Roth, as if staring anywhere far from her father makes her feel better. Taking a heavy gulp, she asked, "How would it be better?"

He smiled at her in a caring way. "For starters, you wouldn't be my property like those other women."

Other..?

"You would be my partner, mate, and lover."

M-Mate!?

"Everything you ever want is handed to you; money, education, clothing, jewelry, anything at all is yours."

All mine..?

Bahms snuck a kiss on her cheek; she was too stunned to react. "What do you say? All you have to do is stay by my side. For a bonus," His other hand snuck into her lap, fingers near tickling the denim over her privates. "We can pleasure each other until the day we die." Those last words he whispered.

N...No!

* * *

><p>"Airport?" Nico asked as he and Gilbert finally arrived there.<p>

The Prussian mounted off his steed and tied both horses down. "Crossing zhe border is too predictable. Alfred has police all zhe vay down his border in zhe states, even Alaska."

Nico climbed off. "So, he would fly to another country?"

He nodded. "It vould be his only option."

The two entered, the building was crowded and busy. Not a surprise, since it was close to the holidays, people went on vacation this early. The boys kept trying to look through and over the crowd, but they kept mistaking ever blonde girl for Anita. Once the face was turned, it was obviously not her.

They had been at this for about 10 minutes before breaking at the front desk.

"Argh! We're never gonna find her in the cluster fuck!" Shouted an aggravated Nico.

"_He's right,"_ Gilbert thought, glancing to the front desk. _"And zhe employees can't help us, zhey refuse to even talk to us unless ve're getting a ticket."_ His eyes shot to the clock above them. _"6:58, ve've been here for ten minutes, is she even here anymore?"_

"Flight 193 for Berlin, Germany, will be boarding now." An announcer echoed through.

"I'm gonna try to ask the front desk, if I mention this is an abduction maybe there start giving a damn." Nico went over trying to get past the thick long line.

"_Fuck! She could've gone before ve even arrived."_ In his hand, he tightened his grasp on her glasses, the frames cracked from the pressure. _"Have I... Lost her? Forever?"_

"Come on, ve're gonna miss our flight, sir!"

"Stop dragging your feet Anita."

"S-Sorry."

Head shot up, was he hearing things? It couldn't have been the same Anita, not their Anita. Gilbert felt the wind rush by and someone zoomed past him. A flash of teal and blonde caught his perspective sights. Giving his head a turn, his wide shocked eyes had caught the long blonde hair. In a quick second he examined her clothing, that jacket, it looked just like hers. The hair was long and the same blonde as hers with a hint of orange or strawberry blonde in it.

Only one way to find out if it was her, Gilbert took a deep breath and-

"Anita!"

Time felt to have slowed down, only one he could see was her. Head turning, feet stopping, teal eyes struck his heart. Those eyes, those pained, scared, eyes. Those were her eyes, and that meant she was his Anita.

It felt they stared at each other for hours, but neither moved from their spot. Time returned to normal when she was being tugged away. Anita looked over then back at Gilbert mouthing 'help me'.

Gilbert took noticed and moved fast. He raced after her, only to have crowds and swarm of people block his path slowing him down. He shoved pass and slinked through, but it felt she was getting further away.

"_No, no! I can't lose her now!"_ He mentally shouted as his feet came to a halt. No, he had lost her sights. Where'd had she gone!?

He spun around his spot looking for the blonde hair and blue jacket. A glimpse passed by, was it?

Yes, it was! Going after her he felt faster than ever. Closer, closer, just a few more inches.

"Anita!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "I finally found-"

But, when the girl turned, it wasn't Anita. He was greeted by a girl with brown eyes, not teal. In an instant of seeing this he let her go, she was a bit stunned but gave some yelled in French and continued her way. Gilbert tossed the yells aside and looked around again. He looked back seeing that mistaken Anita was boarding a plane to France, by the boarding tunnel was an employee. He rushed over making her jump.

"Hey, have you seen a girl, vizh long blonde stvrawberry hair, blue jacket, und teal eyes?" He asked panting.

"N-No, not through here." She answered, Gilbert's head went low at that. "But I saw her go through that boarding tunnel. It was a flight to Germany."

He shot up. "Are you sure? She had two men vizh her."

She nodded. "Yes, one looked to be her father, and I guessed the other was an uncle, or maybe brother. He looked young, and was a tad nervous. Not bad looking though."

Gilbert ignored the last commented and ran to the boarding tunnel to the correct plane. But a security guard stood in his path. "Sir, you must show your ticket before boarding."

"I don't need a ticket! I'm zhe Kingdom of Prussia!" He barked.

The guard scoffed. "Yea and I'm the prince of Latvia. You can't board without a ticket."

The old nation glared the guard, looking to ready to beat up the muscled guard. "I'm telling you, if you don't let me pass, lives vill be at stake!"

Not the correct choice of words Gilbert should've said, mostly at an airport. After yelling that, he shoved the guard down with ease and ran down the tunnel. Said guard ran after him.

* * *

><p>"Shit, now I lost him. Where'd he go?" Nico was now in a tad stress since he now lost Gilbert and still hadn't found Anita. He had no luck at the front desk, as they claimed 'if we threatened such a joke, we would be escorted out of the building'.<p>

"Let me go! I have to get her!"

Yelling reached his ears, turning over to the left he found two or four guards dragging a frantic Prussian out of the boarding tunnel. They were shocked by his strength, as it took so many to take one man out of an area.

"Gilbert?" Nico questioned, that was the Albino alright. He sped over.

"You don't understand! She's in danger!" He barked trying to bulldoze his way past the guards.

With their force put together, they shoved him away from the tunnel and onto the ground. "If you don't stop, we will escort you out." One guard warned.

Gilbert only took that as a challenge. "I'd like to see you try!"

"Gilbert!" Nico yelled approaching the Prussian. "What's going on? Your causing a huge scene here."

He got up and wiped his chin. "It's Anita, I saw her."

"What!?" He barked. "Where?"

Gilbert pointed down the tunnel. "She vent zhrough zhere to board zhe plane. She vas dragged in zhere by her fazher und zhat guy."

Nico looked over, the guards thought of leaving but not until Gilbert left. "You sure?"

"Hell, I'm sure!" He panted out. "Teal eyes, blue jacket, blonde stvrawberry hair. Zhat was her for sure!"

"Alright, alright." Nico raised his hands to calm the nation down. He was really turning heads. "Did she see you? Did you catch her or anything?"

Gilbert sighed again. "Ja, she saw me. Ve saw each ozher for a split minute zhen she was dragged avay."

Nico sighed as well and stomped his foot. "Damn… She was so close." His fingers tangled into his hair.

Gilbert thought, and looked over to see they were sealing the door, the plane was taking off. His eyes cast to the window, he walked over seeing the plane ready to leave. He thought, as Nico came up behind him.

"What do we do now?" He asked.

Gilbert had an answer, it was the only one. "Ve're going after her, I'll go to zhe ends of zhe galaxy to get her back." He turned to Nico, going into his back pocket he pulled his wallet out and a credit card. "Get us two tickets for zhe next plane."

Nico looked it over, it was a Universal credit card. Not expecting Gilbert to carry it around, he looked back at him. "Plane ticket to where?"

"Berlin, Germany."

* * *

><p>On the plane, Anita sat next to Roth. Her father sat a few rows down, not from suspicion, that's the seat he was given. Her hands knotted together in her lap, knee bounced, her breath felt hitched. Her nerves were near killing her here.<p>

"Not a fan of flying?" She turned to see Roth was talking to her. "I'm not eizher, I've been on at least eight plane rides. Still never get over zhem." He raised his hand showing the shakiness it was giving. "See? Shakes like a tree during an earzhquake."

She stared at him a bit longer, what was he doing? Was he actually trying to make her feel better?

"If you zhink about it, it's pretty much like driving. Only zhe roads are smoozh und zhere's no road kill to see, or traffic. But it's zhe same concept-"

"Why are you doing this?" He turned to her, her eyes were dry of the tears she shed that morning. But her faces showed she was scared and ready to burst into tears. "Why are you helping him? Do you know what he's done to me?"

Roth's expression changed to a solemn one. "Yes und no."

Anita wasn't expecting that answer. "Then why help, when you know what he'll do with me."

Roth felt he should've asked himself the same question when he witnessed this morning at the hotel. Why again was he even working for this monster of a man? Oh yea, the money. All this grudge work was to get paid and to return the favor.

"I owe him for helping me years ago." He answered looking out the window. Realizing his mistake he closed to the blind and looked to his shoes.

"How long have you been helping him?" She asked feeling her knee stop bouncing.

Roth had to think on this. "About four years now."

"Shouldn't the dept be paid then?"

"Oh, zhe debt is paid." He assured looking to her. "Now I vork under him so I can afford home, living, food, all zhat."

Anita looked down at the floor. "So, giving up my freedom helps you live your life," Anita thought about it and looked to him. "If it helps another, then I'll shut it and take it."

Roth was shocked, was her mind changed that easily. "You just did a whole 180 at me." He said. "Are you saying, giving up yourself is better if it helps me get money and live a good life?" She hesitated in thought, but nodded.

Roth was speechless. He turned and faced forward, Anita looked around feeling the conversation had ended. This young girl, this young adult gave up her freedom, life, and body to this monster, just so he can have a good life. If he hadn't mentioned any of this to her, she would still be freaking out and probably thinking of a way to get out of this. Now her thoughts and mind just changed in an instant, just like that!

Deep down, Roth had a feeling his mind wasn't far off.


	13. Chapter 12

**~Chapter Twelve~**

Two hours had passed since the two boys had gotten their tickets. They finally got on a plane to Germany, and felt time was dawdling. The two sat on separate areas of the plane, Gilbert sat in the back left and Nico in the front middle. Gilbert looked out the window, thinking of where Anita is back at home. Nico was fretful as hell; knees jumping, fingers drumming, constant sighing, and lip biting. He got the constant on looks of some neighbors from his noise to try and calm himself.

"First time flying?" His amber eyes shot to his right, meeting an old woman who had a light British accent.

"Ah, no." He answered knotting his fingers to stop the drumming. "I, um, I'm meeting someone."

"Ohhhh," She nodded and gave a wink. "Someone special?"

Nico blinked at her. "U-umm, I guess she's special to me." He reached up rubbing his neck, feeling his face get a bit warm. His thoughts went through for a minute. "Yea, she is pretty special."

The old woman chuckled, Nico raised a brow. "So sweet, young love."

The teen jumped from that. "L-Love?!" He squealed loudly, making people turn a few heads. Nico ducked with a red face. "I-I mean, it's such a strong word, love. I don't know if it's the right term."

"Then what term is correct?" She asked. Nico thought, he was silent for a bit too long. "How would you describe this girl?"

"Describe her?" He asked, she nodded. "Let's see, she's stubborn, pain in my neck, a history freak, teacher's pet," Nico paused, the elderly woman nodded for him to continue.

"But she's also caring, intelligent," Nico leaned his head against his fist resting his elbow on the arm rest. A smile was growing on his features. "Her eyes are as bright as jewels, those bright teal eyes. Her hair is like the colors of a sun setting over the ocean, and when she smiles. It makes my heart skip three beats, her laugh is near contagious."

The old woman laughed softly, Nico discovered his ranting earning himself a deep red blush. "Don't be so flustered, my boy." She assured. "It's good to be in love."

Nico gave a bit of a sad sigh. "Is it really love?" He questioned. "I mean, the feeling started after my girlfriend cheated on me and dumped me back in France. Well, she was in Italy and I was in France." He explained in a quick manner. The senior waved to continue. "Anyway, I was really upset, and she wouldn't leave me alone. She said we were friends; she helped me before when I was blamed for something I didn't do." Nico laughed to himself. "She kept ticking me off saying how I shouldn't be so mad about it. Then I told she never had her own first kiss. She said she didn't care, until I stole it."

"Ohh, she was right mad, yes?" The elderly woman asked with a smile.

Nico sighed. "I was expecting a slap in the face or yelling. But instead, she kissed me back." His hand raised to his neck where she caressed him. "It wasn't like when my ex-girlfriend kissed me. It felt like we were rubbing it in people's faces. When _we_ kissed, I felt so much passion and-"

"Love." She finished, he nodded in defeat.

He was silent before a smile was plastered onto his face. "…It's true, I can't deny it. I'm in love with Anita Bahms."

The elderly woman gave a low near silent gasp. "Did you say, Anita Bahms?"

Nico hesitated, but nodded. "Yea, do you know her?"

* * *

><p>"Welcome home, honey." Bahms left the cab with Anita following.<p>

Roth paused to pay the taxi driver; Anita's eyes were so wide at the sight of the building. From the large letters that read 'Artemis'. She looked about, this street looked familiar. Had she been down this road? No she couldn't have.

Wait, what was that at the corner. Squinting her eyes as hard as she could, trying to get a look at the… Yes, it was. This was the same street she was looking for Roderich and attacked by that man, and saved by the stray cat. Anita got lost and wondered into a red-light district without even knowing.

"Look familiar?" Whispered her father making her jump from him. He grinned, Roth got out and the taxi drove off. "This is the same street when I first tried to get you back."

"F-First?" She shook. "You mean that disoriented man who was mugging me?"

"More like failed attempted to mug you." Bahms growled. "He was supposed to be abducting you that night."

"He got drunk after- Oww!" Roth got smacked for giving an explanation.

"No one cares, let's go inside." Bahms said nudging Anita to the front doors. Before entering, he turned to Roth. "Carry the suitcases." He demanded.

Roth sighed. "Yes, sir."

The young man picked up as many as he could. Anita felt bad; he was under her father's demand and treated like a dog. A dog was probably treated better than he was. Of course, she was in an even worse boat than him.

"Now, for the tour of your new home." Her father grinned, gaining Anita's attention back as they entered the brothel.

The inside was full of colors such of red and gold yellow with brown. The front desk was more like a bar, stools in front with some woman in underwear drinking some martinis. Anita stole a glance at the clock above, it was late noon. That seven hour flight wasn't bad thankfully sitting next to Roth. He let her –advise more like- that she slept during the flight. He even assured she would be fine, with him.

"Ah! Gretchen! Bonny!" He called, the beautiful woman turned, one held a cigarette. By the amount in the ash tray, she was on her fifth one.

"Oh, boss, your back." The smoking one welcomed, blowing smoke from her nose having a light Russian accent.

"You were gone for awful long time." The other whined sipping her pink martini, she had a French like accent. Anita knew it was Belgian.

Bahms went over and patted their near bare ends. "I know, but I'm back and with a special person." He turned to Anita who resisted giving disgusted looks. "Girls, meet my beautiful, lovely daughter, Anita."

The girls looked her over as if scanning her like a piece of meat. "So, she's who you were searching for all this time?" The smoking one asked.

"After her mother viciously took her away from you?" The Belgian let Bahms finish her martini.

"Indeed." He answered with a façade look of sadness. "I found her thankfully in Canada, she barely recognized me."

The Belgian caressed her father's cheek with a look of sympathy. "Oh, poor thing. Did her mother brain wash her to forget you?"

Anita's eyes were so wide they could just roll right out. She felt numb from what she was hearing. Brain wash? Taken away?

He nodded with a sigh. "Sadly, but I got my legal rights over her, she will be living with me for now on."

WHAT?! They do know she's over eighteen, right? Hell, twenty-one don't they!?

"Poor girl," The Russian approached her, in which Anita jumped back. "Ohh, poor thing's still scared." She reached and got a soft hold of her shoulder. "Now, now darling. Think of us as your mothers."

"She can be a daughter to us!" Jumped the Belgian with excitement.

The Russian shook her head at the other tramp. "She'll be more of a sister to you, Bonny."

Said Bonny stopped and smiled. "That's right! She's only three years younger than me."

Anita got curious and asked, "H-How old are you?"

They looked to her as Bahms helped himself to Gretchen's drink. "Darling, you poor thing must not be educated well." Anita felt offended by that one. "Bonny is seventeen."

With quick math, Anita discovered her father told them she was only fourteen! Not twenty-one! She could see how he got away with that, she looked more of a teenager than an adult in her clothing right now. She was always told without her glasses she looked younger.

"Well, she'll get to know you and the other ladies tonight." Bahms came over and wrapped an arm around Anita's shoulders. "On the flight over, she asked if she could work here as well."

The girls gasped, Anita's eyes widened. This was not what he said, not at all. She looked about, but Roth was gone. Did he know about this, probably? He is her father's right hand man, that could be why he wanted him quiet about abducting her that night. Looking at the girls, they were shocked by the news. Maybe they would disagree and tell him that it was wrong.

"Boss, that's an excellent idea!" Jumped Bonny, she went to Anita and held her hands. "We can train you before work starts and see what lingerie matches you the most!"

Gretchen puffed out smoke rings. "Also teach you sexy moves. You might get us younger customers with Bonny." She agreed.

Anita felt she could just die. Not dramatic die, just literally die. Mentally praying for God to just stop her heart or have a car crash in and kill her instantly. If she smoked all of Gretchen's pack on the counter she might just die of suffocation right there.

Anything to stop this true hell.

* * *

><p>"And this will be your new room." He announced opening the eighth red velvet door she's seen.<p>

Bahms walked her inside, the room wasn't a typical love room as she expected. It was a near historical room, just her theme. Just for her, the bed had curtains and paintings of random historical men of Germany hung on the walls. Gas fireplace with wooden mantel and in the corner was a makeup table with said makeup items and hair products placed about.

"I asked the girls to make this as welcoming as possible." He told as she found no suitcases. Of course, she was abducted after all.

They stepped into the room, he closed the door behind him. She looked at the pictures, the only one catching her attention was one above the dresser. Her eyes squinted to make sure, she wasn't wrong. "Old Man Fritz..." She whispered.

"Pardon?" Bahms called coming up behind her.

"Oh, u-umm.."

He noticed the photo. "Oh, yes. It is a bit unappealing to have these old people about. I'll have them removed tonight-"

"No!" Anita cried. Her father looked a bit shocked by her loud outburst. She's been silent until now. "I-I mean, let me keep this one?" She motioned to the one of King Frederick. "He's one of m-my favorite Prussian leaders." Just saying the word 'Prussian' made her want to cry.

Bahms hummed in thought, holding his chin. "Alright, I can please you with that." Anita sighed, she felt a bit better with a face she knew. A sudden tight grip came over her arms. "But you must please me in return…" He whispered in her ear.

* * *

><p>Roth was at the front desk giving the female whores the list of their customers for the night. Three were already drunk and one was semi high… Roth decided to leave the half baked one off for tonight. After a while he started to wonder where Anita and his boss want.<p>

Curious, he went down the hall where the rooms for the prostitutes, the one closest to Mr. Bahms' office would be a good guess of Anita's room. "I hope she's settling in okay.."

"D-Dad!P-Please! A-ahhh!" Screaming of such words echoed from the room Roth had guessed correctly.

Roth felt sudden worry hearing that. "Is he already…?"

The young German tried looking through the keyhole, of course wouldn't work. He looked around the door, no windows or such like some doors had. There was a peephole though, some rooms had these for Bahms to check in on his customers to make sure no trouble was happening. Roth's luck, he peeked in through and saw what he had feared. On the bed his boss was on top of Anita, her jacket unzipped and shirt lifted over her head covering her face. His own face was lower, much lower. His arms reached to hold her arms above her head and his other was tugging her pants lower and lower down to her knees. He was kissing her lower stomach, underwear was till visibly on.

Through the muffling, Roth could hear her gasps and pleads. Bahms only responded with hunger like moans, raising his head to her neck, looking to be nipping at her skin. She tried to block it but arched her back suddenly. Roth's eyes traveled down finding Mr. Bahm's lower hand was now in her underwear, scooped at her privates. Her arching and reactions answered Roth's questions.

He jumped back and knocked on the door. No answer, he knocked again harder this time. "If this is unimportant right now, you are asking for it Roth!"

Damn, he's good. Roth would be the only one to interrupt the boss with important things. "It's Cazhy, sir!" He called.

"What about her?" He impatiently yelled back.

"She got into zhe case again, sir! Completely out of it!" Roth still heard Anita's gasps. "Sir, she keeps rolling on zhe counters! Shit! She just started a fight vizh Toni!"

Finally, the gasping stopped. Silence. Roth put his ear to the door, anger muttering was ensued but not understood. He knew he'd get an earful from this one, but it's true. Well, not everything, but Cathy getting baked is true.

Roth leapt back as the door swung open and Bahms' was fixing his suit jacket. He gave a look to Roth who turned tense. He stared a bit, the young German realized his stare was asking where said whore was. Roth pointed down the hall where he last saw Cathy.

"She better not have taken the whole case." He muttered trumping down the hall.

Once he took the turn, Roth slipped into the room shutting the door. He turned finding the poor young victim lying on the bed, was she stunned? Her chest and stomach rose, but at a fast rate. Roth approached her slowly, not wanting to startle her.

"Anita, it's me Rozh…" He assured.

Her underwear was still on thankfully, but pants still hung around her knees, slowly falling to her ankles. One arm covered her eyes, the other lower trying her best to cover her underwear. Whimpering, soft cries and sniffling was given out, Roth felt touching her wasn't the best idea, but she can't stay like that, her father could return and easily finish the job.

"Anita, let's fix you up, alright?" He suggested going to the bathroom. He returned with a small wet cloth. "Let's vash your eyes of your tears."

"…I be…"

Roth blinked. Had she spoken, it was too muffled to tell. "I-I'm sorry, vhat vas zhat?" He sat beside her.

Anita sat up and wiped her face, she took in a deep breath. "I belong here…" Her voice cracked, Anita paused not wanting to cry again.

Roth wasn't expecting that. This girl was shocking her more and more. "V-Vhat do you mean? Belong here?"

Anita swallowed hard and kept her eyes low from looking at him. Roth waited for her to speak. "I… I responded..." She covered her face and broke down crying.

"Responded..?" The German was a tad confused by what she meant. Responded, responded to who? Her father? Did she say something that… Then it clicked. Responded. Responded to his actions on her. Roth's eyes traveled down to her privates. It was hard to see with Anita sitting up, but a visible small dark spot was shown on her underwear. That's what she meant by 'responded' and 'belong here'. Roth's sympathy just grew and grew, along with his guilt. "Ah, just because you, um, r-responded," He stuttered out. "Doesn't mean you belong here."

"But responding means that my body enjoyed it!" She cried causing Roth to jump from the sudden burst. "I responded to my own father sexually assaulting me, and I enjoyed it!"

Anita curled into a ball wrapping the bedspread around her, Roth got off the bed from the blankets tugged under him. She wrapped until she was a ball of blankets, shaking from the sobbing erupting from her. Roth felt deep pain in his heart, sure he's seen girls working here having trouble with their first customer or first few weeks. But this was his boss' daughter, being sexually assaulted. This wasn't the first or second time, hell it could've been the tenth time this happened. It's been years since she was last raped, to Roth's knowledge. But he has truly seen the effect Bahms' cause has done to her, his own daughter.

Roth moved to comfort her, raising a hand. "Go away..." She coughed.

The German sighed, he placed the wet cloth on the side table and sauntered to the door. He gave one glance to the girl, his heart sank lower. Roth shut the door behind him and leaned against it. Footsteps echoed down the hall, he bound to his feet seeing it was Bahms. His face wasn't a pleasing one, he was upset, Roth near winced at it.

"Everyzhing alright?" Roth asked subconsciously twiddled his fingers.

"That damn girl, I gave her the night off and locked her in her room." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I caught her just as she was making out with the strip pole in the lounge."

Roth cringed with disgust; God knows how often that gets cleaned. Twice a month the most. "Sorry for, um, disrupting you, sir."

Bahms waved it off with a sudden smile. "Not at all, Roth." The sudden change in his emotion was shocking to the young man. "Y'know," Bahms wrapped an arm around Roth's shoulders, he tense from the sudden contact. "You may have screwed up in a lot of ways,"

_"__Gee, thanks."_ Roth thought.

"But, you didn't do _that_ bad." He grinned. "So, I'm giving you a huge raise."

Roth's eyes bulged. "A r-r-raise?"

Bahms' let him go, only to grasp his shoulders. "That's right, my boy. You helped me get my precious treasure back, for that, your pay will be triple the amount!"

Roth's heart jumped from the sudden treatment he was being given. "T-t-t-triple!?"

"Yes indeed, I'll even get you a better house then the one you have. A big condo!" Bahms laughed and gave a hard pat on Roth's back. "I'm sure one day, you'll be like me, son."

Be like him… Roth's blood ran cold when those words smacked into his ear drums. His eyes stared down at the white semi clean tile floor. Bahms gave a chuckled and went to the door, Roth saw and took his chance.

"Ah, sir vait!" Bahms turned with a near curious look. "Ahh, A-Anita is umm, not feeling vell."

Brows rose at that. "Is that so?"

"Y-Yea, I heard her groaning und, ah, might have air sickness." He lied. If he tried her sleeping or showering, Bahms might just jump at the chance to get her.

"Huh, then she shall rest for the day." He turned and fixed his tie finding it loose. "Keep an eye on her, and feed her dinner around." He checked his wrist watch. "Around 6pm should do, if she feels well enough."

Roth nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Now, I must get to my duties." He gave one last pat on the shoulder, sending a smirk to him and strutted down the hall to the front building.

Roth stood there, compiling what had just happened in the last five minutes. Raising his hand him, shocked to find it shaking. From what? Were the words his boss said get to him that much? Hearing the sudden reminder of sobs that young lady gave out, echoed in his mind, haunting him. "…What have I done?" Hands covered his face, complete disgrace waved over him.

* * *

><p>Just about an hour after, the ex-nation and young college student arrived in Germany. First thought; find Anita.<p>

The two left the airport, thinking when Anita had arrived and where her father could've taken her. The math for timings and hours didn't take long, Gilbert was used to this and got the answers within just a minute.

"Ve don't have much time to lose." Said the Old Prussian as they moved to the side letting others out of the terminal. "All our time must be spent on finding Anita und rescuing her." Not receiving an agreement or reply, he looked to the teen, finding his attention looking over somewhere. "Oi! You listening?"

Nico swished his head to Gilbert. "Yea, sorry." Giving a last glance, he put his full attention back at Gilbert. "So, what's the plan?"

"Ve ask around, see if anyone sees Anita, her fazher, or zhe man vizh zhem." He started toward the front desk. "Entschuldigen Sie, Sir?" The man at the front desk seemed a bit relived having someone know German. "Hast du eine junge blonde Mädchen, jungen Mann zum Ende der zwanziger Jahre und ein alter Mann in den Fünfzigern gesehen?"

The employee looked to his wrist watch, probably figuring the math out. "Ahh, etwa... Mittag ich einige Leute von dieser Beschreibung sah."

"What'd he say?" Nico asked with folded arms.

Gilbert turned to him now leaning on the counter on his elbows. "He said he saw zhem about a few hours ago."

Nico jumped to the desk, nearly slamming his hands onto the surface. "Really!? Where'd they go?"

The man knew some English, so he understood what Nico had asked. "Ich habe nicht gesehen. Der junge sprach Deutsch und bat um ein Taxi. Sie verlassen und das war das letzte ich habe sie gesehen."

Nico looking to Gilbert for translation. Said Prussian's face hardened. "Zhey asked for a cab und headed off. Didn't see vhere zhey vent." He nodded to the worker. "Danke."

He nodded a welcome and returned to his work. The two walked outside looking around, it was dark by now, the cold winter wind blew through. Nico instinctively folded his jacket around his arms, he forgot winter hit in Germany as well. There was no snow, but Gilbert felt it would start sometime that night.

"Should we keep asking about?" Nico asked resisting to shiver.

Gilbert shook his head, he looked about the filled parking lot. "Ve vere lucky ve got zhat one worker zhat caught site of zhem. Vith zhe holidays so close, people are coming in und out." He looked to Nico, he saw how the human wasn't taking the low dark cold very well compared to himself. "Ve should also get a place for zhe night."

"But we need to find Anita. You said so yourself-"

Gilbert snapped. "Ja, I said ve can't vaste any time! But having you freeze to deazh vhile looking for her vould vaste even more time und energy!"

Nico stared, not glare, but surprised he was thinking of the teen's welfare. He probably thought this as being Gilbert's responsibility now then Ludwig's. Nico couldn't argue with him, he was also tired from the long travel over. Muscles sore and mind ready to turn off, a short sleep wouldn't hurt.

"Alright, lead the way." He motioned. Gilbert did so, hailing down a cab. They climbed in, the Prussian gave him the address of a hotel nearby, and they soon left the sight of the airport. "How come we aren't staying at the house?" Nico asked out of curiosity.

"I zhink ve should stay close zhe airport." He answered looking out the window. "I have a feeling zhey are still in zhis country."

Nico thought for a second. "Do you feel her anywhere nearby, like Alfred or Ludwig?"

"No." Gilbert answered quickly eyes scanning the streets. "I'm an ex-nation. I don't feel anyzhing; no land, no people, nozhing."

"What, really nothing?" Nico thought again. "What exactly do nations feel then?"

Gilbert was quiet, his brows scrunched making Nico think he was annoyed. But he was actually thinking, trying to remember that feeling of being a nation. It's been over 60 years since his dissolve, now living in history of his past and doing nothing on the future. In honest truth, this was his second time of this whole student lesson thing. Gilbert claimed the last student was pretty cool, but just for the reason he says he himself is awesome, was the excuse of that one. Long story short; the student didn't give two shits.

"Gilbert?" Nico called trying to get his attention back on the question. "Gil-"

"I don't remember." He responded quickly giving a thick swallow.

The cab stopped and the Prussian climbed out with ease. Nico hesitated at first but soon got out, observing where they were. He's seen this district before, going by it to beat traffic with Ludwig. He remembered teasing the nation for having such a place, as all countries have their shame, this was nothing to him. Big red and pink lights shined around, his retinas burned a bit from staring at the lights. Giving a deep rub and reopening them, he turned seeing Gilbert putting his wallet away as the cab drove off. In front of them was the only normal hotel in the whole district, Nico gave a last look around before going in after Gilbert. Of course this had to be the closest hotel to the airport; Red Light District.

* * *

><p>Late that night, the sun was down and the costumers were in. Music blasted making the walls vibrate, moans and pleasure screamed from the rooms. All that mattered, was money was being cashed in by the hour. In the far end of the building, the room was the most silent room of all of them. Inside the room, Anita stared out her window, she could see down the alley between this and the neighboring building. A fire escape was at her window, all she had to do was open it, climb down, and she would be free. Oh, if only that were possible; the windows were locked and had an emergency alarm to them. If Anita opened or even cracked it, the alarm would go off and she'd be caught before she could get onto the metal platform.<p>

Was it even worth trying to escape? He would just find her and bring her back, wouldn't he? The fear of punishment of trying to escape or succeed only to have him find her clouded her mind. Just for having a picture to stay in her room made him go in on her, he found that as a repay for asking it. Anita gave a shaky sigh, eyes too dry to form any more tears. She tightened the blanket around her feeling a bit more secured by their hold, only security she will feel for a very long time. The faded thought of Gilbert rescuing her was stabbed many a times by the face of reality. Seeing him at the airport back there did give her hope, but odds of them finding out what country she was in? What brothel she was held captive at?

No hopes were left in her.

"Pardon me, Miss Anita?" She turned finding Roth at the door, his nervous anxious demeanor as always. He peeked in and slid himself in with a tray of what she assumed was her dinner. Bread slices layered next to a butter dish and a bowl with steam emerging out of it. What soup was in it was a mystery to her, she wasn't hungry anyway. "I, um, made you somezhing to eat. Since you haven't eaten since…" He paused and gulped placing the try at the dresser. "I-I hope you like," Roth picked up the bowl tipping it to show her the contents with a smile. "Sausage potato soup?"

Anita gave a blank empty look. Roth felt uneasy under her gaze, boy did she have her father's glare. Though, he should keep that to himself. "I'm not very hungry." She answered and turned back to the window.

Feeling a tad dejected, he put the bowl back down and leaned onto the dresser. A sigh escaped his lips, eyes turning to the girl who just stared out the window, softly rocking herself gently side to side. Roth looked back at the food, he stood erect loosening it tie to relax himself. He brought the try over to her placing it on a nearby ottoman, dragging a chair identical to hers, he sat down hunching out. His fingers tangled loosely together, he cleared his throat as to gain her attention. She didn't give any to him, tired red pained eyes glued to the window.

Wanting to speak with her, Roth tried something else. He took some bread and lifted the lid of the butter dish. Anita's eyes took a peek seeing he was spreading the butter onto the bread. She assumed he was going to get her to eat, but instead he took a bite of it himself!

"Isn't that my food?" She asked turning her head giving a look.

Roth gave a chuckle. "I haven't eaten all day eizher." He took another bite, smaller this time. "Go on, help yourself." He insisted, mouth a bit full there.

* * *

><p>"So, there was a conflict between him and his wife?" Anita asked chewing on the nicely cook potatoes and sausage from the soup.<p>

"Indeed." The dark haired thin German nodded now leaning back in his chair, fully relaxed. "Finding out his vife vas leaving him, his mind all vasn't there." Roth explained. He really managed to get her to eat. She had scarfed down two bread pieces and was now half way through her soup. "He zhought if he had money, he could get her back. He always saw zhat Austrian rich looking guy, so vhen he saw you vizh him, he-"

"He wanted to use me as leverage for money." Anita figured out.

Roth snapped his fingers. "Bingo." He dropped his heel onto is knee. "But, zhe boss really persuade him. He told zhe guy, zhat he had money und if he got you, he could get more money from it."

Anita swallowed her broth and sighed, looking down at the bowl in her lap. All that just to get her, he's obsessed with her worse than she ever imagined. "My father is a lunatic…" She whispered.

"Also," Her big blurred vision teal eyes looked up at Roth. "I never had zhe knowledge zhat zhis," He nodded his head at her. "Vas vhat he vas meant to do vizh you. Not entirely at least, I just assumed he vanted his daughter back."

She looked at him, then to the soup. "Well, he got her. Here I am." She sipped on the remains of the broth leaving bits of potato and sausage at the bottom of the bowl. Anita placed the bowl onto the try and rewrapped herself in the blankets.

Roth tilted his head and sat up straight, arms resting firmly on his knees. "I stopped him."

"I know." She replied quickly.

"Und I vill keep stopping him."

"Why?"

Roth paused before answering. "Because you don't belong here."

Anita turned looking at him. He expected a glare at first, for a second there was one. But her face slowly contorted into many emotions; gratitude, inquiry, and doubt. His words didn't feel empty, in fact his face was hardened; brows knotted and low, frown deep, jaw clenched, and eyes were full of fortitude but apprehension as well. Who could blame him, this lanky, thin to the bone young man was going to try and keep her big large older father from her? What chance did he have?

His real chance was only a street walk away.

* * *

><p>It was around 2am when the sound of soft snoring echoed in the hotel room. Nico was in one of the two beds sleeping. He refused for hours to sleep, soon jet lag and low energy got to him and he was out like a light. The Prussian stood outside the window, arms folded, red demon like eyes scanning the streets. Tramps, whores, and drunks walked the streets. This was a nightmare for Anita if she was anywhere near this area. But, her nightmare had already come to life when her father got her hands on her, literally. His nails dug into his forearm in his tight grip with crossed arms. He was originally going to check around the streets and ask, but half of them were intoxicated. It would be a waste of his time to even ask one of them for information. But, maybe it was worth a shot. He heaved a short rough sigh, grabbed his coat and left for the door, quietly leaving the fake sleeping teenager in the room.<p>

Nico shot up from the bed, -still in day clothes and jacket- and scurried to the window. He saw the albino leave the hotel building, looking down the roads, and left down the street. Slipping on his shoes, Nico rushed out of the room, down the stair well, and to the lobby. He stepped outside, the cold bitter air biting at his skin, but he ignored it. "Now, where to start." He wondered, looking about.

The young adult decided to go the opposite of Gilbert and instead crossed the street doing down the left of the hotel. As he passed, he glanced at the brothel before him, Artemis, it was dubbed. It looked pretty expensive, from the find Greek like design of the building and statues at the lobby made him wonder what their payments would be. He shook the thought out, and continued.

"Well, hello hot stuff."

Nico paused and half turned finding a whore, who would've guessed. She was a bit tall, looked to me around her mid 30s, for sure too young for Nico. Her brown short hair was a bit of a bed head mess, her black short skin tight dress was disheveled, no stockings or heels. Scent of cigarette smoke pelted his nostrils, the cause was stuck between her fingers dangling by her hip. Nico didn't reply to her greeting, simply gave a frown at her.

"Aww, why the frown?" She approached him and skimming her red nailed fingers through his hair, messing his part a tad. "I can help make that frown into a pleasurable smile." She licked her faint but dark red lips.

Nico resisted to cringe at the smell of alcohol on her breath. "No, I'm looking for someone." He took a step or two back.

"Oh, maybe I can help." Her bangs fell over her left eye, she whipped it back.

"I sort of doubt that." He sighed, he was getting side tracked.

"Mels!" Yelled a male face. Nico turned to see a young man in a loose tie, dress shirt, and brown suit jacket and matching slacks. He was lanky, thin, and looked to be exhausted. But he was giving the girl a stern look as if her hands were caught in the cookie jar. His hands placed on his hips, pulling the jacket back, man was he a stick.

"Why, is my break over?" She asked, sounding like she was forced to take a break.

He nodded. "You got a new costumer vaiting."

She grinned and stubbed her fag into the bring wall flicking into the dark alley nearby. Giving her two fingers a kiss, she planted them on the young teen's forehead. "Hope you come by and visit." She whispered and entered the building.

Nico held his breath before finding the stench gone, he inhaled as much fresh air as he can. Man, of all the places to start, here had to have been the worst. "Sir, if you do vish to-"

"No thanks." Nico turned to him digging his hands into his jacket pocket.

The man noticed he looked no older than twenty. "Sorry, I just zhought you vere looking for, vell..." The man got flustered and cleared his throat.

Nico raised a brow, he noticed the man was young himself. Probably around Anita's age, possibly older. He was sure he wasn't thirty. Nico also noticed he wasn't sober and clean, he might be able to help. "Excuse me, sir?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Could you help me by answering a few questions?" The man gave a quizzical look. "I'm looking for someone, I was wondering if you've seen her."

He gave a smile. "Sure, but zhere's a good number of vomen in zhis area. But, I'll try my best to help."

"You can help by telling us," The voice came from behind the man. He jumped from the sudden company so close, but glowing glaring red eyes caused his blood to run dry.

"Gilbert!" Nico wasn't expecting him to show up, especially in this situation.

Gilbert looked over to Nico. "Originally I vould be yelling at you, but I'm glad you didn't listen zhis time."

Nico blinked in bewilderment. "Huh?"

"Good job, Nico. You found him." Gilbert grabbed the collar of the man's shirt.

He jumped and turned the best he could. "H-Hey! You're-"

"What? Found who?" Nico was extremely lost. Weren't they looking for Anita?

"Zhe man who kidnapped Anita."

* * *

><p>"Gugh!" A groan echoed the alley way. Roth found himself at the hands of an ex-nation and an over enraged teenager. He didn't recognize the boy, but albino he knew back at the airport. His red eyes glared with so much hatred, Roth felt he was to be killed from that deadly stare. He was currently being held against the brick wall by the Prussian, the young adult behind him glaring seething through his teeth.<p>

"L-Look, I-"

"Vhere is she?" Gilbert asked.

He swallowed hard and raised his hands up. "J-Just listen, hear me out."

Nico jumped, making Gilbert hold him back with his free hand. "Just tell us where you took her!"

"I-I vill! I promise!" Roth swore.

"Zhen vhere is she?" Gilbert repeated.

Roth panted a bit, some fear running in him. "She's in zhere, in zhe brothel called Artemis."

Nico turned and was about to go in, but Gilbert held him back. "What are you doing? We have to get her!"

"Not before ve get more answers." Gilbert let him go; Nico in an aggravated matter fixed his jacket. But Gilbert kept his grip on Roth. "Vhy is it zhat her fazher kidnapped her?"

"He called her his precious treasure; he said she is zhe only one for him." His hands rose again in defense. "I-I had no idea he vas getting her in zhis full manner. I mean," He lowered his head. "I knew vhat he had done to her vhen she vas a child. But I didn't expect him to go at her zhe second she arrived."

"She what?!" Nico yelled.

"I-I stopped him zhough! She vasn't raped fully. I-I mean…"

Gilbert's brows knotted. "You stopped him?" He let his grip go, Roth gave a sigh of relief. "Explain; vhat do you mean you stopped him?"

He shook his head. "I-I vas going to go to my office vhen I heard her begging him to stop. I looked und saw he vas attacking her no more zhan five minutes after she arrived und vas in her own room." He paused to take in a breath. "I told him zhat one of our-"

"Tramps?" Nico barked in question.

Gilbert gave him a look; Nico ran his fingers through his hair and turned to lean on the opposite wall. Roth was given a nod by the Prussian to continue. "One of our… An employee vas not feeling vell. He tended to it, vhile I talked to her, trying to comfort her." He sighed. "She said she belonged zhere."

"What?!" Nico cried pouncing off the wall.

"What did she mean?" Gilbert questioned with crossed arms. "Zhat doesn't sound like Anita to say zhat."

"She said zhat because her body responded to her fazher's actions." Roth explained, the two looked wide eyed. "She's zhought of escaping, but zhe fear of her fazher has caused her to not do so."

"So, she's given up?" Nico asked raising his hands in exclamation.

"Pretty much given up on hope of anyone rescuing her. I told her I'd try my best to keep her fazher from doing any more harm to her."

"Have you?" Gilbert asked.

Roth gave a nod. "So far, he's been busy vizh his money accounts und keeping zhe employees in line for our customers. It's a busy night, I zhink she'll be safe for zhe night."

"Safe for the night?" They looked to Nico. "Aren't we going to bust in and save her?"

"It'd be too risky right now." Gilbert said. "It's best ve plan out our attack."

"I'll help." Roth jumped in.

"How can ve even trust you?" Gilbert questioned turning to him. "You could be telling lies right now, vhile she is being tormented und raped by her bastard fazher."

The defenseless young German raised his hands up. "I svear to you, I don't lie. My vords are all true."

Gilbert glanced to Nico. The young boy sighed and approached him. At first, he got scared and backed himself against the wall. But Nico held his hands out, Roth was confused and looked to him. "Hold your arms out." Still hesitant, the thought of having his arms snapped in half, he stole a glance to the Prussian. He simple gave a nod, telling him he would be fine. A sighed was released, and Roth stuck his arms out. Nico took them and placed his thumbs over his wrist finding his pulsing veins.

"V-Vhat's zhis for?" Roth asked feeling the grip be a bit tight.

"Does the information you tell be true?" He looked to the boy, eye contact was made from that one quick look. "Answer honestly; was the information true?"

Roth nodded, "Yes."

"Has her father conducted full rape on Anita?"

"No."

"Did she herself claim she belongs there by her own words?"

"Yes."

Nico paused. "Are truly willing to help us, even if it costs your job?"

Roth gulped. "I vill help even if it costs my life."

Nico wasn't expecting that answer, he released the German and looked to the old Prussian. "He tells the truth." He told.

Gilbert chuckled. "Just zhat last sentence made me believe him." He raised a hand and patted his shoulder. "Zhis doesn't mean ve forgive you for kidnapping her. But for any help on getting her out of zhere, is greatly appreciated."

Roth smiled and nodded. "I'll help in any vay I can."

The Prussian folded his arms. "First, ve need a layout of zhe building und tomorrow's vork hours."

"I zhink zhere's a layout in zhe boss' office, und I have copy of zhis veek's schedule." Roth assured.

As the two talked over what's needed, Nico looked up the windows. He noticed only one room was lit, strange he assumed. There was a fire escape leading up to it, he felt something tugging up to check it out. With ease, Nico jumped up and climbed the ladder, and went up two stairs. Peeking in, he was shocked who to find. "Anita?!" He bellowed.

On the other side of the window, said girl was sitting in the same chair, wrapped in the same blanket, now curled into a ball to have fallen asleep. She didn't look comfortable in the slightest, making Nico wishing to go inside and just carry her away from here.

"Anita…" He pressed his hands against the glass, face inches from the surface.

The men below turned and looked up finding Nico on the fire escape, looking into the window. "Zhat's Anita's room." Roth pointed out.

"Do you see her?" Gilbert asked tempted to climb up there himself.

"Yea, she's asleep right here." He called. "Right in front of me…" His hands reached down to open the window.

"Don't open it!" Roth shouted in an edgy manner. Nico stopped and looked down. "It has an emergency alarm. If you open it, zhe alarm vill go off, letting her fazher discover her gone."

"But we can take her to the hotel and she'll never know." Nico argued glaring the two.

Roth shook his head. "He's right." Gilbert agreed. "If ve're going to get Anita back, ve have to do it right und carefully."

Nico growled and looked back through the glass. "Anita…" He tapped his finger nail in the surface, she didn't flinch. He tried harder; she flinched and started to wake up. He smiled seeing her sit up rubbing her eyes. She looked around, probably unable to see him from the window. He tapped nearly knocking on the surface. She turned and squinted at her eyes, and gasped, rushing to the window.

"Nico?" She questioned, muffled from the wall between them. He nodded, smiling so happy to see her again. She smiled too, eyes becoming watery. "How'd you get here?"

"We followed!" He nearly exclaimed, the two men from below watched. "Gilbert saw you and we chased after."

Anita choked back a sob, and placed her hand on the glass. Nico moved is over to her's wishing to physically hold her hand. "I'd given up on anyone finding me."

He shook his head. "We never did, and I never will." She gave a smile, grateful that they didn't. "We're going to get you out of here."

"How? When?" She asked in a near whisper.

He looked back at them down below, then at her. "Tomorrow, we have help and we're going to get a plan to rescue you."

Her teal eyes watered more, a tear or two escaping to trail down her cheek. "Promise not to leave me?"

Nico was getting choked up himself, seeing her like this with some between them. "I promise, I won't leave you behind. I swear, I'm going to get you out of here, and back home. I swear on my life."

She smiled more tears felling from her eyes. Anita leaned forward and pressed her forehead against the glass. Sniffling back, she said, "Thank you."

A managed to fall from Nico's eye onto his pant leg. He pressed his forehead upon where her's was and closed his eyes. Nico wished to let her out now, but he knew Gilbert and Roth were right, they had to devise a plan to safely get her out. For all he knew, there could be guards at her door ready to blast in to keep her from escaping, or at the front doors prepared. Down below, Gilbert watched this. He felt a pain in his heart, wishing it was he who was up there comforting Anita. Roth bit back a sad smile; young love. He knew that's what it was, seeing the emotions the boy revealed when the mention of the girl was given.

Behind her, Anita turned hearing the door clicking to unlock. Her eyes widened, and she turned to Nico. "You have to go!" She ordered in a hush tone, he looked up. "My father's coming."

He shook his head. "I can't leave you now." Nico didn't want to leave knowing she'd be at the hands of her father.

"You have to, if he catches you, he'll think I'm escaping." Nico put it together, she was saying if he was caught, and she would get punished. Her father would think she's escaping and…

Nico took some air in. "We're just across the street, at the hotel." She nodded quickly, glancing back to make sure he wasn't inside yet. "I come back to you, I promise."

She nodded wiping her tears. "I know you will."

The door opened and Anita in a quick haste closed the curtains. Nico tried to peek in to look at the father, but only heard muffled conversation. Food steps, closer, harder. He was coming to the window! Moving fast, Nico slid down the fire escape to, landing onto the ground in front of the men. Before any of them could ask or say anything, Gilbert grabbed the two and shoved them under the shadows of the escape. The light returned casting it down the alley, they stayed as close to the wall as they could. A shadow of the light was a big male figured, his ball shaped head turned looking around. Soon the darkness enveloped the alley again, the boys sighed and came out looking to the window.

"He must have gotten in zhe room." Roth stated and looked back at the boys. "I should get back as vell, he might start questioning vhere I am."

"How will we form the plan?" Nico asked.

"Tomorrow, morning. He usually spends his mornings working on zhe payments after a night like zhis." Roth answered.

Gilbert nodded. "Ve're staying at the hotel across zhe street. Ask zhe front desk for zhe room under Beilschmidt. Zhey should give you zhe room number, ve can discuss zhe plan zhen."

"So, when do we attack?" Nico asked.

Gilbert looked to him, the eager could be seen in those ruby eyes. "Tomorrow night, we march into battle."


	14. Chapter 13

**~Chapter Thirteen~**

Sun shined from the windows of the city of Berlin. People were just waking up, but most in the red district area were going to sleep. At the motel, Nico had woken up to a garbage truck loudly cutting its way through the roads. Best alarm clock he's probably had, compared to his real clock at home or mother pounding on the door. His scratched his messy hair and blinked not wanting to go bad to sleep. His body wanted him, but the mind demanded he go back to sleep. A yawn escaped causing the elder man across the room to glance over. Nico stumbled out, searching his bearings on the floor finding the second bed next to him.

"Wha-What time is it?"He said just barely as his mouth refused to work.

Gilbert watched as he tried to force himself awake. It would be no use as his energy was needed for tonight and the boy stayed up nearly all night. Gil himself was up all night and never went to sleep; he could go for days with no sleep. But with Nico, the human teen needed his sleep.

"Head back to bed," He told him.

Nico raised a brow. "Huh? Why? Aren't we going to form a plan?"

Gilbert nodded. "Ve are, but you stayed up all night und ve need your energy." He paused giving the tip of his nose a scratch. "Rozh isn't leaving until he's sure she's safe from her fazher. Zhen he'll come over und help us devise."

Nico tried looked out the window, he was seeing from a distance but saw the building across from this one. The prison that held Anita captive. "Should Anita know the plan too?"

Gilbert was silent in thought. If Anita knew the exact preparations on getting her, he felt somehow her father would know. He wasn't claiming Anita would give it away, but he didn't want to risk it. Hell, having Nico nearly break in through the window last night was dicey enough. Having the bastard's right hand man help with this was beyond the definition of risk!

"No," He answered.

Nico didn't question it, as he sat back down on the bed, feeling his brain win on telling him to go back. "What if the plan were to fail?" He asked yawning.

"It won't," He said sternly glaring out the window. Gilbert turned back to the teen. "Get your sleep, when Roth and I figure what to do, we'll wake you up."

Nico nodded and wrapped himself in the blankets. It took a bit of calm thought, but the image of holding Anita got him to sleep. He would make that image true.

* * *

><p>"What's the schedule for tonight?" Anita asked eating breakfast on her bed. Her energy and mood were a bit better. Probably because of seeing Nico last night, he told her he and Gilbert would help her.<p>

Roth watched idly by, ready to take the tray when she was finished. Originally he had to give the food and return to work. But the girls were sleeping off last night, and thank Gott, her father was out on a business run. He asked Roth to watch Anita, knowing he'd be awake the others wouldn't. The thought of sneaking Nico and Gilbert in now was a bad idea, but Mr. Bhams would check the cameras. He checked them whenever he was gone, Anita was lucky he spent the rest of last night on checking the videos. Apparently the one in her room was set up that morning, good, Roth had thought. If he saw a video of her at the window where Nico was, he would get suspicious.

"Ah, I haven't checked it." He told. Well, it was the truth, he hadn't checked it yet.

She finished her morning egg sandwich and sipped down her water. "I still can't believe it, Nico and Gil came to get me." A smile was sent to Roth. "And with your help, we can escape from my father. Maybe he'll even get arrested for abduction and attempt of rape." She put the cup down and went to the window sitting in the chair as if Nico were to pop up any second. "But, when will I escape?"

Roth watched her; she really was excited to leave. Who could blame her? He shook his head, "Ve can't tell you. It could be tomorrow, could be zhe next day." Roth rubbed his neck but moved to pick up the tray. "Maybe even a few days, I don't know yet."

Slowly Anita's smile faltered. It was what needed to be done. If she knew, everything would be discovered by her father. Roth decided to leave the girl be and shut the door, locking it before heading to the back kitchen. For two reasons on locking it; to keep anyone bothering her and under Mr. Bhams' demands. Once he put the try away and threw out the leftovers, he walked to the front desk and checked the time. It was 8am; Bhams said he'd return around noon. Now would be a good time to go and talk with Gilbert and Nico.

* * *

><p>"Vell, vell." Muttered a Prussian as he saw the slim German cross the street, getting a car to stop and beep at him. He rolled his eyes at him not looking before crossing. Striding to the door he remembered to have the key card in his back pocket and left, shutting the door quietly to not wake up Nico.<p>

About a few minutes after the door snapped shut, eyes opened. "Of course…" Nico muttered sitting up and glaring at the door.

* * *

><p>"How is she?" The Prussian asked in the breakfast area the motel provided.<p>

Roth stirred his coffee just adding a third packet of sugar. "She asked vhen she vill be leaving."

Gilbert leaned on the table with his arms crossed. "Und you told her vhat?"

"Just as you said." He told sipping his coffee but pausing as it was still hot. "I told her it could take longer zhan she zhought."

A sigh heaved. "I feel bad lying, but ve need to get her out safely."

"Vill zhe police be involved?" Roth asked rustling with a sugar packet.

A shake of the Prussian head was responded. "I might need my bruder's help for zhat, but he's not here now." The thought of contacting him came to mind, Gilbert glanced to his phone on the

"It's not vorth it." Ruby eyes glanced up at him. The scrawny German tangled more with the paper packet. "Ve've had police call reports from jealous wives und angry wives. Mr. Bhams can loop hole anything vizh bribe, he'll paid lawyers, or even calling in fake witnesses."

Gilbert knocked on the table to get the lanky German's attention back. He blinked and looked down seeing he tore the sugar pack to bits, with a scattered pile of said sugar. Roth sighed and wiped away the dusty like condiment. "Zhen police vould be a no zhen?"

* * *

><p>"Who would've known German doughnuts were actually good." Grinned the father as he strode down the street, content with his breakfast.<p>

Hands in his coat pocket as the wind blew about. Chilly early morning, Mr. Bhams would usually stay out from the brothel to refresh himself from the musk smell of sex, drugs, and alcohol. But, with his daughter there, he had a more suited purpose to stay.

"Hope she slept well, and is awake." He said chuckling, as he go to his precious building.

Nico was up in the room, he had just taken a shower and was blow drying his hair, towel around his waist, sitting by the window. "Well, now that I'm wide awake, I can get ready for…" His eyes trailed down outside seeing someone at the doors of the building across the street. "..Hm, is that Roth?"

Nico stood to get a better look, seeing the man stop, he was turned as he went to get something from his pocket. Caramel eyes went wide, "What's that fucker doing there?!" he screamed running over to get his underwear and pants on. "He was supposed to be gone until noon or later evening!"

The teen ran back to the window, shit he was gone! He got his pants buckled and ignored putting a shirt on, running out to find Roth and Gilbert. "Fuck, fuck, fuck…!"

* * *

><p>In the bed room of the brothel, Anita was sitting by the window. She hummed to herself, with hopes of seeing Gilbert or Nico again just as last night. Shirt and sweats that Roth had given her before leaving, she was content her father wouldn't be back for hours. If Anita could, she would escape herself. But remembering Roth and Nico's words, she obeyed.<p>

**Knock knock!**

Anita jumped and ran to the door, "Roth! So what's the plan?" She opened the door with a smile hearing the locks click. Her face contorted however, as the sight of the man in front of her.

"…Father…"

* * *

><p>"So, if ve-"<p>

"Gilbert! Roth!"

The men looked over, not expecting the shirtless frantic teen that Nico was, to come bursting down from the stairs. "Vhat's vizh you? I told you to rest-"

Nico got to them and leaned on the table, ignoring the huge cold feeling he got. "Roth, when is it that Anita's father should return?"

The lanky German looked at his wrist watch. "…About around late noon today,"

Nico seethed, "You're wrong, I just fucking saw him."

Gilbert stood. "Are you sure?'

"Of course I am!" Nico barked, getting small glares from others trying to enjoy their meals. Gilbert shushed him to lower his voice. "I was looking out the window, and saw her father, right outside, he just went in."

At that, Roth bolted out of the hotel, nearly getting hit crossing the street, and burst into the building. He didn't bother calling any names down the hall, he breathlessly and silently ran to the bedroom. He stopped when he found the door was slightly cracked opened… "No.."

Roth peeked in, he didn't hear anything. He opened the door, horrified to find no one. That's right, the room was empty, not a soul. Roth checked the bed, under it, the window, the bathroom, and closet, anywhere he would think Anita would hide. Nowhere. "…Did she?"

The thought of her escaping were thrown out the window, when a scream broke through his ears. The office... She was in the office! Roth, ignoring the rules of barging into Mr. Bhams office, ran in, slamming the door open. His breath hitched at the sight he saw; Anita was naked, her legs bruised and she was… covered in her father's cum from the stomach to her groin. Her body wracked with pain and fear, her breathing was gasping as she cried softly. How long was he here and how did he manage?

"…Roth, perfect timing." The lanky scrawny German went stiff, he looked up seeing said culprit buckling his belt and pants up. His face was dark and unsatisfied. "Take Anita to her room, she's been punished and will be getting more tonight."

Roth felt the eyes pierce his soul, he nodded. "J-Ja, sir." He knelt down using his blazer to cover her as best as he could. Roth picked her up in his arms, she shook, eyes closed but he knew they were red and puffy under those lids. He swore he even saw red marks on her cheeks and bruises- no hickeys. Those were big brown hickeys on her neck, collar bone, and around her breasts. She was attacked, raped, violated, the whole thing. The man couldn't help but stare at her, with pity, guilt, and full responsibility on this.

"Oh, and Roth." He looked up as Bhams sat at his desk, looking over his papers. "Don't fill notions in my daughter's head." The boss looked up, glaring at Roth. "…Is that clear?"

Roth hesitated in a nod, and carried her back to her room. With her stunned state, he managed to get her in a night gown and wrapped a blanket around her, and laid her in bed. "…Anita," He whispered fixing her hair gently. "I'm so sorry, ve're getting you out of here. Hear me?"

Anita only turned away, curled up, and tried to get the feeling and memories out of her mind. It would be all for not. Roth sighed, "I svear zhis, on my life." He left Anita to compose herself and get to work, since Bhams was here and he couldn't sit here with her. Once he left and got to the front desk, he got his cell phone out, sending a text to Gilbert.

"Raped. Tonight. No Backing Out."

* * *

><p>Hours went by and it was the late night shift. Roth was at the front desk taking in calls for reservations and anyone who needed anything. Bhams would check in now and again then go check Anita, then return to his office. As of now, he was in his office. Just as Roth was looking over some papers, he heard a ding on the desk. He turned around singing a blond short haired man with amber eyes and a small beard. He wore a typical suit of black and white blazer, shirt, tie, and trousers, not to forget the glasses that framed his face. This man looked around, and caught Roth's eyes, sending a smile.<p>

"Hello, sir." He called with a bit of a Swedish accent.

Roth cringed. "Do you have an appointment?" He asked taking out the book with listings.

"Ja, no." The man answered. "I want just short order."

The German sighed rubbing his temple. "Oh Gott…" He really was hating his job more and more.

"Oh, that's mine, Roth." The men looked over seeing one of the whores with a smile on her face. "Short order?" She asked wearing bright neon lingerie, oh Lord, it was blinding. Who let her buy that?

"Ja, short order, for one." Grinned the Swedish man and the two left to a room.

Roth's brows knotted what he just saw, but shook his head. The Swedish are weird. "Excuse me?" He turned seeing the teen enter, he looked around taking in the sights of the place as fast he could. He dressed in a loose suit in attempt to look older.

Roth swallowed, no going back. "Reservation?"

He shook his head, restraining from looking at the cameras in the corners and ceiling. "I, uh, I'm traveling and leaving for home. I thought I'd have a memory of something before leaving."

"So, just a quick visit?" Roth asked looking at his listings. "Ve have someone for zhat," Roth took the keys and left, "Follow me." As Roth passed Nico, he whispered. "Just keep zhe act up until zhe signal."

Nico nodded, and followed after, looking around. He saw the front room that had loud booming music and blinding flashing lights. The smell of alcohol and… musky sweat burned his nostrils. He cringed in disgust, bit his lip to stop from doing so. Pole dancer and stripers everywhere giving men pleasures of sights, touch, and… was he licking her… Ohh! Nasty!

"Just keep a straight face." Roth told lowly going through the keys. He stopped at a room, unlocked it, and opened it for Nico. "I'll just get someone, so prepare." He told as Nico walked in. Roth shut the door, and left to Anita's.

Nico sat on the bed, he looked around, finding the camera, and he checked his wrist watch. "Come on, Gil…"

* * *

><p>Outside around the back, the circuit breaker stood alone on the wall with no defense. The padlock old but strong, started getting tampered with. "Got a lock, eh?" Gilbert went into his bag and pulled out a hammer and screw driver. He placed the screwdriver's blade between the lock and the loop. With all his strength he slammed the hammer into it, popping the lock right the hell off. He snapped it off in two. Gilbert tossed the tools into his bag on the ground and opened the breaker, finding switches and wires. "Now, he told me he only needed zhe cameras off." Gilbert frowned. "…Zhey are not labeled." He sighed, rubbing his chin. He gave a click of his tongue, "Well, time to go crazy." He reached for the top switch.<p>

* * *

><p>Roth unlocked the door of Anita's room. When he entered and shut the door, he found her curled up in the bed. She was in a pair of sweats and shirt now, curling up on her side. She hadn't moved much, or eaten. She didn't even say a word, she looked to be near dead if her face showed she was in alright health.<p>

"Anita," He whispered and knelt to the bed, touching her shoulder. "Hey, Anita. Ve're getting you out." She didn't respond, the German gave a worried look. "Anita? Did you hear me? Gi-"

Suddenly the lights went out. Roth jumped to his feet, he looked up at the ceiling where the security camera was, a red blinking light. "Fuck, he got the vrong one."

Bhams was in his office signing papers, when boom, the lights went off. He didn't really react much, he simply glared the light fixtures and drummed his digits on the wooden desk. "…There's no storm, did Roth not pay the electric bill?" Bhams pondered, then turned to the corner checking his camera. "No, there still on…" He confirmed as night vision was on. His eyes went to the room with Anita, confusion turned to glaring. "…What's Roth doing there?" He looked to a boy who looked a bit young… and familiar.

* * *

><p>"Alright, next two." Gilbert nodded and flipped the two switches.<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on…" Nico bounced his knee looked around trying not to look at the camera too much. His next glance, the light was off. He stood removed the tie, blazer, and collared shirt, a t-shirt under it. Nico left the room, and looked down the hall.<p>

"Nico! Over here!" Nico looked down his left right, "Zhis room!" He heard and he carefully and in a quick manner scurried down the hall to follow his voice.

Roth reached out getting his arm and pulling him in, and slammed the door shut. "Where is she? Is this her room?" He asked as Roth held his arms.

"Shh, calm down, Nico. She's-"

"N-Nico..?" Asked Anita's weak voice.

The teen turned, "Anita? Yes, it's me. Wh-Where are you?" He got from Roth's grip to search her. "Keep talking, Anita. So I can find you.."

"By.. the bed.. Nico.." She told, the bed squeaked from her movements, as well as whimpering.

The whimpering made his heart drop, as he found his way to the bed and felt her arms as she was trying to off the bed but was slipping to the floor. "Anita, I'm here. It's alright.." He told softly letting her fall into his arms. She shook and whimpered in pain and fear, burring her face into his shirt.

"Oh god… N-Nico… I thought I'd…" She cried trying to calm herself.

It was then Nico realized how much she was shaking. With gently care he moved her to carry her in his arms and stood, Anita wrapped her arms around him to make sure she wasn't going to lose him or be taken away again. "I got ya, I got ya. We're getting you out, hold on." He soothingly told and looked in the dark for Roth, his eyes slightly adjusted to the dark. "Where do we go from here?"

"Ve take zhe back exit. Gilbert should be zhere und ve can get a safe get avay." Roth explained as Nico followed his voice. "I got zhis place memorized so ve'll use the dark as camouflage." Roth led them to the hallway.

"We're just gonna go? He won't let Anita off that easily." Nico whispered keeping close behind the lanky German.

"That's zhe next step, right now Gilbert should be calling zhe police. Ve'll be zhree supports on rape to her, even ask for a medial check und should win." Roth explained, they passed the main room and went into the back door.

"Free…" Anita murmured with closed exhausted eyes.

* * *

><p>"Alright," The Prussian sighed as searched for his cell in his pocket. "Zhat should be zhe right switch, so zhen-" His out loud thought was cut from a sucker punch to the jaw, knocking him to the cold pavement. Gilbert groaned sitting up rubbing his jaw, "Scheiße... Oh!" Looking up, he found a large German muscle bound bouncer. Nearly as muscled as his brother.<p>

"I see, I got caught…" He guessed spitting blood onto the ground. The man looked to the fuse box, Gilbert's heart near stopped. "No, no, no, no…" Gilbert chanted, the man flipped a switch. "NO!"

* * *

><p>Nico turned to Roth. "Where do we go from-" Suddenly the lights turned on, the group gasped from this.<p>

"Vhat!? But I zhought Gilbert had taken care of zhe lights!" Roth peeked down the hall, he felt his heart near stop seeing Bhams just now exit Anita's room. Roth turned back and opened the closer door, "Go on, go!" He hushed.

"..What about you?" Anita asked looking up at him.

"No time, just go." Roth gently shoved the two in there, and closed the door.

"Roth..?" Nico's voice came from the door. The lanky German shushed. Anita a bit scared, held a tight grip on Nico's jacket. He felt her fear and held her close.

"Roth!" Bellowed down the voice of her father shooting a shiver down her spine.

"S-Sir!?" He called back with a crack of his voice, he cleared it. "Sir?"

Bhams approached him, looking at him. "Where is she?" He asked calmly.

"..Who? Gretchen?" Roth asked innocently, hands behind it back.

"NO!"He roared. "Anita! Where the fuck is she!? _**You**_ were with her last!"

Anita and Nico could only listen in muffled sounds. When her father roared that out, they jumped almost giving a yelp or gasp. They covered their mouths and held their breaths, they were close to escaping.

Roth gulped back his panic, he had to be strong. For once in his worthless life, he had to bite the bullet. "...I have not seen her, sir."

Bhams grabbed his shirt, fist tight. "Roth, fucking tell me. Where did she go?" But Roth kept his mouth shut, he refused to give out anything. Bhams slammed him against the wall, putting pressure on his chest and throat. Roth made a small strangled noise of pain and slight lack of air. "If you know better you'll tell me where she is…" He growled lowly in his face.

Roth got up the courage to glare his boss. "...She's free." He strained out.

At those words, Bhams had a thought of Anita half way to the police station or even in another country. He let Roth go who coughed out and took in air. But wasn't given enough time, as with the teens hearing, a gunshot rang out. They jumped from the sudden loud discharge, but kept their mouths covered and breathing near still. Bhams panted a bit at trying to get his thoughts cleared. The two heard stomping of his feet fading out and a door slamming.

The two waited one or minute. No sounds were heard, not breathing, stepping, or talking. Nico gulped, he nodded to Anita and opened the door slowly, as it got wider and wider. They were met with the shocking find; Roth laid on the floor, blood pooled around his head, eyes open staring at nothing. Stiff as a board and no breathing, Nico and Anita were confronted that Roth was dead.

Anita gasped and fell to her knees, Nico looked away muttering curses in Italian. He never thought it turn to this, her father that desperate for his daughter. Anita's face was pure shock staring at the man who had risked his life to save hers. "...Roth.." She breathed out, letting her shaking hands reach to touch his. He was cold, Anita let a soft sob out and reached to his face closing his eyes. "...I'm so sorry.."

"It's not your fault." He knelt to her, "..He chose this, he wanted to free you. Willing to risk his life."

Anita gulped back more tears and nodded. "He's the bravest man I ever met." She told softly.

Nico perked up at more noises, her father was not gone. He still searched the building? Looking around, Nico saw doors leading to the basement. He helped Anita to her feet, "Come on, we're not going to let his death be in vein." Nico told her and led Anita to the doors and helped her down the stair well.

"Shouldn't we have gotten outside through the back door?" Anita asked as they got to the last steps. It was slight lit from the one old light bulb. The way the old cemented basement looked reminded her of horror movies. Her heart raced more at the thought of her father in the building still.

"Gilbert was supposed to meet with us first, giving the door a knock." Nico explained, "But if I know Bhams, from what Roth has told me, he might have security or bouncers back there to keep anyone from escaping."

Anita's heart skipped. "You don't think Gilbert ran into them, do you?"

Nico nodded, but threw an assuring look to her. "Don't worry, Gilbert is a nation after all. He can on anything."

Anita listened to his words, but Gilbert was an ex-nation.. Did this mean he had more properties of being mortal than immortal? Anita was given no time to ponder this, as a door slammed echoing in the room. "What was that?!" She nearly screeched.

Nico stopped and listened, he heard nothing else. "I think that might be Gilbert. That back door is pretty thick-"

Another gunshot rang out, along with the cry of Nico's voice screaming out. He fell to the ground Anita falling with him. She looked over, "Nico!" She screamed and crawled over seeing his arm bleeding. "Oh God…" She mumbled shaking even more.

"Thought you could escape, did you?" Foot steps knew more noticeable, the two looked to see Bhams had indeed caught up with them. He grinned holding the gun he had used to end Roth's life and now cause Nico to bleed.

"Stay behind me.." Nico let out moved to his feet, holding his arm, standing in front of Anita. "I won't let you have her, you sick fuck!" The boy barked out, his voice near trembled and his body shook lightly.

Bhams laughed at the sight before him. "Are you kidding me? That worthless shit up there and now this kid? These are my obstacles?" He bellowed out finding this more funny than he should.

"Roth w-was a brave man!" Anita cried. "And so is Nico, I'll never be yours to keep!"

Bhams stopped at that and glared the two. "You'll always be my baby girl, Anita." He held his gun up aiming for Nico's head who just glared him. "From birth, to death."

"Zhen your deazh has come!" Yelled out a voice. From the high rafters of the stairs, a figure jumped at Bhams and knocked him off, his gun falling to the ground. From the dim lighting, they could only see glimpse of who tackled Bhams. Soon Anita with squinting eyes gasped.

"Gilbert!" She cried smiling big that he was indeed alright.

"Who else!?" He answered back grinning, but when punched he focused back on the large man. "Nico! Find zhat gun!"

The teen nodded and started searching for it. The struggled between Bhams and Gilbert didn't last long. The strong father managed to throw the Prussian into a wall boxes, the sound of crashing and broken glass proved it wasn't a safe landing.

"Gilbert! Nico! Hurry!" Anita screamed.

"I can't see from the light!" He called back. Once he felt something like a gun, pressure was put onto his hand. "Ah! Ow!" Nico let out and was given a knee to the face knocking him back to the ground. He groaned at the blood now from his nose, he was sure it was fractured or broken from that. When Nico looked back up, he saw the nose of the gun right between his eyes, he glared hard with clenched teeth.

Bhams laughed, "This is the end, brat." He pulled the trigger… Only a click was heard. It went silent, clicks was heard after a few more tries. It was now Nico's turn to laugh. "What the fuck is so funny!?" Bhams demanded.

Nico looked up, grinning. Bhams growled at that sneer, than a cock echoed out. Behind Bhams a gun was pointed at the back of his head. "Zhanks or the ammo, kid." Gilbert let out a bloody smirk. His face with some cuts and bruises.

"..How?" Anita asked watching the display of this all.

Gilbert whacked the gun against Bhams' head as hard as he pleased, which knocked him out, his body falling to the ground. Nico fell back and a sigh, "Sorry for missing." He muttered out breathing a bit as his heart raced.

"Ah vell, you're lucky I can bluff.." Gilbert told and soon sirens echoed outside, for sure ambulance and police as requested. "Just in time." He sighed.

Anita wasn't sure how they did it, but once the gun was pointed at her father, inside she knew that it was all over. And it was. In the corner was the ammo clip for the guns. Anita saw them and put two and two together; Nico got them from her father's gun and tried to send them to Gilbert but missed. Clever, Nico was so so clever.

* * *

><p>Ambulances and police soon surrounded the building. The women were taken in to police for questioning. One ambulance took in Roth, who was indeed pronounced dead at the scene. Another took in Bhams with a police escort for questioning and for an arrest. A third was tending to the three, as Gilbert refused saying he would heal by the next day. Nico's arm wound wasn't too bad. He would need it in a sling but the bullet went through so no surgery for it. Anita was taken in, as requested, to a different hospital then her father.<p>

After a month, Anita was recovered, Nico's arm in a sling still but recovering well. News got to them that when they were to arrest her father, they found him dead. He has committed suicide. No sympathy was given, she was glad he could no longer haunt her for the rest of her life. Anita's family had arrived to check on her, wanting her home. But she wanted to spend one last month there, she owed the German brothers and wanted to help Nico on his project. Even though others found the class project not worth it after the events, they knew it was Anita's way to put things behind her and to help her from it all.

While the building had been searched, in Bhams' office, Gilbert personally wanted to go through it. Ludwig soon caught up with them half a month later and was with him in the searching. When he was filled in on everything, he gave his deepest sorrows for Roth's death hearing how he was helping them. But was glad the bastard was dead, punished or not, he was gone.

While searching, Ludwig was going through Bhams' desk, Gilbert looked through the tapes in case any evidence of anyone else hurt here was needed. The blond brother frowned seeing a folder sealed in plastic wrap, with no label or anything. Ludwig unwrapped and opened it. There were some files of location names and photos. Ludwig frowned more, why was this woman familiar? "..Bruder?" He called.

Gilbert came over, "Vhat's up?" The Prussian leaned over his brother's shoulder, he frowned as well. "..Is zhat Anita?" He asked nodding to the photos.

Ludwig shook his head, "Can't be. Look, she's not vearing glasses in zhese." He pointed out, "Also, most of zhese she has shorter hair, none vizh long hair."

The brother's thought in silence on who this woman could be. Then a name popped in and they looked to each other, thinking the same thing.

* * *

><p>At the German household, Anita's cousins arrived to ride with her and Nico back home. Anita had gotten her and Nico's projects done and it was time to return home. They were to go on a plane that night, Anita was going to miss Germany. But Gilbert assured they are always welcomed to visit. Roderich and Elizabeta said the same for Amelia, who currently was now on a crutch to help her walk.<p>

"Everything is packed?" Jason asked, as the kitchen had suitcases galour everywhere.

"Yes, I made sure to pack everything he bought and brought." She assured as Nico dragged a suitcase down. Anita rushed over helping him.

"Come on, let me do something?" He whined as she took it easily picking it up.

"Your arm is still healing, I'll be to be your personal nurse until healed." She smiled at him.

Nico came over and pecked her forehead. "Wouldn't want it to be anyone else, anyhow."

Jason rolled his eyes, but was extremely thankful and liked Nico. Soon the front door opened, the German brothers entered. "Well, about time you arrived." He mused, taking a suitcase and two. "Time to load the car up."

"Let me help." Ludwig offered, he nodded to his brother and went to helping to get the suitcases.

Gilbert went over to Nico and Anita, as Amelia followed them to the car. "Hey," He smiled to the two. "Before ve head to zhe airport, how about a small visit?"

"Visit?" Nico questioned.

Anita smiled, "Oh sure! I should probably give my respectful goodbye to him."

Nico frowned, "Him?"

* * *

><p>Gilbert drove the teens with his motorbike. It was a bit of a dangerous ride, but he made sure they both held on tight, he drove safe, and they both wore helmets. To where Anita assumed was Old Man Fritz, instead it was a open public old cemetery. When they arrived, Anita got off and helped Nico with his helmet. Removing her own she looked around, a bit dumbfounded<p>

"Gilbert, I thought we were going to-"

Gilbert hand a hand up removing his helmet. "Just follow me. Someone else deserves your presence, even more zhan Fritz." He chuckled softly and took lead.

Anita looked to Nico, who only shrugged. They followed Gilbert as the trio passed others' graves and small old and new tombstones. "Where are we going?" She asked making sure to not disrespect on stepping on any resting plots.

Gilbert was silent as he then held a hand up to stop them. Fishing for a small piece of paper, something scribbled in German. The teens watched as he read a few tombstones jumping from one to another. He stopped at one, and read the note, read the grave, then moved off of it standing beside it. "C'mere!" He called waving over.

"Whose is it?" Nico asked as they approached, the words on the stone in German. So Nico had no idea what it said.

But, Anita read it as Gilbert let her mentally translate it. "..It's her grave.."

"Whose?" Nico asked getting a bit inpatient.

"..My mother's." Anita answered softly kneeling down to wipe the stone to read more below it. "Annabelle Aeron.. She took back her name." Anita's hand feel the grave seeing the year she was born, and died.

"She died 2009." Gilbert told Nico, seeing as he couldn't read it it.

"Four years ago…" Nico sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her if needed.

Anita just smiled, her gloved hands over the old stone. "..So I finally meet you mom. I.. Don't remember anything about you." She sighed, trying to think. "..I don't know what to say but, I'm glad you escaped. I know you didn't mean to leave me, that's what uncle Floyd says." Anita looked up to the boys. "..I met people who helped, and saved my life." Her eyes back down. "You'd love them, I hope. Gil?"

"Ja?" He perked scratching his nose.

"How?"

"How did she- Oh! Umm, Vest and I found files on her. Seems Bhams kept her in check from getting involved back into your life. She died from.. a tumor in her brain, it soon lead to hemorrhaging und she… died." He gulped and shifted his feet in the cold dirt. "..Sorry."

Anita smiled to him, "No, I'm glad." The boys blinked at her, glad? "She wasn't the victim of my father. And she left for a reason, he made her leave." Anita patted the grave stone standing. "..I think I'll keep her sure name instead, of Bhams."

Nico coughed to get her attention, she turned to him as he glanced to her. "Um, if you want umm…." He stammered. "Y-You could.. take another name? Perhaps?"

Anita grinned and folded her arms, "Another name?"

Gilbert sort of got into a sweat watching the two. What was this flirty Italian going with this? Nico chuckled sheepishly, "Well, Valiani is always up for grabs. You know, i-if you're up for it."

Anita blushed and giggled holding his hand, her eyes locked onto his. "If this a proposal, only you can make it corny and vague at the same time."

The Prussian's jaw nearly slacked, but he looked more hurt than shocked. Nico did show signs of liking her, and he knew that from the incident that he cared for her. But, seeing this now before him, really broke his immortal heart. Gilbert turned away, feeling he should've listened to Francis, heeded the warnings. His hand gripping the jacket over his chest, ah, this is what heart break felt like. He sneered to himself, a fool, Gilbert dubbed himself.

"Gil?" He turned back when his name was called, Anita came over giving the ex-nation a tight hug. "You've done so much, how do I ever repay you?"

Gilbert smiled down at her and returned the hug, "Just be happy vizh who you got. Family and love." They both looked to Nico who had a tint of blush on his cheeks. The two looked back, Gilbert winked. "Und a kiss on zhe cheek vouldn't hurt."

Anita giggled and placed a gentle small kiss onto his cheek bone, hugging him once more. Gilbert held her close, he nodded for Nico to come over, he did and Gilbert gently nudged the two together. "I also want to see you two stay happy together."

The coupled nodded and finally, gave a loving kiss to almost prove it. It still hurt him, but Gilbert was one to heal from wounds. He assured himself he'd be fine. Awesomely fine.


	15. Epilogue

~Epilogue~

* * *

><p>The warm weather hit the nation of Germany good from the past cold winters they've had. Tourist really crowded some chunks of the nation wanting to see the country and its splendors. A lot were at Sanssouci, tour guides giving the Prussian history and it's royals. This made the ex-nation grin wide at this sight. People were here to visit and learn about his history, he hadn't felt this much since Anita.<p>

Gilbert decided to drop from that program after Anita had left home. He felt Anita's love for history and for his was enough to make him happy for years to come.

Gilbert got involved more with his surroundings, visiting his friends more and deciding to go with his brother to the nation meetings more often. In 2014 he was tempted to not go to the Winter Olympics held in Sochi, Russia. But for support for his brother, he joined in. And he was given a coat of Ludwig's country design if he attended. One can imagine his huge grin striding beside Ludwig at the Nation Parade.

* * *

><p>"Ahh, look Gilbird! I never felt so alive!" He gave out walking about seeing the faces of the tourist checking around Sanssouci. Some tourists took photos and even had cameras to record. Gilbert was tempted to photo bomb, which he had six times already.<p>

The yellow bird chirped on his head, excited with his the Prussian. "Agreed, let's give Fritz a hello. I vas a bit preoccupied by zhe tourists." He excused and made his way to the the old leader's resting place. He visited with a few other people that took photos, even some leaving potatoes in respect. "Isn't zhis great, Gilbird? I never zhough Old Fritz vould get so many visitors again."

"Vergeben? Erlassen?" Came a small female voice, sounded really young.

The Prussian felt his leg being moved, he looked down seeing a little girl trying to make her way through. But when someone moved their leg, she fell to the ground, "Eegh!" She cried, hitting the hard pavement. Barely anyone heard or notice her fall flat on her face.

"Woah zhere!" Gilbert knelt down and helped her up, "You alright, Kleine." He asked, hearing her speak German.

The little girl looked only to be about six or seven, and was pretty small for her age. He would at least reach to Gilbert's knee in height. Her hair was dirty blonde in a French braid that reached just past her shoulder. She wore a small casual blue floral dress, shiny blue ribbon bow around the waist with cute little matching baby blue shoes. She had a some areas on her arms and legs with band aids, even one on her chin. Guessed she was a clumsy girl, her dress once clean was now a bit dirty from the fall.

"Danke.." She gave smiling up with brown eyes.

"Come to pay a visit?" He asked, as Gilbert watched the girl.

"Hm-Hmm! My family came here for a vacation and pay respects. We visit here every year." The girl's eyes sparkled despite the dark color in her brown eyes.

"Is zhat so? You know your German vell." Gilbert complimented.

"I'm learning it, it's sort of hard." She told, scratching around the band aid on her left elbow.

It was then Gilbert noticed something, "Hey, looks like you got a scrape here." He pointed out to the small bleeding injury on her shin

The little girl blinked and stuck her leg out looking down to see. "Oh, another.." She mumbled nonchalantly.

* * *

><p>"Seriously, even vhen clumsy, a short stuff like you should be more careful." He told softly holding her leg up gently as she sat on a stone bench watching.<p>

"My mommy has me carry band aids around, in case I ever get hurt." The girl explained watching as he placed the sticky protector over her cut.

"So, you must get hurt often. Doesn't seem to bozher you zhough." Gilbert told grinning at her.

"Hm-hm." She shook her head smiling. "My mom tries to have me stay clean, but I like playing dirty and rough, like my cousins."

Gilbert laughed, "Zhere, Fürstin." He told letting her leg go, "You're all good now."

"Danke, mister!" She giggled and started kicking her legs. Gilbert moved up and sat beside her, his bird friend in her lap. "I'm Fauna." She told.

"Zhat's a cute name, for a cute little miss." Fauna blushed at his words. "Only fair for you to know my name, I'm Gilbert."

"Ohh.." Fuana stared at him for a moment, Gilbert noticed and raised a brow.

"Vhat's wrong? Somezhing on meine face?" The Prussian asked wiping his chin and cheeks. He shaved right? Was there bird shit on his face somewhere?

"Your eyes." She told, he felt his heart skip. "You have pretty eyes, like red jewels." Fauna told and smiled.

It was Gilbert's turn to blush. He looked away to the crowds chuckling, and scratched the tip of his nose. "Hahaha, is zhat so?" He remembered another certain girl who said something of the same thing. Gilbert cleared his throat, "So, vhere are your parents?" Gilbert asked looking around, "Not safe for a little girl like you to be alone vizh big crowds."

"Somewhere, my mommy said I could give my respects to Freddy." Gilbert couldn't help but laugh, Freddy? Ohh, he had to use that name! "Oh! That's right!" The little blonde went into her dress pocket, pulling out a smashed potato. Fauna looked in horror of the veggie as her lip trembled and her eyes watered. "Oh no.." She whined softly seeing the once was perfect potato now murdered.

Gilbert chirped and flew over to her shoulder, rubbing against her cheek. Gilbert sighed with a smile, amazing what can get to kids these days. "Here," He reached into his jacket pocket and held out a good big potato to her. "Give him zhis, from bozh of us."

Fauna wiped her eyes from tears and looked up, "..Are you sure?" She asked, he gently took her hand and put the large vegetable in her's. Her tiny hand had trouble when Gilbert let go, she used both hands to hold it. "It's so heavy." She giggled.

"It's straight from miene Bruder's garden, the best of the best." He boasted grinning again. Fauna laughed and held the potato in her hands protectively.

"Fauna!" Yelled a voice. "Fauna! Where are you?"

"Ah, that's my mommy." Fauna jumped down and took Gilbert's hand, "Come meet mommy, I want her to see your eyes."

Gilbert chuckled at her tugging and stood, letting the small girl lead as Gilbird flew around. "Alright, sure zhing, Fürstin."

Through the crowds, Gilbert was lead to a blonde mother and brunette father. The father was pushing a two seater carriage, the way it was covered Gil guessed a little sibling slept inside. Though, what caught his attention were the parents, mostly the mother. Blonde long hair, bright teal eyes, glasses hung off her nose. was it….?

"Mommy! Daddy! Look at this!" Fauna let Gilbert's hand go as she ran to her parents showing the large potato given.

The taller brown haired father knelt down to her. He was much taller than years ago and built enough to protect wife and children. The mother had a more curved figure wearing skirt to her knees and tanktop with jacket. The father in untucked plaid shirt unbuttoned with a black shirt under it and dark blue jeans with a brown belt holding them up. The parents looked to be in their 30s or early 40s.

"Wow, it's almost as big as my hand." He looked up, and noticed Gilbert, he smirked and stood turning the baby carriage. "Let's go give our respects, and let Mommy talk to your friend."

"Okay," Fauna took lead, and the father kissed his wife's cheek and pushed the carriage to the crowded grave.

Gilbert still stood still, staring at the woman. She, on the other hand, smiled with a small soft light chuckle. "Hello, Gilbert. It's been a long time, right?" She asked, not needing any second thought to know it was him.

The Prussian gulped dry, it was her. It had been at least over ten years, maybe more. He slowly nodded to her words, "It has, Anita."

* * *

><p>"Here, Freddy!" Faua giggled as she put the large potato on the tombstone by his name. Her father, Nico, smile and patted her head.<p>

"Amazing, like a mix between you two." Gilbert gave watching Anita's family as the two sat at a bench under a tree for shade.

"Yes, Nico wanted her to have my eyes, I'm just glad she's a healthy happy little girl." Anita told smiling at them.

"I didn't know she vas your's, if she had your eyes I might have gotten some hint."

Anita giggled, "Our little boy has them though. Bright eyes and light hair, for sure he'll get all the ladies."

"Ahh, if he's like his father, I can see zhat coming to him." The two laughed remembering how Nico was like when a teenager. "So, got to be a teacher?"

"Yes, I'm a college professor, working right under my old professor." Anita explained folding her hands in her lap. "Nico works at home writing newspaper articles. He loved spending time with the kids, so he don't mind."

"Ahh, awesome! I knew you'd make it high in zhere. And seeing his views on zhe old women stay home has changed." Gilbert grinned.

"You should've seen him when Fauna was born, he was in near tears holding her for the first time." Anita told softly.

Gilbert reached giving Gilbird a small soft scratch. "How's zhe rest of zhe family?"

Anita shrugged, "Ohhh, my Godparents still run the cafe. Thinking of retirement this winter, my cousin Jason and his wife plan to take over for them. It's so popular they don't want it to be some empty building."

"Zhat's good, zhey deserve retirement. Any kids vizh him?" He nodded.

"Yea, twins actually! Two boys, total opposites." She laughed.

Gilbert grinned, "Really?"

"Yea, one is calm and quiet, the other is hyper and loud." Anita shook her head. "But damn, they are identical."

Gilbert laughed, "Kesesese! Reminds me of Birdie und his bro." He noticed her confused look. "Matzhew und Alfred."

"..Oh! Oh yea, yea they are just like them." Anita laughed with him.

"And how's Amelia doing?" He asked.

Anita sighed, smiling near somber like. "..She died two years ago."

Gilbert's grin faded at that answer. "I'm sorry to hear.."

Anita nodded, "Amelia soon got to being in a wheelchair, she still was as happy as can be. But then her breathing started acting, soon they found a cancerous tumor in her lung." She paused taking a breath, Gilbert reached out rubbing her shoulder for comfort. Anita smiled softly in thanks. "When we had her ready for surgery, it was too late.."

"..She's up in heaven, right?" Gilbert asked, not really remembering the religion the family followed.

"Yup, I'm sure she rather be down here than in a peaceful quiet place. Knowing her." Anita chuckled, Gilbert joined her at the thought.

* * *

><p>It soon got quiet, Gilbert glanced to Anita smiling. She turned out a mother and wife, amazing. He scanned her over once more, and looked back to the family. "..You've aged.." He commented.<p>

"That happens when time goes by." Anita retorted still smiling at him. "You don't though, as expected of a nation."

Gilbert's smiled started to fade. "Ja, it's true. Ve don't age, depending zhe condition of our land, people, economy, all zhat stuff." He reached back and scratched his neck. "I'm a bit surprised I've lived zhis long."

Anita looked curiously, "What do you mean? Did you plan to sleep and never awake again?"

"You could say zhat," He nodded. "..My land, economy, army, all of zhat is gone. I don't know vhat's kept me alive all zhis time." Gil told sounding almost unsure.

"Well, the answer is right in front of you." Anita told, Gilbert looked to her a bit confused. Did she mean her? "Look around," She nodded, petting Gilbird as he perched himself in her hands.

Gilbert did, ruby eyes scanned around the crowds. It took him a while, but soon he sew clear what she meant. The people, all these people visiting and touring to see his history, old lands, and leader. It's these people, keeping him alive. The Prussian couldn't help but smile wide as he feel more and more warmth in his old heart from discovering this. Giving a soft airy chuckled, he turned to the woman he once was in love with. "..Ja, I see. Danke."

"Mommy!" The two looked over seeing Fauna run over, Nico pushing the stroller to them. Gilbird flew to his owner's shoulder as the little princess climbed onto her mother's lap.

"Hey, Princess." She cooed as she balanced her in her lap.

The group heard small crying, Nico chuckled. "Sounds like Freddy is hungry."

Gilbert looked up, "Freddy?" He questioned.

Nico moved the blanket and unbuckled the toddler from the stroller seat. Nico grunted picking up the young boy. "He's getting bigger, Anita." He laughed.

Anita held her arms open as Gilbert let Fauna move to his lap. "Can you get the apples, Nico?" He went under reaching for the food bag handing a ziplock bag of sliced apples to her. "Thank you, ready to have some apples? Hmm yummy!" The boy, Freddie.

Gilbert got a good look at the boy when nibbled on the fruit slices. He wore a dull yellow shirt with blue overalls and small sneakers for his tiny feet. Head had a light bright shade of blond, as bright his mother's hair. When his eyes opened, the bright teal that Gilbert loved of his mother shined in his eyes. Yes, this boy was a spitting image of his mother. The second his eyes caught on with Gilbert's the two locked looks. Freddie then smiled and laughed at Gilbert, making the old nation chuckle.

"So, Freddie?" Gilbert asked.

Anita nodded, "That's his nickname. He's Frederick, named after a certain someone."

It didn't take long for the Prussian to burst into a large grin. He knew exactly who she meant. "So, now ve got an Old Fritz und Young Fritz!" He bellowed as Freddie laughed. "Kesesese! Hear zhat Old Man Fritz! You got someone named after you! I sure hope he won't be a pain like you vere growing up." Gilbert laughed along with Anita, remembering the diaries Gilbert wrote on what Frederick was like as he grew up.

* * *

><p>Gilbert Beilschmidt never felt alive like that since Anita first came into his life. Now with her return, he felt ten times more alive than ever. Every year the family visited, as Gilbert watched the children grow up, and the parents grow old. It was the life of an immortal nation, and he now would keep this in mind, and keep on smiling. Knowing that's what they would want him to do.<p> 


End file.
